Sting
by serendipity-789
Summary: SLASH. Harry trabaja en una revista muggle que pronto es adquirida por los que ya no pueden invertir en el mundo mágico tras la guerra. HxD: LMxSB y SSxRL
1. Chapter 1

Hola, holita…

Aquí estoy de nuevo, atacando con mi nueva locura. Antes de nada, espero que me disculpéis los errores, sé poco de fotografía y mucho menos de lo que es dirigir una revista… desgraciadamente empecé la carrera pero mi accidente me ha hecho faltar más que ir a clase, así que está más basada en series de la tele que en la realidad.

Sí existen publicaciones de este tipo, al menos en España, pero que me perdonen los editores, redactores y demás trabajadores de ellas… al igual que J.K. Rowlling, porque mi interés no es ser fiel a la realidad, sino basarme en ella. No pretendo ofender, solo escribir y entretener. No gano nada más que vuestros comentarios y como sabéis, los personajes no son míos (al menos los originales) y no tengo ánimo de lucro (aunque no me importaría ganarme la vida así) al utilizarlos.

Para los que sepáis de esta realidad más que yo… espero que me ayudéis con los detalles, sabéis que admito sugerencias de todo tipo.

¿Me estoy poniendo seria?... Uf, que horror… Bueno, en este SLASH, repito: SLASH… va ha haber una pareja principal HxD y dos secundarias (SSxRL y SBxLM) aún no sé como saldrán, así que tranquilidad en el frente… todas tendrán sus minutos de gloria, pero la principal es la de siempre DxH. Y no habrá guerra ni tito Voldy.

Harry vive entre dos mundos, y los mezcla constantemente, el muggle y el mágico están a partes iguales en su vida.

Ainssssssssssssss, que nerviosa estoy…. es un estreno…. espero que os gusteeeeeeeeeeee. ainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssss.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 1: Sting ---

¿En serio que han vendido ya la revista? – Preguntó el joven fotógrafo moreno de ojos verdes.

Sí, Harry. La negociación ha sido más rápida de lo esperado.

Pero… ¿Quién ha sido? – Pregunto Jim.

Heidi, su jefa, y jefa de todos los que trabajaban en el departamento de Local, se apoyó sobre su escritorio haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Harry y sus cinco compañeros se miraron con cara de presentir lo peor.

La verdad es que… Bueno, el pacto ya estaba casi hecho con el Grupo Pendencieri cuando plantearon un mejor precio… se han hecho de golpe con el 75 de las acciones de nuestra revista.

¿Quién?

Pues no son de nuestro mundillo y…

Heidi, por favor, ¿quieres que me de un infarto? – Se quejó Mandy

El Grupo Yoflam… - A Harry se le heló la sangre.

¿Los banqueros? ¿Por qué iban a querer unos banqueros comprar una revista como la nuestra? – Preguntó Bruce sorprendido.

Tú eres el analista económico, dímelo tú.

Tal vez por ampliación de mercado, pero somos una revista mediana…

Um, tal vez el joven Draco Malfoy se aparezca por aquí – Suspiró David.

No creo que le guste lo que tu columna rosa dice de él – Comentó Susan

Siempre el halago, no puede tener pega – Respondió David.

Créeme David, si le conocieras como yo no estarías tan enamorado de su lindo rostro – La voz de Harry sonaba cavernosa.

¿Lo conoces? – Mandy se acercó dando saltitos - ¿De qué?

Estudiamos juntos en la escuela.

Vaya, así que eres de familia bien – Afirmó Heidi.

¿A caso importa? – Preguntó a la defensiva.

Alguien con tantos secretos como tú, Harry, es alguien interesante… Bueno, tengo que ir a entrevistar al Alcalde y al jefe de la oposición, creo que hay problemas con dónde colocar el nuevo vertedero.

Eso… todos a trabajar – Animó Heidi dando un par de palmas – Bruce, quiero un artículo sobre los Malfoy, de qué viven, de dónde sale su fortuna… etc… Jim, sangra bien al alcalde, Mandy me debes un artículo sobre la exposición del museo municipal de pintura, David nada de cotilleos sobre ellos hasta que sepamos qué quieren, céntrate en algún nuevo noviazgo o montaje… o lo que sea pero no de los Malfoy y Susan – Paró medio segundo para coger aire - entrevista a la nueva Miss lo que sea y, Harry las fotos que te pedí las quiero ya. Y fotografía a Miss… eso… y Harry… fotos calientes, quiero la portada.

¡Si, mi comandante! – Gritaron todos poniéndose firmes.

Heidi les miró seria como siempre… llevaban años con este ritual. Movió la cabeza y todos salieron disparados hacia sus quehaceres.

¡Harry! – Llamó Bruce – Ya que conoces a los Malfoy ¿qué me puedes decir de ellos?

Nada que no sepas. Son banqueros y tienen pequeñas empresas hoteleras por toda la costa mediterránea… poco más.

Venga… Es gente muy reservada – Iban caminando hacia el cuarto oscuro de Harry para recoger sus cosas - ¿Contactos con la mafia… masones…?

Son ricos desde que el mundo es mundo. Son listos y reservados, a Draco le educaron desde pequeño para ser quién es y llegar más lejos que su padre… y si pertenecen a laguna logia o algo así… es algo que no van a hacer público salvo que les vaya la vida en ello, créeme. Son unos supervivientes.

¿Ambiciosos?

Mucho, pero ya te he dicho que son muy listos.

Si les comparásemos con algún animal… ¿serían? – Harry sonrió apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Serpientes… sin ninguna duda. Y ahora si no te importa, tengo fotos que revelar – Y sin dar opción a más preguntas cerró la puerta tras de sí, y encendió la luz roja que avisaba a los de fuera que estaba revelando para que no entraran.

Harry abrió uno de los armarios pequeños del fondo de la habitación. Sacó la varita y todo el proceso de revelado comenzó a funcionar. A su lado había un pequeño bolígrafo viejo, apretó el botón de la mina y desapareció.

Hermione mecía a Anna que por fin se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos tras mamar un rato. Escuchó el ruido de Harry al caer en su cocina y rezó para que la pequeña no despertara. Despacio la colocó en su cunita y la abrigó, para después apagar todas las luces que quedaban e ir al encuentro de su amigo.

Lo siento – Se disculpó Harry al verla entrar en la cocina – No consigo…

Lo sé, lo sé – Respondió cansada - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Pues… dos cosas… lo primero es que me tienes preocupado. Ginny me dijo que no quieres que nadie te ayude con la niña… comprende que ellos también son su familia.

Ya, pero me molesta tanta gente a mi alrededor…

Ellos también le echan de menos… Todos lo hacemos… Hermione… Ron no va a volver con nosotros, los muertos no vuelven… y no sirve de nada que te aísles… ¡Mírate! Estás agotada – Se había acercado a ella y la abrazaba con cariño – Ahora estás con el permiso por maternidad… ¿y cuándo se te acabe? Necesitas a los Weasley y ellos a ti – La chica descansaba sobre Harry mientras este le acariciaba la espalda tranquilizadoramente.

Está bien… tienes razón… necesito su ayuda… prometo que hoy mismo les pediré disculpas.

No hace falta que te disculpes… sólo déjales estar contigo y con Anna… - La chica asintió con la cabeza apartándose de su amigo

¿Qué era lo otro que te traía por aquí? – Preguntó sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas…

Pues… Necesito tu lechuza para enviar un mensaje al Ministerio, quiero que Arthur me investigue unas cosas.

Ahí la tienes… toda a tu disposición ¿algún problema con los muggles o en tú trabajo?

No, creo que no, pero no lo tengo claro – Cogió un papel de notas de la nevera se puso a escribir a patriarca de los Weasley – El grupo Yoflam se ha hecho con mi revista… y siempre que tengo a los Malfoy cerca, ya sabes que no me encuentro muy a gusto…

Es normal que inviertan en el mundo muggle. Desde la guerra nadie se fía de ellos y les cuesta cerrar negocios en nuestro mundo… y ya sabes que para ellos el dinero está por encima de cualquier ideología.

Sí, pero hay cientos de revistas en el mundo muggle ¿por qué la mía?

Tal vez sea casualidad… - Sugirió la chica, mientras Harry colocaba la nota en la inquieta lechuza.

No existe la casualidad cuando están los Malfoy cerca.

Escribe también a Sirius… él es también empresario… tal vez sepa algo.

Me habría avisado… ¡Merlín! voy tarde ya… Prométeme que llamarás a…

Sí, si, ¡lárgate ya! quiero dormir un rato – Dijo apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Harry se inclinó para depositar un beso rápido en la frente de su agotada amiga y después volvió a activar su boli traslator.

Salió del cuarto oscuro con las fotos en la mano. Las metió en un sobre y se dirigió al despacho de Heidi que en ese momento colgaba el teléfono.

Te traigo las fotos de la exposición y las del alcalde de la inauguración. Ahora mismo voy a fotografiar a Miss Camiseta Mojada… en cuanto llegue al estudio claro – Dijo el chico entregándola el sobre marrón – Tienes bastantes para elegir esta vez.

Sí – Dejó el sobre a un lado con cara de preocupación – Harry… por favor siéntate un segundo – El chico obedeció – He estado hablando con el director sobre ti, te van a hacer fijo.

¡Estupendo! – Él sonrió, pero ella se mantuvo seria - ¿No lo es? ¿a qué se debe esa cara?

Sí, claro que lo es. Eres el fotógrafo mejor y más trabajador que ha habido nunca en Local… Es que estoy preocupada por los nuevos dueños.

¿Algún problema con ellos?

No sé… por ahora, creo que quieren vigilarnos de cerca… no sé qué intenciones tienen… hay convocada una reunión con los jefes de departamento para esta noche… mañana te podré contar más.

Tienen muchas empresas… no creo que se molesten mucho en nosotros.

Somos su primera empresa en este negocio… Tal vez quieran estar cerca para aprender.

Espero que no – Dijo serio.

El director quiere que para el próximo número, no el del jueves, sino el de la próxima quincena, publiquemos una foto de los nuevos dueños con los directivos… una foto de familia, ya sabes… le he dicho que tú les conocías – Harry maldijo mentalmente su gran error al haber hablado antes – Así que eres el elegido.

Sería mejor que fuera Jeremy, él es el de Nacional y además… la relación entre los Malfoy y yo nunca fue muy… fluida.

Veré que puedo hacer entonces… ¡Mira! Miss Camiseta Mojada acaba de entrar… mejor que te la lleves al estudio antes de que a algunos se les olvide para qué están aquí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius apartó si sillón un poco de la mesa de caoba de su despacho, y entornando un poco los ojos miró hacia los numerosos ejemplares que estaban esparcidos en ella.

¿Algún problema padre? – Draco le miraba apoyado cerca de la ventana con un vaso de firewhisky con hielo girando en su mano – Tenemos una reunión con ellos en un par de horas.

No… Creo que es una adquisición interesante… La prensa muggle no es tan mala como yo creía.

Sting es una revista quincenal dedicada a la política y la economía principalmente. Algún toque de cultura y cotilleo sin mucho valor y una portada y un póster central erótico pero no pornográfico. Trabajan mucho el ámbito Nacional e Internacional y poco el Local pese a que en Londres es dónde tiene más lectores.

Ya veo… ¿tirada?

Media, no es de las más importantes en el Reino Unido… todavía.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el mercado?

Unos 10 años… ese es uno de sus problemas… habrá que lavarla la cara para que atraiga a nuevos lectores – Lucius movió despacio la cabeza afirmativamente.

Eso supone invertir en un asesor…

No necesariamente… por lo que sé es una cuestión de falta de medios y la poca vista comercial de su anterior socio mayoritario… hace un par de años entró gente joven, tal vez no haga falta nadie de fuera. Yo creo que deberíamos de apoyarlos un par de meses antes de hacer rodar cabezas… Somos nuevos en el negocio de la prensa, creo que debemos de ser cautos.

De acuerdo. Nos mantendremos a la espera 6 meses… si ellos solos consiguen aumentar las ventas estupendo, si no… ya veremos. Otra cosa… he leído los nombres de sus trabajadores…

Potter… ya lo sé… es un mal inevitable, pero por lo que sé, no da problemas y cumple con su trabajo… si quieres le despido.

No… crearía mal ambiente si llegamos y despedimos a alguien que trabaja bien. Dejemos que se vaya él si está molesto. Te quedarás en la revista un par de meses observando y aprendiendo, tal vez el sector de la comunicación sea interesante para nuestro futuro… intenta ganártelo esta vez, no te interesa que te enfrente con los trabajadores. ¿Cuánto hace que no os veis?

Desde el juicio.

¿No murió su amigo hace poco?

Sí, se despistó en una detención.

Ya… - Lucius permanecía pensativo – No testificó ni en tu juicio ni en el mío, solo en el de Bella… eso tal vez sea una buena señal…

Simplemente no nos soportamos - Apuró su vaso – Pero te prometo que no buscaré problemas con él si él no los busca conmigo.

Recuerda que ya no sois críos – Concluyó sonriendo – Y tú eres mucho más listo que él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por favor… por favor os lo pido… que cuando pasen por aquí vean que estamos trabajando – Rogó Heidi muy angustiada.

¿No has dicho que no van a despedir a nadie? – Preguntó David sacando un montón de carpetas de colores.

No, por ahora nos dan una oportunidad de que subamos el número de ventas nosotros solitos… Al menos eso nos contaron ayer… pero recordad que los de Local somos el último peldaño y vamos a tener al Sr. Malfoy un tiempo husmeando por aquí… - Harry se mordió la lengua – Y hoy vienen los dos para la foto y para que les conozcamos y conocernos…. y todo eso.

Tranquila Heidi – Susan se acercó a ella con una taza enorme de tila en su mano – Toma esto y tranquilízate, que nos verán completamente ocupados y no te dirán nada…

Ya vienen – Bruce entró corriendo desde el pasillo.

Todos se pusieron inmediatamente a mover papeles y a concentrarse en el ordenador salvo Harry, que algo enfadado se dirigió a esconderse en su cuarto oscuro. Heidi, leyendo su pensamiento le obstaculizó la puerta y le hizo un gesto serio negativo. El moreno se giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió a la fotocopiadora que estaba semi oculta en una esquina y se puso a sacar copias del primer papel que vio.

Y este es el departamento de Local – Anunció la voz del director abriendo la enorme puerta de cristal – Heidi.

Encantada de volverles a ver – Saludó la chica cortésmente.

Así que este es su pequeño reino – Dijo Lucius observando que era con mucho la peor ratonera de todo el edifico.

Sí, así es – Respondió educada – Somos los…

Es la plantilla más pequeña de la revista – Informó el director – Más que un reino son un barrio – Bromeó. Pero ni Lucius ni Draco le rieron la gracia que quedó en el aire.

Les presentaré a mis chicos – Informó Heidi – Este es Bruce Roth, encargado de economía… Ella es Mandy Madisson, escribe sobre cultura – La chica les sonrió con timidez – Jim Morrison, política… David Grain, sociedad – Draco sonrió de medio lado y a David se le escapó un suspiro que le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas. Lucius dio un disimulado codazo a su hijo que satisfecho volvió a mirar a Heidi – Susan Pettite, Ocio y… el que se esconde en la fotocopiadora es Harry Potter, nuestro fotógrafo…

¡Harry! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – Saludó con tranquilidad Draco acercándose a él con la mano tendida.

Mucho, sí… - Dudó unos segundos pero aceptó su mano, no quería llamar más la atención

¿Se conocían? – Preguntó el director como si no conociese la respuesta.

Sí… estudiamos juntos… - Respondió alegremente el rubio - Pero hace años que no nos veíamos… Por cierto que me enteré de lo de Ron… lo siento mucho.

Sí – "Seguro" pensó Harry – fue una pena.

Su mujer al final ¿qué tuvo, niño o niña?

Niña… fue niña… Anna, preciosa…

Tú serás el padrino, supongo.

Sí… - Harry estaba deseando que le soltase la mano, pero el rubio la retenía obligando a que le mirase los ojos.

Te veo bien… bueno, como estaré por aquí una temporada… en el despacho del ático, ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día.

Claro, claro – Por fin Draco le había soltado – Tengo mucho trabajo pero haré lo que pueda – Respondió fingiendo por fin una sonrisa.

Harry será el encargado de la foto de empresa – Informó el director satisfecho.

Estupendo – Afirmó Lucius mirando a su hijo que regresaba a su lado sonriente – Entonces Potter nos volvemos a ver – Saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin esperar su respuesta.

Unos segundos después de que todos hubieran desaparecido, los de local soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo durante la visita.

Por favor – Exclamó David –Es un ángel… qué guapo, que cara, que cuerpo…

Lo que se te ha visto el plumero David – Dijo Susan sonriendo – La verdad es que el padre es para hacerle un favor, pero el hijo… vaya cañón.

Las mujeres siempre pensando en lo mismo – Se quejó Bruce - … y los homo… también… a mí la verdad es que me ha parecido un poco… no sé… descafeinado.

Vamos Bruce… ni de coña. Esa percha no es fácil de encontrar – Le cortó Mandy – Y qué amable a sido contigo Harry ¿algo que quieras contarnos?

No, nunca nos llevamos bien, pero supongo que el tiempo suaviza las cosas – "Y que el muy cínico miente de primera" pensó.

Oh, vamos, a mí me coge la mano como a ti y me desmayo – David tenía la mano en la frente y un gesto de caer sobre la silla.

¿Es gay? – Preguntó Heidi que se mantenía serena y seria.

Hace a pelo y a pluma – Contestó el periodista con voz cómplice– Según rumorean por ahí… claro… desafortunadamente yo no lo he podido comprobar – Todos miraron hacia Harry.

Sí, es bisexual… al menos en el colegio presumía de ello.

Pues Harry… si no le conseguiste entonces, ahora tienes una oportunidad de oro… - Comentó Jim.

No… creo que ni él es mi tipo ni yo el suyo… Y si no os importa… tengo una foto de familia que preparar.

Cariño – Mandy le puso la mano en el hombro – Él es el tipo de cualquiera… creo que lo intentará… te lo aseguro… soy muy intuitiva para esas cosas

¡Eh! Eso sería acoso – Protestó Bruce.

No le he notado nada raro – Dijo David algo celoso– A mí me ha sonreído, a él nada.

No sé, ha sido… como una premonición… me han parecido buena pareja, simplemente.

Harry, estás condenado – Afirmó Susan recogiendo su mesa – Mandy no falla nunca.

No creo en esas tonterías de las premoniciones – Mintió saliendo del cuarto oscuro con un par de cámaras y un montón de carretes – Son cuentos de viejas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus miraba con curiosidad como Harry revelaba las fotos de un concierto muggle de hacía un par de noches. Todo a su alrededor funcionaba como si de una orquesta perfectamente dirigida y afinada se tratase, y en el centro, controlando que no se despistara ningún músico estaba el Gryffindor.

Así que Sirius no sabe nada – Dijo al fin el moreno – Los informes de Arthur tampoco son para preocupar.

Yo creo que te has vuelto algo desconfiado. Seguro que Hermione tiene razón y es casualidad.

¿Y Severus?

Él está embobado con su nueva relación. No se entera de nada que no sean los suspiros de ese quinceañero.

¿Celoso?

No, celoso no, pero pensé que lloraría mi abandono un poco más.

Dos meses no está mal, teniendo en cuenta que lo vuestro era muy esporádico. Y que te cases con Sirius es abrirle la puerta a él ¿no crees? – Observó con detenimiento el papel mojado que flotaba delante de él mostrando cientos de manos con mecheros encendidos.

Sirius dice lo mismo que tú… Dice que debería de cerrar ya esa historia.

Normal… - Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención - ¿Sí? – Preguntó.

Harry, te llama el Sr. Malfoy – Le informó Jim.

Ahora no puedo, se me estropearían un par de carretes.

Pues sube en cuanto puedas ¿de acuerdo?...

Vale – Cedió - ¿Ves, Remus? No lleva una semana y ya me quiere tocar las narices.

Siempre fuiste su enemigo favorito. De todas formas, te aconsejo que dejes tus prejuicios adolescentes y actúes como el adulto que se supone que eres.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Nuevos golpes en la puerta - ¿Si?

¿Está David contigo? Le estoy buscando.

No Susan ¿qué iba a hacer él aquí?

Tú sabrás mejor que yo… ¿con quién hablas entonces?

Con la radio como siempre…

¿Sabes que el Sr. Malfoy te ha mandado llamar?

Sí, lo sé. En cuanto termine iré.

Vale, si ves a David dile que le estoy buscando.

De acuerdo. Aunque no creo que lo encuentre en ninguno de mis armários… que panda de pesados.

Bueno, Harry, me voy ya. Me gusta verte trabajar pero tengo muchas cosas que preparar. Esta noche Sirius regresa de la India y quiero sorprenderlo.

Pásalo bien… todo lo que puedas y más – Se despidió mientras Remus activaba su traslator.

Un par de horas más tarde, salía con las manos llenas de fotos recién reveladas. Fue dejando los paquetes correspondientes en cada mesa ya vacía y se encaminó al ático rezando para encontrarlo también vacío.

La secretaria ya no estaba, así que parecía tener la suerte de su lado. Las grandes puertas con adornos metálicos que abrían paso al gran despacho-apartamento del ático estaban un poco abiertas, así que suavemente las empujó. Su alegría se desvaneció en el instante que frente a él, sentado tras la gran mesa de cristal y aluminio, Draco le miró.

Trabajas hasta muy tarde – Dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

Usted también – El moreno se quedó en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. No sabía muy bien cuál era su situación en ese momento.

Nos hemos insultado, golpeado y hechizado demasiadas veces como para que me trates de usted ¿no crees? Entra y siéntate, tengo que pedirte un favor.

No sé muy bien cómo debo de llamarte… - Respondió mientras dejaba en el suelo las bolsas de dos cámaras que llevaba para limpiar en casa tranquilo, y se sentaba frente al rubio.

Malfoy cuando estemos a solas y Sr. Malfoy el resto del tiempo. ¿Te parece bien?

Tú mandas – Draco sonrió ante esa respuesta. Estaba claro que Harry no quería problemas.

Quiero que me hagas unas fotos, te las pagaré a parte claro está. He encargado un retrato y el pintor quiere una foto para que no me pase el día perdiendo el tiempo posando.

Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento… pero tengo mucho trabajo. Eso se lo puedes encargar a cualquiera… Jeremy de Nacional estará encantado – Por primera vez Harry se enfrentó a los fríos ojos grises de Draco y quedó paralizado en su intento de levantarse para irse.

Ya se lo he pedido… y a Joseph de Internacional… pero ambos me han asegurado que tú eres el mejor retratista… por eso suelen encargarte las portadas. Seamos claros – Su voz sonaba seria y seca - Tampoco yo quiero mucho trato contigo – "Pese a que me estoy dando cuenta de lo increíbles que son tus ojos" pensó – Pero estoy acostumbrado a la calidad y no voy a renunciar a ella por… diferencias filosóficas.

No son solo filosóficas… - Apartó la mirada hacia el ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared del fondo y luego a sus manos – En fin… ¿qué tipo de retrato quieres?

Informal… y personal… quiero un retrato de mí mismo.

¿Mágico?

No. No me gustan los retratos que se mueven… quiero algo más… del momento… no sé si me explico…

Si, entiendo… De acuerdo… hay una luz nocturna estupenda… aunque necesito… - Empezó a moverse por la habitación sorprendiendo al rubio – Esta lámpara aquí… esto allí… Vamos a ver… ponte cómodo. Quítate la chaqueta y… Espera yo te preparo.

¿Ahora? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Es tan buen momento como cualquiera – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Y estás en tu ambiente… - Había sacado una de sus cámaras y estaba eligiendo el objetivo y el flash.

Draco esperó observando en silencio. El moreno parecía absorto en su trabajo… movía las luces, medía distancias e intensidades, estaba claro que no solo se le daba bien su trabajo, sino que también disfrutaba con él. Se quitó la chaqueta.

Harry dejó su cámara y se acercó a él.

Quiero que estés aquí de pie… mirando por los ventanales hacia la ciudad… con… un vaso en la mano… ¿has posado alguna vez?

No – Harry le quitó la corbata dejándola abierta. Desabrochó un par de botones y le miró.

Quítate los gemelos y… - Con su mano le revolvió un poco su perfecta melena haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran desordenados sobre su rostro y hombros – Así mejor… - Durante unos segundos, tal vez embriagado por su profundo aroma, volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre los grises sorprendidos de Draco. Pero enseguida se apartó para coger su cámara de nuevo – Sírvete algo, no queda bien un vaso vacío.

El rubio obedeció sirviéndose un whisky muggle con mucho hielo. Se vio reflejado en el espejo del mueble bar, pero no era su imagen la que le interesaba. Al fondo veía a Harry que seguía organizando sus cosas… Pantalones vaqueros, jersey de cuello alto verde como sus ojos y chaqueta de pana marrón… Siempre le había gustado el desaliñado moreno, si no le había perseguido era por orgullo más que por falta de ganas, sólo él y el pelirrojo fueron excluidos de su lista de conquistas… Seguía siendo tentador, pero seguía siendo fruta prohibida, no quería problemas con él y no se rebajaría a seducirlo, aunque se dejaría seducir si el moreno…

Esto funciona así – Harry le sacó de sus pensamientos – Sitúate en donde te he dicho y haz todo lo que te diga… si te digo que mires a un punto lo haces, si te digo que bebas pues…

Lo he entendido – Cortó poniéndose en su lugar. Harry cambió el sitio de la chaqueta dejando que en vez del perchero, descansase informalmente colocada en el reposabrazos del sillón presidencial a la espalda del rubio.

Estupendo… pues comencemos… Cuéntame algo mientras miras distraído la ciudad.

¿Qué quieres saber?

Me da lo mismo… siempre que sea algo que te relaje… - Los sonidos de la cámara y el flash comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Me relaja el sexo.

Y a cualquiera… bien. Pero no quiero que salgas con cara de sátiro por mucho que lo seas… ¿Te gusta viajar, el arte…?

Me gusta viajar y el arte – Sin querer llevó el vaso a sus labios y le miró.

No me mires, mira por la ventana… ¿Cuál es la ciudad que más te gusta de las que has visitado?

Pues… no sé… Florencia es hermosa, Paris… en otoño es relajante… Londres en verano también me gusta – Sonrió y bebió otro trago – Nueva York, San Francisco… Berlín, Madrid… Ciudad del Cabo, Buenos Aires… todas son ciudades hermosas… cada una tiene sus rincones y su momento… por ejemplo, Paris en invierno y en verano… Uf, no – Arrugó la nariz – Pero en primavera y otoño… sobre todo otoño… es genial para pasear… - Se quedó pensativo perdido en las imágenes con el sonido del disparador de la cámara de fondo.

Harry siguió disparando en silencio durante unos minutos más. Había conseguido el estado de ánimo que pretendía para sus fotos… El silencio sacó a Draco de su letargo.

¿Ya está? – Harry afirmó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a recoger su equipo – Pensé que iba a ser algo más pesado.

Eso depende más del modelo que del fotógrafo… y tus fotos ya están… eres fácil de fotografiar, a la cámara le gustas… - "¡Cómo no! a todo el mundo de aquí le gustas" Pensó con enojo "Eres perfecto, en apariencia" - Mañana las revelaré y te las traeré para que elijas la que prefieras. Si no te gusta ninguna pues…lo que quieras, hacemos otra sesión en otro lado o contratas a otro.

¿Te pago con cheque?

Mejor que me lo ingresen… ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?

Dependerá del resultado… mañana te lo diré.

Bien, de acuerdo – Estiró su mano hacia él mientras cargaba sobre sus hombros las cámaras – Hasta mañana entonces.

Hasta mañana – Respondió apretando su mano automáticamente cerrando el negocio.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de lo que tengo en mente. Espero comentarios para ver que tal. Bss. S.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holita…

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo… Uf… lo que me ha costado, creo que esta vez la camisa me queda algo grande y tal vez… bueno, lo intentaré de todas formas.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas… Alguien me aconsejó que fuera más flexible con mis parejas, que eran algo rígidas… pues bien, lo intentaré. Hablé con un amigo de mi madre, gay hasta la médula y me estuvo sacando de algunos errores heteros, de todas formas, me advirtió que hasta ellos tienen mitos sobre sí mismos y que no me preocupara demasiado por eso. También me dijo que hay tantos tipos de relaciones como relaciones establecen las personas… y yo nunca llegaré a conocerlas todas, vamos ni la millonésima parte de ellas, jajajajajaja. Pero intentaré dar más libertad y riqueza a mis lemons. Gracias por el consejo.

¿Veis? los comentarios vuestros sirven para mucho, así que a escribir sugerencias…

Muchos bss.

S.

--- Capítulo 2: La foto ---

.-Cada vez lo veo más claro, Harry – Dijo serio Sirius caminando al lado del moreno – No va a haber boda.

.-No digas eso…

.-Está obsesionado con Severus…

.-Bueno, han sido amantes muchos años – Harry se acercó al puesto de café – Moka blanco… con extra de azúcar. (N.A.: se refiere a que le ponga chocolate blanco en vez de leche)

.-¿Tamaño señor? – Preguntó el camarero.

.-Medio ¿quieres algo?

.-Uno solo, doble. Gracias. Ya sé que han sido amantes… de forma esporádica, pero se supone que va a casarse conmigo – Se quejó el moreno.

.-No sé Sirius… tal vez lo que le pasa es que ahora que definitivamente tiene que renunciar a él…

.-Eso mismo pienso yo – Dijo soltando un largo suspiro – Pero él jura y perjura que no, que solo me ama a mí.

.-Deja, pago yo – Harry sacó un billete de 10 libras y pagó los dos cafés - ¿Y tú¿Qué quieres tú? Porque la verdad, tampoco te veo muy decidido.

.-¿Cómo que no estoy decidido? – Preguntó asombrado

.-No… siempre me ha dado la impresión de que vuestra relación era más una obligación que una realidad.

-Estábamos juntos desde niños… llevamos muchos años…

.-Pero ambos habéis cambiado… no sé… Os quiero como a nadie en este planeta, me dolería veros metidos en algo que os hace infelices.

.-Eso crees, que vamos a hacernos infelices… - El tono de voz se había vuelto profundo y algo triste.

.-Eso me da la impresión, pero nunca he sido muy buen futurólogo, así que no me hagas caso… - Dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

.-¿Vienes a cenar esta noche? Remus quiere que vengan también los Weasley, Hermione y no sé quién más… es para daros los regalos que he traído.

.-Vaya, Navidad en marzo, no está mal – Sonrió Harry.

.-Buenos días señor Black… Potter – A Sirius se le heló la sangre al escuchar la voz de Lucius Malfoy a su espalda. Harry pudo ver perfectamente como sus ojos grises se oscurecían. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

.-Malfoy – Saludó con frialdad.

.-Buenos días – Susurró Harry.

.-Hacía mucho que no nos encontrábamos…

.-Me subo al laboratorio – Se disculpó Harry – Tengo mucho que hacer. Hasta esta noche Sirius… Sr. Malfoy…

.-Adiós Harry, hasta esta noche.

.-¿Cena familiar, supongo? He oído de su futura boda… encantador… yo hace mucho que no tengo una reunión familiar así.

.-Será porque no te queda familia viva salvo tu hijo. ¡Que pena…! te invitaría pero… no eres bienvenido entre los míos.

.-Sin embargo somos familia… eres un Black, como mi difunta esposa.

.-No creo que tu hijo tenga interés en un primo de su madre… y tú tampoco…

.-¿Sabes? Sin pulgas se te ve mucho mejor… - Dijo con tono casual

.-Tú también ganas mucho sin un dementor a tu espalda – Respondió con el mismo tono.

.-Gracias – Sonrió con su estilo particular – Creí que no te habías dado cuenta…

.-Soy muy observador…

.-No lo dudo… Bien, una vez dichos los insultos de rigor creo que es hora de que cada uno siga con su vida.

.-Perfecto. Hasta espero que dentro de mucho tiempo… sucia serpiente.

.-Lo mismo te deseo… chucho apestoso.

Se dieron la mano sonriendo y mientras Lucius entraba en el edificio, Sirius llamaba un taxi. Las buenas formas no había que perderlas ni cuando se insultaba… eso lo sabían ambos desde niños. "Que los de fuera no sepan de qué hablas, cariño" – Había oído Lucius miles de veces a su madre siendo un niño, y por lo visto Sirius también.

Un hermoso hurón albino, de ojos grises (eso era lo que indicaba que no era del todo hurón) caminaba todo lo tranquilo que puede caminar un hurón por los conductos de aire acondicionado del edificio. De vez en cuando se paraba y olisqueaba el aire.

_Tiene que ser por aquí –_ Pensó – _Ya he bajado trece pisos… tengo que proponer subirles arriba… en una de estas excursiones me voy a matar… ¡Un momento! –_ Asomó la nariz por una de las rejillas de ventilación -_ Así que Heidi está liada con Bruce, muchacho… en esa postura no vas a aguantar mucho a tus años…pero este no es el baño de la planta 5, vaya, tengo que seguir bajando. El viejo verde está poniendo los cuernos a su mujer con una chica 30 años menor… que buena información._

Al principio, que cuando se trasformaba en animago resultase ser un hurón no le hizo mucha gracia. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de las inmensas ventajas de ese animal. Pequeño y ágil, se podía colar por casi cualquier sitio. Su belleza hacía que no le temiesen, así que si era descubierto solía estar protegido como un lindo gatito… pero con unos dientes y unas garras mucho más fuertes si era necesario defenderse… y una glándulas que, como las mofetas, podían ser muy de útiles. Lo único que le molestaba era el carácter alegre y juguetón el animal, lo que a veces era muy incómodo porque le distraía de sus intenciones, era tan inquieto que enseguida tenía que moverse…

Se asomó por una de las bajantes, tenía que calcular bien para no pasarse de piso o directamente desnucarse en la caída. Sacó sus afiladas garras y agarrándose en diminutos salientes y rendijas del frío metal comenzó a bajar con una agilidad increíble.

_Esta es la 5ª, seguro –_ Olisqueó de nuevo el aire buscando lo que pretendía – _Por aquí. Harry ya eres mío. Izquierda, izquierda, izqui… no dere… no ¡Mierda! estoy encima y no tiene rejilla… su cuarto oscuro no tiene rejilla…Imposible… A ver, tal vez por aquí…_- Giró con la esperanza de que el aire rodease la habitación -_ ¡Eureka! Ese es mi chico._

El hurón dio un toque con su nariz en la rejilla… como esperaba estaba algo suelta, así que asomó parte de su cabeza para observar mejor.

Harry había comenzado con otro carrete de fotos. Miraba con una de esas lupas que parecían vasos invertidos unas páginas con pruebas en pequeño, debía de estar haciendo una preselección. Mientras, la magia trabajaba por él y comenzaba el proceso con un par de nuevos carretes… Harry redondeó con un rotulador gordo unas cuantas fotos y tachó otras… luego se puso a observar los nuevos carretes.

Daba gusto verlo tan concentrado, con la guardia tan baja, la camisa de algodón fino que casi se trasparentaba dejando que se viese el piercing de su pezón izquierdo… _- Un piercing… lleva un piercing en un pezón… OH, que erótico… y un tatuaje en el cuello… _- Draco memorizó el símbolo chino… su padre se lo descifraría más tarde – _Yo quiero ser ese piercing… quiero jugar con ese arito… quiero oler ese… ¡Merlín! estoy tonto, me afecta ser hurón… bajo las defensas anti Potter. Lo malo de la época de celo de este bicho es que… ¡Soy yo¡Son mis fotos! _– Se asomó un poco más ilusionado.

Harry había comenzado el proceso del revelado normal de las fotos de la noche anterior. Iba despacio observándolas una a una - _¿Qué pensará? Yo quiero saber qué está pensando… seguro que piensa que soy un animal bello…, el más bello que jamás fotografió… Yo quiero que me mire así… con esa aten…_ - Un golpe secó llamó la atención de Harry. Miró pero no llegó a tiempo de ver lo que era, aunque notó que algo se movía ágilmente entre las cajas.

.-Mierda… volvemos a tener ratas en el edificio… tendré que poner todo el papel a salvo de esos malditos bichos.

El hurón albino suspiró escondido tras las cajas. _Por poco_ – Había pensado. Lo mejor era que desde ahí veía a la perfección todo lo que hacía _el piercing… digo el cara rajada_.

Harry seguía plasmando en papel todas las fotos, parecía que no iba a preseleccionar esta vez. Una de ellas llamó su atención porque la observó con más detenimiento que las demás. La sacó del líquido de revelado y la observó de cerca. En ella, Draco le miraba mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa, su cuerpo de pie, estaba ligerísimamente apoyado en el respaldo del sillón mirando hacia la ciudad. Había sido un giro inconsciente para dejar su vaso, tal vez la única foto no posada. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de Harry era que le miraba directamente a él y no había odio.

Dejó que el resto del revelado siguiera su curso, pero le dedicó una atención especial a esa foto. Amplió el rostro de Draco, _que meneaba la cola con satisfacción_, y la colocó a parte… tendida en el hilo entre las que debían ser sus fotos favoritas. Hechizó el resto las fotos para secarlas. Luego se dirigió hacia el primer plano y despacio pasó sus dedos sobre los labios del rubio.

_Si, si, siiiiii, siiiiiiiiii…ups… no, no, no ¡Mierda! _– Época de celo, más un hurón muy excitado… las glándulas que respondían al estrés se habían disparado. Harry olisqueó el aire e instantáneamente salió corriendo del cuarto.

.-¡Dios qué peste¿Qué ha pasado¿Algún gracioso ha soltado una bomba fétida?

.-Que asco Harry… ¿qué demonios has estado haciendo ahí dentro? – Mandy se dirigía hacia la ventana más cercana para abrirla.

.-Buenos días – Era la voz fina de la secretaria personal de Draco – ¿No habrán visto por aquí un hurón? Mi jefe ha perdido su mascota.

.-¿El Sr. Malfoy tiene un hurón de mascota? – Preguntó curiosa Mandy – Es algo exótico… ¿y cómo es?

.-Blanco… Ah, pequeñín, estás aquí… ven – El hurón obediente se subió a los brazos de la secretaria que le hablaba como a un niño pequeño – Hoy el Sr. Malfoy tiene la visita de su padre y ya sabes chiquitín, que no le gusta que el "hurón de su hijo" – Nadie se percató del pequeño cambio en el tono de voz de la mujer que le golpeaba suavemente la naricilla - Ande perdido y corriendo peligros por ahí solo…

La secretaria, ajena a las miradas de los allí presentes, hacía carantoñas al animalito que se movía alegre entre sus brazos. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor satisfecha, y cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar, Harry metió un brazo para frenarlas.

.-Srta. Mortimer… Le importa decir al Sr. Malfoy que ya tengo sus fotos…

.-Claro Sr. Potter, yo le daré el mensaje. Muchas gracias.

.-A usted – Dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas.

.-Hechizado el ascensor para que nadie les molestara, dejó al pequeño animal en el suelo con mucho cariño. Entre la 5ª y la 6ª planta, Draco se había desecho de su forma animal y miraba divertido a Purita.

.-Su padre está muy enfadado – Dijo ella de forma regañona.

.-Me lo figuro, no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

.-Señorcito… por favor, tenga cuidado, siempre que hace esto me preocupo ¿y si le pasa algo? No voy a poder ayudarlo si no sé dónde está.

.-Tranquila Puri… soy cuidadoso – Respondió colocándose bien la ropa.

.-¿Cuándo hago llamar al señor Potter?

.-En cuanto mi padre se haya ido…

Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de entrar en su propio despacho a enfrentarse con su padre.

.-No os esperaba tan pronto.

.-¿A quién espiabas esta vez?

.-A nadie en particular… he descubierto un par de líos de infidelidades y poco más.

.-¿Infidelidades útiles?

.-Tal vez… Padre… he visto por ahí este sello chino ¿sabes qué significa? – Hizo un rápido dibujo que le mostró.

.-Libertad. ¿Dónde lo viste?

.-En un colgante en una joyería… me llamó la atención – Mintió mirando hacia otro lado.

.-Sí… es curioso. Por cierto, acabo de ver a ese chucho odioso

.-¿Te refieres a Sirius Black?

.-Sí. Ese maldito chucho… sigue tan altivo como siempre…

.-¿Sigue pareciendo un vagabundo?

.-Eh, no, no… que va… está como en sus mejores tiempos… mejor diría yo. Es un Black, tiene buena sangre y muchísimo dinero… Ese maldito licántropo ha echado bien el anzuelo.

.-Es listo. Se lió con Severus cuando le interesó y lo cambió cuando apareció alguien más interesante… no veo que sea nada criticable.

.-No, claro. Visto así, no. Bueno, que no vine para esto… ponme al día de tu primera semana aquí.

.-Pues… me han propuesto cientos de ideas, de las que veo viables los tres monográficos – Se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a sacar papeles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heidi salió disparada de su pequeño despacho al ver entrar al director con el menor de los Malfoy.

.-Buenas tardes – Saludó algo sorprendida y nerviosa.

.-Sí… buenas tardes – Respondió distraídamente Draco - ¿Ve lo que le digo? – Preguntó al director - En el cuarto oscuro estaría genial la sauna y…

.-Perdón ¿la sauna? – Interrumpió la chica poniendo cara de no entender.

.-Sí, una sauna de madera… creo que será de un tamaño adecuado, tal vez algo pequeña, pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de este sitio… Esto serán los vestuarios de hombres – Señaló una parte mientras el directos asentía – Y allí los de mujeres. No se puede hacer más… Las oficinas de al lado pasarán a ser el gimnasio, ya casi he cerrado el trato de compra. Toda la planta pasará a ser la zona de ocio de la revista Sting – Sonrió – Con una pequeña sala de música y relax. En el continente están muy de moda.

.-Ya… pero… - Heidi tenía miedo de preguntar - ¿y nosotros? – Los siete miraban con interés.

.-Oh… ¿no lo saben? Creí que ya les habría informado de los cambios – Dijo con seriedad dirigiéndose al director.

.-Es que estuve ocupado y…

.-Ya… no se excuse, es algo que no soporto – Miró a los allí presentes y elegantemente se apoyó sobre la esquina de una mesa – Local va a sufrir unas pequeñas mejoras… por ahora se trasladarán a la planta 21 – Se escucharon unos pequeños suspiros de alivio – justo encima de Nacional e Internacional. Como son menos personal que ellos y no sería justo que ellos compartan planta y ustedes no, voy a firmar un convenio con la universidad para contratar becarios…

.-¿Becarios?

.-Sí, cinco becarios que estarán bajo su tutelaje – Informó a la jefa de Local - También estará el departamento de recursos humanos y el de contabilidad. Los planos estarán mañana en mi despacho hacia el medio día, así que Heidi tendrá que venir a proponer sugerencias para repartir el espacio que les ha correspondido.

.-¿Nos suben? – David estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva.

.-Eso he dicho Sr. Grain. Quiero un poco más de unión en esta revista, y voy a empezar por lo físico – Harry sintió su mirada recorriéndolos a todos pero parando unas décimas de segundo más en él – Desde hoy han dejado de ser el patito feo de Sting, espero no haberme equivocado – Dicho esto, se incorporó elegantemente dispuesto a irse.

.-Señor – Dijo el director llamando la atención de Draco. Por unos segundos el moreno recordó a colagusano.

.-¿Sí¡Ah! Heidi – La chica se acercó un poco – He aprobado su iniciativa – Comentó en voz más baja - Será el tercer monográfico. Empezará Nacional con el de economía, Internacional con el de política y Local hará el de la revista. Dentro de… 45 días estará en los quioscos… espero que su equipo y usted no me defrauden…

-.Por supuesto que no Sr. Malfoy.

.-También haremos una exposición del histórico de portadas dos días después para que nos de tiempo a publicitarla… Podrá él con todo esto – Miró de soslayo a Harry que se mantenía a la expectativa.

.-Seguro Señor, no se preocupe… le dará tiempo a todo.

.-Perfecto – Recuperó su tono de voz normal – Sr. Potter, en media hora creo que por fin podremos mirar esas fotos que dejó en mi despacho y de paso me comenta las primeras ideas de la exposición.

.-¿Qué exposición, Sr.?

.-Ahora le pone al día su redactora jefe. Nos vemos en 30 minutos.

Salió del despacho seguido del director. Segundos después todos se abrazaban y felicitaban. Subían por fin, no solo en el edificio, sino en respeto a su trabajo. Después de todo el desbordamiento de alegría, Heidi les llamó a su despacho.

.-Bien chicos – Soltó aire con felicidad – Es nuestra gran oportunidad.

.-Sí – Gritaron al unísono.

.-Vamos a realizar un Especial "Sting al desnudo"… un especial de auto bombo, vamos… Cada uno de vosotros tendrá que explicar no solo como trabaja él, sino todos los equipos… por ejemplo, David escribirá sobre cómo se trabaja en el tema de sociedad a todos los niveles que lo trabaja esta revista, explicando quién es cada cuál, un poco de currículo… etc. El público tiene que sabe quiénes trabajamos en esta revista, quiénes somos, qué nos gusta, por qué trabajamos aquí… todo ello adornado con las maravillosas fotos que irá haciendo Harry por todos los lados…

.-Pero yo no pienso escribir sobre fotografía, no soy bueno redactando.

.-No, lo vuestro lo hará Susan, es la que más sabe del tema.

.-Ok – Dijo la rubia.

.-¿Y qué es eso de la exposición? Se supone que tengo que tener miles de ideas para dentro de… - Miró el gran reloj del despacho – 10 minutos.

.-Sí. La Galería "Le Metode", la de aquí abajo, nos permite hacer una exposición retrospectiva de portadas y nuestras mejores fotos… Tus compañeros se han quitado el muerto de encima como era de esperar, y te ha tocado… eres el último en llegar… hasta que tengamos becarios… lo siento – Dijo apoyando sus palabras con los hombros y las manos.

.-¡Joder! No tengo ni idea de eso.

.-Tranquilo como siempre Susan al rescate… te daré un par de ideas rápidas – La rubia le sonrió sincera.

.-Eres una amiga.

.-Eso es lo peor que un hombre como tú le puede decir a una mujer soltera como yo – Dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

.-Si fuera hetero me casaría contigo – Bromeó Harry

.-No insistas… anda ven que hablemos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry saludó a Purita que le anunció por tercera vez en ese día. Por fin Draco accedió a recibirle.

.-Sr. Malfoy – Saludó caminando hacia la saturada mesa del rubio.

.-Harry… tus fotos están… - Pasó la mano por encima de uno de los montones y cogió el gran sobre marrón - Aquí… las he mirado por encima.

.-¿Y bien?

.-Te las pagaré bien… estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado en general… pero… ven aquí por favor – Señaló su lado, Harry mecánicamente rodeó la mesa y se puso a su lado – Tengo dudas entre esta que estoy bebiendo y esta en la que miro el vaso…

.-Me gusta más la segunda para un retrato – Inconscientemente se había apoyado con una mano en el respaldo del sillón y la otra en la mesa.

.-¿Sabes lo que veo? – Levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca - Un hombre solo.

.-Es lo que hay – Harry no se sentía cómodo pero no iba a ceder su posición – Es lo que yo veo.

.-No está mal… ¿qué es ese tatuaje que tienes en la muñeca? – En la muñeca derecha que Harry tenía sobre la mesa se veía otro pequeño sello chino.

.-Significa magia… más o menos…

.-Bonito… ¿Tienes más tatuajes? – El tono de voz se había suavizado volviéndose casi sugerente - Siempre me han intrigado. Yo no tengo ninguna marca visible – Para disgusto de Draco, Harry se apartó y le mostró el tatuaje del lado izquierdo de su cuello.

.-Libertad…

.-Lo sé, conozco ese sello. No te lo había visto nunca… si no te fijas de cerca no se ve… ¿alguno más?

.-Sí, tengo otro que no te voy a enseñar

.-¿Cuál¿Por qué?

.-Son dos huellas de gato… pero es una zona que no es para tus ojos – Draco instantáneamente bajó sus ojos a la entrepierna del moreno y sonrió mientras el otro se sonrojaba ligeramente ¿por qué se lo había dicho?

.-Venga Potter… no seas mojigato.

El moreno desabrochó un poco sus pantalones. Las dos huellas de gato salían hacia arriba desde la mata de pelo negro del pubis de Harry, como si entre sus hebras, aún estuviesen ocultas las otras dos que Draco imaginaba ocultas por el vello y la ropa interior.

.-¡Que gracioso!

.-Se trataba de que fuera otra cosa – Respondió con sarcasmo tapándose de nuevo

.-Y lo es… créeme que lo es.

Como siguiese así el día acabaría violándolo sobre la mesa de cristal… o tal vez sobre la gruesa alfombra persa color camel recién traída. La mente del rubio imaginaba ambos cuerpos gozando sobre esa alfombra… "No debo, no debo… NO PUEDO"- Se gritó mentalmente para obligarse a volver a la realidad.

.-Quiero que me amplíes esta parte de la foto – Con una regla y un bolígrafo marcaba sobre la foto elegida – A tamaño DNA 4, con eso bastará – Había vuelto a recuperar la frialdad que necesitaba.

.-De acuerdo.

.-¿Qué me propones para la exposición? – Harry se apartó de él y se sentó en una de las sillas situadas enfrente.

.-Algo sencillo, las portadas de todos los números y las fotografías que hayan ganado algún premio o crítica positiva.

.-Ya… pero cómo ¿en paneles grandes¿por orden cronológico?...

.-Tal vez por temas… creando una especie de escenario alrededor de las fotografías, como si no fueran cosas sueltas sino… partes se un todo – Harry pensaba deprisa.

.-Bien… puede servir… mañana quiero el proyecto detallado sobre mi mesa a las 9 de la mañana.

.-¿Mañana?

.-Si – Harry iba a protestar pero cayó.

.-Si Sr. Malfoy… ¿algo más? – Draco se deshizo de la corbata y se acomodó de forma informal en el sillón. Su mirada gris era ahora muy intensa y analizaba al moreno con detalle.

.-Sí. Quiero saber por qué eres tan dócil… no es tu estilo.

.-¿Cómo?

.-Vamos Harry… aún no me has insultado, ni te has negado a nada…

.-Bueno, tú estás siendo más que razonable…

.-Potter… - La mirada del rubio se intensificó aún más. Harry apartó la suya hacia el techo y luego hacia sus manos, dándose unos segundos para pensar.

.-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

.-¿Ves que fácil? – Draco se adelantó hacia la mesa quedando sus codos apoyados y sus manos cruzadas bajo su mentón - ¿Y de qué se trata?

.-Quiero saber quién mató a Ron – El rubio sostuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de soltar el aire y sonreír.

.-Todo el mundo sabe quién mató a tu amigo. En una redada… encontraron un local dónde se almacenaban obras de arte robadas y en el cruce de…

.-Conozco la versión oficial Malfoy… pero quiero saber la verdad.

.-Eres el mago más poderoso del…

.-Malfoy… a mí me temen, no me cuentan nada, ocultan información… cierran cajones a mi paso… Todo es hermoso para mí… - Según hablaba se iba tensando en su asiento.

.-Ya… por eso vives en dos mundos… creí que era por tu amor a los muggles…

.-Tú tienes espías… informantes… sabes moverte por debajo mejor que yo… Sé que Ron no murió así… no me preguntes cómo lo sé… pero lo sé.

.-Tienes sueños… siempre los has tenido no es un secreto… ¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? – Preguntó recostándose en el sillón.

.-Puedes vengarte de los que te violaron durante tu encierro…

.-No fui violado… créeme – Respondió con tranquilidad

.-¿Te vendiste por una pastilla de jabón? – Preguntó asombrado sin darse cuenta que era un error.

.-No te atrevas a juzgarme Potter – Dijo con voz peligrosa – Me quedaba poco de vida y no pensaba vivirla entre cucarachas… tal vez para ti lo más importante sea el orgullo… para mí no, y negocié con lo que podía negociar…

.-Pero sigues vivo… ¿de qué sirvió? – Se había metido en un lío y no sabía por dónde salir.

.-No sabía que iban a creerme… de todas formas Harry…sirvió para sobrevivir en ese agujero de una forma digna… no fue divertido pero como tú has dicho tuve jabón… la mayoría de mis compañeros tienen secuelas de las picaduras de las chinches, perdieron partes de sus cuerpos por infecciones… murieron de rabia trasmitida por las ratas… Todo por mantener su orgullo. Dime ¿de qué les sirve eso ahora a ellos y a los suyos? - Se dio una pausa para seguir observando las reacciones incómodas del moreno – Sin embargo… mírame a mi.

.-Está bien… perdona… no soy quién para juzgarte – Necesitaba de nuevo el buen ánimo del rubio para que le hiciera el favor.

.-Claro que no… pero siempre lo has hecho… ¿quieres saber mi precio para ese trabajito?

.-Sí claro… ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó algo más animado.

.-Saber a qué sabes – Las palabras sonaron en los oídos de Harry como siseos de serpiente.

.-¿Qué? – Preguntó mecánicamente

.-Durante 24 horas serás todo mío. Serás mi… juguete.

.-Pero… - Draco se levantó cortando el discurso.

.-Voy a darte la oportunidad de pensarlo que yo no tuve… tienes hasta mañana a las 9 para responder – Extendió la mano hacia el moreno – Si quieres que investigue la muerte de tu amigo tú serás mío 24 horas… Pon una nota en tu proyecto para la exposición, no hace falta que me respondas en persona…

Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Tendió la mano a Draco sin darse cuenta de nada y sin llegar a creerse lo que había pasado.

Salió de su nube en el momento en el Sirius llamó su atención durante la cena.

.-Estás ausente Harry… a penas te has despedido de los Weasley.

.-Si… ¡no! es que… tengo mucho trabajo… Malfoy quiere que le presente un proyecto de exposición mañana a las 9 de la mañana y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso.

.-Es sencillo. Si Anna se duerme ahora en un ratito lo hacemos… ¿Os importa que nos quedemos aquí, Remus?

.-No, al contrario… Además Sirius y yo tenemos entradas para la Ópera esta noche y os íbamos a tener que echar demasiado pronto. Así me quedo más tranquilo.

.-Vamos a ver "Aída" – Puntualizó orgulloso Sirius – Me ha costado un montón encontrar entradas de palco para el estreno.

.-No sabía que os gustase la ópera – Hermione mecía despacio a Anna.

.-A mí no mucho, pero a Sirius le encanta…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Hermione ¿cómo no voy a acompañarlo? le hace ilusión y a mí no me molesta… será divertido ver a toda esa gente…

.-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Sirius levantándose de la mesa – Ya que no hay que echarlos – Señaló a sus invitados – Podemos ir antes y así podrás cotillear mejor.

.-Eres un sol – Respondió Remus levantándose.

A Sirius le aburría enormemente ir con tanto tiempo, pero sabía que a Remus era lo que más le gustaba de esa clase de actos. Había vivido tantos años aislado y repudiado que ahora cualquier excusa para perderse en una marea de personas le servía y le hacía feliz. Sentado en su palco, apoyado elegantemente miraba al infinito con sus ojos grises oscuros. Poco después comenzó a fijarse en su pareja y futuro esposo.

Remus miraba con sus binoculares al patio de butacas. Parecía buscar algo.

.-Está en la tercera fila – Sirius se quedó helado al escuchar de nuevo esa voz, mientras que Remus, sin darse cuenta, respondió

.-Gracias… a sí, ahí está – Como si le hubiese picado una abeja reaccionó en ese instante.

Sirius se había cubierto parte del rostro con la mano, tras él, Lucius Malfoy sonreía de medio lado.

.-Buenas noche Lupin… Black – Sirius no se movió, ni tan siquiera miró a Remus.

.-Malfoy – Susurró el licántropo avergonzado.

.-Severus siempre tiene butaca cercana al escenario.

.-Ya – Remus seguía preocupado por la rigidez de su pareja.

.-Me han dicho que el tenor es de lo mejor del mundo muggle – Siguió comentando el rubio como si nada.

.-Sí… eso dicen…

En ese momento apagaron las luces. En los primeros compases de la Obertura, Sirius se levantó y salió del palco en silencio. Remus le siguió, mientras Lucius dejaba de sonreír y miraba de nuevo hacia Severus Snape que se sentaba solo en la tercera fila. Contó hasta 10 antes de salir… él ya había visto los ensayos.

.-Sirius… por Merlín… escúchame – El castaño le retenía por el codo.

.-No hay nada que escuchar ni que decir Remus… mira… esto es un error…

.-Pero yo te quiero - Insistió

.-No… tal vez me tengas cariño. Hemos vivido mucho juntos… pero le amas a él.

.-Sirius…

.-Necesito estar solo… por favor, necesito pensar. – Remus le soltó.

.-Prométeme que no te iras de mi sin hablar – Rogó.

.-Te lo prometo… ahora déjame ir – El licántropo asintió con la cabeza y observó de reojo como Sirius desaparecía.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Espero que sigáis ayudándome a salir de los líos en los que me meto. Así que sugerencias… pero sugerencias no órdenes.

Bueno, yo no sé cuándo es la época de celo de los hurones, así que me he tomado un par de licencias con este animalito. Basándome en que J.K.R. dijo que los animagos se ven influidos por la personalidad del animal en el que se trasforman, pues la mente de Draco se ha visto un poco tocada… pero solo en su forma animaga, como son seres muy nerviosos y juguetones me figuré que eso sería lo que él pensaría.

Bss. S.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, holita…

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez Harry va a ser un mero espectador de lo que pasa.

Empiezan a configurarse las parejas, y lo que las va a unir a cada una de ellas… Espero que quede claro, me costó describir lo que quería que leyerais y entendierais.

Para cualquier duda…. Comentarios.

Bss. S

--- Capítulo 3: Viejos principios ---

Draco entró tarde a su despacho. Había estado hablando con su padre hasta la madrugada, no es que se arrepintiera de nada, pero se había precipitado respecto a Harry y tal vez, por un calentón estúpido pudieran tener problemas mayores.

Lucius le había tranquilizado. Probablemente tras lo sucedido en la Ópera, el moreno tendría otros problemas en los que centrarse.

.-En serio hijo, Harry va a estar ahora más preocupado por su padrino y por el engendro que por cualquier otra cosa.

.-No es eso lo que me preocupa… lo que me fastidia es que consiguió sacarme de mis casillas con una sola frase. Nadie tiene esa facilidad… desde pequeños… con solo un gesto consigue enfadarme.

.-¿Le odias aún?

.-Pues… no creo. Pero no me resulta indiferente y eso me preocupa.

.-Eres humano Draco… De todas formas ¿especificaste cuando serían las 24 horas?

.-Pues no…

.-¿Entonces…¿Dónde está el problema? Si no quieres nada con él no se las pidas nunca.

.-No es que no quiera… me atrae físicamente – Lucius suspiró dando otro trago a su copa. Eran las 5 de la mañana y seguían en el mismo punto que al principio – Pero de esta manera seguirá siendo una víctima que se sacrifica…. y yo el malvado tirano que lo viola.

.-Draco… no le pidas las 24 horas y si algún día surge pues bien, así no será el héroe que es lo que tanto te molesta… y si no surge, pues nada… no hay nada malo en que alguien te rechace.

.-Nadie me ha rechazado.

.-Tal vez ese sea el problema, Draco – El rubio miró a su padre algo enfadado mientras asimilaba sus palabras – Creo que ya es hora de que aprendas que por el mundo existe gente así… ciegos, sordos, tontos y mudos… No es culpa tuya ni de ellos… simplemente existen igual que existen los muggles o las flores… Si te encabezonas en retarle tal vez te lo lleves a la cama… ¿y luego? Creo que es demasiado esfuerzo…

.-Supongo que tienes razón… lo mejor será retirarme de este enfrentamiento.

.-Tienes que aprender que todo no se puede controlar… hay que dejar que determinadas cosas fluyan… piensa que si le exiges las 24 horas ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Y no sé… yo tenía la esperanza de que os toleraseis, sobre todo porque él tiene negocios que nos interesan que gestiona su padrino, el cual puede devolvernos al lugar que nos pertenece… - Draco le miró con indiferencia - No hay prisa, lo sé, ahora estamos bien, también lo sé.

.-¿Y si dice que no?

.-¿Un Gryffindor? Harry pagará lo que sea por saber que pasó con su amigo, si tiene dudas de que algo no fue limpio.

.-Tienes razón, para él el pelirrojo era su hermano.

.-Durmamos las horas que nos quedan – Lucius se levantó perezosamente.

.-No… Yo tengo cosas que hacer… Buenas… noches padre.

Sin dormir se había presentado en "The Tube" un pequeño bar mágico que estaba camuflado en el metro londinense y en el que desayunaban la mayoría de los aurores de menor rango, los que pateaban las calles a diario… La mafia de la poli, sería su mejor descripción. Tranquilamente se sentó en una de las mesitas cochambrosas del fondo y dos de sus soplones favoritos se acomodaron a su lado.

.-Estás bien desde que saliste rubio – Dijo a modo de saludo Bird. Le llamaban así por sus orejas de soplillo que podía mover a voluntad, y porque silbaba continuamente.

.-Debo de interpretar que me hechas de menos ¿viejo pajarraco? – Respondió Draco agradeciendo con la cabeza el café que le acababan de servir.

.-Es difícil sustituirte… - Silbó - Pero eso ya lo sabes… - Pasó los dedos por un mechón despistado del pelo del rubio, pero Draco en vez de alejarse le sonrió.

.-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó Leroy, un enorme antillano que hizo de los primeros días de Draco en la cárcel un infierno, y que gracias al savoir faire del rubio, ahora también se encontraba entre esa pequeña mafia de su confianza.

.-Necesito información… me han pedido un favor… y bueno, tal vez en un futuro me traiga cosas buenas el hacerlo.

.-Lo que quieras rubio, todos tus deseos serán satisfechos a cambio de… - Silbido de nuevo - Ya conoces nuestras tarifas…

Draco le miró sonriendo. Le repugnaba el sabor de aquellos hombres, la mayoría no sabían lo que era una ducha o si la conocían no sabían usarla. Pero los dos que tenía a su lado habían sido buenos con él en el pasado, prácticamente le habían salvado la vida dándole información, instrucciones, a quién mirar en el juicio a quién no y sobre todo habían sido los correos entre su padre en Azkaban y él en las celdas del Ministerio…

Harry creía que solo le habían dado jabón, y no, le habían dado mucho más. Pero él les había pagado bien, no solo abriéndose de piernas como todos pensaban, a Bird le había enseñado a escribir y a Leroy le había aconsejado para conquistar a su ahora flamante esposa… Ahora, fuera de la cárcel, les pasaba una pequeña paga mensual para tenerlos contentos y a su disposición.

El resto de clientes del pequeño bar también sacaban algo de tajada, así que Draco y su padre eran siempre bienvenidos a ese lugar.

.-Quiero saber todo lo que hay en la central de aurores sobre la muerte de Ron Weasley.

.-Murió en acto de servicio – Afirmo Bird.

.-¿Estuviste tú presente en esa redada? – Draco había puesto su mano en la pierna del auror y la movía lentamente.

.-No… ¿has oído cosas, no es cierto? Ese Weasley era un tío legal, muy pesado y tal vez demasiado idealista, pero legal – Se acercó más a la oreja de Draco.

.-Sí, recuerdo que traía tarta de su madre casi todas las semanas… Me lesionaré… es la única forma de que me dejen en la central – Afirmó Leroy llevando su mano a la entrepierna del rubio – Pero me extrañaría que fuera alguien de dentro… la gente le respetaba – Draco siguió tranquilo sonriendo.

.-Tal vez se enteró de algo que no debía… no sé… mi fuente es muy fiable. Investigad ¿de acuerdo?

.-A sus órdenes – Ambos hombres sonrieron.

Draco les permitió un poco más de caricias bajo el mantel… era su propina… les gustaba su olor a niño rico y él era lo suficientemente listo como para controlarles. Con un poco de cuando en cuando se mantenían contentos, creían que seguían teniendo el poder sobre él. Y a él no le hacía falta más para que cumplieran sus deseos. El sexo duro había quedado entre rejas hacía ya tiempo.

.-En cuanto sepáis algo… ya sabéis como poneros en contacto conmigo – Dijo poniéndose lentamente en pie – Por cierto – Elevó la voz para que le oyera todo el local – Si alguien sabe algo del paradero de Sirius Black… mi padre estará encantado de escucharlo – Sacó un par de monedas del bolsillo que dejó resonando sobre la mesa mientras se iba.

Lo dicho, Draco hoy llegaba tarde a trabajar. Sobre su mesa una carpeta azul brillante con el rótulo "Proyecto de exposición fotográfica", pegado en ella, un papel amarillo brillante en el que a mano estaba una nota escrita:

"Necesito un par de días por asuntos familiares, pero dejo todo cubierto. Mi respuesta a tu precio es que Sí. H.P."

Estaba claro que necesitaba un par de días… Harry empezaba a ser el chico predecible del colegio. Se comenzó a desvestir y se dirigió a la ducha privada que tenía en ese despacho a su disposición.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus había pasado toda la noche llorando en silencio en los brazos de Harry, y por fin de madrugada había caído en un sueño ligero. El moreno lo dejó al cuidado de Molly que también vigilaba a Anna y Hermione, mientras él se iba a dejar todo arreglado en el trabajo. Tardó poco en volver para hacerlos compañía.

.-¿Sabes algo de Sirius? – Preguntó la mujer en voz baja.

.-Nada, no está en su despacho, ni en Grimaud… no tengo ni idea de por dónde andará. Pero no te preocupes por él, pronto dará señales de vida.

Severus miró al rubio que tranquilamente desayunaba frente a él, pese a haber pasado ya del medio día. Le había dado la mejor noticia posible.

.-¿Seguro?

.-Severus… yo estaba allí. Ese compromiso se ha roto y tú has sido la causa.

.-¡Bien! Ese maldito pulgoso por una vez no se sale con la suya… él es mío, siempre a sido mío y siempre lo será.

.-Bueno, no cantes victoria tan pronto… Tal vez Remus decida no volver.

.-Volverá… seguro que lo hará… tu estrategia de darle celos ha funcionado a la perfección… dentro de unos días estará llamando a mi puerta con el rabo entre las piernas… y yo le echaré y le haré sufrir por su comportamiento.

.-Severus… contrólate… no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte. La salud del lobo no es muy buena según me han dicho, por eso Sirius aceleró la boda.

.-¿Y?

.-Sé listo, no orgulloso – Severus apuró su taza de té pensativo, el consejo no era malo.

.-¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto¿vengarte de Black?

.-No… tengo otra cosa en la cabeza – Algo vibró en el bolsillo del rubio que instantáneamente sonrió – Ahora me voy… tengo mucho trabajo.

.-Gracias por haber venido a darme la noticia en persona, Lucius.

.-Para eso están los amigos.

El día trascurrió muy lento para todos. Remus daba vueltas por la casa desesperado mientras que Harry intentaba razonar con él, pero la luna sería llena en una semana y eso le hacía estar especialmente irritable.

Anna parecía tener todos los mocos del mundo en su pequeña naricilla, y no podía respirar lo que tenía alteradas a Ginny, Molly y Hermione…

El mundo seguía girando y Harry lo único que quería era que parase.

A media tarde, Puri anunció a Draco la visita de Nigel del departamento de Marketing. El rubio se extrañó pero le hizo pasar.

Nigel tendría aproximadamente un par de años menos que él, y nada más entrar por la puerta Draco le puntuó con un 6.5 sobre 10, lo que no estaba mal. Rubio oscuro, ojos miel, piel clara, cuerpo pequeño, no era de mucho gimnasio, sus ademanes eran suaves y su voz dulce… Un segundo golpe de vista le afirmó que era gay.

.-¿En qué puedo servirte? – Preguntó alargando la mano hacia él para saludarlo y después indicarle que se sentara.

.-Vengo por la exposición – Respondió sonriendo – Harry me pidió ayuda esta mañana. Como ya sabrá él estará un par de días fuera y no quiere que se le acumule el trabajo.

.-Ya…

.-¿Ha leído el proyecto? Me parece brillante, pero estoy aquí por si algo no le gusta.

.-Es interesante… no tengo nada que objetar… ¿Vas a compartir el proyecto con él?

.-No, Heidi se pondría de los nervios… quiere que solo trabajen en ello los de Local.

.-¿Entonces?

.-Me lo ha pedido como favor personal y sin que ella se entere.

.-Perdona la indiscreción pero ¿eres muy amigo de Harry? - El rubio le miró sin sorpresa. Estaba claro que esperaba esa pregunta.

.-Sí, somos muy amigos… - Su gesto se volvió orgulloso y altivo - Nos hacemos compañía mutua… de vez en cuando… Pero no vivimos juntos ni tenemos una relación monógama - Draco entrecerró los ojos.

.-No mi interesa la vida de Harry – Su voz se había vuelto sugerente – Pero sí que no tengas una relación monógama – Arqueó las cejas mirándole fijamente a los ojos. No hizo falta más.

El chico rubio de Marketing, demostró que además de exposiciones y publicidad, hacía unos trabajos con la lengua impresionantes. Al irse, Draco se quedó pensativo. Nigel era un chico dulce, de esos de los que uno se encariña con facilidad, así que conociendo a Harry era lo más cercano a una pareja que el moreno se permitiría tener por el momento. Probablemente la relación entre ambos estaba en sus primeras fases, así que el Gryffindor iría muy despacio, sobre todo porque Nigel era muggle y él… tímido en cuanto que los sentimientos estaban presentes… "Conmigo no había sido tímido al enseñarme los tatuajes… claro que a mí Harry a penas me soportaba y necesitaba que le hiciera un favor, nada más…" Pensó.

Lo que no le gustaba de él, de Nigel, era lo fácil que le había resultado seducirlo… como de costumbre, el moreno tenía una extraña puntería. Siempre se enamoraba de chicos o chicas fáciles que rondaba durante meses. Un esfuerzo estúpido, al entender del rubio. Lo peor era que normalmente tardaban en abandonarlo dos o tres semanas.

Giró su silla hacia los ventanales. Aún así, él también tenía su cruz, Potter tenía razón, él estaba solo pese a tener todo lo que quisiera, y a cualquiera que quisiera, eso no le incluía a él pero sí a su pequeño amante. Suspiró y desapareció.

Apareció en silencio en el cuarto oscuro de Harry, no había peligro, ya no quedaba casi nadie… pero por si acaso hechizó la puerta para que nadie inoportuno le molestara.

La ampliación que le había pedido estaba ahí, colgada esperando a secarse con el tiempo. En uno de los armarios del fondo vio pegada con celo la fotografía suya que tanto había llamado la atención del moreno ayer por la mañana. Recurrió con sus ojos las estanterías buscando algo que le llamase la atención, hasta que dio con la colección de álbumes. Estiró su mano y pronunció un sencillo hechizo "Veni ego cardio" Uno de los álbumes se separó del resto y se posó entre sus manos.

Ahí estaba, tenía el álbum de los amores de Harry. El Gryffindor era tan predecible… "¡Merlín¿Cuántas veces había pensado hoy en lo predecible del moreno?" Lo abrió despacio. Sabía que no debería de estar ahí, pero… las normas no eran su fuerte… al menos no las normas morales.

.-Primer curso – Leyó – Parvati… Que equivocado estabas Harry – Pasó las fotos de la pequeña - Segundo curso, Draco¿yo¿Te gusté con 12 años? – Sonrió con superioridad – De haberlo sabido muchas cosas serían distintas hoy… Tercer curso, Blaise… Me cambiaste por ese idiota… Cuarto curso, Cho, pero que despistado que andabas. Quinto curso, Cho… ¡en fin! Sexto curso… Ginny, no está mal la chica… algo ligerita de cascos… Séptimo, Ginny… Sí, recuerdo lo pillado que estabas por ella… Pero esto ya lo sabía – Cerró el álbum – Lo que busco… lo que quiero es tu corazón ahora… no el de cuando éramos críos… - El álbum se abrió por las páginas finales – Nigel…

Dejó el álbum de nuevo en su sitio y desapareció rumbo a la mansión de su padre que se preparaba para salir.

.-¿Una cita padre?

.-Más o menos… voy de caza.

.-Potter tiene pareja… creo.

.-¿Y eso es importante por…? – Dejó de mirarse en el espejo y miró a su hijo a los ojos.

.-Por nada.

.-Claro, vienes sin avisar y después de saludarme me informas de eso porque no es importante – Volvió a mirarse en el espejo

.-Es cuestión de orgullo… Lo sé, lo sé… tengo que alejarme de él – Dijo cansinamente dejándose caer sobre un sillón de piel marrón.

.-¿Aceptó tu proposición de las 24 horas?

.-Sí

.-Pues ya está.

.-No, no está… – Lucius sonrió a su imagen del espejo mientras se colocaba bien la corbata.

.-¿Qué quieres de Potter? – Se giró de nuevo hacia su hijo – Si quieres sexo ya lo has conseguido no le des más vueltas, si quieres juego tendrás que darle motivos para que juegue, si quieres algo más…

.-No, no quiero algo más… ya no…

.-¿Estás seguro?

.-Hace mucho de Hogwarts, ya no quiero su amistad. Aunque su respeto no me importaría…

.-Cambia de estrategia…

.-¿Qué sugieres?

.-Aprende de Severus… Ahora se me hace tarde – Le dijo poniéndose la capa.

.-Severus está enamorado.

.-Y tú… como no te alejes o te aclares, lo acabarás también.

.-¡No¡Nunca! Yo nunca me he enamorado… encariñado tal vez, pero enamorado…

.-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hijo.

.-No… eso no entra en mis planes – Lucius le miró con ironía – Y menos con ese mestizo cara rajada.

.-Entonces, mantente alejado de él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Lucius Malfoy entró en La Cabeza de Puerco, todos se giraron para mirarle, y segundos después desaparecieron. Todos menos un hombre joven, moreno y de ojos grises que borracho dormitaba en uno de sus bancos.

Lucius se acercó y le zarandeó para despertarlo.

.-Sirius Black… te encuentras en un estado lamentable – Afirmó tirándole el agua de una jarra que estaba en una mesa cercana.

.-Vete al infierno Malfoy…

.-Oh… vamos… ¿así se recibe a los amigos?

.-¿Amigos? – De su boca salió algo parecido a una carcajada mientras costosamente se incorporaba – Olvídame maldita serpiente.

.-Pensaba ser más dulce contigo… pero veo que no va a poder ser – Le jaló del pelo y activó su traslator.

Aterrizaron sobre el frío mármol de la mansión Malfoy. Sirius miraba los dibujos del suelo intentando descifrar en su borracho cerebro, que era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Se sentía espeso en la cabeza y en el estómago… se sentía como si un batallón de dementores le hubiesen pasado por encima.

.-¿Qué me has… dónde estoy? – Pudo balbucear.

.-En mi casa… vas a darte un baño y a ponerte presentable. Eres un Black… no voy a permitir que nadie te vea en ese estado.

.-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?

.-Me importa y punto… - Sirius le miró con ira - Pierde con orgullo, Black.

.-¿Qué?

.-Estaba allí anoche ¿Recuerdas?

.-Remus – Suspiró

.-¿Le amas? – El rubio le ayudó a levantar.

.-Más que a nada en este mundo – Respondió serio

.-¿Entonces?

.-No puedo hacerle infeliz – Lucius consiguió sujetarle entre balanceos.

.-Muy noble – Despacio le fue encaminando hacia el baño principal.

.-¿Por qué te molesta Malfoy?

.-No me molesta… me parece… muy Gryffindor… yo nunca renunciaría con tanta facilidad… o al menos de una forma tan patética.

.-¿Patética¿Me estás llamando patético, Malfoy?

.-Llámame Lucius. Y sí, te estoy llamando patético

.-Lucius… - Se agarró con fuerza a éste para no caerse - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

.-Te lo explicaré cuando estés más sereno.

Despacio ayudó a Sirius a desvestirse y lo introdujo en la enorme bañera, en la que gracias al calor se quedó dormido. Los elfos domésticos hicieron el resto.

La luz de la mañana le obligó a abrir los ojos. Tardó en recodar por qué no conocía esa habitación. Se incorporó despacio y dio una palmada. Como esperaba un elfo doméstico acudió al instante.

.-Trae mi ropa por favor y dile a tu amo que ya desperté.

.-Si Señor.

Con un pop desapareció, y a los pocos segundos entró Lucius seguido de otro elfo que traía su ropa lavada y planchada.

.-Buenos días Sirius, veo que no tienes resaca…

.-No suelo tenerla… creo que me viene de familia… Lucius – Pronunció su nombre con cierto tono de desprecio - ¿Narcisa las tenía?

.-No, cierto, por muy borracha que estuviera se levantaba por las mañanas como si nada.

.-¿Soy tu prisionero o algo así?

.-No.

.-¿Entonces? – Cogió su ropa y con un gesto los cobertores de la cama se corrieron ocultándole.

.-No sabía que fueras tan tímido.

.-Eso no te importa… me dices de una vez que hago aquí… Lucius – Repitió el nombre con el mismo tono.

.-Necesitabas ayuda – Le respondió con tranquilidad.

.-Y tú me la prestaste desinteresadamente – Respondió en tono de burla.

.-No, desinteresadamente no… - Se sentó en una butaca y esperó a que Sirius abriera los cobertores.

.-¿Entonces? – Con la camisa por fuera de los pantalones de cuero negro y el pelo azabache locamente despeinado, Sirius Black era lo más sexy fuera de la familia que había pisado Malfoy Manor en siglos. Lucius disfrutó de la vista unos momentos.

.-Eres el único de los míos que queda… Somos los dos últimos sangres puras… tres si contamos a mi hijo… y me refiero en el sentido estricto de la palabra... El resto… los Nott, los Goyle… todos tienen algo de mezcla en su sangre.

.-Sabes que eso a mi no me importa.

.-Pues debería… Somos los descendientes de los dos primeros magos de la historia… y deberíamos de estar unidos, no enfrentados. Tenemos la sangre de los cuatro fundadores… Sirius… la guerra acabó… y nuestras familias tenían un pacto de ayuda mutua.

.-No me llevaba muy bien con la mía.

.-Era un pacto de sangre – Sirius hizo una mueca de desprecio.

.-Ya. – Se terminó de arreglar la ropa delante de un enorme espejo – En resumen, me necesitas para recobrar tu perdido prestigio en el mundo mágico ¿no es eso?

.-Sí…

.-¿Quieres una tregua?

.-Sí. Y una nueva oportunidad. Tal vez…

.-No te aceleres Malfoy… prometo no insultarte en público y facilitarte la llave de algunas puertas, pero nada más. No soy tu amigo y no creo que llegue a serlo nunca. Y de familia… ni hablar.

.-De acuerdo…

.-Y lo hago por el pacto nada más.

.-Claro… no se pueden romper esos pactos – La verdad es que hacía siglos que Slytherin lo había roto una vez, pero ninguno de los dos aun siendo conscientes de ello, se lo recordó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó nervioso Remus echándose a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la chimenea a las 11 de la noche – Me has tenido preocupado.

.-Pensando, Remus, he estado pensando – Respondió acariciando su cabeza – Creo que tenemos que hablar.

En silencio, todos los allí presentes abandonaron el cómodo salón. Hermione decidió ir directamente a su casa y las mujeres Weasley la siguieron preocupadas por el fuerte constipado de Anna. Solo Harry permaneció en la casa, pero en la cocina… esperando por si acaso.

.-Sirius, yo… no sé que es lo que me pasa… - Estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados el uno al otro.

.-No te pasa nada Remus. Solo que ya no me amas… o no me amas como a mí me gustaría.

.-Pero…

.-Remus… tu vida a seguido adelante… yo dejé de vivir durante 13 años en Azkaban, luego 5 tras el velo… Yo pasé de los 20 a los30 en dos días… tú no. Para mí fue fácil volver contigo, en realidad no hubo nadie salvo tú… pero tú estuviste en el mundo todo ese tiempo, y tuviste que vivir…

.-Te esperé… - Las lágrimas recorrían libremente la cara del lobo.

.-Lo sé… sé que me esperaste… pero el tiempo jugó en nuestra contra Remus… Y en el fondo, tu eres un adulto y yo un adolescente en un mundo que todavía no entiendo…

.-Eres el amor de mi vida, Sirius. Nunca he vuelto a amar a nadie como te amé a ti… - Suspiró tragando sus lágrimas - Tienes razón, intenté revivir algo que ya se había apagado.

.-Tú también has sido el amor de mi vida… pero ahora cada uno tiene que recorrer su camino. Ahora tú necesitas alguien como Quejicus, no como yo… Nuestro tiempo pasó, simplemente.

.-¿Me odias?

.-No

.-Pero lo harás.

.-Nunca, Remus…

.-¿Sin rencores…? No quiero perderte.

.-Sin rencores, que no nos casemos no significa que no quiera estar contigo… tendrás que avisar a ese cuervo que me va a tener de visita muy a menudo.

.-Tal vez ese cuervo no quiera volver conmigo – Sirius levantó la cabeza de Remus que estaba aún apoyada en su pecho.

.-Eso demostraría que es un grandísimo estúpido como llevo diciendo durante siglos… Nadie en su sano juicio te rechazaría, Remus – Besó su frente – De todas formas, a mí me tendrás siempre para lo que necesites… si no te quiere a su lado, yo me ocuparé de ti… no te preocupes.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron en silencio abrazados en el sofá. Harry decidió no molestarles, y se fue a acostar a una de las habitaciones de invitados que estaban en la planta de arriba.

Por la mañana le levantó Sirius:

.-Harry, levanta. Tienes que ayudarme hoy.

.-Claro – Respondió adormilado - ¿qué necesitas?

.-Tu compañía.

Harry se levantó tranquilo y se vistió antes de bajar a desayunar. La casa parecía la de siempre, pero el silencio y la tristeza se podían cortar con un cuchillo. Entró en la cocina y vio a Remus solo, distraído bebiendo apoyado en la encimera.

.-Buenos días… Remus – El castaño le respondió sonriendo bebiendo un sorbo de su poción matalobos - ¿Hay café?

.-No, pero Sirius acaba de salir a comprarlo… Harry… creo que él no quiere estar aquí cuando me vaya – Harry vio en ese momento la destartalada maleta de Remus en la puerta trasera.

.-¿Ya¿hoy?... pero… Remus a penas quedan días para la luna llena ¿no podéis esperar?

.-No. Si me quedo Sirius sufrirá más… no debo hacer más larga su agonía ¿no crees?

.-Lo siento tanto – Dijo el moreno acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

.-Y yo… pero… - Se encogió de hombros dentro del abrazo. Luego despacio se separó de él – Cuídale¿vale?

.-Si

.-Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas antes… pero luego creo que me iré a Hogwarts a pasar mi trasformación… y a pensar durante una temporada. Allí me cuidarán bien.

.-Ni él ni yo queremos perderte de vista, Remus.

.-Y no lo haréis… tranquilo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pese a ser las 10 de la mañana, Sirius y Harry volaban en sus escobas con toda tranquilidad sobre los tejados de Londres. Un hechizo nube les hacía invisibles para los ojos curiosos. Iban despacio y en silencio. Harry no sabía muy bien a dónde iban, pero obediente seguía a su padrino.

En un momento determinado, cerca de la City londinense, se pararon y se posaron sobre el tejado de un edificio de unas tres plantas. Allí en silencio aguardaron. Harry reconoció frente a ellos, entre un jardín de árboles altos, la pequeña casa nueva de Severus. Nada que ver con el vertedero en el que habitaba antes.

.-Ahí viene – Anunció con voz grave Sirius.

Harry observó como paraba el bus urbano, y de él bajaba Remus.

.-Sirius… no sé si…

.-Necesito asegurarme que ese… - Cerró los ojos como si intentase frenar los pensamientos – Necesito saber que estará bien… ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

.-Claro – Harry puso su mano en el hombro del hombre para intentar confortarlo.

Más abajo, Remus dudaba de si llamar o no al timbre. Al final se decidió.

Severus abrió y le miró con seriedad.

.-Hola Remus – Su voz sonaba contrariada - ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? – Observó la maleta que estaba tras él.

.-Nada… me pillaba de paso.

.-¿Vas de viaje¿Y el pulgoso?

.-Sirius y yo lo hemos dejado.

.-¡Ah! – Subió una ceja - ¿Y? – Remus guardó silencio – Ya lo entiendo… como el pulgoso te ha dejado has dicho: Vamos con el tonto de Severus que seguro que él me recoge.

.-¡No!... no. No es eso… no vengo a pedirte que me recojas ni nada de eso…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Vengo a pedirte perdón – Severus notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco – Me equivoqué… creí que mi obligación era estar con él y me equivoqué… y ahora sé que obré mal porque te hice daño a ti y a él… y ninguno de los dos os lo merecíais… Así que… solo quería que lo supieras – Se agachó y recogió su maleta – No espero tu perdón ni que volvamos a estar juntos ni nada de eso… pero necesitaba decírtelo, eso es todo… Siento si te he molestado – Dibujó un amago de sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse.

.-¡Espera! – Remus se paró y le miró – No puedes venir aquí y soltarme todo eso y luego esperar que te voy a dejar ir sin más… - Remus no dijo nada – Al menos dime si aún sientes algo por mí.

.-Sí, aún siento algo por ti… si no fuera por eso podría haber seguido con él.

.-¿A dónde piensas ir? – Severus se había acercado a él.

.-A Hogwarts… Hagrid me acogerá durante la luna llena, luego me ha dicho que Blins me dará trabajo.

.-Debería de dejarte ir y que lo pasases mal durante un tiempo… pero la vida es corta y Remus… te quiero demasiado para dejarte marchar… A parte – Su voz se volvió más jocosa - De que ese chucho asqueroso vendría inmediatamente y me despellejaría vivo… Entra en casa y hablaremos… me gustaría volver a intentarlo pero esta vez en serio.

Severus cogió la maleta de la mano del lobo y ambos se metieron en la casa. "Al menos no se han besado" pensó Harry mientras observaba la tristeza en el rostro de su padrino.

.-Vamos a casa Sirius… él estará bien.

.-Tenía la… esperanza de que fuera más orgulloso

.-¿Quién…¿Severus? Supongo que sabe cuando envainársela…

.-Sí, sobrevivió al Lord, así que… ¡Bueno! – Suspiró – Mejor así.

Montaron en sus escobas y ocultos de nuevo por la nube, regresaron a su casa. Cerca de ellos un cuervo había estado observándoles. Sus ojos grises sonrieron, mientras con un graznido elevaba el vuelo rumbo a Malfoy Manor.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Dedicado a las Órdenes Siriusana, Draconiana y Severusiana.


	4. Chapter 4

FELIZ 18 CUMPLEAÑOS ARWEN CERRADA

¿Cómo no iba a dedicarte este capítulo en esta fecha tan importante? Ya sé, ya sé que fue la semana pasada, pero… en fin, más vale tarde que nunca. Y gracias por introducirme con tus fics en este mundillo.

--- Capítulo 4: El hurón ---

Como todos los del departamento de Internacional, Harry (que estaba de paso) levantó la cabeza de su cámara y se fijó en la escena que estaba ocurriendo por los pasillos.

Una histérica mujer de la limpieza, de unos 50 años, perseguía armada con una escoba lo que a primera vista parecía una enorme rata blanca.

Rata que chillaba mientras corría despavorida y que al torcer la esquina de una mesa, miró a Harry abalanzándose sobre él.

El chico soltó la cámara instintivamente y cogió al nervioso animalillo justo cuando Emma, que así se llamaba la gruesa mujer, llegaba a ese pasillo.

Mata a ese sucio animal – Gritó la mujer nerviosa.

Tranquila Emma, no es una rata… es el hurón del dueño – Explicó con calma Harry acariciando al nervioso animal.

¿Cómo? ¿El Sr. Malfoy tiene una rata como mascota?

No es una rata – Le aclaró Beth que quitaba la escoba a la mujer y la acercaba una silla – Es un hurón… casi te metes en un lío.

¿Y por qué no está en una jaula? – Protestó algo más tranquila.

Se habrá escapado – Harry seguía acariciando al animal que trepó por su brazo hasta su hombro – Voy a devolverlo…

¿Tu cámara? – Preguntó Beth.

Solo me ha dado un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Es una suerte que la llevaras sujeta en el cuello.

Si. Bueno creo que ya os he retratado mucho por hoy… voy a llevar este animal a su dueño.

Recogió sus cosas y cogió el ascensor rumbo al ático. Desde el día del pacto, Harry no había vuelto a subir. Y eso había sido hacía más de dos semanas. Draco no le llamaba y él prefería no estar cerca… más después de lo de Nigel.

Hacía cuatro días que todo el departamento de Local les había pillado en el ascensor en una postura poco… conveniente, y desde entonces era la comidilla de todo el periódico. Él había desaparecido dos días por estar con Sirius y Draco le había levantado la pareja… Lo peor fue que después de mirarles a ellos, todos sus compañeros clavaron la mirada en él, que era el que había llamado al ascensor.

Por una vez no pudo disimular. Se dio la vuelta y se encerró sin decir palabra en el cuarto oscuro durante horas. Cuando salió, ninguno de sus compañeros comentó nada. En aquella ocasión, el pequeño animal, también había aparecido a través de los respiraderos del aire acondicionado, y se había pasado un rato largo jugando con el deprimido Harry.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor al ático. Inmediatamente Puri se puso en pie.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó algo alarmada al ver al hurón sobre los hombros del moreno.

Que se ha debido escapar y Emma casi lo mata a escobazos…

Trae, yo lo cuidaré… gracias…. ¿Deseas ver al Sr. Malfoy?

No, gracias.

De todas formas espera aquí, creo que él si que quería verte.

Ahora estoy muy ocupado y…

Será un segundo – Cortó ella sin dejarle explicarse.

La mujer cogió con suavidad el hurón de los hombros del chico y se encaminó al despacho. Entró llamando suavemente y cerró tras ella. Un par de minutos después abrió la puerta y le anunció.

El Sr. Malfoy desea verle Sr. Potter.

Gracias Srta. Mortimer – Respondió suspirando.

Llámame Puri… me hace menos vieja – Dijo mientras el chico entraba.

Cuanto tiempo Harry.

¿Tiene alguna duda sobre la exposición? – Preguntó cortante.

No, he visto lo que llevas hecho y me parece bien, Heidi está muy contenta con tu trabajo y yo también.

¿Entonces…es sobre Ron?

Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hurón… - Giró el sillón hacia los ventanales dando la espalda al moreno.

De nada… ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó curiosos buscando al animal con la vista.

¡Oh! descansando en la habitación – Una mano asomó indicándole a Harry una puerta marrón cerrada.

¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó a medio levantarse.

No – Harry se sentó de nuevo – He estado investigando lo que me pediste… y cuando leí el informe oficial… la verdad… comprendo que tengas dudas respecto a la muerte de Ron.

¿Y?

He ampliado el área de investigación… y la verdad es que estoy sorprendido de lo que me están informando… pero me está saliendo más caro de lo que calculé.

¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Preguntó intentando guardar la calma.

Que había abierta una investigación de asuntos internos por abuso a prisioneros y por lo visto tu amigo iba a ser interrogado.

Dudo que Ron…

Tranquilo – Draco giró de nuevo el sillón para mirar a Harry – Él era uno de los que había denunciado esos malos tratos… y por lo visto, su nobleza de espíritu le hizo poner en conocimiento de sus superiores, algunas irregularidades más del cuerpo… tenía muchos enemigos dentro… al igual que tenía muchos hombres y mujeres que le admiraban por su integridad.

¿Quieres decir que tienes sospechas de que lo mataron para callarlo?

Sí, es lo más probable… ahora, el problema es quién y porqué.

¿Eso es todo?

Por ahora sí… no tengo más que sospechas. Estoy investigando a los que entraron con él en esa redada… a ver si doy con algún hilo del que tirar… pero la cosa se está volviendo complicada… Mis espías no están muy convencidos de seguir…

Pagaré lo que sea.

El dinero no es problema, ya lo sé.

¿Qué quieres entonces? – Un hormigueo se empezó a instalar en la boca del estómago del moreno.

Nada… solo te informaba de la situación… quería que tuvieras una panorámica general… que supieras que el terreno es más frágil de lo que parece… Solo eso.

¡Ah! vale – Suspiró mentalmente – Muchas gracias… ¿Algo más?

No, puedes irte – Harry se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Malfoy… nuestro acuerdo… ¿cuándo vas a querer…?

No lo sé… probablemente nunca – Harry se giró a mirarle sorprendido – Te humillé. Te hice ver que tú también tenías un precio… no me hace falta más. ¿Realmente creíste que quería acostarme contigo?

No, claro… - Susurró en voz baja y despacio - ¡Qué estúpido soy! – Exclamó de pronto - Tú siempre… - Apretó los labios y los puños - Felicidades… me ganaste. Me robaste la pareja y el orgullo… Enhorabuena Malfoy.

Gracias – Respondió sonriendo sin inmutarse exteriormente por la mirada dolida del moreno.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, decidió volver a convertirse en hurón y desaparecer de nuevo. Por ahora no se le ocurría otra forma de consolar al que había dañado.

Bajó seguro por el hueco del aire acondicionado, había recorrido ese camino tantas veces en los últimos días que ya se lo sabía con los ojos cerrados. Se asomó y descubrió al moreno sentado en el suelo del cuarto oscuro, apoyada la espalda contra la puerta y las gafas sujetas por una patilla en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha apretaba el puente de la nariz.

Bajo esa luz roja, y así desmadejado, le daban ganas de llevar lo a su cama para consolarlo. Pero se tenía que contener… Harry aún le tenía rencor… y después de lo que le acababa de decir seguramente había abierto alguna heridita entre ambos.

Movió la rejilla y se dejó caer sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Harry abrió los ojos y se puso las gafas tras pestañear un par de veces.

¿Tú otra vez?... ¿Es que no te gusta tu suite?

El hurón bajó corriendo al suelo y trepó sobre su vientre. "_Lo siento Harry"_- Pensó moviendo su naricilla hacia él. Harry se limitó a acariciarle el lomo, mientras el animal conseguía con su hocico levantar la camisa del moreno para meterse debajo y acurrucarse ahí, junto a su piel, rozándola con sus patitas _"De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero no sé hacerlo de otra manera"_. Al chico le resultó gracioso este gesto del animal y le dejó, hasta que acunado por su respiración, el pequeño bicho se relajó y se durmió.

Al rato se despertó sobresaltado, Harry se había abierto la camiseta y le tiraba de las pequeñas orejitas para despertarlo.

"_Eeeeeeh, no me molestes… ¡el piercing! ahora te tengo… - _ Se incorporó un poco y acercó su nariz al adorno de Harry.

Quieto ahí… - Harry le agarró con ambas manos y lo apartó sosteniéndolo en el aire - Eso no es para que juegues tú.

_Eso es lo que tú te crees_ – Protestó él pataleando en el aire – _Gemirás para mí aunque me cueste mi fortuna_ – Se quedó un segundo quieto pensando - _ No, no hay que exagerar… ¡Déjame tocarte, Gryffindor puritano!_

Harry sonriendo de nuevo le colocó en sus hombros y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa _"Noooooo… ¿por qué? Maldito el que inventó la ropa" _ Luego salió del cuarto con un sobre vacío en las manos para disimular.

¿Otra vez el bicho ese por aquí? – Protestó David.

Me tiene cariño – Dijo el moreno sujetándolo bien.

Los de Internacional dijeron que se lo habías subido al jefecillo – _"¿Jefecillo? ¿Jefecillo? ¿Pero cómo te atreves a llamarme así? Pedazo de basura muggle… Pero si se te empina en cuanto que me ves"_

Y lo hice, pero se ha vuelto a escapar.

Para mí que a ese bicho le gustas – _"Ni te lo imaginas"_

Voy a subirlo de nuevo

Puri recogió con amabilidad al animal y esta vez no le hizo esperar. Agradeció al joven su paciencia y lo despidió con prisas.

Señorito Malfoy – Dijo con voz de enfado – No puede hacer eso continuamente.

Claro que puedo Puri.

Tiene trabajo pendiente

Ahora mismo me pongo a ello – Respondió sonriente.

Los días pasaron rápidos, y se acercaba la inauguración en la galería. Harry no había vuelto a ver a Draco y cuando éste aparecía en algún lugar que él estuviese, ponía cualquier excusa para irse. Aunque al hurón lo había visto más a menudo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iba andando distraídamente disfrutando del aire fresco de la tarde. Quería dar una sorpresa a Sirius e invitarlo a cenar, hacía mucho que no salían por ahí de juerga y le apetecía divertirse. Le llamó la atención una figura apostada tras un árbol frente a la casa.

¡Remus! – El hombre se sobresaltó sorprendido.

Hola Harry – Contestó mirándole de reojo pero volviendo a observar la puerta de la casa.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Tu padrino va a ir al teatro y a cenar…

¿A sí? ¿Y? ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? Pasa a saludarlo.

No, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí… ni siquiera he hecho magia para llegar… Si Severus se entera…

¿Te encuentras bien Remus? – Preguntó preocupado.

Sí. Escóndete que no te vea.

¿Pero por qué?

Tiene una cita

¿Y por eso le espías? Creí que entre vosotros estaba todo claro.

Sí, pero me preocupo por él y no me gusta su nueva cita… no me gusta nada.

¿Por…? – En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Sirius sonriente salió seguido de un apuesto hombre rubio - ¿Lucius? ¿Lucius Malfoy?

El mismo… agáchate que no nos descubran.

Lucius… - Repitió pensativo en voz baja.

Ya… ya se fueron – Informó Remus a los pocos minutos.

Mi padrino está hechizado, no hay otra explicación.

Eso mismo pensé yo cuando Severus me lo anunció completamente feliz.

¿Pero has hablado con él?

Si, esta mañana. Me aseguró que no era una cita, que lo que había pasado es que a Lucius su acompañante le había plantado y que para no perder la entrada…

¡Venga ya! Ni yo caigo en un truco tan tonto.

Eso le dije yo, y me respondió que no tenía derecho a estar celoso o a vigilar con quién sale o entra.

Bueno, en eso tiene razón.

Sí, pero no son celos… es que ¡es Lucius! ¡maldita sea! ¿Acaso soy el único al que no le gusta que esa serpiente ronde por aquí?

No, no… tienes razón – Afirmó Harry – A mí tampoco me hace gracia. Pero Sirius es listo y adulto, tendremos que confiar en él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius no estaba acostumbrado a que su pareja llamase más la atención que él, pero enseguida reconoció que era algo que le agradaba. Caminaba unos pasos por detrás observando los movimientos aristocráticos y perfectos, como los suyos, de Sirius… pese a años de encierro y humillaciones, el moreno no había perdido ni un ápice de lo aprendido… aunque a diferencia de él, su aire rebelde y cierta picardía, hacían que la elegancia dejase de serlo y pasase a ser esencia misma de la persona que los portaba.

Siempre había tenido ese aire de rebelde niño bien, desde que le conoció gracias a Narcisa en una comida familiar, había pensado de él que no tardaría en ser el objeto de deseo que llegó a ser a los 17, y hasta que lo encerraron en Azkaban, en todo el mundo mágico.

Recordó el disgusto entre los Black cuando anunció su noviazgo con Remus Lupin, un engendro, un licántropo… Pensó que era un capricho, pero que aún así mostraba buen gusto. Remus tenía en aquella época, a parte de una inteligencia aguda y privilegiada, una belleza serena y un aire dulce que podría haber enternecido las piedras… ahora que lo pensaba… - Sonrió sin poder evitarlo - ¡Lo hizo! Severus babeaba literalmente por el licántropo.

Pero ahora, estaba libre… ambos lo estaban. El problema era que Sirius seguía suspirando por el castaño, pero con un poco de paciencia él le haría olvidar.

Entraron en el palco y una vez tomaron asiento buscó los ojos grises del animago.

¿Todo bien Sirius?

Sí… La fierecilla domada… no es de mis favoritas de Shakespeare, pero si está bien interpretada…

Luces increíble esta noche – El moreno tardó unos segundos en responder.

Solo somos dos… compañeros viendo una obra de teatro, Lucius… nada más… no lo intentes ¿sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, verdad?

No lo haré – Respondió sonriendo mientras se apagaban las luces y sonaban los primeros aplausos.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Lucius se concentraba en como esos labios que hacía 10 minutos había tomado casi a la fuerza, se deslizaban ahora por su cuello.

El chofer había subido el cristal oscuro que separaba a sus pasajeros de la cabina cuando el rubio había dicho la contraseña.

Creo que ya esperé demasiado.

En ese instante besó por sorpresa a Sirius, que en un principio no reaccionó sorprendido. Luego luchó un poco por separarse y al final, le dejó avanzar con la lengua hasta que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse él con el control de la situación.

Empujó al rubio obligándole a tumbarse, y se puso encima sin soltar sus labios. Cuando ya le tenía controlado, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua la mandíbula y el cuello del rubio, mientras que comenzaba a desabrochar la rígida camisa del esmoquin. Sus ojos grises estaban cerrados, así que por unos segundos, Lucius se sorprendió preguntándose en quién estaría pensando el moreno. Dejó escapar un gemido sorprendido al notar como sus pezones eran tomados al asalto por esas frías manos.

Lo mejor de las limusinas era el espacio y que sus conductores no paraban de conducir hasta que no les dieses la orden. Lo mejor de las de esta marca, es que estaban insonorizadas… Así que ahí estaba él, Lucius Malfoy, dando vueltas por Londres, desnudo en una limusina Aston Martin a punto de cumplir uno de sus mejores y más anhelados sueños eróticos.

Estiró el brazo y con la mano agarró del largo pelo negro a Sirius, apartándolo de su ombligo y obligándole a mirarlo. Gris contra gris… sí – pensó – el moreno sabía con quién estaba. Giró su cuerpo con fuerza y le colocó debajo, haciéndose él ahora dueño de la situación. Estaba excitado… demasiado para lo que le hubiese gustado esa primera vez, quería haberlo disfrutado más… pero tiempo habría para saborearlo despacio bajo sus sábanas en el futuro.

Le besó, con fuerza, hasta que el cuerpo de abajo pidió tregua. Se separó y volvió a besarlo hasta que notó que las manos sujetas del moreno se rendían. En ese momento soltó sus labios, hinchados de ser poseídos. Le sonrió y bajó por su cuerpo repartiendo largos y húmedos lametazos, en el cuello, en le pecho, los pezones… ahí se detuvo hasta que consiguió que le dolieran de pura excitación…

Dime cómo lo quieres… - Susurró rozando su dureza contra la del moreno que jadeaba de placer.

Empálate – Le respondió con la garganta seca y los ojos húmedos y entrecerrados.

Sus deseos fueron concedidos. Lentamente, pringó los dedos del moreno dejando que le preparase entre ansiosos besos y luchas de lenguas… luego, despacio, se fue introduciendo la dura erección de su amante dentro de él.

Los gemidos se intensificaron al ritmo del sexo. Sirius le dejó llevar el ritmo al principio, hasta que decidió terminar la faena. Reclamó sus labios obligándole a inclinarse, y con un poco de fuerza giraron sobre sí mismos. Ahora él tenía más libertad de movimiento… buscó tranquilo el mejor ángulo con cada embate, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, Lucius se estremeció bajo él soltando un fuerte gemido.

Su mano dejó de autocomplacerle por unos segundos, en los que el moreno aprovechó para cogerla con la suya y aumentar el ritmo. Lucius perdió todo control sobre su cuerpo, gemía y pedía más casi a gritos, mientras el moreno se lo daba gustoso, hasta que explotó en la mano de ambos… Entonces Sirius, dejó de controlarse y buscó su propio placer. Empujó un par de veces profundamente y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, que le vació entre contracciones en el cuerpo que yacía debajo.

Poco a poco se separaron el uno del otro. Lucius recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de Sirius que lo miraba con cierto aire de culpabilidad con la respiración aún entrecortada.

No te arrepientas – Susurró leyéndole el pensamiento.

No debí – Una extraña sensación de remordimiento le molestaba.

No estás siendo infiel a nadie…

Es muy pronto.

No lo es… es el momento adecuado… Y te adelanto que repetiremos… muchas más veces…

Pero yo… - Se quiso incorporar pero Lucius con una mano sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

Sexo… por ahora es solo sexo. ¿Recuerdas Hogwarts antes de empezar con Remus?

Claro que sí – Sonrió. Cada noche era una cama diferente.

Pues bienvenido a clase, Sirius Black.

Con la mano que acariciaba su rostro le atrajo hacia él, volviéndole a besar, esta vez con más tranquilidad.

Éste fue el beso que recordó Sirius mientras caía de espaldas en su cama, solo, con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. Tal vez… era el momento de empezar a vivir por fin sin Remus. Cerró los ojos y se durmió tranquilo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No me gusta – Dijo Harry recogiendo su café moca blanco – Lucius es…

Lo sé… lo sé mejor que tú, créeme… Cóbrese – Dio el billete de 10 libras y no esperó el cambio.

Bueno, si de algo podéis presumir los merodeadores es de lo compenetrados que seguís estando.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Tú odias a la pareja de Remus y él, seguro, odia a la tuya.

¡Ja! – Dijo con ironía – Pero él no es mi pareja. Fue un polvo desesperado en un momento en el que tenía la guardia baja. ¡Soy humano!

¿Entonces no se va a repetir? – Sirius guardó silencio dando un trago largo a su café solo – Sirius… ¿por qué dudas?

Porque yo estaba seguro de que no iba a suceder nunca… y de hecho, unas horas antes le dije que ni lo pensase, y luego mira… Creo que aunque me encantaría prometerte y prometerme que jamás volverá a pasar, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

Bueno, eres adulto… no sé que puedo decirte… Ni siquiera sé porqué hablas esto conmigo.

Supongo que nada. Pero eres el único al que puedo contarle esto. Remus… por ahora quiero un poco de distancia con él.

Lo entiendo… Bueno, llegamos… ¿mañana nos vemos?

No fallaré a nuestro café callejero.

Harry entró tranquilo en lo que todavía era el departamento de Local. Lo primero que vio fue al hurón tumbado tranquilamente encima de uno de los altos archivadores del fondo y a David que se acercaba alegre a él.

Tengo cotilleo nuevo – Canturreó alegre.

Sí, y debe de ser la bomba, porque no ha querido soltar ni prenda hasta que tú llegases – Comentó Mandy recogiendo unos papeles que le harían falta en la reunión de la mañana.

Pues… no será por lo que a mí me interesa la vida de nadie – Se quejó Harry cogiendo al hurón que había ido alegre a saludarlo.

Ese bicho te adora – Observó con cierta envidia

Supongo que yo le hago más caso que su dueño.

Y hablando de su dueño – La sonrisa de David se ensanchó – Ha plantado a Nigel…

¿En serio? – Preguntó Mandy - ¿Qué ha pasado? cuenta, cuenta…

David, si crees que me interesa…

Por lo visto – Continúo hablando ignorando al moreno que tiraba el vaso vacío de café e intentaba que el hurón no se subiera a sus hombros – No solo se niega a recibirlo sino que también a pedido al juzgado una orden que lo mantenga alejado… decía sentirse acosado por el de marketing.

Eso es una estupidez… Nigel no es ningún acosador…

¿Todavía lo defiendes después de lo que te hizo?

No exageréis… no me hizo nada, a penas habíamos empezado algo… y en serio, conozco a Malfoy… el diablo es un aprendiz comparado con él ¿quieres estarte quieto? – Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número interno de Puri – Puri… que está aquí de nuevo y tengo una reunión… sí… lo entiendo… no… no, no puedo subirlo ahora… ¿Pero es que no tiene una jaula?... Ah… ya claro… sí que me figuro que a su dueño no le gusten la rejas… ya… ¿puedes enviar a alguien por él?... Gracias… gracias… un millón de gracias… por cierto… ¿Sabes que corre el rumor de que Nigel...? ¿Ah, sí?... Lo suponía… bueno… gracias por todo… sí… gracias…

Me niego a creer que ese tío sea tan capullo como dices – Heidi había salido para avisarles del comienzo de la reunión – Con nosotros se ha portado genial.

Tú misma… Por cierto, Nigel se ha ido a trabajar a The Times… pidió él mismo el irse… Así que David, deberías de mejorar tus fuentes.

¿En serio? Pues eso tengo que comprobarlo… No me gusta que me tomen el pelo.

Chicos ¿qué tal si empezamos a trabajar? Todos a mi despacho… tengo noticias excelentes… os voy a enseñar nuestro especial… mañana sale a la venta… Y creo que esta tarde nos trasladamos a la cumbre… ¿no estáis nerviosos?

No – Dijeron todos a la vez. Heidi les miró amenazante mientras uno a uno, sonriendo entraron a ocupar sus puestos para la reunión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estoy muy satisfecho… En solo tres números han doblado las ventas… - Miró el reloj, eran las 7.30h de la mañana.

Te lo dije padre, era cuestión de confiar – Entraron en la boca de metro con tranquilidad.

¿Y con Potter?

¿Qué con él? Me odia como siempre y yo no le soporto.

Mira Draco… sé que te trasformas todos los días y que pasas las horas muertas en sus brazos… Puri me lo cuenta todo.

Está bien… él me odia. Eso es todo.

¿Y tú?

¿Yo? – Atravesaron las puertas giratorias que daban paso al andén – La verdad es que yo no lo sé… quiero tenerlo cerca… A ratos lo deseo con locura, a ratos solo me apetece hablar o mirarlo… mi estómago está…

¿Cómo si estuvieras en una montaña rusa?

Sí., nunca me había sentido así padre. Nunca.

Estás enamorado – Miró hacia el fondo del andén, había muggles cerca, así que tendrían que esperar.

¿Eso es estar enamorado? Pues es parecido a un estado de feliz infelicidad… - Meneó la cabeza - ¿Y por qué él? De todos los tíos del mundo ¿por qué él?

Tal vez porque no está a tu alcance… o porque es el único que te presenta un reto… - Encogió los hombros – Es difícil de saber hijo… a lo mejor es su magia… o el color de sus ojos… cualquier cosa.

Pues me odia.

Seguro que no es para tanto… Ahora podemos entrar – Indicó observando que ya no había muggles cerca.

El The Tube todos se volvieron a mirarlos durante unos segundos. Luego volvieron a lo suyo.

Draco y su padre se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y enseguida dos vasos de firewhisky aparecieron delante de ellos.

Creo que nos estabais buscando – Un hombre mal vestido y tuerto se sentó al lado de Draco. Con él, otros dos se sentaron en la misma mesa.

Hola Ford – Saludó Lucius - ¿Por qué se supone que te buscamos?

Nosotros estuvimos en la redada – Draco tomó su vaso un poco inquieto – Y yo personalmente callé a ese chivato - Los Malfoy se miraron durante unos segundos. Draco tomó de un solo trago su bebida

¿Qué es lo que él sabía? – Preguntó serio Lucius

Todo – Respondió Redfox – Sobornos, tráfico de medicinas… lo sabía todo. Lo de vuestros juicios y los de Parkinson, Zambini… todo de todos.

Era un peligro – Continuó Ford – Asuntos internos había recibido un chivatazo y él iba a cantar… no había otro remedio.

Comprendo – Respondió lentamente mirando preocupado a su hijo - ¿Creéis que alguien más lo sabe?

No… tal vez su esposa.

No, ella no sabe nada – Al rubio casi no le salía la voz – Se lo hubiese dicho a Potter y estaríais en el infierno

Tal vez tenga algo en alguna caja fuerte… - Razonó Lucius.

Weasley era un imbécil y actuó como tal… seguramente se creyó invulnerable por tener a Potter como amigo – Tenía que frenar esa investigación como fuera - No creo que guardase nada que nos pueda dar problemas… - Dijo esta vez con voz más fuerte y despectiva.

Mi hijo tiene razón… no hay de que preocuparse… era un imbécil… lo único es que vigiléis a vuestros compañeros… entre ellos algunos le respetaban.

Tranquilo Sr. Malfoy… eso está controlado.

Entonces… todo olvidado – Lucius levantó su vaso y el resto con él – Por las cosas que terminan bien.

Por las cosas que terminan bien – Respondieron todos a coro.

Draco cerró los ojos al notar de nuevo el aire de la calle en su rostro.

Dime hijo… ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?

Mentirle… como siempre - Abrió los ojos y miró al frente con tristeza – Y alejarme…

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Dudas, ruegos, preguntas, sugerencias… todo lo que sea menos insultos será bien recibido en los comentarios… Es mi sueldo, andaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, S.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, holita…

Bueno, antes de nada mis agradecimientos a la Oreja de Van Gogh por la maravillosa canción de "Dulce locura" ha va a empujar a Draco a romper su principio de supervivencia.

ACLARACIONES: Ni Draco ni Lucius pagaron para matar a Ron, y por supuesto que no tienen nada que ver directamente con ello, pero sí indirectamente, porque si se destapa toda esa trama de corrupción, ellos entre otros muchos volverían a la cárcel para ser juzgados, y como tienen la idea de que Harry es la perfecta definición de justicia, pues temen quedar al descubierto.

Harry no es tan perfecto ni estúpido, creo que hoy lo veréis, pero sí que es noble, valiente, poderoso… y a veces algo lento e ingenuo, y por supuesto, tan prejuicioso como los Slytherin, ya que vivió con esos mensajes muchos años. (Creo que todos somos un poco prejuiciosos)

Leed despacio el capítulo, ya que a Draco le va a pasar algo muy curioso que si leéis deprisa os liará.

Bss con chocolate para todo el mundo.

S.

--- Capítulo 5: El hurón ---

Sin tu luna,

Sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura

Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda

La noche te sueña y se burla

Te intento abrazar y te escudas

El estribillo de esa dichosa canción española no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

A penas restaban dos horas para la inauguración de la exposición y ahí estaba él, impecablemente vestido de esmoquin, recostado en su sillón presidencial y jugando con una pequeña pelota que Harry había regalado al hurón esa misma mañana.

En un par de minutos él subiría. Se lo había ordenado… y todo terminaría. Tenía planeado todo, hasta el último detalle, era fácil con alguien tan predecible como el Gryffindor.

Le diría que la versión oficial era auténtica, él no le creería, se cruzarían unos cuantos insultos y luego… lo más probable es que dimitiese… pero eso lo iba a evitar anunciando su marcha antes de hablar del tema de Ron… Necesitaba que Harry estuviese ocupado trabajando, no fuera que le diera por investigar por su cuenta y la fastidiase… le costaba renunciar a él, pero por nada del mundo se arriesgaría al beso del dementor.

Llamaron con suavidad a la puerta, Puri se había ido a acompañar a Lucius que ultimaba la recepción, así que estarían solos… La puerta se abrió despacio y ahí estaba, en vaqueros y pana… muy Harry.

.-¿Querías verme, Malfoy?

.-Sí – Suspiró – Siéntate por favor – Harry observó la pelotita en su mano.

.-Veo que le gustó.

.-Le encantó… te lo aseguro – El moreno sonrió.

.-¿Qué querías de mí?

.-Antes de nada decirte que me voy ya de este puesto.

.-Se rumoreaba que lo ibas a anunciar más tarde en la recepción. Gracias por el detalle, eso aligera mi carga.

.-Sí – Respondió algo triste – Eso suponía…

.-¿Algo más?

.-La versión oficial de la muerte de Weasley… es auténtica.

Harry le miró en silencio directamente a los ojos. Luego centró su atención hacia la pelota que rodaba entre los dedos del rubio y finalmente a la pared de su izquierda. Soltó el aire que tenía retenido y luego le miró de nuevo.

.-Crees que soy imbécil, Malfoy¿Realmente me crees tan estúpido?

.-Harry, es cierto… - Empezaban los insultos¡Merlín! como odiaba esa parte tan repetitiva.

.-Vamos a ver… ¿Te crees que me lo voy a creer¿O no has investigado nada y te has reído de mí todo este tiempo?

.-Mira – Intentó razonar – Los informes…

.-Los he leído ya… y no me los creo. Tú tampoco te los creías hace unos días.

.-Ya pero es que…

.-¡Ah! Espera… Ahora lo entiendo… han comprado tu silencio… - Draco guardó silencio – Dime… ¿qué te han dado para que me traiciones? Supongo que un buen revolcón habrá bastado, después de todo yo no tengo mucho valor para ti.

.-¿Cómo? – Ya volvía su pasado sexual a la mesa.

.-¿Sigues teniendo la información?... No tengo problemas ¿sabes? hace mucho que dejé de ser una hermanita de la caridad… como tú bien me enseñaste tengo precio… - Se puso en pie y se quitó la chaqueta - ¿Qué es lo que prefieres?

.-No… espera Harry, yo no…

.-Vamos Draco… Seguro que disfrutas… – Se quitó el jersey – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te lo hago, o me lo haces… da lo mismo… me dices lo que quiero saber y punto…

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que…? – Tragó saliva sin poder acabar la pregunta.

Harry no le contestó, simplemente rodeó la mesa observado atentamente por el rubio. Apoyó una rodilla en el sillón entre las piernas del rubio y llevó una de las manos de sus hacia su pezón, justo hacia el piercing… miró como él instantáneamente comenzaba a jugar… y cuando sus ojos grises le miraron se inclinó para besarlo.

Sus labios, suaves, carnosos y calientes se posaron despacio, tomando posesión de los suyos… sus dedos mientras disfrutaban del más que excitado pezón, tirando suavemente del aro que lo apresaba. Estaba más que excitado. Llevó su otra mano a la entrepierna del moreno… provocando que gimiese… "Malfoy… Malfoy"

.-¡Malfoy¡Despierta…¿Te importaría prestarme un poco de atención?- El rubio le miró sorprendido. Harry seguía con toda su ropa sentado frente a él tranquilamente, se había despistado fantaseando – Te preguntaba que si estás seguro de lo que me dices… hace unos días no creías lo que había escrito en el informe oficial.

.-Oh… cambié de opinión – Un vaso de agua apareció frente a él y bebió con avidez… De nuevo el estribillo en su cabeza

Sin tu luna,

Sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura

Llorando como un día de lluvia

Mi alma despega y te busca

En un viaje del que nunca… volverá

.-Está bien… veo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo – Dijo levantándose… Draco le miró pensativo "Cielos… no puedo seguir… no puedo…"

.-Harry… yo… creo que mis espías no me van a dar la información que quieres… tal vez sea peligroso – "Esto es un suicidio… Draco Lucius Malfoy… te estás suicidando, él jamás lo entenderá" le dijo una voz en su interior – Pero a lo mejor hay otras vías… no sé… yo… te ayudaré, si aún lo quieres.

.-¿A cambio de qué?

.-Pues… tal vez de la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy un capullo, y de demostrarme que tú tampoco lo eres.

.-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido de volver a caer en esa trampa, Malfoy?

.-Está bien… ¿Has hecho alguna vez un juramento inquebrantable?

.-No

.-Pero sabes lo que es ¿verdad? – Harry le miró con cara de "no te pases" – Yo te haré ese juramento…

.-¿Qué? – Se incorporó sorprendido en su asiento.

.-Sí, para que esta vez confíes en mí tranquilamente… necesitamos un testigo… ¡Ya sé! Espera.

Draco desapareció dejando solo a Harry en el despacho. El moreno tuvo una sensación extraña al verse allí esperando. Sintió frío, pero no en su cuerpo, sino en su alma. Unos minutos más tarde Draco reapareció.

.-Ya está – Anunció – Nuestro testigo.

.-Harry – Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron al ver a Severus.

.-¿Él?

.-¿Quién mejor?

.-Si claro… supongo que a la hora de vender el alma no hay mejor testigo.

.-Caballeros – Severus ignoró el comentario – Unan sus manos derechas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La gente caminaba con tranquilidad por entre las fotos expuestas. Los camareros servían toda clase de bebidas y tentempiés con toda presteza, y Harry sonreía feliz del brazo de su jefa que consideraba que la exposición estaba siendo todo un éxito.

.-Creo que Harry debería de dejar de desperdiciar su talento aquí – Remus llamó la atención de Sirius que justamente no quitaba al chico el ojo de encima.

.-¿Y dónde sugieres que la desperdicie? – Preguntó sonriéndole para disgusto de Severus que estaba con Lucius a pocos pasos.

.-Debería recorrer el mundo… fotografiar sus gentes… es muy buen retratista… debería publicar un libro.

.-Yo creo que ya ha hecho demasiado por este mundo – Interrumpió Severus.

.-No seas así. Sabes que tengo razón – Le ofreció algo que parecía un buñuelo pero con gambas.

.-Supongo que sí… pero por ahora él y Draco van a estar ocupados en otras cosas.

.-¿En qué cosas? Mi hijo no me ha comentado ningún plan nuevo.

.-Oh, no es nuevo… solo va a ayudarlo a buscar al asesino de Weasley – Lucius palideció de repente.

.-Harry está obsesionado con ese tema – Sirius dio un trago largo a su copa de cava – Ya me había comentado que había pedido ayuda a tu hijo.

.-Sí… si… pero no halló nada… - Agarró del codo a Severus y lo apartó de los otros dos disculpándose con educación – Dime Severus… qué pasa con Draco y Harry

.-Un juramento inquebrantable… creí que debías saberlo… me extrañó que me quisiera como testigo… ¿qué pasa Lucius¿Tengo que preocuparme?

.-Discúlpame un minuto… - Se apartó con tranquilidad y cogiendo disimuladamente a su hijo lo llevó hacia una esquina.

.-Está saliendo todo perfecto ¿no crees? – Preguntó el chico sonriendo

.-No… demonios Draco… ¿qué has hecho¿qué pasará cuando descubra que compraste tu libertad?

.-No lo sé… pero hasta que llegue ese momento… sabré lo que es que confíe ciegamente en mí… luego – Encogió sus hombros – ¿No lo entiendes? ya lo perdí… pero de esta forma tengo la oportunidad de estar junto a él un poco más… solo un poco más. Tú me lo enseñaste… si la batalla está perdida disfruta de la lucha… muere de pie.

.-Draco… tienes mucha vida por delante… podrías enamorarte miles de veces más.

.-No pude apartarlo de mi… simplemente no pude. Pero tú aún puedes huir, tardaremos tiempo en dar con pistas y solucionar el embrollo – Lucius miró hacia Sirius y suspiró.

.-Supongo que… yo tampoco quiero irme…

.-Pues… que se cumpla lo que el destino nos preparó… Mira, los Weasleys…

Por la puerta de la exposición entraron dos gemelos pelirrojos acompañados de una chica también pelirroja y otra castaña con un bebé en sus brazos. Harry inmediatamente corrió a saludarlos y a los pocos minutos iba de grupo en grupo de sus conocidos con la niña en brazos, presentándola como su ahijada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El comedor de la casa de Severus era bastante sobrio, pero desde la llegada de Remus habían florecido pequeños detalles que le hacían más acogedor, cuadros, flores… Los libros estaban perfectamente colocados en estanterías. Las alfombras eran mullidas y nuevas, y los sillones habían sido tapizados con gusto al agrado de ambos. Aún mantenía su lucha por las cortinas, pero sabía que con paciencia, su pareja cedería en quitar esos gruesos, viejos y sucios cortinones a cambio de algo más ligero y que permitiese entrar más luz en la estancia.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención a Lucius era que el polvo había desaparecido junto con un montón de loza rota y objetos que hacía siglos habían pasado a mejor vida… en ello iba incluida la ropa de Severus, que si bien era su estilo de siempre, Remus jamás se metería en eso, al menos era nueva y estaba pulcramente lavada y planchada.

La luz de los quinqués, ya que la eléctrica era algo que al moreno le disgustaba, hacían que la imagen fuese aún más deprimente a esas horas de la noche.

Remus, sentado inmóvil en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, escondía su cara entre sus manos, y repetía a los dos hombres que le acompañaban.

.-¿Cómo me podéis hacer esto?... ¿Cómo sois capaces de miraros en el espejo por las mañanas?... ¿Cómo les hacéis esto a ellos?... – Levantó la mirada - ¿Y eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que le amas? – Reprochó a Lucius

.-Escucha Remus… - Severus intentó posar su mano en el hombro del licántropo que se apartó con brusquedad.

.-¿Qué esperabas¿Qué nos dejásemos morir? – Preguntó tranquilo Lucius.

.-No, por supuesto que no… ¿Pero qué esperas que haga yo ahora?

.-Pues…

.-¡Calla Severus! Por favor… Yo les convencí de que no testificaran en vuestra contra porque tú… me convenciste ¿lo recuerdas? – El moreno afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Tú sabías lo de los sobornos?

.-Sí, pero no te lo podía decir…

.-Hasta ahí llego – Respondió enfadado – Y la verdad no me importa… lo que me importa es que sé porqué murió Ron y a manos de quién. Y que vosotros no queréis que se sepa para tapar vuestra… basura… me figuro que no seáis lo únicos mortífagos que…

.-Claro que no somos los únicos.

.-Bien, y me pedís que me calle para tú seguir tirándote con tranquilidad a mi mejor amigo… y que tu hijo pueda hacer lo mismo con Harry…

.-No es tan sencillo – Protestó Severus.

.-¿No, en serio? – Se levantó del sillón inquieto - ¿Entonces?

.-Sólo pedimos que te mantengas al margen y podamos tener una oportunidad… nos la merecemos – Dijo Lucius enfadado

.-Sí, como todos aquellos a los que matasteis… Ron también merecía una oportunidad… ni siquiera llegó a saber que iba a ser padre – Respondió con agresividad contenida – Y Sirius merece una oportunidad… la de enamorarse y ser correspondido y rehacer su vida ¿has pensado que pasará con él cuando se entere¿y con Harry¿lo ha pensado tu hijo? Les partiréis en dos… claro que eso a vosotros os da lo mismo…

.-No – Respondió más tranquilo Lucius – No nos da lo mismo… por eso te lo he contado… para que tú estés ahí.

.-¿Para que recoja sus pedazos? – Volvió a sentarse mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Soltó aire disgustado y miró hacia una esquina – Puedes estar seguro de que Harry matará a esos tres hombres…

.-Ya contaba con eso.

.-Si lo que pretendes es que les convenza de nuevo a vuestro favor…

.-No, tampoco te pido eso…

.-Terminará el trabajo de Ron…

.-Lo sé.

.-¿Entonces?

.-¿No podrías convencerle de que sólo con eso vale¿De que no levante todo?

.-¿Qué? – Preguntó más que asombrado

.-Mi hijo podría haber ocultado todo de forma que Harry solo diese palos de ciego el resto de su vida… y podíamos desaparecer ahora y no ser encontrados jamás… Pero se lo ha jugado todo, sabiendo que no tiene probabilidades de ganar, solo por estar un poco más junto a él… No digo que esté bien o mal, no sé si algo está bien en este mundo desde hace siglos… solo sé que es lo que hay… y que son las cartas que tengo… Mi hijo va a sacrificarse por amor.

.-Por amor a él mismo – Respondió con sarcasmo - … si realmente le amase, tendría que haberse ido y dejar a Harry dando palos de ciego… Pero tranquilo… eso es algo que yo no puedo criticarle, precisamente – Miró a Severus de reojo.

.-Si el soso de tu… si Harry se enamora de Draco… tal vez… su venganza tenga un límite – Susurró Severus.

.-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Lucius.

.-Ambos dais por sentado que Harry no va a enamorarse y Sirius tampoco… pero para ellos nada de esto no es un juego, se os olvida este pequeño detalle. Si Harry se enamora se sentirá traicionado, seguro… pero… tal vez no quiera renunciar a algo de felicidad por primera vez en su vida… Solo hay que hacerle ver que Ron ya no va a volver y que él querría su felicidad… Después de todo, los Malfoy pagaron por su libertad, no para matar a nadie.

.-No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo…

.-Sí, Remus… te pido que le mientas y que le ocultes cosas, después de todo no es la primera vez que lo haces… te pido que si él se enamora… lo dejes estar… - Remus miró a su pareja dubitativo – Por una vez será por su felicidad no por la salvación del mundo…

.-¿Y Sirius?

.-Dudo que fuera muy partidario de esto… pero tu amigo es bastante impredecible – Afirmó Lucius

.-Y claro… no vas a arriesgar tu nuevo juguete…

.-Remus… por favor… júrame que te mantendrás al margen – Severus se había agachado frente a él y le sujetaba con fuerza por los brazos.

.-Nunca.

.-Por nuestro amor… júrame que no les dirás nada a ninguno… que no se lo dirás a nadie… - Remus le miró con seriedad a los ojos. Guardó unos segundos silencio sin apenas moverse.

.-Te juro… por el amor que siento por ti… que no les contaré nada a ellos o a nadie que se lo pueda contar… - Severus y Lucius respiraron – Y también te juro que vas a dormir sólo de aquí hasta que se me pase el cabreo… y te aseguro que va para largo.

Dicho esto, se soltó e incorporándose con brusquedad se dirigió hacia la puerta.

.-Buenas noches caballeros.

.-Remus… - Rogó Severus.

.-Tranquilo, seré yo el que se vaya a la habitación de invitados – Le dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Sin más desapareció.

.-Tranquilo Severus. Es una reacción normal.

.-Lo sé… pero para que tú te calientes yo voy a pasar frío – Respondió sentándose de golpe en el sillón que antes ocupara Remus.

.-Al menos puedes estar tranquilo de que te ama…

.-No he debido de poner nuestro amor como testigo. Esto me saldrá caro.

.-Ya es tarde para que te lamentes… Además… seguro que son un par de días…

.-No conoces a Remus… en fin, ahora solo me queda esperar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius leía entretenido el diario El Profeta cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió con fuerza, haciendo que se golpease contra las paredes. Remus entró con paso firme y tras él, se cerraron ambas hojas dando un sonoro portazo.

.-Remus… veo que hoy estás de buen humor – Dijo tranquilo doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre su mesa - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Sonrió intentando calmarlo.

.-¿Te has acostado con él? – Remus se sentó con elegancia frente al moreno.

.-¿Con quién?

.-Lucius

.-Eso no es asunto tuyo – Respondió con suavidad. Sabía que Remus no se enfadaba casi nunca, así que cuando lo hacía lo mejor era no buscarle las cosquillas.

.-Es importante… necesito tu… ¡maldito seas! por favor… es importante… tú solo contéstame.

.-Sí – Se recostó. Algo pasaba, eso estaba claro.

.-¿Y ahora¿sigues… acostándote con él?

.-Pues ahora en este momento no… solo lo hice una vez… ¿a qué viene esto Remus? – Empezaba a inquietarse.

.-¿Sientes algo por él?... ¿algo como cariño o algo así?

.-Deseo… pero es algo que no creo que a ti… - Se había incorporado indicando que se preparaba para la pelea.

.-Nada…. ¿has leído alguna vez mi diario? – Sacó un libro de tapas de piel granate de su capa.

.-No… nunca leería tu diario.

.-¿Y si se quedase abierto por casualidad?

.-No… ¿Se puede saber que…?

.-A mí no me importaría ¿sabes? – Comenzó a buscar algo en el libro y lo depositó abierto delante de Sirius – Si yo lo dejo abierto es porque no considero que sea importante o secreto lo que pongo – Dijo señalando una página con su dedo índice.

Sirius le miró sorprendido. Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia los enormes ventanales del despacho. Abrió uno y pasó a la terraza mientras comenzaba a comentar cosas sobre el tiempo y el polen. El moreno le miró y miró el libro abierto frente a él. Despacio y sin tocarlo comenzó a leer.

Unos 10 minutos después, y sin haber parado de hablar, Remus entraba de nuevo en el despacho y observaba a Sirius, que con la mirada perdida, tamborileaba en la mesa con los dedos. El diario comenzó a arder sorprendiendo al moreno y atrayendo de nuevo su atención hacia su ex pareja.

.-¡Vaya! que rabia… me confundí de hechizo – Dijo Remus que se sentó distraídamente frente a Sirius - ¡Con lo que me gustaba ese diario! No sé en qué estoy pensando.

.-Te regalaré 100 iguales si quieres…

.-Gracias… ¿Qué piensas?

.-Que por ahora voy a seguir con el padre… así controlaré al hijo…

.-Me figuraba que ibas a decir eso.

.-¿Alguna sugerencia? – Remus movió negativamente la cabeza - En cierto modo ya es hora de que sea feliz.

.-Anoche no quise verlo… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que no quieren es que saquemos las cosas de su sitio. Ellos están involucrados indirectamente, si se destapa la red de corrupción muchos juicios se repetirán, entre ellos los suyos… y les cae pena de muerte seguro.

.-¿No habías jurado…?

.-Sirius… juré no contártelo, no que no hablaríamos de ello si tu ya lo sabías.

.-No tengo muy claro si has cruzado la línea…

.-Créeme, viviendo con Severus se aprenden muchas cosas, una de ellas es a andar por esa línea, y he cumplido literalmente lo que le juré… Yo solo lo he escrito en mi diario que por cierto me ha visto escribir esta mañana, y no me ha dicho nada al respecto… Y por casualidad tú lo has leído.

.-¿Te ha preguntado qué estabas escribiendo? A mi eso no se me ocurrió nunca.

.-Sois muy diferentes, eso es todo. Me ha preguntado si estaba escribiendo sobre la conversación de anoche y le he dicho que sí. Luego ha seguido leyendo la última novela de Neville.

.-¿Sabe que has venido?

.-Probablemente.

.-¿Crees que sabe que yo me he enterado?

.-No, pero supongo que espera que tarde o temprano te lo haga saber… Por eso has de tener cuidado con Lucius. Supongo que esperan que le pida me libere del juramento y que rompa mi silencio cuando esté todo a punto de descubrirse. ¿Y qué hacemos con el cachorro?

-.¿Te cuento una cosa muy curiosa?

.-Dime – Remus sonrió inmediatamente, sabía que eran buenas noticias.

.-Cuando Draco se lió con Nigel y le rechazó a él, ya sabes lo de las 24 horas y todo eso – Remus asintió - Harry juró que le haría suplicar por estar con él… - La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó

.-¡Merlín! Esto va a ser divertido.

.-Sí. Se van a llevar una sorpresa con Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry terminó de cerrar la última caja. Los de la mudanza la subirían a su nuevo cuarto oscuro a lo largo de la semana. Por ahora, había decidido tomarse un descanso de unos días para investigar lo de Ron mientras que Draco aún estuviese allí.

Solo le quedaba por quitar la foto del rubio de la puerta del armario. Miró al pequeño hurón que correteaba entre las cajas persiguiendo las pelusas y despacio lo cogió y lo acarició la cabecita como estaba acostumbrado.

.-Espero que no te pierdas ahora que cambio de sitio… claro que te irás con él supongo – El pequeño hurón meneó su naricilla como respuesta – Te echaré de menos… Ahora, creo que tienes que irte… voy a despedirme de este sitio como se merece y no puedo concentrarme si tú estás enredando por ahí.

Apoyándose en una de las mesas, se acercó a la rejilla por la que se colaba el animal y con agilidad le coló en el tubo del aire. Luego se aseguró de que no se pudiese abrir.

El peludo animal avanzó obediente unos metros por el tubo rumbo a su despacho, cuando las palabras de Harry volvieron a su cabeza, una idea le hizo frenar en seco y darse la media vuelta. No podía volver a entrar, pero si podía ver lo que el moreno estaba haciendo.

Harry tenía su foto entre las manos. Había encendido la luz roja y cerrado la puerta por dentro. Parecía que iba a guardarla en una carpeta con las otras cuando, sorprendentemente, depositó un suave beso en los labios del rubio. Luego volvió a colocarla pegada en la puerta del armario.

Draco notó como una corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la espina dorsal, y se le erizaban los pelos del lomo _"Lo va a hacer_"- pensó – _"Lo va a hacer pensando en mí… con mi foto… ¡Sí¡Sí¡Sí! … ¡Oh, Merlín! Mi piercing…"_

Harry se desabrochaba la camisa despacio, acariciándose con la yema de los dedos, sin dejar de mirar la foto frente a él. En un momento dado, lamió sus dedos índice y medio y se los llevó al pezón que tenía anillado rozándolo con sensualidad, mientras su otra mano bajaba a su entrepierna y se acariciaba por encima de los vaqueros.

Draco movió sus patitas inquieto… necesitaba estar más cerca… desde ahí no lo veía tan bien como quería. Harry se dejó resbalar con la espalda apoyada y las rodillas abiertas, había cerrado sus ojos y sin querer, un gemido suave se había escapado de sus labios

Lentamente se desabrochó el pantalón y metió su mano para liberar su excitación. Totalmente abandonado a sus propias caricias, Harry gemía bajito el nombre del rubio que sufría en la decisión de lamerse su propia excitación o seguir espiando. La mano del moreno se movía despacio hasta el extremo, acariciando el glande con el dedo gordo cada vez que subía. El ritmo de su respiración comenzó hacerse más acelerado y tuvo que dejar de acariciar sus pezones para apoyar la mano en el suelo y mantener el equilibrio, ya que sus caderas ayudadas por las contracciones de sus glúteos, comenzaban a exigir más a su mano.

Draco observó extasiado como el moreno dejaba de gemir para casi gritar su nombre, y como en un punto dado, él mismo se frenaba, negándose el orgasmo que pareciera inevitable. Apartó su mano de su pene, rígido y pulsante por la excitación, y apoyando la cabeza en la pared se concentró en respirar unos segundos.

El hurón estaba al punto del colapso, decidiendo si tirarlo todo por el vertedero, aparecerse en ese mismo momento y terminar él mismo la tarea, cuando Harry la retomó… de nuevo lentamente para desesperación del animago. Su mano subía y bajaba pero esta vez, su compañera acariciaba el resto de sus genitales… el orgasmo no tardó en golpearlo, de nuevo gimiendo el nombre de su espía, y esta vez no lo frenó… notó como llegaba al no retorno, a la pequeña muerte, y se dejó ir.

Nunca había recorrido tan deprisa el laberinto que conformaban los respiradores del edificio. Tenía que llegar a su despacho deprisa, tenía que darse una ducha… tenía que repetir lo que acababa de ver.

No terminaba de trasformarse cuando Puri llamó suavemente a la puerta.

.-El señor Potter desea verle – La mujer se extrañó al ver al rubio con aspecto de haber corrido una maratón - ¿Se encuentra bien?

.-Si – Dijo apenas sin voz "Sí que ha sido rápido" pensó – Dame 10 minutos para una ducha rápida y luego hazle pasar.

Cuando Harry pasados los minutos entró en el despacho, él se encontraba tras su escritorio, perfectamente arreglado y tranquilo.

.-Malfoy – Saludó alegremente dejándose caer en el asiento frente a él - ¿Por dónde empezamos?

.-¿Te he concedido las vacaciones?

.-Sí¿es que firmas las cosas sin leerlas?

.-Si leyese todo lo que firmo, iría terriblemente lento… además, para eso pago a otros, para que lean las cosas por mí.

.-Tiene su lógica… ¿por dónde empezamos? – Draco guardó silencio. El moreno estaba completamente relajado, con una de las piernas sobre el reposabrazos, la camisa desabrochada hasta el límite de lo decoroso y medio girado mirándole con diversión - ¿Malfoy? Últimamente te encuentro distraído.

.-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza… Te veo relajado, y los ojos te brillan… um… tú has tenido sexo hace muy poco…

.-Eso – El moreno se inclinó un poco hacia delante – No es asunto tuyo.

.-¿Por qué no? Solo tengo curiosidad por saber si eres tan mojigato en la cama como en el resto de tu vida.

.-Bueno… ¿Nigel no te contó nada? – Draco se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

.-¿Qué me tenía que contar?

.-¿Por dónde empezamos Malfoy? No estoy aquí para hablar de sexo contigo, por mucha experiencia que presumas tener… ¡Ups! si no es presunción… se me olvidaba tu anterior empleo… - Draco apretó los labios y miró hacia una esquina.

.-¿Siempre me verás como un chapero, no es cierto? – Dijo despacio y dolido.

Harry guardó silencio y le miró con detenimiento. Estaba claro que ese era el punto flaco del rubio, él siempre lo controlaba todo, sus emociones, sus pensamientos… sin embargo, cada vez que se lo recordaba, Draco se mostraba… humano.

.-Lo siento, Malfoy… No, no te veo como a un chapero. Tú me enseñaste a no apresurarme en mis juicios ¿recuerdas? Es solo que no me gusta que me ataques… y supongo que estoy acostumbrado a defenderme de ti de esa manera.

.-Ya… supongo que tienes razón, es la costumbre…

.-En serio que lo siento – El moreno se levantó y se acercó a él. Draco seguía evitando mirarle. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se inclinó frente a él, apoyándose en sus rodillas y buscando sus ojos grises.

.-Malfoy… Malfoy por favor… lo siento… mírame… - Susurraba suplicante.

.-No quiero tu compasión – Respondió tajante entrecerrando los ojos como señal de rabia.

.-Draco, por favor – Susurró. Al escuchar su nombre las imágenes de hacía unos minutos reaparecieron claramente en su mente. Sin querer volvió sus ojos hacia los dos orbes verdes que le miraban con atención.

Harry sonrió y le cogió de una mano depositando un suave beso sobre su palma. El rubio se sorprendió ante el gesto. Entonces, con lentitud estiró los dedos blancos con suavidad acariciándolos con los suyos y lentamente, los acercó a su boca y comenzó a recorrerlos con su lengua… poco a poco… introduciéndolos uno a uno y succionando… el meñique, el anular… en el dedo medio se entretuvo un poco más… Draco empezó a respirar con irregularidad, mientras notaba que su entrepierna se endurecía recordando que aún no había sido atendida.

.-Relájate – Le susurró.

Cerró sus ojos grises y se acomodó, mientras el moreno seguía lamiendo sus dedos… despacio, uno a uno… suspirando… hasta que sorprendido notó que dejaba de controlar su erección, que su excitación llegaba al límite. Asustado abrió los ojos y miró los verdes que le controlaban, y que no le dejaban apartar su mano de su boca.

Harry sonrió y puso su mano libre sobre la entrepierna de Draco, pero solo apoyada, sin moverla, evitando que el rubio empujara con su cadera o pudiera auto satisfacerse con la otra mano. Todo él se estremeció ante ese leve roce, su pecho se curvó hacia delante mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, apretándose sobre la mano firme que lo sujetaba contra el sillón, cerrando los ojos. Soltó un fuerte gemido y se relajó mientras se corría con fuerza.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, notaba su ropa interior húmeda de su propia semilla. Sabía que él seguía ahí… de rodillas frente a él, observándolo. Por primera vez en su vida… no sabía como sentirse, si avergonzado o agradecido.

Notó como Harry se incorporaba, y sus suaves labios rozando los suyos. En su nuca, todos sus cabellos se erizaron, pero no se atrevió a besarlo.

.-Espero que esto sirva como disculpa – Susurró alejándose de él.

Por fin abrió los ojos. El moreno le miraba de nuevo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su cara no era de burla, sino más bien de duda.

.-Si siempre me vas a pedir perdón así, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras.

.-No te acostumbres, Malfoy.

.-Draco… llámame por mi nombre… Si no te importa… creo que tengo que cambiarme… Pídele a Puri que encargue la comida… tenemos que trabajar.

.-Draco… esto solo ha sido porque…

.-Lo he entendido… porque estabas realmente arrepentido y me pagaste con la moneda que yo tuve que usar y por la que antes me insultaste ¿no es eso?

.-Si.

.-Ni deseo, ni sentimientos… solo pago por un error.

.-Exacto – Harry seguí serio, pero Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa irónica.

.-Acabo de tener la intuición de que tú y yo acabaremos arreglando nuestras diferencias en la cama.

.-Sí… tal vez… pero no hoy… Además… - Sonrió - lo que te tenía que haber dicho Nigel y que por lo visto se calló, es que a mí me gusta el juego.

.-Llevas tatuajes en zonas erógenas… un piercing en un pezón… ¿Crees que no lo había imaginado? – Preguntó desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación sin esperar respuesta.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Lo que os avisaba al principio es que Draco, en la primera conversación con Harry, empieza a fantasear y se despista… imagina que el moreno se le echa encima, cuando en realidad le está mirando algo sorprendido desde su asiento. Esto es autobiográfico, pero no se lo contéis a nadie.

Últimamente me enviáis muchas ideas, muy interesantes… así que poco a poco iré introduciéndolas si la historia lo permite. Muchas gracias.

¡Ah! Harry aún no sabe que Draco es animago.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, holita….

Preparaos para leer un capítulo casi entero dedicado al sexo… Cinco hombres, una cama y 6 primeras veces. ¿Por qué hay cosas que jamás se pueden discutir en la cama?

Harry va a mostrar su ira y Draco que no sabe controlarse tanto como suponía. Lucius que ha aprendido a pensar, Sirius que aprendió a ceder por causas mejores, Remus que la vida son dos días y Severus que siempre se puede volver a ser estudiante.

Estoy agotada… he retocado un millón de veces este capítulo, y creo que al final he conseguido trasmitir lo que quería…Bueno, lo sabré por vuestros comentarios.

Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 6: La primera vez ---

Serían las 3 de la madrugada y Remus dormía profundamente. Hacía 2 días de su juramento y Severus había vuelto a ser dominado por el insomnio que reaparecía cada vez que el castaño no estaba a su lado… y eso, hasta hacía poco, era lo más habitual.

Observaba en silencio como respiraba tranquilo, perdido en algún sueño agradable. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente ignorante de que en ese preciso instante, era observado con adoración por un moreno resentido con el mundo, que sin quererlo… o queriendo, estaba aún perdido en el pasado.

El cuarto de invitados tenía una ventana en forma de medio hexágono, y Remus había levantado con ladrillo lo suficiente para, tras llenarlo de cojines, poder sentarse los días de lluvia a leer ahí. Tenía un cariño especial a esa habitación que Severus no entendía. El licántropo solía pasa ahí las horas muertas, asomado por esa ventana, alegando que era el cuarto con más luz de toda la casa. Una vez insinúo el cambiar la habitación principal a ésta, pero el moreno se negó en rotundo y Remus no volvió a insistir más, aunque mimaba con especial cariño ese cuarto.

Severus se sentó mirando de reojo las ramas de un álamo cercano y abriendo la ventana sacó un paquete de papel de fumar, un mechero y una taleguita con una mezcla de tabacos y otras plantas. Lió despacio un cigarrillo y lo encendió, mientras observaba a su "bello durmiente"… sonrió ante esa estupidez…

Tenía esta costumbre de fumar desde los 12 años, y actualmente solo lo hacía cuando algo le preocupaba o no podía dormir, pero había habido épocas en las que lo normal era verle echando humo por la nariz o por la boca… Remus odiaba este vicio, su olfato era demasiado sensible… pero no le decía nada porque se relajara de cuando en cuando… siempre y cuando se lavara la boca antes de besarlo.

El licántropo olfateó dormido el aire y molesto se cubrió con las sábanas. Severus sonrió… le había visto hacer este gesto miles de veces… Dando una larga calada intentó recordar cuando fue la primera vez que espió dormido a Remus… estaba claro, la primera vez que durmieron juntos… su primera vez con un hombre…

Hacía dos años que Sirius estaba en Azkaban, y Remus había gastado lo poco que tenía en intentar al menos verlo. La famosa Orden del Fénix les había abandonado a ambos a su suerte, y un licántropo en esta sociedad no tenía ningún tipo de futuro ni de presente, y en la muggle tampoco podía optar a trabajos largos debido a su "enfermedad". Lo más normal es que cuidase niños muggles por horas en las casas, hiciera chapuzas de albañilería y carpintería, segase césped… y cosas por el estilo.

Hacía pocas horas que había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba descansando a medio vestir cerca de un puente. Decidió que tenía que buscar cobijo para esa noche y lentamente se puso en marcha… Era pleno mes de enero y el frío cortaba la respiración.

Por orden de Dumbledore, él había tenido que ir a buscar al engendro – Severus sonrió ante su propia estupidez al recordarlo todo – al que esperaba encontrar en peor estado. Cuando Remus levantó la cabeza hacia él reconociéndolo y le sonrió, notó como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

Esa sensación no se fue en meses. Empezó a hacerse el encontradizo, a buscarle trabajos por horas, a invitarlo a comer… incluso le dio las llaves de su casa familiar por si tenía algún problema algún día… sabía que sus ex compañeros mortífagos, no tenían vigilado ese lugar. Tardó poco tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el castaño… y menos en darse cuenta de que lo había sentido desde niños, pero que tenía demasiados prejuicios para aceptarlo con tanta facilidad… un engendro, mestizo, Gryffindor y gay…

El había estado con mujeres… con algunas mujeres, era poderoso entre los mortífagos, y el poder atrae a muchos, así que siempre había alguna dispuesta para calentar su cama, pero siempre mujeres… nunca se había planteado otra posibilidad… hasta ahora.

Remus dio el primer paso. Le besó el día de los enamorados. Estaban tomando un café y de repente… le besó… así, sin más… Luego fue acercándose cada cita un poco más… la mano… el brazo… otro beso… algún apretón… hasta que una noche le dijo:

.-Severus… quiero algo más.

Si cuando Remus sonreía al jefe de la casa Slytherin le temblaba el suelo, en ese momento, el suelo desapareció…

Fue… ¿cómo describirlo?... Patético… él nunca había estado con un hombre… y aunque sabía lo que a él le gustaba, no se había planteado que hacerlo no resultaba tan fácil… al menos a la primera… a los 20 minutos, Remus suspiró y decidió que mejor lo hacía todo él o sería la experiencia sexual más frustrante de sus vidas… El castaño no solía ser el dominante muy a menudo, tal vez por eso, cuando tomaba la iniciativa era algo fuera de común… Pero esa primera vez, se limitó a enseñarle a Severus cuatro cosas básicas… lo suficiente como para dejarle con sed de más conocimiento.

.-Apaga ese dichoso cigarrillo, Severus… o vete a fumar a tu cuarto ¿quieres? – El moreno apagó el cigarrillo sonriendo.

.-No te enfades… - Dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado.

.-Lo que tu fumas es ilegal en este país ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Preguntó sacando la cabeza de entre las sábanas.

.-Hago tantas cosas ilegales al cabo del día que una más no tiene importancia… Estaba pensando en nuestra primera vez… bueno, mi primera vez con un hombre – Remus le miró con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

.-¡Oh, Merlín! – Rió – Hemos tenido sexo mejor que el de esa noche.

.-Pero fue el primer sexo completo…

.-Psssssi…. – Dijo moviendo la cabeza – Veo que me echas de menos…

.-Sabes que no duermo si no estás a mi lado… Hemos tenido una relación extraña, con muchas idas y venidas…

.-Cada uno representaba su papel…

.-Y yo era un intolerante…

.-Y yo no sabía a quién amaba…

.-Es la primera vez que de verdad te instalas conmigo… nunca deshacías tu maleta…

.-Nunca sabía cuando ibas a echarme de tu lado… Porque salvo la última vez… te recuerdo que tú me ponías la maleta en la puerta…

.-Con Sirius sí que la deshiciste… en sus dos regresos…

.-¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? En su primer regreso aún le amaba… y a ti… Es difícil de explicar… en el segundo… bueno, estoy aquí ¿no?

.-¿Fue con él?

.-¿El qué?

.-Tu primera vez… ¿fue con él? – Remus suspiró desesperado.

.-Sí, Severus… fue con él, en su cama, en la torre Gryffindor… en… quinto… después del examen de… runas… y no… él no era virgen.

.-Eso ya lo suponía, es un sangre pura… ya sabes sus costumbres… - Abrió el cajón de la mesita y cogió un bombón relleno de menta de los que Remus tenía la costumbre de esconder por toda la casa - ¿Y fue tan desastrosa como mi primera vez? – Preguntó justo antes de metérselo a la boca.

.-Pues… Tu primera vez no fue desastrosa – Protestó - Simplemente no sabías… además, entre nosotros era más fácil… Sirius siempre solía ser el dominante es su carácter… como tú… y ya traía aprendidas las lecciones de casa… se limitó a enseñarme y a dejarme experimentar… como luego hice yo contigo y supongo que tú harías con alguien después…

.-Eres el único con el que he llegado tan lejos, Remus… - Su voz cambió de profunda a alegre en segundos - Creo que recuerdo lo que me ensañaste aquella noche…

.-¿Tu primera lección¿en serio? – Su voz sonaba traviesa – No lo creo – Le retó.

Severus sonrió mientras se tumbaba a su lado. Sabía que Remus siempre dormía desnudo, lo que le iba a facilitar mucho las cosas. Se acercó lentamente y le besó en los labios, un beso corto pero sonoro… luego otro, en el que ya decidió profundizar. Remus se dejaba hacer, recordaba perfectamente esa noche… como también recordaba su primer vez… pero aquella no era el momento de traerla a la memoria.

Mientras le besaba, metió una mano bajo las sábanas, comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo del castaño. Despacio iba bajando, sin detenerse demasiado en los pezones que rozó a su paso. Llegó hasta el pene del licántropo, que parecía estar despertando en ese momento, y con suavidad lo envolvió con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Remus soltó un pequeño gemido dentro del beso. En ese momento, Severus abandonó su boca, para empezar a recorrer el cuello de su amante con su lengua, mientras seguía masturbándolo y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa que llevaba con la mano libre. Remus decidió ayudarlo, o al final se pelearía con los botones de la camisa.

Una vez desnudo, se metió completamente bajo las sábanas, volviendo a atender el miembro de Remus con la mano y esta vez, siguiendo sus recuerdos… empezó a torturar los oscuros pezones de su amante con la boca y con la otra mano.

Remus ondulaba sus caderas, y con los dedos enredados en los cabellos del moreno, le empujaba hacia abajo intentando que sustituyera ya su mano por su boca… Severus se hizo de rogar un poco, como en su momento pasó con Remus, pero terminó cediendo, y totalmente cubierto por las sábanas, se colocó entre las piernas de su amante y comenzó a lamer su pulsante erección lentamente… Recordó que la primera vez que lo había intentado casi se muere de las arcadas y fue el momento en el que Remus decidió cambiar los papeles y enseñarle desde cero.

Recorrió poco a poco el camino, como si se tratase de una piruleta, parando unos segundos para prestar atención a los testículos… luego se dedicó al glande… jugó un poco con él hasta que Remus de improvisto empujó y logró que lo introdujera en su boca… Sonrió ante el gesto de premura y el largo suspiro de su amante, pero no quiso alargar más su espera e introdujo toda la erección en su boca. Ayudado con una de sus manos, comenzó a subir y bajar masajeando con sus labios todo lo largo del pene, y succionando, provocando cada vez más gemidos de placer, hasta que Remus pronunció su nombre… era la señal, el momento de parar… Reptó por el alargado cuerpo que tenía bajo él hasta volver a atrapar sus labios y su boca. Cogió un pequeño tubo de lubricante que no sabía cómo, Remus tenía ya abierto y preparado, y comenzó la tarea de relajar la entrada del castaño.

Tardó poco, mucho menos de lo que Remus había tardado aquella vez, y en cuestión de minutos, le estaba penetrando lentamente.

.-¡Merlín! Sí que tienes buena memoria – Gimió Remus

.-Te lo dije – Comentó mientras empujaba de nuevo para introducirse del todo.

Cambió el ritmo de sus embestidas a medida que Remus se lo pedía, hasta que finalmente ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, llegaron al orgasmo.

Severus se dejó caer sudoroso al lado de Remus, que le miró primero con amor, y luego con ese brillo travieso que no presagiaba nada bueno.

.-Vete a tu cama - Susurró

.-¿Qué?

.-A tu cama… te juré que dormirías solo hasta que se me pasase el enfado… y aún no se me ha pasado.

.-Pero Remus…

.-Buenas noches amor… - Le empujó fuera y se cubrió, dándole la espalda.

.-Sabía que harías que me arrepintiese… lo sabía… - Dijo murmurando mientras recogía su ropa rumbo a su habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si hay algo que le molestaba a Sirius por las mañanas era que lo despertase la luz del sol. Tal vez fue su estancia en Azkaban la que le obligó a acostumbrarse a dormir con oscuridad total, o tal vez fueron los gruesos cortinones de su cama de Hogwarts, fuese lo que fuese, no soportaba el más mínimo resquicio de luz cuando él trataba de descansar. Así que cuando notó que corrían las cortinas y que su cuarto se inundaba de luz matutina, saltó con la varita en la mano dispuesto a defenderse.

.-Ummmm duermes sin nada… ¡qué erótico!

.-¿Lucius? – Sirius se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se cubrió entre las piernas algo confundido - ¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Cómo has entrado¿Qué hora es?

.-Te traigo el desayuno – Dijo indicándole con la cabeza una bandeja con café comprado en su puesto favorito frente al trabajo de Harry – Me ha abierto un viejo truco de mortífago y son… - Miró su reloj de bolsillo – Casi las 8.30.

.-Espera… ¿hoy es festivo?

.-Sí… - Se quitó los guantes y la capa de entretiempo que llevaba, dejándola con elegancia en una silla cercana – Y he pensado que podíamos pasarlo juntos…

.-¿Tú y yo? – Preguntó con cierta ironía cogiendo su café y acomodándose entre las almohadas - ¿Y qué se te ocurre que podamos hacer?

.-Muchas cosas… por ejemplo… en cuanto te acabes ese café… voy a arrancarte la sábana con la que descaradamente a penas te cubres… y te voy a hacer gemir mi nombre hasta que te quedes afónico

Sirius no sabría decir si fue lo que le dijo, o el tono casual con el que se lo dijo, pero una ansiedad anticipatoria le recorrió toda la columna. Sonrió descarado dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café mientras observaba como el rubio se acomodaba frente a él y tomaba el otro que había traído.

Se estableció un duelo de miradas que cortó sorprendido Lucius cuando notó que la cinta que sujetaba su cabello se desanudaba y lentamente sobrevolaba la habitación hasta quedar sobre la mesa del fondo.

.-Esto es todo un clásico – Le dijo al moreno sonriendo mientras observaba como se desabrochaba su pañuelo.

.-Sí… hacía mucho que no usaba este truco… No me parecía justo que tu estuvieses vestido y yo no – Dio otro sorbo al café.

.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? Es algo que escuché una vez sobre ti y siempre me pregunté si era cierto – Notó un pequeño tirón al desabrocharse sus botas.

.-Pregunta – Se recostó más sobre las almohadas dejando ya casi todo al descubierto… salvo su entrepierna.

.-¿Es cierto que tu padre tuvo que usar una imperius para llevarte a "Chez Mme. Merteille"? – Sirius rió abiertamente

.-¡Merlín¿Eso era un tema de conversación en vuestro círculo?... ¿Qué a un crío de 14 años, como manda la tradición, su padre le obligó a ir a un prostíbulo para desvirgarlo y aprender como manipular a otros con el sexo?

.-Si… éramos así de banales… ¿Fue verdad? – Tranquilamente dejaba que el hechizo le deshiciera de su camisa.

.-Sí… tuvo que hechizarme.

.-No lo entiendo…

.-Me parece una tradición estúpida de los "sangre pura" y además… tenía mis planes con Remus…

.-¡Qué romántico! hacer el amor por primera vez con el ser amado – Se burló – Muy Gryffindor.

.-Por lo visto, a ti te encantó…

.-Pues… - Guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas – Fue patético, pero aprendí mucho. Mi padre se pasó dos días explicándome la teoría como si me explicara una lección de geografía… luego me llevó allí y me dejó la semana correspondiente… Miona y Fred fueron mi pareja esa semana… la verdad es que el primer día fue horrible… pero el resto de la semana lo disfruté mucho, aunque ninguno de los dos era mi tipo.

.-¿Y luego? – Lucius le miró con curiosidad. Su última prenda volaba ya rumbo a una silla para ser depositada con cuidado

.-Luego… pues pedí a mi padre ir a casa de tu tío… ya sabes que me comprometieron con Narcisa al mes de nacer ella, y allí le dije que como ella iba a ser una Malfoy, nadie salvo yo, podía entrar en ninguno de sus agujeros… Vamos, que la explicasen toda la teoría que les diese la gana pero que de tocarla nada.

.-¡Merlín¿En serio? – Se incorporó un poco riendo.

.-Sí. El orgullo de mi padre engordó de golpe al menos una tonelada… tu tío solo sonrió y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, ya que era mi prometida podía decidir en ese tema.

.-¿Y ella?

.-Ella tenía 11 o 12 años, creo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estábamos hablando. La verdad es que nunca comentamos nada.

.-¿Y por qué? Después de todo es la tradición – Dijo de forma rimbombante.

.-Prefería moldearla a mi manera… supongo que me pasaba algo parecido a lo que tú planeabas con Remus… aunque de una forma un poco más práctica…

.-Bueno – Se estiró un poco empujando la bandeja con los vasos de cartón ya vacíos al suelo – Remus lo disfrutó… Mi pareja se llamaban… Joe y Lisa y fueron bastante prácticos… y persuasivos… Cuando me calmé, Joe me dijo "Chico… si lo vas a pasar de todas formas… relájate, disfruta y aprende… al menos saca algo bueno… no quiero una violación en mi conciencia… ¿Tienes pareja? nosotros te enseñaremos cómo puedes hacerla feliz… y enseñarla a ella o a él a que te haga feliz a ti… Chico, esto es más divertido y práctico que averiguarlo por un libro"

.-Joe… alto, rubio, ojos oscuros y un acento australiano muy pronunciado ¿verdad? – Sirius asintió con la cabeza - Le conocí… tuviste suerte… era muy bueno en su trabajo.

.-Si, la tuve. Además tenía razón… si no hubiese accedido yo creo que me hubiese violado mi propio padre de lo enfadado que estaba. No tenía escapatoria, así que… - Se encogió de hombros.

.-¿Sabes de lo que sí me arrepiento? – Reptó por entre las sábanas para ponerse a la altura del moreno – De haber llevado a Draco… Desde aquella semana no volvió a ser el mismo… Nunca me ha contado nada pero tal y como utiliza su cuerpo… – Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

.-Así que lo que dicen de él es cierto… - Susurró pensativo.

.-¿El qué¿Qué se acuesta con cualquiera para conseguir lo que quiere? Sí, digamos que lo usa como moneda de cambio… ¡Mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de él! Es el perfecto manipulador…. Y eso me duele… - Sirius observó por primera vez como los ojos grises de Lucius temblaban. Realmente le estaba contando algo que le hería el alma… ¿pero por qué a él?

.-¡Harry! – Exclamó de repente saliendo de los mares de plata. Se intentó incorporar pero se vio fuertemente sujeto por el ágil rubio.

.-Tu chico no corre peligro.

.-Si hasta tú reconoces…

.-También se dice de mi hijo que jamás se ha enamorado… y eso te puedo asegurar que no es verdad… - Sirius le miró interrogante – Creo que hay algo que tengo que contarte… y será mejor no discutirlo en la cama.

Sendos batines de seda aparecieron al instante. Ambos hombres se cubrieron y fueron a sentarse en la salita privada de la habitación.

.-¿Enamorado¿En serio¿De Harry?... Pues se lo ha montado fatal… se acostó con su novio delante de todos sus compañeros de trabajo…

.-Creo que eso no era lo que tenía planeado. Quería romper la relación, pero no que les pillase en el ascensor.

.-Y yo creo que deberíamos separarlos…

.-No voy a separar a mi hijo de la única persona que ha amado en su vida.

.-Eso puede… - El moreno dudó unos instantes - Yo no estoy seguro de que Harry llegue a corresponderlo algún día…

.-Será una lección dura, pero la tendrá que aprender por sí mismo… como todos.

.-¡Vaya¿Alguien te ha rechazado a ti alguna vez?

.-Aún no… pero sé que lo harán… sé quién lo hará – Sirius le miró interrogativo pero no obtuvo respuesta.

.-Creí que… - Un sentimiento de decepción al pensar que no era el único en la mente del rubio se instaló sin querer en el pecho del moreno. Lucius sonrió para sus adentros.

.-O tal vez no… no lo sé… pero da lo mismo… No frenaré a mi hijo esta vez, y te pido que por favor… no se lo cuentes a Harry… no intervengas.

.-¿Sabias que Harry quiere vengarse por lo de Nigel? – Preguntó recuperando la frialdad.

.-Lo suponía. Pero eso es algo que tienen que solucionar ellos.

.-No conocéis a Harry. No es como pensáis…

.-Eso también es algo que tiene que descubrir mi hijo por sí mismo…

.-Está bien… no intervendré salvo que Harry peligre… Por cierto… ¿Tú no sabrás nada de los asesinos de Ron, verdad? - Lucius se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos.

.-Creí que el licántropo tenía palabra…

.-Y la tiene… pero tal vez sea un alumno aventajado de Severus… Somos nobles de alma no estúpidos de cerebro.

.-Ya veo – Respondió sonriendo de medio lado – Esto se pone interesante… Y aún así estás casi desnudo frente a mí.

.-Mi padre… las pocas veces que estaba en casa… le solía decir a mi niñera "Divirtámonos mientras los niños juegan, que ya nos tocará llorar cuando ellos se hagan daño"

.-Tu padre era un sabio…

.-A veces sí…

Se levantó despacio de su silla y dejó resbalar la seda sobre sus hombros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-Son las 10 de la mañana y hoy es festivo… ¿Por qué tenemos que vernos en mi despacho? – Protestó Draco sentándose en su sillón.

.-Porque no me apetece que nadie nos vea juntos – Respondió Harry secamente.

.-¿Por qué no?

.-Porque gracias a ti todo el mundo me llama cornudo… ¿qué crees que me llamarían si me ven con el amante de mi ex novio?

.-Vamos entonces al callejón Diag…

.-¿Bromeas verdad? – Le cortó.

.-¿Estás enfadado por algo?

.-Mira sí… ¿Sabías que los hurones albinos no tienen los ojos grises sino azul muy claro o rojizos?

.-¿En serio? – Preguntó lentamente.

.-Sí. Y ahora dime Malfoy

.-Draco

.-Malfoy… dime ¿con qué me vas a sorprender? El juramento es falso… mataste tú a Ron… no sé… ¿en qué más me estás engañando? Dime… ¿en qué estoy haciendo el ridículo ahora? – Harry se movía nerviosamente andando a grandes zancadas por el despacho.

.-Harry…

.-Si quieres me disfrazo de payaso y me pongo un cartel enorme que ponga… "Harry Potter… el estúpido que cayó en todas las trampas del gran e inteligentísimo Draco Malfoy" – Dijo abriendo bien los brazos como si de verdad llevase ese cartel entre ellos.

.-Harry… no te pongas así… no fue premeditado.

.-Venga ya… no hay nada en ti que no sea premeditado… ¡Seguro que calculaste hasta… tu primera vez! – Escupió sin pensar - Eso si no tuviste 3 o 4 primeras veces… Por eso de sacar más tajada.

.-¡Potter! – Gritó golpeando la mesa de cristal que se partió al instante mientras se ponía en pie. Harry le enfrentó con la mano preparada sobre la varita. Draco bajó la cabeza y con un gesto la mesa comenzó a repararse – Tuve… – Su voz temblaba ligeramente – Tuve una primera vez como manda la tradición – Levantó la mirada más seguro, iba a controlar esta situación pasase lo que pasase.

.-¿Tradición? No sé nada de eso – Respondió tranquilizándose observando como se juntaban los pedazos de la mesa. Era hipnotizante.

.-Entre los sangre limpia… es tradición cuando se cumplen los 14, que nos lleven durante una semana a… un burdel… especial en el que… bueno… nos enseñan como usar nuestro cuerpo para dar placer.

.-Ron no me contó nada de eso. ¿Y qué tal te fue?

.-Bien… bien, no estuvo mal… Tal vez no te contó nada porque ellos se mezclan con sangre… con hijos de muggles… no siguen las tradiciones… ¿Seguro que Ron y tú sólo erais amigos? – En ese mismo instante se arrepintió de la pregunta, pero ya era tarde. Harry le miró enfadado.

.-Pues debiste ser un alumno aventajado por lo que se comenta. Aprendiste el oficio a la perfección.

.-Sí, fui un alumno ejemplar… como en todo…Y es la última vez que te permito que me llames puta – Siseó, era el momento de marcar límites, pensó. El moreno rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él.

.-Puta – Dijo Harry manteniendo la mirada.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Primero sintió como Draco le abofeteaba partiéndole el labio, y mientras miraba sorprendido la sangre en los dedos que había acercado a su herida, el rubio le atrapó de la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Aceptó su beso todavía sorprendido, y dejó que su boca fuera recorrida por la lengua de Draco que cada vez lo aprisionaba contra él con más fuerza. "¡Reacciona!" le gritó una voz interior e instantes después se separó bruscamente del rubio, mirándolo con incomprensión e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Draco lo miraba con intensidad, esperando una reacción a lo sucedido, cualquier reacción. El moreno miró al suelo terminando de regular su respiración y despacio se encaminó hacia la que ya consideraba su silla y se dejó caer en ella.

.-¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó el rubio sentándose en su sitio y mirándole.

.-Estoy cansado de este juego… No quiero seguir…

.-Eres tú el que juega, yo hace tiempo que intento romper…

.-¿Cómo¿Espiándome en forma de hurón o tirándote a mi novio? – Harry volvió a enfrentar su mirada – Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos aquí… te libero de tu juramento… no quiero volverte a ver – Dijo poniendo las manos en los reposabrazos para ponerse en pie.

.-¡Harry!... – No pensaba dejarlo marchar… no así, necesitaba tiempo… tenía que pensar algo – Me lo debes… yo te he contado mi primera vez… me lo debes - ¡Merlín! qué excusa más pobre para retenerlo.

.-¿Tú que crees¿Me tomas el pelo?– Preguntó ya en pie algo asombrado.

.-No sé que pensar… yo la primera vez que subí a una escoba me caí, tú atrapaste una recordadora con pirueta y todo – Respondió inocentemente.

.-Vodemort me violó… ¿Recuerdas? – Draco recordó de golpe - Estabas allí… Eres venenoso hasta el límite Malfoy… Hasta nunca…

.-¡Harry! – No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el moreno ya había desaparecido.

Draco se quedó solo en pie mirando a la nada. De todas las cosas malas que le podían suceder ésta era en ese momento la peor. No es que no hubiese pensado que Harry tarde o temprano lo descubriría… pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera tarde… Y cómo había sido tan estúpido de no recordar lo de la violación…

Se apareció en casa de su padre. Estaba completamente vacía y los elfos sólo pudieron decirle que el Señor se había arreglado más que de costumbre. Así que decidió arriesgarse, necesitaba verlo. Fue hacia la chimenea.

Sirius escuchó el tintineo que le avisaba de tener visita. Lucius se quitó de encima emitiendo un bufido de contrariedad y le permitió salir de la cama. Molesto el moreno se puso los pantalones.

.-¡Quién demonios será!

.-¿Esperabas a alguien? – Preguntó el rubio tranquilo.

.-No, lo despacharé pronto, no te muevas de dónde estás.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación a medio vestir y con cara de pocos amigos. Ver a Draco mirándole sin su altanería habitual le sorprendió.

.-¿Está aquí mi padre? – Preguntó suavemente. Sirius se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

.-¡Es tu hijo! – Anunció en voz alta.

.-¿Quién¿Draco?

.-¿Cuántos más tienes? – Apuntó con tono irónico.

Draco no dio opción a más, con agilidad esquivó a Sirius y fue en busca de su padre. Lucius se sentó sorprendido en la cama. Draco se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó sin decir nada. El rubio comenzó a calmar a su hijo con cariño mientras miraba a Sirius de nuevo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

.-Os dejaré solos – Anunció. Su cabeza iba a toda velocidad. Era una escena que jamás hubiese esperado ver y menos en su cama.

Fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a hacer sándwiches. Era de lo poco que sabía cocinar y hoy sus elfos libraban… supuso que en un rato, padre e hijo podrían tener hambre. "¿Estoy cocinando para los Malfoy? Esto es surrealista" Pensó encendiendo la plancha de la cocina. Volvió a escuchar la campanilla de su chimenea… dos veces.

.-Será solo un segundo Severus – Escuchó decir a Remus.

.-Eso espero… - Gruñó el otro mirando con desagrado el lugar.

.-¡Sirius! Levanta de una vez, son más de las 11 – Dijo alegremente entrando en la habitación - ¡Lucius!... ¡Draco!... Pero… ¿Y Sirius? – Preguntó totalmente alucinado.

.-¿Cómo? – Severus entró como una exhalación.

.-Hola – Respondió pesadamente Lucius soltando a su hijo.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó preocupado Severus yendo hacia la cama y respirando al ver que al menos Draco estaba vestido.

.-Harry – Respondió Draco en un suspiro.

.-¿He organizado una fiesta y no me he enterado? – Preguntó Sirius desde la puerta.

.-Piérdete pulgoso.

.-Estoy en mi casa Quejicus… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – Preguntó a Remus.

.-Venía a devolverte esto – Dijo mostrándole un libro - ¿Estás haciendo sándwiches? – Remus se encaminó hacia él.

.-Sí, en unos minutos aparecerán… Bien, mientras invoco la bebida… alguien quiere decirme qué pasa.

.-Creo que… Gracias Sirius – Dijo Remus cogiendo la cerveza negra muggle que le ofrecía – Siempre tan detallista…

.-Oh, si… - Se burló Severus sentándose al otro lado de Draco - ¿Desde cuándo bebes cerveza muggle? – Preguntó algo contrariado.

.-Esta marca desde siempre… es mi favorita.

.-¿No conoce tu bebida favorita? Creo amigo, que saliste perdiendo en el cambio – Bromeó Sirius. Remus y Lucius rieron la broma.

.-Serás…

.-¡Déjalo Severus! Sólo está bromeando – Cortó Remus. Severus se giró hacia Lucius en busca de apoyo, pero al verlo tapado sólo con la sábana se dio cuenta de que esta vez, el rubio no sería su mejor baza.

.-¿Puedo probar eso? – Preguntó dándose cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación.

.-Claro, toma – Le ofreció con amabilidad el moreno – Y ahora… vamos a ver… ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó mirándoles mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

.-Harry – Respondió Lucius. Sirius soltó el aire con disgusto.

.-Te lo dije… - Murmuró sentándose frente a ambos rubios con Remus a su lado frente a Severus.

.-Descubrió lo del hurón… y vino enfadado y… todo se salió de tono… - Comenzó a explicar Draco.

Durante un rato les contó lo que venía sucediendo. Una bandeja de sándwiches apareció en medio de la cama.

.-Debiste de contárselo al principio – Sentenció al final Remus – Creo que la única opción que te queda es pedirle perdón.

.-¿Perdón¿Por qué? Él le llamó puta – Dijo Severus.

.-¿En serio que le amas, Remus? – El castaño el miró con cara de "No te pases" – Es que… déjalo.

.-Eso… déjalo – Repitió enfadado el lobo – Harry atacó su punto débil… por Merlín… Severus, tú harías lo mismo… Se tiró a su novio delante de todos los compañeros de trabajo, le espió como hurón… y bueno… sobre lo de la violación mejor no hablemos.

.-Si das el primer paso tal vez te pida perdón él también… Es orgulloso, pero justo – Sugirió Sirius mientras dudaba de si le gustaba o no que pudiera existir esa relación.

.-No… – Suspiró Draco – Esta vez no perdonará tan fácilmente.

.-Le interesa… te necesita para saber qué le pasó a Weasley… no es suficientemente listo como para descubrirlo todo solo… Si hubiese sido un Slythe… - Remus no dejó continuar a Severus.

.-Ya vale con eso, son prejuicios tontos… No lo fue porque no quiso…

.-¡Qué! – Draco se incorporó

.-Sí… el sombrero le eligió para Slytherin, pero él no quiso ir… por eso le cambió de casa…

.-¿Se puede hacer eso? – preguntó Lucius a Severus

.-Técnicamente… sí, si eres lo suficientemente cabezota… ¿Y por qué no quiso? – Remus miró a Sirius que se aclaró la garganta.

.-Porque se había enfrentado con cierta persona rubia minutos antes del proceso de selección… - Draco meneó la cabeza ocultándola entre sus manos - Tal vez no sea vuestro destino… - Concluyó poco convencido.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

¿Me expliqué bien?... Bss. S.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, holita….

Felicidades Artemisa, mi cibermami… gracias por adoptarme en la red. Y perdona el retraso…

Siento el retraso, el capítulo estaba terminado el jueves, pero me lié con el siguiente y con un montón de cosas y no me he acordado. Además los pasados carnavales me dejaron muy cansada (feliz pero agotada).

Yo conocí esta asociación de la que hablo en otoño, por la red, y una conocida mía se los encontró en una quedada de Madrid en la Plaza Mayor (creo), así que la idea es anterior a que una empresa de comunicaciones la usase para su publicidad, por cierto, que mono el chico, creo que es el de Barcelona… Otro motivo más para ir allí.

Bss.

S.

--- Capítulo 7: Abrazos gratis ---

.-Me ha ocurrido una cosa muy curiosa esta mañana – Dijo Sirius de repente sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

.-¿A sí? – Preguntó lacónicamente mirando el fondo del vaso de su refresco.

.-¿A ti no te ha pasado nada? – Estiró la mano para llamar la atención del camarero que segundos después depositaba otro refresco y otra cerveza en la mesa.

.-Tú primero…

.-Pues… estaba con mi nuevo amante en la cama…

.-Sirius por favor…

.-Espera… deja que termine… A ver… Estaba en mi cama con mi amante, cuando irrumpió su hijo… y luego su mejor amigo con mi antiguo novio… Mi cama nunca ha tenido tanto hombre encima a la vez… ¿Y sabes lo más curioso? – Harry le miró disgustado – Que tú eras el tema de conversación…

.-Entonces ya sabes lo que me sucedió esta mañana.

.-Sí… más o menos…

.-¿Y?

.-Bueno… prometí preguntarte tu punto de vista antes de hacer nada…

.-Prefiero estar como estoy… con él lejos de mí… no te voy a decir que siempre le odio pero, mi vida es mucho más tranquila si él anda lejos.

.-¿Y algo más cercano? – Sugirió.

.-Yo no podría mantener con él la relación que tú mantienes con Lucius, y no quiero mantener la que Remus mantiene con Severus… Para una no le odio lo suficiente y para la otra le odio demasiado.

.-Él a mí me ha reconocido estar enamorado de ti.

-.¿En serio? Pues tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo…

.-Eso mismo le dijo Remus.

.-No creo… no sabe lo que eso significa… tal vez esté encaprichado…

.-Sí eso creo yo, que eres el capricho de un niño malcriado – Apuró la cerveza.

.-Prefiero estar tranquilo y que se aleje.

.-De acuerdo… si es tu decisión yo te apoyaré… pero no se va a dar por vencido con facilidad… es como su padre.

.-No les ayudes… ¿vale? No le des pistas a Lucius… por muy bueno que sea en la cama… - Sirius sonrió abiertamente - ¡Por ahí viene Hermione!

.-No les ayudaré, pero mantenme al día de todo lo que pase ¿de acuerdo? – Se levantó para dar un beso a la chica.

.-Hola, Sirius, no esperaba verte por aquí… - Saludó algo ahogada por la carrera

.-Tenía cosas que hablar con Harry… ¿Qué tal la pequeña Anna?

.-Pues… se ha quedado tranquila con George en la trastienda, espero que continúe así un par de horas la menos… ¿Vamos Harry? Parece que el resto nos están esperando con los carteles.

.-Sí, vamos – Respondió el joven levantándose y despidiéndose de su padrino.

Media hora después, desde una esquina de la plaza, escondidos entre la gente, Remus y Severus observaban como Harry y unos cuantos locos más, iban por toda la plaza con un cartel de "Regalo abrazos" en alto, abrazando a cualquiera que se le acercase sin distinción de sexo, edad, raza…

.-Me parece una estupidez, qué quieres que te diga – Bufó el moreno tras un divertido Remus.

.-Pues a mí me parece una gran idea… la gente está necesitada de cariño… de contacto… Mírales, algunos sonríen al irse… y Hermione está como hace siglos que no la veo.

.-Eres un idealista… si no te diera vergüenza estarías ahí dando abrazos con ellos…

.-No es solo vergüenza… es que tú te pondrías hecho un basilisco…

.-Ya sabes que no comparto mis pertenencias…

.-Y tú deberías aprender… - Salió de su escondite – Que yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia el grupo. Hermione le vio llegar y sonrió con alegría, llamó a Harry que en ese momento daba un abrazo a un niño de unos dos años y a su madre, y fue a abrazar al licántropo.

.-Hola Remus – Saludó la chica en el abrazo – Tienes que venir más a verme… ahora os echo a todos mucho de menos.

.-Prometido - Respondió su ex profesor que avanzó hacia Harry y le abrazó con fuerza.

.-Ten cuidado Harry… lo de Ron es un asunto muy feo…

.-Lo tendré.

.-Necesitarás un guardaespaldas ahora que no está Malfoy…

.-Sí crees que me lo he quitado de encima es que le conoces poco… Hablando del diablo.

.-¡Severus! – Exclamó bajito – Mira que le dije que no…

.-Da lo mismo Remus… nos vemos…

.-¿Mañana a cenar en mí casa? Por ahora solo Gryffindor ¿de acuerdo? No me apetece ver a Lucius o a Severus aún… – Preguntó Hermione abrazando a una mujer con aspecto de ejecutiva

.-De acuerdo – Dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo de nuevo hacia Severus – Yo aviso a Sirius.

Harry levantó de nuevo su cartel "Regalo abrazos" y dio la espalda al sitio desde el que un tranquilo Draco observaba toda la escena. Hermione le miró con desconfianza.

.-Si se acerca… ¿quieres que evite que se acerque¿le digo algo a los demás? – Preguntó la chica también con su cartel levantado.

.-No… tranquila… solo está calculando… ya le conoces… - Un joven de cabello castaño paró su bicicleta y estiró los brazos hacia Harry que le abrazó sonriendo.

.-Sí, por eso me preocupo – Un señor gordito se acercó a la chica que inmediatamente le envolvió en un gran abrazo – Porque tú eres su presa – Continúo una vez se hubo alejado.

.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Un par de chicas adolescentes se acercaron riendo tontamente. Harry las sonrió y abrazó a ambas a la vez. Se alejaron sonrojadas y riéndose aún más.

.-Que no soy idiota… Sé sumar… ¡Ahí viene¿Qué hago?

.-Abrázale tú - La chica le miró extrañada – Mañana os cuento en la cena…

.-¿Malfoy? Vaya… tú por aquí – Hermione sonrió y respirando profundamente le abrazó. El rubio se sintió extraño al verse dentro de un abrazo de oso pero algo en su interior le hizo sonreír y responder a ese abrazo. Parece que los muggles tenían razón, hacían falta muchos abrazos en el mundo, al menos a él sí que le hacían falta.

.-Muchas gracias – Respondió amable cuando la chica le soltó.

.-De nada… Puedes unirte al grupo si quieres… en alguna otra ocasión.

.-Tal vez, pero lo dudo… Tengo un regalo para Anna… si no te molesta.

.-No claro, siempre y cuando sea adaptado a su edad y no sea peligroso...

El rubio sonrió y la entregó un pequeño paquete con lazo rosa. Ella lo guardó en su bolsillo para agrandarlo y abrirlo en casa, era un juguete mágico eso estaba claro.

.-Muchas gracias, pero no tenías por qué…

.-Cierto, pero me apetecía… voy a ver si consigo hablar con Harry

.-Vale – La chica le dejó para ir a abrazar a un niño que se soltaba de su madre y avanzaba corriendo hacia ella.

.-Perdona – Susurró el rubio intentando acercarse.

.-Olvídalo… ya es pasado… pero será mejor que tú vuelvas a tu mundo y me dejes a mí en el mío – Respondió el moreno alejándose un paso.

.-Sí, será lo mejor… pero no te enfades cuándo ambos se crucen y nos encontremos – Le tendió la mano y Harry la aceptó – Porque no me puedo ir de la revista… al director le dio esta mañana un ataque al corazón y no han conseguido salvarlo.

.-¿Seguro que tú no tienes nada que ver? – Preguntó la chica tras él.

-.Seguro… pero tranquilo, será temporal hasta que encontremos sustituto – Sonaba al Draco Malfoy frío de siempre. Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

.-Estoy de vacaciones… así que tal vez tenga suerte…

.-Tal vez no – Respondió el rubio alejándose – Adiós Harry, bonita forma de perder tu tiempo. Granger… hasta la próxima.

.-Creo que tienes mucho que explicarme Harry – Le reprochó la castaña.

.-Sí. Pero mañana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sería alrededor de medio día, porque Harry estaba ya enfrascado en calentar la lasaña congelada que había comprado en el supermercado. Escuchó el timbre con claridad y quitándose las manoplas para el horno de las manos, abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

A sus pies encontró una enorme jaula con un hurón de pelaje y ojos negros algo nervioso, y a su lado, una caja grande de cartón con un sobre. Miró hacia la acera de enfrente y allí, observándole con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto indescifrable, apoyado en su limusina, estaba Draco.

Cogió el sobre y lo abrió. La cartilla sanitaria, una pequeña guía de cuidados básicos y una nota.

"Sé que te gustan los hurones, así que pensé que disfrutarías de éste. Se llama Tao y es un sable negro. En la caja hay un par de libros, juguetes, una caja para la arena higiénica, arena y una bolsa de comida. Es aún una cría así que tendrás que vigilarla de cerca. Son propensas a los accidentes.

Un abrazo

D.M"

Harry levantó la vista y observó como la limusina se alejaba calle arriba. Miró al animal que le olisqueaba con curiosidad, con sus ojos negros y su pelo negro brillante. Despacio metió todo en su casa y pasó toda la tarde leyendo y organizando un rincón para su nueva mascota, no sin antes comprobar que no era un animago.

Tao al principio se mostró tímido, cuando Harry le liberó de la jaula, pero un par de caricias y chucherías hicieron que el animal cogiera confianza enseguida, comenzando a recorrer el laberinto lleno de juegos que el mago le había creado en una habitación que tenía vacía, y probando la comida y bebida que había encontrado.

.-Bueno… regalarte flores habría sido muy cursi – Rió Sirius horas después frente a un buen plato de guiso casero.

.-Sigue todos los pasos – Asintió Remus – Regalos para tu ahijada – Anna jugaba con un inmenso dragón de peluche volador – Regalos para ti… Está aplicando el manual del buen seductor…

.-Sí, pero a distancia – Afirmó Harry.

.-Claro que a distancia, si se acerca a ti le maldecirás, así que no lo hará hasta estar bien seguro.

.-¿Y qué vienen ahora¿Más regalos?

.-Detalles… encuentros casuales con mucha gente delante… la seducción con alguien como tú, requiere paciencia. Sobre todo porque en cualquier momento te rebelas. Sabes tanto como él y para ciertas cosas eres igual que él – Sermoneó Sirius – Yo de ti, me relajaría y disfrutaría… pero no caería… Si acaso un buen polvo, pero poco más.

.-Tú tampoco estás de acuerdo, por lo que veo – Dijo Hermione.

.-No, en absoluto.

.-¿Y tú Remus? – La chica sirvió un poco más en cada plato.

.-Yo les creo a ellos… es decir… creo que Lucius tiene un interés en ti algo más profundo que el puro sexo, pero se conforma… lo que me hace pensar que teme tu rechazo y… o… que tiene prisa… y creo que Draco… realmente está sobrepasado por sus sentimientos y no sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer… y que el factor tiempo también le agobia.

.-¿Por qué el tiempo es tan importante para ellos? – Preguntó la castaña. Harry les observaba en silencio.

.-Porque no lo tienen… en cuanto Harry lo descubra todo tal vez ellos caigan – Sirius sirvió vino a la chica.

.-Está claro que no puede existir algo podrido sin que ellos estén en medio – Susurró el moreno.

.-Remus hizo un juramento, Harry, pero yo no… -Lo había estado pensando todo el día. No podía seguir con esa situación. Remus puso cara de circunstancias, él también llevaba un tiempo pensando - Ellos compraron su libertad, y no solo a golpe de bragueta… los que mataron a Ron están metidos en negocios muy oscuros… y supongo que entre ellos esté el soborno… Los cuatro sabemos quiénes fueron los ejecutores… sólo pueden ser los tres que entraron con él, uno le hechizaría mientras los otros taparían las pistas… pero no sabemos quién dio la orden, el problema que tienen los Malfoy es que ellos sí que lo saben, o al menos saben mucho de esa red, pero hablar les costaría el beso del dementor… a ellos y a la mayoría de los mortífagos que están libres por ahí.

.-¿Cómo? – Hermione había soltado su cuchara mientras que Harry le miraba completamente sorprendido.

.-No sé si has hecho lo correcto – Dijo Remus

.-Por una vez… que jueguen ellos con nuestras reglas, ya está hecho Remus… estoy cansado de este doble juego. Harry no se merece que estemos jugando así con él, otra vez.

.-Si, estoy de acuerdo… - Suspiró el lobo

.-¿Desde cuándo sabéis eso? – Preguntó la castaña casi llorando. Remus se acercó para abrazarla

.-Desde hace un par de días…

.-¿Y ellos saben que vosotros lo sabéis?

.-Sí… si que lo saben… Pensamos en no contarte nada porque Lucius quería dar una oportunidad a su hijo… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que yo tengo que velar por ti, y la oportunidad te la tengo que dar a ti no a él.

.-Draco seguirá hasta el final – Continúo Remus - Te lo juró y aunque le liberaste cumplirá su palabra… la cuestión es ¿hasta dónde vas a llegar Harry¿y tú Hermione?

.-Que se vayan del país… tienen dinero suficiente para desaparecer en cualquier punto del planeta - Dijo la chica – Existen países que no tienen tratados de extradición con nosotros…

.-Tal vez Lucius se lo pensaría – Murmuró Remus – Pero Draco ya ha decidido que no.

.-Pero eso es una estupidez… es un suicidio – Afirmó Harry - ¿Quiere que yo le entregue?

.-Quiere estar contigo… si tú te fueras a… no sé… a Honolulu, él iría detrás – Respondió el castaño.

.-Pero eso es ridículo… todo tiene un límite… - Protestó el moreno - ¡Maldito niño! mañana lo aclaro con él…

.-¿Entonces hasta el final? – Preguntó Sirius.

.-Hasta sus últimas consecuencias – Afirmó Hermione.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¡Malfoy! aparece de una vez, no pienso pasarme toda la noche gritando tu nombre – Harry no había podido aguantar hasta la mañana siguiente y al poco de salir de la casa de Hermione se había aparecido en el despacho del rubio.

.-Pues a mí me parece una idea estupenda… - Respondió con voz algo rasposa y saliendo de la habitación contigua - ¿Qué haces aquí a las… 3 de la madrugada? – Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta con el batín cayendo ligeramente sobre sus hombros.

.-No puedes hacerme responsable de todo… no puedes obligarme a sentir nada por ti… no puedes obligarme a elegir entre mi mejor amigo y tu vida… - Le reprochó nervioso y con la voz algo más alterada de lo que le hubiese gustado.

.-¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Preguntó algo sorprendido abrochándose el batín de seda negra y colocándose el pelo un poco hacia atrás.

.-Sé lo que pretendes… escucha, voy a llegar hasta el final… Voy a destaparlo todo… mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, murió por ello…

.-Vale ¿y?

.-Tú puedes salvarte… Hermione dice que hay miles de países en los que puedes esconderte con tu padre.

.-¿Vendrías conmigo?

.-Por supuesto que no… ¿ves? a eso me refiero… quieres que tu sacrificio penda eternamente sobre mi cabeza.

.-No, solo quiero estar contigo.

.-No, quieres obligarme a estar contigo… si quiero salvarte tengo que acompañarte o que callar, pero si quiero vengarme de lo de Ron, tengo que entregarte a las autoridades… y eso probablemente signifique tu muerte.

.-Es lo que hay…

.-Te equivocas… no voy a elegir por ti… si me amas te irás para no hacerme daño, si no, te quedarás para consumar tu odio contra mí… - Draco abrió mucho los ojos – Decide… o me amas o me odias.

.-Pero ambas cosas significan perderte – Se quejó el rubio.

.-No lo entiendes… a ver si consigo explicártelo – Dijo nerviosamente pasándose la mano por el pelo - No me tienes, nunca me has tenido y créeme… por obligación, nunca me tendrás.

Draco guardó silencio. Despacio se encaminó hacia el mueble bar y se sirvió una copa… miró a Harry y se la ofreció tendiendo la mano hacia él. Éste la aceptó con un gesto de cabeza. Seguidamente se sirvió una nueva copa antes de hablar.

.-Si me voy… ¿podré mantener el contacto contigo? ya sabes… escribirnos… Tal vez alguna visita…

.-Sí, te prometo que seguiremos manteniendo el contacto mientras tú quieras – El rubio asintió con la cabeza y tomó un largo sorbo de su whiskie. Harry se extrañó de su propia respuesta, pero al fin de todo, era un pequeño sacrificio por una vida.

.-¿Y puedo avisar a Pansy? Es mi mejor amiga…

.-Puedes avisar a quién quieras… pero tenéis que ser discretos o no pillaremos a los cabecillas de todo esto.

.-Claro… lo prometo – Dio otro largo trago a su copa - Está bien… me iré porque tú así me lo pides… si el la única manera que tengo de demostrarte que no estoy jugando y que lo que siento por ti es sincero… pero antes tendrás que darme las 24 horas que me juraste – Harry se tensó sorprendido.

.-Dijiste que no me las pedirías – El tono era de reproche.

.-Dije que probablemente nunca te las pediría… - Puntualizó - Pero las cosas han cambiado… si quieres que cumpla mi palabra y te de todo lo que tengo de información… tendrás que darme esas 24 horas.

.-Yo… claro… cumpliré – Respondió algo dudoso

.-En el 26 de Cadogan Gardens, al lado de Sloane Square en Kensington, hay un hotel llamado Draycott… Te espero allí mañana a las 8 de la tarde.

.-¿Por qué en un hotel¿por qué no aquí? Así podrás hacerlo público… - Ironizó el moreno.

.-No lo has entendido… no quiero hacerlo público… Mi habitación es la 22, puedes subir directamente. Y no intentes aparecerte, es un hotel regentado por brujos a los que no les gusta la magia. – Dejó su baso vacío en el mueble bar y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación – Buenas noches… hasta mañana – Se despidió cerrando tras él y dejando a Harry de nuevo solo en el despacho.

.-No hay quien demonios te entienda Malfoy…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nunca había dormido profundamente, sus sueños siempre eran ligeros desde niño. Su padre le había enseñado que siempre había que estar alerta y a base de castigos le había enseñado a dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Eso le había salvado la vida más de una vez.

Desde que acabara la guerra, alguna vez había caído en un profundo sueño, siempre estando acompañado de su hijo, pero ahora que él ya no estaba, había vuelto a mantener ese sueño ligero y alerta. Por eso lo sabía… él estaba allí, quieto, observándole desde hacía la menos una hora… pero ¿por qué? Estaba claro que algo en su vida iba a cambiar pronto, solo podía ser por eso.

El moreno se encaminó despacio hacia la cama, era consciente de que Lucius probablemente estaría despierto, pero le apetecía jugar. Acercó la mano a su cara y bruscamente se vio empujado hacia uno de los lados y quedó tendido en el suelo de espaldas con el cuerpo del rubio sentado sobre él, sujetándole fuertemente por la muñeca.

.-¿Cómo has entrado?

.-Es un viejo truco de prófugo… Suelta… me haces daño…

.-Yo nunca suelto una presa – Susurró a su oído – Y tú ahora eres la mía – Sirius notó como se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca, y sonrió para sí.

.-Si piensas que vas a poder dominarme te equivocas… no suelo ceder el control - Lucius apretó un poco su agarre haciendo que el moreno emitiese un gemido de dolor.

.-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

.-No te lo has ganado – Dijo con dificultad. El rubio se inclinó sin soltarlo y con suavidad comenzó a besarle en la garganta.

.-Claro que sí… de todas formas… no te lo estoy pidiendo, Sirius – Suavizó el agarré momento en el que el moreno aprovechó para liberar su brazo e intentar librarse - ¡Oh¿vas a resistirte? Esto se va a poner interesante.

Sirius nunca había jugado con esas reglas pese a que las conocía. No le había hecho falta. Remus tendía a ser muy tranquilo y cariñoso, nada brusco, aunque algunas raras veces le gustaba cambiar. Y al resto de sus parejas jamás les había dado opción alguna. Lucius no le haría daño, al menos eso esperaba, pero estaba claro que no quería ser siempre el pasivo de la pareja, y en la mente de un mortífago, las cosas no siempre tenían que pedirse por favor… estaba claro que al menos esa noche, dominaría el más hábil. Sin quererlo al entrar por la noche a escondidas, había iniciado ese juego.

Consiguió girarse bajo el cuerpo del rubio y con la rodilla le empujó lo suficiente para conseguir ponerse en pie. Sonrió con ironía.

.-Estás viejo para estos juegos Lucius.

.-Soy lo suficientemente viejo como para ganar en esta partida

Ágilmente se levantó y se echó contra él haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama, de nuevo con él encima, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ya le estaba besando con ansias y abriendo su casaca y su camisa para apoderarse de los pezones con sus manos. Sirius gimió ante los pellizcos y se revolvió intentado de nuevo salir de debajo.

Lucius sujetó primero una de sus muñecas y luego la otra sobre la cabeza. Le miró con un brillo de fuerte deseo en los ojos que dejó al moreno sintiéndose totalmente excitado. El rubio sonrió con superioridad, la señal de alarma llegó tarde al cerebro de Sirius.

Sus muñecas estaban fuertemente atadas cada una en una esquina del cabecero de la cama, de manera que al estar más altas, obligaban a que la cabeza de Sirius colgase ligeramente en el aire. Sus tobillos también estaban sujetos obligando a sus piernas a estar abiertas, y curiosamente llevaba toda su ropa puesta, pero desabrochada. El cómo Lucius consiguió hacer esto con él en décimas de segundo, era todo un misterio para él.

Lucius se quitó el pijama burdeos que llevaba y con la punta de los dedos, comenzó a recorrer con tranquilidad la piel del que siempre había tenido entre sus brazos con demasiadas prisas.

.-Has usado la magia – Se quejó

.-Si no la usase, tus manos y tus pies no recibirían sangre… estás colgado de ellos.

.-Has hecho trampa…

.-Eres muy hermoso – Susurró Lucius ignorándole. Notó los músculos del abdomen contraerse bajo sus dedos – Siempre lo fuiste.

.-Estoy incómodo – Se quejó un poco molesto.

Lucius sonrió por toda respuesta y poniendo la mano sobre los pantalones desabrochados del moreno, los hizo desaparecer.

.-Tranquilo… dentro de poco estarás en la gloria.

Se inclinó sobre la dureza de Sirius depositando un beso húmedo en su punta, y comenzó a masturbarlo, pero con la mano. El moreno gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lucius levantó un poco las caderas apenas apoyadas de Sirius y las colocó en sus piernas… no habría aviso ni preparación. Había ganado todo derecho sobre su presa. El moreno lo sabía, estaba totalmente expuesto, pero nunca se mostraría vencido, así que mientras notaba como era tomado bruscamente, pero sin dañarlo, no apartó la vista de los otros ojos grises que le observaban con dominio absoluto sobre todo lo que allí estaba pasando.

El resto de la ropa que el moreno aún llevaba puesta desapareció favoreciendo que las manos de Lucius pudieran acariciarlo a placer mientras con suaves balanceos lo iba haciendo suyo. Por fin cerró los ojos, justo en el momento en el que su cuello era tomado con ansia por la boca de su dueño, el movimiento ayudó a que el rubio diese en el punto sensible interno de Sirius en una de las embestidas. El moreno gimió con fuerza. La sensación de cierta ingravidez, de ser tomado con algo de fuerza pese al permiso, hicieron que pronto se olvidase de dónde estaba, relajándose completamente y dejándose llevar por el balanceo de las penetraciones, por las masturbaciones de su amante y por unas caricias que no podía responder, mientras que su cuello era marcado por la boca ansiosa del que había sido un de sus mayores enemigos.

Ambos hicieron lo posible por alargar el momento, hasta que Lucius no pudo más. El moreno le notó llenarlo con su semilla, mientras que se volvía más errático en sus movimientos. A penas pudo sonreír… esa batalla la había ganado él… con ese pensamiento, se dejó ir entre ambos cuerpos. A los pocos minutos, descansaba completamente apoyado en la cama, con el cuerpo de Lucius abrazándolo.

.-Siempre logras sorprenderme – Le susurró - ¿No sabes hacerlo de una manera normal?

.-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso… - Respondió casi dormido – Sirius…

.-¿Sí?

.-Tienes el mejor cuerpo que nunca he poseído… así que prepárate para ser tomado al asalto alguna vez más.

Sirius rió bajito cerrando los ojos.

Lucius nunca había dormido profundamente. Siempre tenía que estar alerta, porque en cualquier momento podía despertarse de lado sintiendo un montón de lametones por toda su espalda…

.-¿Sirius?

.-Ya despertaste… mira que duermes profundo – El rubio se sorprendió – Es mi turno.

.-¿Tu turno de qué¡Ay!

No había sido dolor, sino la sorpresa de sentirse invadido por los dedos del moreno. Intentó moverse, pero Sirius había enredado su otra mano su larga coleta rubia y le sujetaba con firmeza.

.-Eres mío – Susurró Sirius mientras se introducía sin más contemplaciones

.-¡Merlín! aprendes rápido – Exclamó mientras tiraba de sus muñecas atadas juntas y luego a una de las patas de la cama.

Al contrario que antes, Sirius se mantenía quieto, moviéndose muy lentamente dentro del rubio y solo si no tenía más remedio, mientras le acariciaba y le recorría ávidamente con sus manos, deteniéndose en cada cicatriz, en cada músculo tenso hasta que se rendía y relajaba… masturbándole hasta el límite, para luego abandonarlo de nuevo y concentrarse en acariciar otra zona.

Lucius notaba como la erección del moreno crecía dentro de él, y como daba pequeñas sacudidas que no podía controlar… era muy excitante. De vez en cuando, se movía, provocando que el moreno gimiera, pero en ese momento éste paraba y se alejaba de su cuerpo durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Lucius le rogara su vuelta y volviera a sentir como le poseía despacio.

Nunca nadie le había poseído así con tanto cariño y tanta firmeza, y por supuesto que tampoco le habían dominado tanto como él.

Cuando las envestidas comenzaron a ser ya completas y regulares, con cada gemido, Lucius Malfoy notaba como se el escapaba pare de su frialdad y de su alma, estaba rindiéndose a alguien que aún le miraba con desconfianza, pero su cuerpo le volvía loco, sus labios, sus ojos… todo él.

.-Sirius – Gimió llegando al orgasmo. El moreno no se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, simplemente se dejó llevar por los espasmos de su pareja y le liberó mientras terminaba de vaciarse dentro de él.

.-Ha estado genial – Susurró sudoroso dejándose abrazar de nuevo por Lucius, una vez había salido de él.

.-Sí… duerme…

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, el sueño se llevó a su amante con rapidez. A él tardó un poco más. Observaba dormir al moreno con verdadero deleite… sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Y pocas oportunidades de volver a hacerlo suyo… Tal vez era el momento de quemar sus naves… pero era tan pronto.

Tras el chasquido y la sorpresa inicial, Sirius se ponía los pantalones disgustado, bajo la mirada de incomodidad de Draco y la de contrariedad de Lucius.

.-Esto se está empezando a convertir en una mala costumbre – Dijo el moreno buscando su camisa – ¿Me largo o vais a hablar sobre mi ahijado? – Preguntó molesto.

.-Anoche vino a verme…

.-Mira que coincidencia… Somos noctámbulos… ¿Y?

.-Bueno, supongo que ya sabe más o menos el guión general de la película que acabó con la muerte de Ron…

.-¿Y? – Lucius estiró la mano para acariciar la poca piel que quedaba sin cubrir del moreno que algo incómodo se apartó. La desconfianza había vuelto a sus ojos grises.

.-Me dijo que si realmente le amaba me pondría a salvo…

.-¡Ese es mi chico…! - Exclamó bajito - ¿Cuándo os vais?

.-No sabía que tuvieses tantas ganas de deshacerte de mí… - Susurró seductoramente Lucius. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, su padre rara vez se mostraba así delante de nadie – Tal vez decida quedarme.

.-Yo viajo mucho… seguiremos viéndonos – Respondió distraídamente Sirius mientras se maldecía por una separación tan brusca, ojalá pudiera quedarse, pero no debía de ser así – Y no te vas a quedar… ahora solo hay que elegir el país… - Buscó sus botas con la vista.

.-Le pedí las 24 horas…

.-¿Qué 24…¡Draco! - Lucius se incorporó – Eso ha sido una tontería.

.-Dime otra salida… pasado mañana habremos emigrado a… no sé… Tokio, es el único sitio que se me ocurre.

.-Sí, los ministerios mágicos de ambos países no mantienen relaciones institucionales. No os extraditarán… ¿Mi casaca? Ah, ya la veo… Aunque vais a estar muy lejos… - Suspiró, él había vivido allí hacía algún tiempo.

.-¡Sirius! Por favor, estate quieto – Lucius le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta tumbarlo de nuevo a su lado – Ni se te ocurra moverte. Sigue Draco…

.-Cruzaremos medio mundo huyendo, y ¿qué me quedará….? Nada… unas cuantas cartas de vez en cuando y nada más. Ha prometido que no perderíamos el contacto, pero…

.-Le olvidarás – Afirmó Sirius aún tumbado y quieto dejando esta vez que la mano de Lucius se acomodase en su pecho bajo la camisa – Conocerás a uno de esos guapísimos magos asiáticos y le olvidarás… – Se giró sobre sí mismo quedando apoyado por los codos – Y tu padre encontrará otro amante díscolo con el que jugar y tal vez también rehaga su vida, aunque yo voy allí cada mes, espero que me reserve alguna noche… - Sonrió con algo de tristeza – Entiendo que lo hayas hecho, hasta él lo entenderá… no te preocupes Lucius, esta vez no ha metido la pata.

.-He pensado en que le llevaré toda la documentación que tenemos, en 24 horas nos dará tiempo de sobra para repasarla…

.-Pensé que iba buscando otra cosa en esas 24 horas… - Sirius le miraba curioso.

.-Le violaron delante de mí… si yo… no quiero que recuerde ese día, y no quiero que me recuerde como el que le obligó a…

.-¡Merlín¡Qué poco le conoces!... Que yo recuerde, esas horas eran el pago por la información, al menos una parte de ellas.

.-Sí

.-Él aceptó ¿no?

.-Sí.

.-Pues entonces, encárgate de que sean inolvidables… si le humillas no llegarás a coger el trasporte a Tokio… Si crees que Harry no es capaz de disfrutar estás muy equivocado.

.-Vaya – Exclamó Lucius – Eso suena a secreto.

.-No es un secreto… Remus, Bill y yo tuvimos miedo de las secuelas de la violación.

.-¿Bill Weasley?

.-Sí… Así que decidimos mostrar a Harry el lado agradable del asunto.

.-¿Vosotros?

.-No pienses mal… al menos no tan mal… Le llevamos a un terapeuta, y a "Chez Mme. Merteille" y algunos sitios más… Aprendió como yo, que a veces solo hay que disfrutar… aunque siendo tú… - Miró hacia el chico - Lo mismo se pone rígido como una tabla… pero por fastidiarte más que por otra cosa. Si quieres un consejo, explícale los papeles, dale buena comida y pasad un buen rato juntos… probablemente jamás volváis a veros, así que solucionad esos pequeños problemas que tenéis de una vez.

.-Es curioso. Una vez le dije que terminaríamos solucionando nuestras diferencias en la cama.

.-Lo sé. Y puesto que jamás volveréis a estar juntos podías cerrar ya toda vuestra historia…

.-Quieres dejar de repetírmelo… - Dijo molesto – Parece que te alegra que no nos veamos más.

.-Y me alegra. No te voy a engañar…

.-Tú te puedes acostar con mi padre pero él no puede contaminarse conmigo… ¿verdad?

.-No, no es eso… Yo no decido sobre las parejas de los demás. A mí no me gusta Severus, y menos como pareja de Remus… pero fue su decisión… y yo la respeto, pero jamás le mentiré diciendo que me gusta. Puede que si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera tú hubieses conquistado la cabeza de Harry, y yo lo hubiera respetado… pero no le hubiese mentido como no te he mentido a ti ahora… Harry decide sobre su vida y su cuerpo, pero no tengo que estar de acuerdo con él necesariamente.

.-Ya… bueno, es…

.-A él no le gusta que me acueste con tu padre… y aquí estoy… creo que todos somos adultos para asumir que nuestras decisiones no tienen porqué gustar a los demás – Lucius lo observaba todo en silencio. ¡Merlín! cada vez le atraía más…

.-Sirius… ¿a Harry no le gustaría una relación entre nosotros?

.-Si hubiera una relación… no creo que le gustase… al menos no al principio… pero tampoco se aparecería en nuestra cama todas las mañanas – Ironizó mirando de nuevo al padre - ¿Por qué?

.-Porque si a Harry no le gusta la idea… tú nunca dejarías que nuestra relación pasase del punto en el que estamos.

.-Pues… no sé… - Se puso de rodillas en la cama, pensativo – Nunca lo pensé… ¡Vamos! Tú nunca querías más… ¿para qué iba a planteármelo¿o sí?

.-Creo que es el momento de que me vaya – Anunció Draco bajito.

.-Sí, es un buen momento. Nos vemos cuando pase todo… yo terminaré de dejar todo listo para nuestro viaje y seguir manejando nuestros negocios desde allí. Tokio es una buena opción.

.-Hasta entonces padre – Draco se inclinó a besarlo en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

.-¿Sabes una cosa Sirius? – Preguntó por fin una vez que ambos se volvieron a quedar solos.

.-Dime… - Sirius seguía de rodillas. Quieto como una estatua de sal.

.-No me conformo con verte una vez al mes… no quiero eso… quiero dar un paso más contigo…

.-¿Qué? – Apenas pudo pronunciar.

.-Te deseo desde que te conozco... – No tenía tiempo… tendría que quemar sus naves ahora.

.-Lo sé, casi nuca lo ocultaste, pero…

.-Y ahora que años después te he poseído… no pienso dejarte escapar… No quiero y no puedo. Puedes manejar tus negocios desde allí… tienes casa y la infraestructura montada desde hace años… cuando fuiste prófugo… ven conmigo… por favor…

.-Pero si solo hace un par de semanas que… nos hablamos… - Respondió algo desorientado.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---


	8. Chapter 8

--- Capítulo 8: Tequila, sal y limón ---

Tenía toda su ropa esparcida por encima de su cama. Se lo había probado todo y nada le convencía del todo.

Remus le miraba mientras acariciaba a Tao entre las orejas con un aire entre resignado y divertido. Había ido a posta casa del moreno porque sabía los circos que éste solía montar cuando una cita le interesaba, ni quería saber cuánto le interesaba esta cita, y al parecer mucho…

.-¿Sabes algo de Sirius? – Preguntó intentando olvidarse de la ropa por unos minutos.

.-Me dijo que necesitaba estar solo, que sabía lo de Draco y que disfrutaras.

.-¿Crees que ha pasado algo?

.-Sí… pero hasta que él no quiera contarlo solo puedo especular…

.-Pues especula – Se volvió a poner una camisa negra.

.-Tal vez no seas el único que hoy se despide de alguien.

.-Solo se acostaban – Respondió quitándole importancia y descartando la camisa por 5ª vez.

.-¿Tú crees? Tal vez al principio… pero… unos meses más y sin tantos kilómetros por el medio y Sirius sería suyo. Estoy casi convencido. Conozco a ese cabezota.

.-Pero ahora no ¿verdad? – Sacó todos sus slips y los tiró sobre la ropa.

.-Ahora… no lo sé… él es impulsivo, pero tú estás primero… no sé hasta que punto está ya o no enganchado a ese… Bueno ¿te decides ya o no? – Preguntó señalando la ropa.

.-Es que quiero estar perfecto… pero no demasiado… quiero que se vuelva loco por mí… ¿Tanga? – Le enseñó uno de hilo dental con dibujitos de ositos.

.-Ya lo está… Por ¡Merlín! tira eso a la basura inmediatamente. Si quieres ponerte un tanga ponte uno con estilo… aunque mejor – Ojeó por encima el material – que no le asustes tanto… ponte algo más neutro.

.-Ya… pero… yo voy a ser frío como el hielo. Disfrutaré en silencio de sus caricias pero no pienso tocarlo, ni hacerlo disfrutar… quiero que sea la peor sesión de sexo de su vida.

.-Seda entonces… y cuero… y tanga de leopardo. Aunque creo que te equivocas.

.-¿Por qué?

.-No vas a encontrar nadie tan experimentado como él… no sé… yo disfrutaría a lo bestia.

.-No quiero parecer… macho man…

.-Entonces elimina el cuero… y la seda mejor de color claro, y nada de tangas.

.-Ni una virgencita…

.-Harry… ponte esos vaqueros rotos que te compraste el otro día, el jersey verde y la chaqueta de pana oscura… creo que cuanto más normal vayas, mejor irá todo… Me fijé como te miraba el día de la inauguración de la exposición… no te hace falta nada más.

.-Pero es como ir a trabajar…

.-Sí… es eso exactamente. No le das importancia a la cita al no modificar tu imagen…

.-¡Oh! Eres listo Remus… tienes razón… - Escogió un slip gris nuevo.

.-Tuve un buen maestro…

.-¿Severus?

.-No, por todos los magos… ¡Sirius! – Respondió riendo – Severus es un gran espía, pero no es muy bueno en el tema de las citas… El día que me dejes hablarte de él te contaré anécdotas muy divertidas.

.-Uf… no sé ¿Qué ves en él?

.-Supongo que tenemos muchas cosas en común… los dos nos hemos pasado la vida viviendo entre dos mundos sin ser de ninguno de ellos completamente… no sé, es muy difícil de explicar… solo sé que es la persona que quiero ver dentro de 20 años cuando abra los ojos por mañana… Dime ¿a quién te gustaría ver a ti?

Harry cerró los ojos unos segundos, y mentalmente se imaginó abriéndolos una mañana en el futuro. Lo que vio le hizo sufrir un escalofrío y abrir los ojos sorprendidos.

.-Me lo suponía… eres tan transparente como tu padre… ¡Alá! a disfrutar de tu cita. Mientras intentaré encontrar a tu padrino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era el hotel más… inglés, por no ponerle adjetivos, que había visitado en años. Exceso de muebles, de telas, de años… era victoriano hasta agobiar, no le extrañaba que le gustase a Draco. La sala común de Slytherin parecía minimalista comparada con lo que estaba viendo.

Saludó al entrar y buscando el cartel de las habitaciones, fue despacio buscando la 22. ¡Ahí estaba! con su puerta blanca y su llamador dorado en forma de mano que sujetaba una bola…

"Recuerda Harry… frío como el hielo… nada de regalarle ni un gemido…" – Pensó mientras llamaba a la puerta con suavidad. La puerta se abrió sola.

La habitación estaba decorada en colores claros, si bien los muebles eran tan floreados como los que había visto en el hall de entrada, había menos y estaban en mucho mejor estado. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas dejando que el aire moviese las finas cortinas blancas que, al contrario que los cortinones, estaban sin correr.

.-¿No piensas entrar? – Preguntó con voz suave Draco.

Harry vio que él estaba de pie junto a una mesa baja de mármol, en la que había una enorme caja de cartón llena de papeles y carpetas. Él si que se había arreglado, y al más puro estilo de etiqueta mágica… estaba muy hermoso. Totalmente vestido de ante negro, con pantalones ajustados con cordones sobre las botas, camisa blanca de chorreras y casaca negra con adornos bordados en el mismo color. Parecía de otra época, y parecía terriblemente triste. Por primera vez le vio con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja adornada con un fino lazo negro, aunque algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro, acariciando sus labios con delicadeza. Le pareció estar en otro lugar y en otro tiempo.

Harry entró saludando con la cabeza, un poco superado por la imagen que tenía frente a sí e, instantáneamente, la puerta se cerró tras él. Notó la magia rodeando la habitación.

.-¿Está hechizada? – Preguntó llevando la mano a su varita.

.-Sí… pero no te preocupes, se abrirá dentro de 24 horas. Es una forma de asegurar que ninguno de los que estamos dentro salgamos corriendo antes de pagar la deuda. Este hotel está para eso.

.-Veo que has cobrado muchas aquí – Se arrepintió en ese mismo instante. Comenzar tirándole puñales envenenados no era un buen principio. Sin embargo el rubio solo pareció más triste.

.-No, normalmente… soy el pagador… como tú ya sabes – Respondió con suavidad llevando la mano a la caja – Ven… tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

El moreno se quitó la chaqueta sin apartar la mirada del rubio, que tranquilamente se había quitado la casaca y la había dejado en el respaldo del sofá.

.-He encargado la cena para las 11, sé que es un poco tarde pero nos dará tiempo a organizar un poco todo esto – Informó mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a sacar papeles de la caja. Harry se sentó a su lado.

.-¿Es todo lo que tienes sobre ellos? – Buscaba los ojos grises del rubio, pero éste seguía sacando y mirando las carpetas.

.-Es todo lo que tengo sobre mi relación con ellos, y alguna cosilla más que pude conseguir… Pansy también me ha dado algunas cosas, y mi padre también… Supongo que lo más antiguo está al fondo de la caja… ¿cómo quieres clasificarlo? – Por primera vez se miraron a los ojos – Tal vez… - Volvió a desviar la mirada – La mejor forma sea por delitos…

Harry pensó "Frío… no le regales nada…" mientras su mano se posaba con suavidad sobre el mentón del rubio y lo atraía hacia sí para depositar un suave beso en sus labios "¿Se puede saber qué estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó mentalmente. Sus labios habían vuelto a posarse sobre los de Draco que estaba quieto como una estatua, y lentamente comenzó a saborearlos con la lengua, queriendo entrar mucho más profundamente.

Draco no se resistió, permitió que la lengua de Harry le besara mientras que el moreno le empujaba recostándole sobre el sofá. Se le cayeron los papeles de la mano. Algo en él le hizo reaccionar, se colocó de forma que el moreno tuviera acceso a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y comenzó a responder al beso enredando sus dedos en los negros cabellos.

Harry le desabrochó la camisa mientras su boca disfrutaba de la oreja del rubio para después comenzar el recorrido por el cuello y la clavícula. Draco seguía tranquilo, permitiendo que las curiosas manos del moreno recorrieran lo que quisieran de su cuerpo.

Acarició su pecho con los dedos y apoyó su cabeza en él, dejando de besarle.

.-¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras jugueteaba con el suave vello del pecho del rubio que guardó silencio - ¿Por qué no me paras?

.-No quiero pararte.

.-Siempre pensé que eras… dominante…

.-Y lo era… pero la gente no quiere que yo lo folle, sino follarme a mí, así que me acostumbré.

.-Pero tú has tenido cientos de amantes…

.-He tenido cientos de deudas… no es exactamente lo mismo. ¿Sabes por qué siempre me ha dolido que me lo dijeras? Porque es cierto… soy un chapero… caro pero chapero… No me gustaba que me enfrentaras a mi realidad… duele ¿sabes? y duele más cuando te lo recuerda alguien por quién lo darías todo.

.-Y a mí siempre me dolió que lo fueras… - Confesó el moreno intentando ignorar el final de la frase de Draco – Alguien como tú no debería ser de nadie que no lo adorase. Siempre me dio mucha rabia… - Se incorporó hacia su chaqueta - Toma – Le dio un sobre que guardaba en el bolsillo de ésta – Tu viste como me… Hace unos años, me enviaron esta foto.

Draco abrió el sobre. En el había una foto mágica. Estaba en su celda, desnudo, y se veía perfectamente como alguien le penetraba por detrás y le masturbaba mientras otro penetraba su boca. El movimiento de la foto hizo que el rubio cerrara los ojos ante la imagen. Cogió aire y la giró leyendo la dedicatoria escrita detrás:

"Estás vengado Potter. Un amigo"

.-No sé quién me la envió… pero intenté averiguarlo.

.-¿Te sirvió de venganza?

.-No, me sentí más culpable y sucio. Tú sabes quienes son ellos…

.-Sí.

.-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

.-Ya lo estoy haciendo… aunque… les debo la vida.

.-Me enfadé porque tú disfrutabas… o la menos me daba esa impresión… me parecía una burla… yo sufrí y tú en cambio… Luego me di cuenta de lo que en realidad habían hecho contigo… a mi me violaron el cuerpo, pero a ti te violaron el alma… Aún así tú no luchabas contra ello, y eso me ponía y me pone muy furioso. Nadie debería de poder tocarte así, nadie, ni tan siquiera yo. Por mucho que creas que sientes por mí.

.-A veces sueño… con aquel día… - Le devolvió la foto pero Harry la rechazó – Con el de tu violación. Como te mordías los labios para no gritar y llorabas por el dolor… Recuerdo que me miraste cuando te ataban pidiéndome ayuda… y cómo por miedo y por vergüenza yo evité tu mirada. Aun me odio por ello.

.-Eras un crío… ¿qué podrías haber hecho?

.-Un par de horas después, aún sangrando por todas tus heridas, y sin poder juntar las piernas eras capaz de matarle… Eras tan crío como yo.

.-Yo le odiaba… su acto solo hizo que mi deseo de venganza fuera mayor… Además… reconoce que soy bastante más poderoso que tú.

.-Lo eres… ¿Por qué no me mataste a mí también? Me tuviste a tiro… ¿por qué solo me aturdiste?

.-Ya había demasiados muertos… - Respondió perdido en recuerdos dolorosos - Se supone que hoy te cobrarías una deuda… hoy puedes exigir lo que tú quieras – Dijo sin responderle y cambiando de tema.

.-Ya me odias suficiente… probablemente jamás volvamos a vernos… quería que tuvieses al menos un buen recuerdo mío.

.-Me gusta el juego, alternar… Pero supongo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente – Concluyó haciendo arder la foto.

.-¿Tal vez te parezco sucio? – Se incorporó un poco para intentar atraerlo de nuevo hacia él, pero Harry no se dejó abrazar.

.-No… me pareces perdido… y no te odio. Al menos no en este instante – Respondió dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos las 24 horas para hablar y conocernos?

.-¿Sin obligaciones?

.-Sin pagos ni deudas… imagina que nos han castigado a convivir juntos durante un día… ¿qué te parece?

.-De acuerdo – Respondió recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído - ¿Cómo quieres que los clasifiquemos? – Ahora sonreía, Harry suspiró pensando en que todo en su vida estaba al revés.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus miró la calle vacía. Para entrar ahí no podía haber muggles cerca. Severus le apretó la mano intentando infundirle ánimo.

.-¿Estás seguro que está aquí? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

.-Soy el mejor espía de la historia… y él el prófugo más estúpido… Está ahí, cariño.

.-No hay nada en esa casa que le cause alegría… ¿por qué…?

.-Porque ahora vuelve a sufrir.

.-La última vez que estuvo en Grimaud Palace, casi se vuelve loco.

.-Tu amigo siempre lo ha estado… no sabe reaccionar ante el dolor… por eso se ha escondido. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

.-Claro – Respondió Remus sonriéndole con algo de tristeza.

.-No se lo digas… pero siento mucho que esté sufriendo de nuevo.

.-¡Vaya! va a resultar que mi chico tiene corazón – Bromeó bajito

.-Sí… pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto – Respondió besándole – Y ahora entra ahí e intenta que no se lo vuelvan a llevar sus demonios. Yo te esperaré en casa.

.-De acuerdo – Le besó en los labios- Sev… muchas gracias por apoyarme…

.-C'est l'amour – Respondió desapareciendo.

Remus entró en la casa. Sus recuerdos más tristes se agolparon en su cabeza. Subió las penosas escaleras haciendo que sus crujidos despertasen a todos los fantasmas que allí habitaban. Estaba claro que si Sirius realmente estaba allí solo había dos habitaciones en las que pudiera esconderse…

Primero fue a la de su madre, en la que había pasado muchas horas junto al hipogrifo, pero allí no estaba, así que tentando a la suerte se encaminó al cuarto que ocupó cuando era niño. No había nada de luz por la casa, pero él pudo distinguir perfectamente el bulto sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

.-Sirius…

.-Déjame Remus.

.-No te mereces esto.

.-Ja… mira tú por dónde… - Respondió levantando la cabeza hacia el lobo que se sentaba frente a él de la misma manera.

.-No te lo hagas entonces.

.-No puedo irme con él… y no quiero perderlo, más ahora que sé que no soy solo su juguete.

.-Harry sobrevivirá sin ti… puede ir a verte de vez en cuando… como antes…

.-No es solo Harry

.-Tus negocios seguro que no son…

.-Es todo, Remus, todo… Me he pasado años soñando con la vida que llevo ahora. Trabajar, tenerte cerca, tener a Harry. Vivir en mi casa, en Londres, libre… caminar por la calle saludando a los conocidos… Lucius no entraba en mis planes… y si le hago entrar… tengo que renunciar de nuevo a todo… a ti, a Harry, al respeto que me he ganado, al té de las cinco, a la torre de Londres, a Picadilly, al callejón Diagón…

.-Nada de eso se va a mover… puedes venir siempre que quieras… yo seguiré aquí y Harry… bueno, con él no me atrevo a predecir nada…

.-Ya… pero… no estoy seguro… por una vez en mi vida no estoy seguro de abandonarlo todo por alguien a quién, reconozco, apenas conozco… Ya no soy el aventurero de antes… pero tampoco quiero vivir aquí sin saber si esta vez…

.-Tal vez sea el momento de buscar puntos medios…

.-¿En qué estás pensando?

.-En chantaje… Tenemos mucha información… podemos…

.-Nos matarían… Tarde o temprano…

.-Pues dar la información a cambio de su inmunidad.

.-¿No os dais cuenta de que vamos hacia una nueva guerra? Si destapamos toda esa… basura, lo más probable en que se reabran antiguas heridas…

.-Si no lo hacemos, toda esa panda de corruptos seguirán teniendo el poder…

.-Remus… ¿En serio crees que los que entren serán mejores? – El castaño guardó silencio – Luchamos contra los mortífagos por cientos de miles de razones… que luego cuando les ganamos repetimos hasta la saciedad… eran violadores… a ellos les violamos… eran ladrones y luego les robamos… mataban a nuestras familias y nosotros matamos a las suyas… En el fondo todo es una farsa por tener el control.

.-Querían dominar el mundo – Protestó Remus

.-¿Y nosotros no?

.-Eran unos tiranos…

.-¿Y nosotros no lo somos? Controlamos sus cuentas bancarias, sus inversiones, sus relaciones… hasta sus matrimonios… tal vez no lo hagamos a golpe de látigo pero…

.-No creemos en la esclavitud…

.-Pues aún no veo que los elfos domésticos hayan sido liberados… no hemos creado escuelas para que aprendan a pensar y se independicen… rompimos sus cadenas pero no les enseñamos más que lo que nos interesa… y luego decimos "son ellos a los que les gusta" ¡nos ha fastidiado…! Si no les hemos enseñado el otro lado del muro…

.-Ya pero los muggles…

.-Si nos creyésemos iguales a ellos… ¿no crees que ya nos habríamos mostrado hace siglos?

.-Nos perseguían…

.-Somos más poderosos… bonita excusa… Remus, si a Severus le amenaza un muggle o cientos de ellos, con teas ardiendo, ni él ni tú os ibas a quedar quietos sonriendo esperando a que saliese ardiendo. De todos los que mataron ninguno era un brujo en realidad… a ti se te dio la historia siempre mejor que a mi, así que lo sabes… ¿Y tú? Te dejaste algo más que el corazón en esta guerra y mira… sigues sin poder ir a la universidad, sin poder encontrar algo más serio que trabajos temporales… al menos tu puedes vivir de la herencia de Dumbledore, el resto de los tuyos siguen por las calles sin ayuda. Pero el ministerio no ha hecho por ti nada salvo darte una medalla, y porque Harry se encabezonó…

.-¡Está bien! – Dijo enfadado – Pues dejemos todo como está…

.-Tampoco… mierda… si Lucius no estuviera en mi vida… si Draco no hubiese despertado a Harry… Sabíamos que esto existía y no movíamos un dedo… Éramos felices…

.-Hasta que Ron murió.

.-Hasta que Ron murió – Repitió – Siempre supe qué hacer… Si ellos no estuviesen por medio… no estaría tan desorientado… - Reconoció al fin vencido escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

.-Vete a casa a descansar – Dijo susurrando acercándose a él – Mañana por la mañana todo lo verás diferente… - Le abrazó por los hombros intentando trasmitirle ánimos - Te vienes a casa a desayunar, llamamos a Lucius, suponiendo que no le veas esta noche… y hablamos los cuatro… O mejor. duerme hasta la hora de comer y por la tarde vamos a buscar a Hermione y a Harry. Estoy seguro de que este problema tienen que tener alguna solución mejor.

.-¿Te niegas a desaparecer de mi vida, no es cierto? – Preguntó el moreno mirándole sereno a los ojos.

.-Mientras pueda tenerte cerca haré lo posible… igual que con Harry… Yo también soñé durante la guerra. Soñé con la familia que nunca tuve, y ahora la tengo… no quiero perderos si no es absolutamente necesario.

.-Vayámonos de este horrible lugar… no sé porqué aún no lo he quemado – Dijo levantándose

.-Podías convertirlo en un museo…

.-Dedicado al horror… no gracias…

.-¿Y guardería? Siempre quise tener una guardería… me lo podrías alquilar… - Remus lo miraba todo atentamente entre las sombras - Tiraría muros, lo pintaría de colores claros… Un pequeño parque en el jardín… Una guardería hasta la entrada en Hogwarts… A tu madre la daría un patatús… Un engendro dirigiendo en su casa un lugar para niños con madres vulgares que trabajan, si es que no son unas libertinas sin marido.

.-Y niños mestizos escondiéndose y riendo por sus salones – Rió Sirius

.-Sí, y tal vez algún sangre sucia precoz… algunos engendros más… ¿Qué te parece?

.-Que mañana hacemos el contrato…

Remus se dirigió hacia la entrada. En Grimaud Palace nadie salvo los Black podía aparecerse o usar las chimeneas, así que tuvo que hacerlo en la calle. Al llegar a casa, Severus le esperaba tranquilo leyendo exámenes de 5º.

Sirius usó la chimenea. Apareció en su casa con más polvo del deseado, y cuando por fin consiguió abrir los ojos, se fijó en una mano blanca que jugaba con un bastón de mango de plata en forma de serpiente.

.-No quiero agobiarte – Dijo poniéndose en pie – Solo necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Ya me voy.

.-No estoy bien… Además, necesito que alguien me frote la espalda en la ducha… estoy lleno de polvo y pensaba…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sentados en el suelo y apoyados en el sofá, los dos chicos reían a carcajada limpia mientras desaparecían los restos de la cena.

.-Has perdido Harry… el tapón giró hacia la derecha

.-Es que está deformado ¿Ves? – Le mostró el defecto del tapón de la botella de tequila.

.-Perdiste… pagas prenda… lo tenías que haber tenido en cuenta.

.-Está bien… voy a sacar complejo de mueble… ¿De qué hago ahora de mesa de silla, de vaso…?

.-Quítate el jersey… harás de plato.

.-Eh… esto no sé si entra en el juego – Protestó bromeando mientras se lo quitaba.

.-Luego si te apetece te lo vuelves a poner… Um – Exclamó sugerente - Te has cambiado el piercing… sí… - Dijo acercándose – siempre llevas el aro y este tiene una pequeña bolita… - Lo tocó con un dedo provocando una ligera reacción - Parece una aldaba… ¿puedo llamar? – Ambos se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a reír.

.-Te toca beber… - Llenó el vaso de tequila hasta el borde.

.-No me voy a emborrachar, si pretendes emborracharme para abusar de mí… pierdes el tiempo - Harry volvió a reírse

.-Está bien… era mi intención, me has descubierto – Bromeó el moreno – Vamos Draco te toca…

.-Toma… - Harry cogió la rodaja de limón y le miró de forma interrogante – Sujétala con la boca… ¡por la cáscara¡así no! Al revés – Rió de nuevo - A ver… - Le torció un poco el cuello.

.-Estás echando sal en mi tatuaje… ¿por qué echas sal en mi tatuaje? – Preguntó soltando la rodaja de limón.

.-Para que vivas una experiencia intensa – Dijo con voz profunda antes de romper a reír de nuevo – Ahora lo sabrás… Harry… sujeta el limón – Le regañó.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Harry se quedó quieto sonriendo, llevaban horas tonteando sin avanzar de ahí, horas en las que intercambiaban papeles, algún que otro roce, copas de vino, besos inocentes y ahora apuestas tontas con tequila.

.-Esto es muy sugerente… se lo vi hacer a una actriz mejicana Salma No sé qué en la tele a un…

.-Harry… el limón

Draco sujetó con firmeza el vaso lleno, miró a los ojos verdes y sonriendo, lamió la sal del tatuaje del cuello de Harry, bebió de un trago su tequila y recogió el limón con su boca. Mientras lo comía triunfante, el moreno cambiaba su expresión hacia una más traviesa.

.-Acabas de cruzar los límites – Anunció agarrando el trasero de Draco y acercándolo más a él.

.-¿Qué limites?... Yo aún no he hablado de límites – Respondió acercándose y tirando el trozo sobrante de limón. Harry le besó con ansia moviendo su cadera – Eh… tranquilo león… ¿Quieres límites? De acuerdo, te pondré límites… Hasta nuevo aviso – Comenzó a anunciar - Aquí mando yo – Harry arqueó las cejas interrogativamente - Estoy encima y he ganado tu apuesta. El tapón me dio la razón y el mando.

.-Estaba deformado - Protestó

.-¡Silencio! – Posó su mano en el piercing de Harry que sonrió – Todo tú me perteneces y me obedecerás sin una sola queja… - Dio otro lametazo en el cuellos del moreno - Eres mi mascota y las mascotas obedecen… - Ahora fue él quien comenzó a mover despacio su cadera haciendo que ambas erecciones se frotaran y provocando un suave ronroneo de su pareja – Tienes prohibido tocarme si yo no te lo pido… tampoco puedes tocarte si yo no te lo pido, puedes gemir… rogar… suplicar… pero no puedes correrte salvo que yo esté dentro de ti o así te lo ordene…

.-Pues ya me lo estás poniendo complicado – El roce de ambas caderas le estaba excitando sobremanera.

.-Pues suplica que pare…

.-Para por favor… Draco…

.-No – Harry cerró los ojos notando como ante esta negativa sus pezones se erizaban… ¡Merlín!… Sonrió echando su cabeza hacia atrás ofreciendo su cuello a los labios del rubio – Así me gusta… que seas complaciente…

.-¿Cuándo solté al monstruo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de placer

.-Cuando me respetaste… cuando reconociste que no era odio sino rabia… Ahora, que me dejas que pese a todo te ame… eres el primero que me deja elegir a mí…

.-¿Y me arrepentiré?

.-No te di permiso para preguntarme – Susurró en su cuello.

Draco dejó de rozar ambas caderas, siguió besando el cuello del moreno mientras una de sus manos viajaba a la entrepierna. Harry gimió cuando el rubio puso su mano apretando con firmeza en su erección.

Con más prisa de la que su cabeza ordenaba, pronto desabrochó los vaqueros y metió su mano para acariciar el pene de Harry. Se le escapó un largo suspiro al acariciarlo y tardó un poco en envolverlo con su mano. El moreno entreabrió los ojos mientras se recostaba, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Draco sonrió ante este gesto. Mientras imprimía más ritmo a su mano, se lanzó sobre su adorado piercing, primero con la mano libre y luego con la lengua… hasta llegar a tomarlo con los dientes y después introducir todo el pezón en su boca y succionar. El moreno se arqueaba gimiendo buscando más contacto, mientras sus manos se agarraban a los cojines del sofá. Hasta que pidió más… En ese momento frenó el ritmo y decidió tomar su boca. Harry le intentó apresar la mano con la que le masturbaba para acelerar, pero el rubio soltó el beso…

.-No me puedes tocar…

.-Más… estoy a punto… más por favor…

.-Recuerda que no puedes correrte sin mi permiso…

.-Draco – Sus ojos suplicaban nublados de deseo – Por favor…

.-No… no hasta que yo te penetre.

.-Pues hazlo… hazlo ya… - Su voz era terriblemente sensual, estaba al límite.

.-Aún no estoy suficientemente preparado – Respondió apretando la base y frenando el orgasmo del moreno.

.-Eres cruel… - Le susurró tragando saliva y recomponiéndose un poco.

.-Me gusta tu boca… úsala para ponerme a tono – Ordenó con suavidad – Sólo tócame con la boca – Recalcó.

.-Túmbate en el sofá… por favor…

Draco sonrió complacido. Se tumbó boca arriba y dejó que Harry le besara. El moreno miró hacia el mueble bar. Se acercó y cogió una de las botellas de licor.

.-Manzana sin alcohol – Informó.

Poco a poco fue echando pequeños chorritos por el cuerpo de Draco, lamiéndolos después. El falso licor estaba frío, haciendo que la piel del rubio se erizara, y el posterior contacto del aliento caliente y la lengua de Harry tenían un resultado muy agradable y erótico. Se entretuvo en los pezones como era de esperar, hasta que estuvieron endurecidos y oscurecidos por las atenciones del moreno… Cuando empezó a usar su ombligo como vaso Draco decidió volver a retomar el control que el placer le estaba haciendo perder. Con su mano cogió de nuevo el pene de Harry, que protestó suavemente, y se aseguró de que se mantenía lo más excitado posible, justo en el límite.

.-Quiero asegurarme de que cumples mis órdenes – Dijo con voz ronca.

.-Estoy llegando a mi límite – Le respondió

.-Aún no… te gusta retrasar lo bueno… lo sé…

Harry abandonó la botella y decidió acelerar un poco el proceso. En una postura un poco forzada comenzó a lamer los testículos de Draco, solo para que la excitación se acelerara… el problema surgió que cuando consiguió la erección suficiente para meterse todo el miembro del rubio en la boca, él estaba dejando escapar líquido preseminal, y el rubio volvía a impedirle llegar al orgasmo. Estaba frustrado, dolorido y terriblemente excitado.

Después de respirar profundamente para continuar con el juego, comenzó a mover su boca sobre la excitación de su amante, explorar con su lengua la abultada vena que lo recorría, dar pequeños lametones en el prepucio y a succionar de nuevo el pene del rubio con fuerza. Draco gimió y empujó para aumentar el ritmo. Harry volvía a excitarse hasta el límite.

.-Por favor – Gimió soltándole – No voy a poder… más… Déjame llegar… - Draco le beso mientras se incorporaba.

.-Te lo has ganado. Tendrás ración doble.

Mientras se preparaba con el lubricante, Harry apoyaba sus brazos y su torso sobre el sofá, abriendo sus piernas ansioso. Draco metió los tres dedos comprobando que no hacía falta preparación. Se colocó entre sus piernas y de una sola estocada se introdujo en él.

El moreno gimió con fuerza arqueándose hacia atrás. Draco agarró sus pezones y saliendo casi completamente se introdujo de nuevo con fuerza. Todo Harry se convulsionó, el orgasmo le había llegado sorprendiéndole, sin necesidad de más estímulos. Totalmente ido en el placer, su semilla se vertía en el vacío manchando el sofá y el suelo, mientras, sus contracciones orgásmicas estimulaban el pene de Draco, que muy quieto se limitaba a disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que le llegaban por sus cinco sentidos en ese momento.

El olor a sexo, el tacto de la piel caliente que se le rendía, el gusto a sal de su propio sudor resbalando por sus labios, los sonidos incoherentes de la boca de su amado y la vista de su rostro y su cuerpo durante el orgasmo… todo lo iba memorizando, todo lo iba disfrutando.

Cuando Harry comenzaba a normalizar su respiración, Draco comenzó a moverse dentro de él… despacio, muy lentamente… buscando algo… algo que a los pocos minutos ya había encontrado y golpeaba poco a poco para ayudar a que su amante se recuperase. Cuando Harry empezaba a estar de nuevo excitado salió de él.

.-¡No! Por favor - Rogó

.-Date la vuelta – Ordenó – Solo quiero cambiar de postura.

Harry obedeció de nuevo. Con las rodillas a la altura de sus orejas, gemía con fuerza de nuevo. Draco ya no estaba penetrándolo despacio. Golpeaba una y otra vez cada vez más rápido ese punto interno que le haría correrse en poco tiempo. Su erección comenzó a ser atendida por el rubio con una mano, estaba claro que él estaba llegando a su límite y no quería llegar solo. Y no lo hizo, a las décimas de segundo de notar como éste se vaciaba dentro de él, Harry estalló de nuevo entre ambos.

Luego silencio.

Ambos cuerpos yacían en el suelo abrazados, pero mientras que Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados, Harry miraba al vacío. Así estuvieron un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que el rubio se movió ligeramente abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los verdes de Harry que los había vuelto hacia él.

.-Espero que te haya gustado… - Harry no respondió – Quiero que sepas… que… es la primera vez que lo hago por amor…

.-Draco yo…

.-No, déjalo, no lo estropees… aún no ha amanecido, la noche es larga y nos queda casi todo el día de mañana… - Dijo poniéndose en pie – Creo que lo mejor será dormir un poco, mañana aún tenemos papeles que ver y muchos temas de los que hablar. Voy a darme una ducha…

Draco ni se giró para mirar al moreno que se incorporaba perezosamente en la alfombra… Harry sonreía mientras pensaba que Remus volvía a tener razón, como siempre… También pensó que el papel de víctima le quedaba bien al rubio, pero que esta vez no le iba a funcionar.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Volvió a sonreír y entró despacio. Draco solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando escuchó moverse la mampara de la enorme ducha tras él.

.-¿Harry? – Preguntó antes de ser pegado a la pared por las manos fuertes del moreno.

.-¿Esperabas a otro? – Preguntó con ironía - No importa… Escúchame bien, maldito niño malcriado. Follas de muerte, me ha encantado…pero eso ya lo sabías… Espero que lo repitamos muchas veces, y no solo porque sabes lo que haces, sino porque desde hoy, espero ser al único al que hagas cosas como esas… o mejores, y ser el único que pueda hacer lo mismo contigo.

Draco notó como Harry se había pegado más a su cuerpo, y hablaba mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle la oreja y le subía una de las rodillas.

.-Dímelo – Respondió el rubio girando su rostro hacia el del moreno que al instante le besó apretándose contra su trasero y a su vez, apretando más al rubio contra las paredes embaldosadas.

.-Pides mucho…

.-Pido lo justo… tú me lo has recordado… - Notó que Harry colocaba la cabeza de su pene en su agujero y empujaba un poquito – Harry por favor… dímelo.

.-Te quiero Draco, te quiero no sé cuánto ni porqué ni desde cuando, pero te quiero – Empujó con fuerza penetrándole completamente. El rubio gimió sonriendo.

.-Yo también te amo.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, holita…

En fin… sigo con mi maravillosa racha de cosas malas, pero como dice mi psicóloga (a la cual dedico este capítulo, aunque sé que no lee estas cosas pero la divierte saber que existen) SIGO. He sacado mis demonios y ha sido revelador… pude volver con esta historia que se me había atascado… parece que ella va a tener razón. Sólo han pasado unos días, y todo lo negro que me rodeaba estas dos semanas parece haberse vuelto gris… Bueno, para las que sigan mi vida por capítulos… que por cierto, ella dice que debería escribirla en vez de "proyectar" tanto, mis demonios salieron en un minific llamado Láudano. Y para el resto que sois la mayoría y que tenéis razón de llamarme pesada, y que diréis "por fin ha vuelto con la psicóloga y va a dejarnos de contar su rollo antes de cada capítulo" aquí continúo.

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD, ES PURA COINCIDENCIA. Escribo por divertirme. No estáis obligados/as a leerme y tampoco a estar de acuerdo con lo que escribo.

Voy a dejar pistas en este capítulo y en el siguiente… a ver… Harry no es lo que parece… es bueno y ama a Draco… pero…

Espero que os guste. Bss.

S.

--- Capítulo 9: Las Cartas ---

La noticia saltó a primera plana de los periódicos de todo el mundo mágico. "Corrupción en las alturas" "La inmensa red de corrupción llega hasta el Primer Ministro" "Aurores del Ministerio Británico cobraban sobornos"… y titulares por el estilo eran el desayuno diario de los magos del mundo. El que más gracia hizo a Draco, sobre todo porque sabía que a Harry le pondría de mal humor fue "Harry Potter: De nuevo el héroe salva al mundo mágico" Hubiera dado toda su fortuna por ver la cara del moreno al leer de nuevo esas halagos.

Empezaron las detenciones y las huidas apresuradas. Los primeros en caer fueron los asesinos de Ron, uno murió a resistirse en la detención, pero los otros dos fueron una valiosísima fuente de información. Mientras, Hermione se afanaba en descubrir dónde su marido podía haber guardado toda la información que tenía. Ella, Harry y los Weasley habían puesto patas arriba la Madriguera, el despacho de Ron, su taquilla del gimnasio, toda la casa del matrimonio, cajas bancarias… pero nada. Sin embargo, esos días, Harry soñaba con su amigo con más insistencia. Se le aparecía en el trabajo, en su antiguo cuarto oscuro, y siempre se despertaba con la sensación de que algo se le escapaba.

El azar y la suerte se pusieron de su lado, descubriendo que era lo que Harry no podía ver. Uno de los obreros que trabajaba trasformando el antiguo espacio de local en el nuevo gimnasio de la revista, encontró lo que parecían un par de cajas de zapatos en el falso techo del antiguo cuarto oscuro de Harry. Heidi intentó abrirlas, pero curiosamente no había tijeras ni cuchillas que no partieran al intentarlo. Cuando Harry entró de nuevo a trabajar, se dio de bruces con "El misterio de las cajas de zapatos" como le anunció David, así que tuvo que provocar una amnesia general en todo el edificio.

En esas cajas había reducidas, cientos de facturas en hoteles, restaurantes, prostíbulos de lujo… fotografías más o menos comprometedoras… algunas de Draco que Harry quiso destruir al instante, pero que Sirius y Hermione le convencieron de conservar. Según la castaña, esas fotos podían llegar a ser el pasaporte a la libertad del rubio, o al menos le librarían del beso del dementor.

Las cárceles se llenaron tan deprisa que hubo que habilitar nuevos espacios. Los aurores de otros países aliados tuvieron que ir al Reino Unido para ayudar a los pocos no corruptos que quedaban, y desde el exterior comenzaron a prestar ayudas de emergencia a la población hasta que todo se normalizara. Se le ofreció a Sirius el puesto de Primer Ministro temporal, pero lo rechazó de inmediato, no era bueno para sus planes y no quería esa responsabilidad. En su lugar se nombró a Seamus, que fue propuesto por Harry, y fue una elección más que acertada. Harry tuvo que hacerse cargo de los aurores en un primer momento, pero pronto pudo deshacerse del puesto que delegó en Fred Weasley también muy acertadamente.

Se decidió establecer dos Consejos en vez de uno. El primero se dedicaría a temas de justicia y el segundo al gobierno. Se convocaron elecciones y a los tres meses, todo empezaba a funcionar de nuevo con relativa normalidad. El gobierno gobernaba y la justicia comenzaba con las investigaciones y los juicios.

En lo personal, Remus había comenzado su proyecto de guardería, Sirius había descubierto Internet y el ciber-sexo y Harry… Harry había intentado hablar con Draco por todos los medios de los que disponía pero al final no había conseguido nada. Lucius le aconsejó que le diera tiempo, su hijo había decidido que era mejor así para que ambos pudieran rehacer sus vidas con libertad lo que a él le parecía una soberana estupidez, pero que no le quedaba más remedio que respetar, así que Harry le dio un año de plazo antes de volver a intentarlo por última vez.

Un día, Harry leyendo las noticias internacionales de su revista, descubrió una posible alternativa a su problema. Una "ley del perdón"… pensó que había ciertas cosas que no había que perdonar ni olvidar, había familias rotas y muchos muertos inocentes… pero otras muchas podían y debían ser superadas… La cuestión es que era una ley para los dos bandos, se olvidaría tanto lo hecho por unos como lo hecho por los otros… A todos les pareció una idea… digamos que buena, pero no terminaban de apoyarle, así que con Seamus se dedicó a redactar un Proyecto de ley… Hermione no era muy partidaria del perdón al principio, pero poco a poco la fueron convirtiendo en una de sus más firmes convencida y defensora, sobre todo porque los delitos de sangre ni iban a ser perdonados ni olvidados, aunque sí revisadas las penas. La solución… un referéndum, no era justo imponer el perdón, así que el pueblo mágico británico decidiría si ese proyecto de ley llegaría a buen puerto o sería olvidado, nunca mejor dicho.

El problema… que los nuevos gobernantes ya no estaban en campaña, y eran exactamente iguales que los anteriores solo que con más maquillaje y menos pasado. Harry y Seamus necesitaban la mayoría de los votos del Consejo de Gobierno para convocar ese referéndum, pero no los conseguían. Y esperar a nuevas elecciones se le hacía un largo plazo al moreno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sabía que era un hombre paciente, él siempre había sido paciente, pero aún así se sorprendía de lo paciente que estaba siendo esta vez.

Observaba a Sirius dormir con placidez después de una larga sesión de sexo. Desde que estaban en Tokio, hacía ya más de cuatro meses, era la segunda vez que le venía a visitar, y esta vez le había prometido al menos una semana, no los míseros dos días que se vieron la vez anterior.

Había descubierto la red de redes, y en un curso intensivo para principiantes, había aprendido lo suficiente para hablar y ver todos los días al moreno, y aunque el ciber-sexo estaba muy bien, nada superaba el tenerlo entre sus brazos en carne y hueso. Pero él había pedido tiempo, y por nada del mundo se lo hubiese negado, aunque el apaño fuera tan… tan… muggle.

La ventaja era que hablaban mucho y estaba conociendo cosas del Sirius que jamás imaginó, por ejemplo su afición a coleccionar anillos con simbología druídica, o que prefería el salado al dulce… y Sirius estaba mucho menos a la defensiva con él, más abierto… y a su entender, más cercano a que la relación se volviera cada vez más estable, y eso, eso era algo que él necesitaba.

Por otro lado, lo que más le preocupaba era Draco. Había decidido no volver a tener ningún contacto con Harry, ni tan siquiera preguntar por él a Sirius. Harry después de un par de intentos de comunicarse con su hijo había aceptado, con mucha reticencia, su decisión y no daba señales de vida.

Al principio las cosas fueron bien, se centró de nuevo en el trabajo y seguía a escondidas todas las noticias que del moreno publicaba la prensa, pero con el pasar de los días, y sin llegar Lucius a saber por qué, Draco comenzó a deprimirse. Empezó a delegar, y a pasar más horas en su estado de animago, hasta que prácticamente dejó de trasformarse para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo convertido en hurón, durmiendo en un cojín del salón.

Sirius le había visto por la noche, a la hora de la cena al poco de llegar del aeropuerto. Hablaron de temas intrascendentales y sobre todo de la guardería que Remus estaba a punto de inaugurar con la ayuda de Severus, Hermione y Harry. Al escuchar el nombre del moreno Draco ni había pestañeado, siguió la conversación y evitó hablar de él en toda la noche como hacía siempre, aunque Sirius trató de sacar el tema de Harry un par de veces más sin ningún resultado.

El moreno se estiró bajo las sábanas antes de abrir los ojos, sacando a Lucius de sus pensamientos y haciendo que sonriera y depositara un beso en sus labios que fue recibido con gusto.

.-Buenos días…

.-¿Días? – Abrió perezosamente los ojos – Odio estos cambios de horarios. ¿Qué hora es? Por Merlín – Se incorporó bruscamente – Que tarde, con la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer.

.-¿Es que no te vas a dar ni un día para estar conmigo? – Protestó con tono enfadado.

.-Sí, el sábado y el domingo… hoy no puedo… pero podremos comer juntos – Se deslizó de las sábanas corriendo directo a la ducha – Y me gustaría poder hablar a solas un rato con tu hijo, lo que vi a noche no me gustó.

.-A mí me lo vas a decir – Respondió dejándose caer sobre el colchón – La verdad es que no me escucha, no hace nada… solo deja que pasen las horas.

.-Está deprimido – Dijo desde la ducha

.-Lo sé, pero no sé que hacer. No quiere hablar de Harry y sé que ese es el problema. Y eso que tu ahijado lo ha intentado.

.-Me lo contó, ha decidido darle tiempo… mientras está liado con su trabajo y con conseguir una ley del perdón… una amnistía general… incluyendo a los que ahora están bajo rejas por lo que os hicieron…

.-Borrón y cuenta nueva… sería genial, estoy deseando volver a Londres.

.-Sí, pero está encontrando muchos obstáculos, porque hay gente que se niega a perdonar… en los dos bandos. Tal vez dentro de dos o tres generaciones… - Salió de la ducha y se enrolló la toalla en la cintura. Se miró al espejo, tenía que afeitarse.

.-Los odios se trasmiten de generación en generación, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… dentro de tres generaciones seguiremos odiándonos por lo que tu bisabuelo le hizo al mío…

.-En nuestro caso tu bisabuelo y el mío eran igual de… capullos.

.-Cierto… Pero tu ahijado es un idealista, así que me figuro que luchará por ellos hasta su muerte.

.-Sí, por ello y por la vuelta de Draco… Quiero que hagas una cosa… en mi baúl hay una caja con cartas… es una caja amarilla ¿la ves? – Lucius se cubrió y salió de la cama. Abrió el baúl y buscó la caja.

.-La tengo.

.-Harry ha escrito una carta todas las noches a tu hijo desde que se fue. Se las pedí antes de venir y aunque no le hizo gracia… Para que mentirte, Remus casi se las arranca…

.-¿Quieres que se las de a Draco? No las leerá.

.-Una de las características de los hurones es que son demasiado curiosos… si esa es la forma de animago de tu hijo será por algo… simplemente ponlas donde pueda olerlas… por cierto… ¿qué animago eres tú? – Salió del baño dispuesto a vestirse.

.-¿Qué te hace suponer que lo soy?

.-El que soy… - Se acercó a él y le besó los labios – Listo - Beso – Inteligente - Beso – Atractivo – Beso – Y lo suficientemente perverso como para asegurarte que esta noche duermes solo si no te confiesas ahora mismo – Bromeó apartándose para escoger su ropa.

.-No me cabe la menor duda… - Respondió con voz ronca y dudando si raptar a Sirius un rato más - Un cuervo.

.-¿Un ave? Eso es estupendo… volar… espiar sin ser visto…

.-No tanto, los cuervos no son jilgueros, son algo más grandes… ¿qué esperabas que fuera?

.-Un gato de angora… - Respondió con seguridad abrochándose los puños de la camisa – Señorial, con su pelo largo y ese porte aristocrático… esos ojos claros… sí, siempre pensé que serías un gato… a veces olvido tu lado oscuro.

.-Bueno, sería problemático teniendo en cuenta que tú eres un perro… ¿no crees?

.-Tal vez – Se quedó algo sorprendido de ver como Lucius se descubría y le miraba con travesura – Lucius… tengo trabajo.

.-Ya llegas tarde, por media hora más…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Antes de salir hacia el restaurante en el que había quedado a comer con Sirius, Lucius se pasó por el salón para saludar a su hijo y acariciarle un poco. Draco meneó con desgana su rabito y a penas abrió los ojos. Inmediatamente le llamó la atención una caja que había sobre la mesa grande, movió su naricilla en esa dirección y detectó con toda claridad un olor que le era de sobra conocido. Harry, su Harry. Esa caja tenía alguna relación con él.

No mostró nada de interés hacia el nuevo objeto hasta que estuvo seguro de estar ya por fin solo en casa. Se acercó a la caja y comenzó a olisquearla por todos los lado… definitivamente era de Harry. Se trasformó y se quedó de pie frente a la caja. Dudó durante un rato, pero finalmente su necesidad de saber algo del moreno pudo con él.

Despacio la destapó y descubrió un montón de papeles doblados. Cogió uno al azar y comenzó a leerlo.

"25 de mayo

Querido Draco:

Ojalá estuvieras conmigo. High Parck está precioso, paseo por él todos los días solo para poder aislarme del mundo y pensar con tranquilidad. Te echo mucho de menos, pero supongo que para ti es más fácil así… aunque no me gustaría que me olvidases tan pronto, porque si consigo que me escuchen… Como ya te he escrito, Seamus y yo estamos pensando en que sería una buena solución que se promulgue una amnistía general para delitos sin sangre. Tú no mataste a nadie nunca y bueno, de tu padre creo que no pueden demostrar nada… Aún no sabemos muy bien cual sería la mejor forma, pero nos pasamos el día en la biblioteca leyendo leyes a ver si damos con la solución.

Tengo miedo de tardar mucho y que cuando vaya a buscarte estés en los brazos de un jovencito japonés que haya hecho que lo mío pase a ser una anécdota.

Remus cada vez tiene peores trasformaciones, y Severus se dedica casi exclusivamente a la investigación de nuevos antídotos, cuando no está en clase claro… la verdad es que lo siento por sus alumnos… El año que viene va a pedir una excedencia para dedicarse a ello en exclusiva, me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Me he pasado a ver como van las obras de la guardería y la verdad es que están muy avanzadas… si pudieras estar aquí conmigo…

Tao resulta ser una hembra, me lo acaba de comunicar su veterinario, y lo que te contaba en mi carta anterior que hacía, era solo porque esta en época de celo. Si hubieses estado tú, me habría ahorrado estas noches sin dormir preocupado… Soy estúpido… sé que no quieres saber nada mío, pero sigo manteniendo la esperanza… a veces te odio por obligarme a ver lo que sentía por ti y luego abandonarme… ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo¿Por qué has devuelto todas mis cartas sin abrir? Tu padre y mi padrino han seguido¿por qué a mí me niegas esa oportunidad?

A veces lo recuerdo todo como si hubiese pasado hace siglos… siento que me engañaste… y luego me siento tan culpable por todo… tal vez para ti sea más fácil así, pero yo he perdido 8 kilos en menos de dos meses… Si no fuera por Sirius y Remus que me aseguran que fue verdad, juraría que me mentiste… pero no, sé que no lo hiciste.

Hermione sigue presentándome otros chicos, quiere que me busque otra pareja, o que me distraiga simplemente, pero todos tienen algo que me recuerdan a ti… Nigel ha vuelto a llamarme… dice que me echa de menos. No estoy preparado para que vuelva, pero estoy tan solo… y tú no quieres saber nada de mí…

Al menos me dejaste un motivo para seguir viviendo… el poder traerte de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Hasta mañana. Te echo de menos. Harry."

Pese a que sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas, ordenó las cartas por fechas y se puso a leerlas, hasta que las leyó todas. Pasó toda la tarde leyendo y releyendo. Supo así que Harry era más fuerte de lo que él mismo había imaginado. Había salido con otros chicos, pero no había pasado de un cine y un café, ni tan siquiera con Nigel. También se enteró de que sus sospechas sobre que Harry había rehecho su vida con Seamus eran infundadas, ya que su compañero Gryffindor, con quien estaba tonteando era con Hermione. Se había deprimido por nada.

Su decisión de esperarle un año había sido tomada con tranquilidad al ver que él no le respondía, Harry al año iba a volver a intentarlo, y si no recibía ninguna respuesta, seguiría hacia delante sin mirar atrás. El moreno confesaba una y otra vez lo que sentía hacia él, y se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes, a veces se culpaba de todo y otras veces le culpaba a él, dependía de su estado de ánimo, pero generalmente se limitaba a echar la culpa a las circunstancias y a su mala suerte.

La mayoría de cartas le contaban cosas cotidianas como el curso de cocina al que había ido a hacer un reportaje y al final salió con la receta del pastel de carne, o como no había conseguido un fontanero en dos semanas y había terminado aprendiendo él los hechizos de reparación.

Lo que más le dolió al rubio, fue saber lo solo que realmente se encontraba Harry, no por falta de apoyos, sino por lo vacío que solía sentirse a diario, buscando con desesperación la compañía de Sirius o Remus, incluso Severus… Nunca nombró el suicidio como alternativa, ni el dejar pasar las horas como hacía él… un profundo optimismo le obligaba a seguir adelante. Lo peor era que Harry se confesaba completo con él, y ahora el vacío era aún más profundo…

Había cartas en las que le maldecía por haberle mostrado lo vacío que estaba… antes no le dolía ya que se negaba a mirar hacia su interior, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a sí mismo cada mañana, pero había decidido seguir… había buscado una nueva batalla para la que prepararse y por la que vivir, la amnistía. Draco se sintió fatal por haberse rendido tan pronto, por haber sospechado sin fundamento, sus celos le habían empujado a ver señales de algo que en realidad no existía, pero él no era Harry…

A la vuelta, su padre le encontró en su forma de hurón hecho un ovillo en su cojín de siempre. Notó que la caja había sido movida, así que supuso que había leído su contenido.

Como de costumbre, se sentó a su lado y en silencio comenzó a acariciarlo observando como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

.-Hijo, necesito que vuelvas a ser el de antes. Si hace falta que regresemos a Londres, aunque tengamos que estar camuflados y escondidos, lo haremos.

.-Harry está intentando rehacer su vida – Respondió el rubio trasformándose en su forma humana.

.-Sabes que no… Harry te echa de menos… es por eso que Sirius te trajo estas cartas y es por eso que está intentando que salga adelante una ley de amnistía general.

.-Pero tú tienes delitos de sangre…

.-He cometido cientos de errores en mi vida, Draco… Tal vez deba pagar por ellos… tal vez yo no pueda continuar allí con mi vida, y Sirius se canse de este juego y pierda el interés… pero de todo lo que puede pasarme, lo peor, lo que no soportaría, es ver como tú pierdes tu vida en un cojín… Te estás dejando morir… por cabezonería. ¿Por qué no le escribes? Si quieres te enseño a manejar Internet y podéis veros…

.-Pero eso le impedirá seguir adelante…

.-¿Y qué¿Vas a renunciar a algo que por derecho te pertenece¡Draco Malfoy! Te enseñé a ser egoísta… tú eres especial, eres descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas de nuestro mundo… eres un mago poderoso y rico… inteligente… Si crees que él es digno de entrar en nuestra familia, entonces ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – Draco recordó los discursos de su padre cuando él era niño. Y no supo porqué pero comenzó a sentirse mejor – Y si no es digno de un Malfoy, deja de suspirar por él y gasta tus energías en algo más productivo para la familia.

.-Sí padre – Murmuró. Lucius se sorprendió, esperaba haber tenido que argumentar más tiempo para que su hijo cediera.

.-No te he oído…

.-Sí padre – Dijo más claro esta vez. Lucius le abrazó con fuerza.

.-Al menos vuelve a intentarlo… Por cierto, Sirius ha invitado a cenar a uno de sus socios más importantes, ha ido a buscarlo ahora… ¿te importaría estar en la cena?

.-¿Sirius Black te va a presentar a uno de sus socios¿Y te deja ser su anfitrión?

.-Sí – Dijo satisfecho.

.-Pero eso es estupendo… es una gran muestra de confianza… no teme que se lo robes ni nada de eso.

.-Quiero pensar eso. Bueno, me ha dicho que no prepare nada excesivo.

.-Que tontería, a veces creo que no te conoce ¿Qué habría hecho mamá?

.-Algo elegante y por supuesto excesivo… vamos, ayúdame… y luego escribe a Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry recogió su maleta y salió del aeropuerto algo despistado. Afortunadamente Sirius había ido a buscarlo.

.-¿Qué tal el viaje? – Le dijo en un abrazo

.-Bien, bien… aunque estuve a punto de no venir – Sirius lo había sospechado, así que había llamado a la caballería.

.-¿Remus?

.-No, él tenía pintores en la guardería. Envió a Severus de niñera, y no se apartó de mí hasta que se lo impidió la policía muggle. Hasta me puso un hechizo localizador para asegurarse de que cuando el avión despegase yo estuviera dentro.

.-Bien… tendré que darle las gracias… le llevaré un kimono tradicional en seda negra que vi el otro día.

.-No lo usará – Respondió cogiendo su maleta y siguiendo a Sirius

.-Sí que lo hará. A Remus le ponen mucho los kimonos – Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

.-Creo que piensan en casarse… al menos Severus lo piensa… Teme por Remus.

.-Dará con la fórmula, estoy seguro.

.-¿Desde cuando confías tanto en él?

.-No es confianza, pero si hay algo que sé de Severus, es que es el mejor en su trabajo. Si esa formula existe, él dará con ella. Además, no pienso dar a ese grasiento la victoria de romper la amistad que nos une a Remus y a mí.

.-¿Lucius sabe que he venido¿Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó con algo de ansiedad.

.-Que intentará que Draco no huya… Harry – Sirius se paró y le miró de frente – A veces da la impresión de que su mente no está en su cuerpo… No sé como reaccionará cuando te vea. Lucius me dijo que iba a intentar un viejo truco de Malfoy, pero que estuvieses preparado para cualquier cosa. Después de todo, ni él sabe porqué un día dejó de luchar…

El moreno cogió aire y asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba no respetar la decisión de Draco de no querer comunicarse, no le parecía justo, pero las noticias que Sirius le traía, la insistencia de Remus y Severus y sobretodo… lo mucho que le echaba de menos, le habían terminado por subir en aquel avión.

Miraron antes de atravesar un muro cercano a los WC de la terminal, y aparecieron en un pequeño bar en el que la gente, magos todos ellos, sentada al estilo tradicional japonés les miró con indiferencia. Avanzaron a través de las mesas y salieron a un cuartito con una chimenea baja.

.-Siempre aterrizo mal – Se quejó Harry.

.-Yoflam entertaiment – Dijo con claridad Sirius antes de desapareces tras el humo. Harry suspiró contrariado.

.-¿Yoflam entertaiment¿En qué demonios estaban pensando al llamar así a su casa? - Como había predicho… aterrizó cayendo de bruces en el suelo de la sala - ¡Maldita red flu¡Malditas chimeneas¡Maldito…!

.-Hola Potter, bienvenido a mi hogar – Escuchó decir a Lucius con suavidad mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

La casa estaba entera decorada al estilo sobrecargado victoriano que tanto les gustaba a los Malfoy. Harry había esperado algo más oriental, pero parecía que al menos Lucius se había negado a abandonar del todo su amada Inglaterra.

.-Muchas gracias – Respondió sorprendido, mientras se levantaba - ¿Dónde…?

.-Draco está en la sala… escribiéndote – Harry sonrió, el nudo del estómago comenzaba a deshacerse – Es por ahí – Le señaló – La segunda puerta a la izquierda… por cierto. Me he tomado muchas molestias para preparar la cena al socio de mi… - Miró a Sirius de reojo – Pareja – Sirius miró al techo apretando un poco los labios y arrugando la nariz – Así que espero que dentro de 20 minutos, estéis sentados a la mesa. Luego tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo para vosotros.

Harry salió disparado hacia esa segunda puerta a la izquierda mientras Lucius se enfrentaba a Sirius.

.-Que te quede claro, Sirius Black… eres mi pareja… con todas las consecuencias – Sirius cruzó los brazos mirándole serio

.-Estamos bien como estamos…

.-Sirius... si les obligo a ellos a cenar hoy con nosotros es porque quiero que sea oficial… ser tu amante es muy divertido… pero quiero algo más de compromiso. Me pediste tiempo y te lo he dado… Sirius… por favor… solo te pido que me reconozcas como tal, no que te traslades mañana a vivir aquí el resto de tu vida… solo un pequeño paso más…

.-¿Pequeño? Tienes un extraño concepto de la medida Lucius… tu casa te parece sencilla… el comprometernos te parece un paso pequeño…

.-Tienes 20 minutos para decidirte.

.-¿Es un ultimátum? – Preguntó entre sorprendido y enfadado.

.-No… claro que no… pero puedes estar seguro de que no pararé hasta que lo consiga, aunque tarde 100 años.

.-No sé qué quieres exactamente de mí… estamos bien – Insistió.

.-Quiero que reconozcas que sientes por mi algo más que unas ganas irrefrenables de meterte en mi cama.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero un fuerte golpe llamó la atención de ambos que se dirigieron corriendo al lugar.

Harry había entrado despacio. Draco le daba la espalda y estaba concentrado escribiendo algo. Su instinto de mortífago no le había abandonado, así que se sintió observado enseguida. Su padre no era, no le hacía falta el silencio… Sirius… era como un elefante en una cacharrería… entonces era el socio… Dejó la pluma despacio y ensayó una de sus sonrisas educadas para saludar a dicho personaje. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta.

.-Draco… - El tiempo se paró – Hola Draco… yo… - El rubio se giró bruscamente poniéndose de pie.

.-¿Harry? – El moreno sonrió inseguro como respuesta.

Harry se acercó a él y antes de poder pronunciar una nueva palabra, se vio atraído con fuerza por los brazos de Draco y sumergido en un beso profundo. Mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban reconociéndose el uno al otro, y sus bocas se unían de nuevo, Harry abrazó por el cuello al rubio, enredando sus dedos en su ahora largísimo cabello. Las manos del rubio recorrieron rápidamente la espalda de su amante posándose en sus glúteos, y automáticamente, Harry enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio que le sostuvo hasta dejarse caer en el sofá, sofá que no resistió el golpe y partió ruidosamente desparramándose en piezas por el suelo, mientras que Harry miraba sorprendido Draco comenzaba a reír por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lucius y Sirius entraron enseguida. Draco no se había movido de encima de Harry, se reía y a la vez intentaba besar al sorprendido moreno.

.-¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó Sirius a punto de reírse también. Lucius sonrió satisfecho.

.-Sí – Respondió Draco sin mirarles y separándose a penas unos milímetros de los labios de Harry – Cerrad la puerta al salir, por favor.

.-En 10 minutos os quiero sentados en la mesa Draco, así que no te aceleres demasiado. Ya le tendrás toda la noche.

Draco no respondió, volvió a atrapar los labios de Harry y besarlo con ganas. Sirius tiró de Lucius para sacarlo de la habitación.

.-Es una crueldad que quieras separarlos ahora.

.-¿Crueldad? Si lo hago por su bien – Sirius arqueó las cejas – Cuanto más se deseen mejor… es solo por darles algo de tensión antes de que terminen de romper los muebles de la casa.

.-Ya te dije que trajeras los tuyos de Londres… si quieres muebles occidentales tienes que traerlos de allí…

.-Ya te oí, ya te oí…

La cena fue tranquila. Nada pudo borrar la cara de felicidad de los dos chicos, que aunque no habían hablado no les importaba nada salvo el verse reflejados el uno en los ojos del otro. Sirius les miraba pensativo, él nunca había estado a favor de esa relación, pero no tenía corazón para ver a Draco cada vez más consumido ni a Harry intentando simular que no pasaba nada. Estaba claro que antes que Remus, se casaban estos dos. Suspiró atrapando con los palillos un poco se shashimi (creo que se escribe así…) para acercarlo a su boca. Notó los ojos grises de Lucius fijos en él. Él también tenía que tomar una decisión, pensó.

Lucius sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió mostrando un anillo con el escudo familiar. Draco dejó de mirar a Harry y le miró sorprendido. Despacio, con un dedo, la arrastró por la mesa hacia Sirius que, sentado frente a él, le miraba algo angustiado… aún no había decidido.

.-Solo es un paso más Sirius – Dijo con tranquilidad – No tienes que cambiar nada en tu vida por ahora… solo quiero que me reconozcas como tu única pareja.

.-Ya… quieres que pase de lo privado a lo público – Susurró el moreno sin apartar la vista del anillo. Draco miraba a su padre serio, mientras que Harry muy tranquilo apoyó su mano en la muñeca de su padrino que le miró y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo con complicidad - ¿Estás seguro que es de mi talla? Mira que si me queda pequeño… - Dijo divertido cogiendo el anillo y observándolo con cuidado. Era de una belleza exquisita. Lucius se relajó.

.-Es un anillo mágico, pedazo de… ¿Por qué te lo pones en el dedo medio?

.-Hay culturas en las que se dice que este es el dedo del corazón… el que nos conecta con el mundo emocional… Siento no poder darte el de los Black, desapareció con la muerte de mi hermano Regulus…

.-Bueno, era un botín… el que mató a tu hermano seguro que se lo llevó con él…

.-¿Y quién de los tuyos lo hizo? – Lucius apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó las manos que preocupadamente se llevó al mentón - ¡Oh, no! Júrame que no fuiste tú.

.-No… tranquilo, no fui yo… no estoy muy seguro de quien o quienes fueron. Tu prima Narcisa me pidió que no interviniera. Puedo preguntar si quieres…

.-Estoy cansado de tanta vendetta – Suspiró Harry – No soluciona problemas, solo agranda los que ya existen y crea otros nuevos.

.-Tienes razón – Afirmó su padrino - Además siempre odié las tradiciones de mi familia… Crearé un nuevo escudo y un nuevo anillo.

.-Entonces… - Draco levantó su copa de vino – Por la nueva dinastía Black.

.-¡Por la nueva dinastía Black! – Brindaron todos.

.-Creo – Dijo Sirius tras dejar su copa – Que Harry, vas a tener que empezar papeles de adopción… Tú eres mi heredero, y algo me dice que no vas a tener hijos… salvo que Draco cambie de sexo y aún así – Chasqueó los dientes, mientras todos en la mesa sonreían ante la idea.

.-Soy el padrino de Anna, ella heredará…

.-Oh, a mi me gustaría criar un hijo propio – Comentó Draco – Sería un buen proyecto en común… un… Malfoy – Potter.

.-Más bien un Potter – Malfoy… si yo heredo la fortuna Black, seré muchísimo más rico que tú.

.-Podíais adoptar a dos gemelos… y así cada uno podría llevar el apellido en un orden diferente – Sugirió Lucius que veía venir una discusión estúpida.

.-O un niño y una niña… - Continúo Sirius reafirmándose en el pensamiento de que el noviazgo de los chicos iba a ser muy corto.

.-O podrías adoptar tú, aún eres joven – Sugirió Harry. Sirius le miró con cara de "Mejor no" – Pero primero hay muchas cosas que arreglar… - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos - Solo necesito un par de votos más en El Consejo… tengo casi conseguidos los permisos para un referéndum sobre mi propuesta de ley del perdón… Los que no tengan delitos de sangre serían amnistiados una vez revisado su caso, no sea que no mataran a nadie pero comandasen escuadrones o cosas similares… los demás casos se enjuiciarían de nuevo uno a uno… Pero los que me apoyan son minoría…

.-¿Has intentado con el soborno? – Sugirió Draco

.-No… por supuesto que no…

.-Pues es un método infalible… Harry hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca. Pese ha que te hayas llevado por delante a medio gobierno anterior, los que han ocupado sus puestos no serán muy diferentes.

.-Pero yo no sabría… además… Seamus y yo pensamos que…

.-Harry, Seamus es un buen político me extraña que no se le haya ocurrido – Comentó Sirius

.-Sí, bueno, dejó caer algo pero…

.-¿Quieres estar conmigo? – Preguntó Draco con un poco de frialdad.

.-Sí, pero… yo no…

.-No importa – Cortó Sirius sonriendo – Hablaremos con Severus. De algo nos tiene que servir su… talento natural para insinuar cosas – Sentenció dando un nuevo sorbo a su vino.

.-Creo Harry que tenemos que irnos. Mi padre y tu padrino tienen cara de querer estar solos – Anunció Draco poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano.

Harry le miró divertido y aceptando su mano salió tras él sin mirar atrás.

.-Sirius… esa ley del perdón…

.-Supongo que la gente vote a favor, están cansados de mirar siempre hacia atrás – Se levantó para irse a sentar a una silla más cercana y poder coger su mano.

.-Pero si se me vuelve a juzgar… yo fui su mano derecha mucho tiempo… no puedo volver, se me condenará. No es solo lo que hice y lo que ordené hacer… es lo que consentí. Muchas familias perdieron a sus seres queridos por mi culpa en esta guerra… no creo que solo mi arrepentimiento les consuele.

.-Lo sé. Y la verdad, es que precisamente tú no eres a quién perdonarían las viudas… supongo que es cierto que jamás podrás volver… pero puedes ayudar desde aquí.

.-Intenté… Draco y yo intentamos crear una línea de becas para huérfanos, pero nadie las solicitó en tres años y al final desistimos. Hicimos donaciones que nos rechazaron… Hasta abrimos un dispensario de pociones y medicinas en el que nadie quiso entrar… ¿por qué crees que fuimos al mundo muggle?

.-Tuvisteis un error de marketing… estabais ansiosos por que os perdonaran. Crea una fundación con capital anónimo. Que no se sepa que tú eres el que la mantiene. Si quieres hacer algo por ellos, no lo anuncies, lo tomaran como una humillación más y lo rechazarán, hazlo en silencio.

.-Pero si no saben que lo he hecho yo ¿de qué sirve?

.-Pues… para que los niños puedan estudiar en mejores condiciones con esas becas, que admitan donaciones en los hospitales y que la gente tenga las pociones y medicinas que no pueden pagar pero que necesitan para vivir. No se trata de quien hace, sino de que se haga… si quieres ayudarles en sus problemas hazlo porque crees que es tu deber, no para que te lo agradezcan o te perdonen, eso tal vez ocurra dentro de muchos años.

.-Pero estaré muerto.

.-Pero morirás en paz… Asesinaste a mucha gente Lucius… no puedes pretender que no lo hiciste. Destrozaste muchas vidas que jamás podrán perdonarte, al menos si sigues siendo un presuntuoso Malfoy. El arrepentimiento conlleva humildad.

.-También puedo dejar que me juzguen y me condenen al beso del dementor.

.-Esa es tu decisión…

.-¿Es por eso que no quieres hacer público lo nuestro?

.-Llevo tu anillo puesto…

.-Te traerá problemas.

.-Lo sé, pero no me das muchas opciones… por ahora me apetece estar contigo.

.-Te voy a enseñar un truco, así no perderás clientes ni socios ni te meterás en líos… Pon tu otra mano encima del escudo y piensa en un animal.

.-¿Cualquiera?

.-Si

.-Un cuervo

.-Ya puedes quitarla… ¿ves? el escudo se trasforma… Antes lo usábamos para trasmitir mensajes.

.-Pero de esta forma no lo hacemos público.

.-Me acabo de dar cuenta… de que lo único que vale es que tú, yo y nuestros seres queridos lo saben, el resto no importa. Además… creo que el simple hecho de que quisieras asumir ese riesgo me dice más que el que lo asumas realmente…

.-Um… estás volviéndote humano, Lucius – Ronroneó.

.-Eres una mala influencia para mí – Respondió acercándose para besarlo.

.-Lo sé… pero es tan divertido.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, holita…

Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo… Bueno, creo que voy a ser algo más explicita en este capítulo con mis pistas.

El primer lemon me quedó algo raro, pero el segundo es uno de mis favoritos. En fin…

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 10: Sexo y mentiras ---

Harry sentado de rodillas sobre sus tobillos, dejaba que Draco le vendase los ojos.

.-Draco…

.-¿Sí?

.-Hace 4 días que estoy aquí y solo he visto de Tokio lo que vi desde el avión.

.-No hay mucho que ver… - Mintió apretando el nudo.

.-Draco…

.-¿Qué?

.-Sirius dice que me debería dar un poco el aire, y que como no me saques tú a ver Tokio me sacará él.

.-No se atreverá.

.-Sí que lo hará… Draco, te echaba de menos, pero creo que tiene razón… Porque salga de tu cuarto durante unas horas no voy a desaparecer.

.-Está bien, esta tarde saldremos a ver Tokio.

.-Gracias

.-De nada… Además, conozco los lugares que frecuenta tu padrino y prefiero mantenerte alejado de ellos - Un montón de velas blancas con olores diferentes a flores orientales comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Harry olisqueó con agrado, el conjunto era suave.

.-La estimulación de los sentidos – Comentó divertido – Todo un clásico.

.-Sí – Afirmó suavemente. Harry escuchaba sus suaves pasos sobre el tatami mientras lo preparaba todo. Al contrario que el resto de la casa, la habitación del rubio era totalmente japonesa – Música para tus oídos… ¿oriental u occidental?

.-No conozco música oriental salvo la de algunos manga… ¿Has visto Full Metal Alchemist?

.-Tres veces… pero creo que pondré algo más tradicional… - Suaves acordes de cuerda pulsada con maestría comenzaron a inundar la estancia. El rubio miraba el espacio que estaba creando con Harry en el centro de todo y sonrió.

Despacio se deshizo de su ropa. Se habían arreglado un poco para desayunar con su padre y Sirius antes de que se fueran a trabajar. Sabía que Harry tenía el oído fino, y que estaba imaginando lo que pasaba cerca de él, sobre todo porque ya no hablaba y tenía la cabeza ligeramente girada hacia él. Además movía el índice de forma nerviosa. El rubio sonrió.

Se arrodilló desnudo tras Harry y despacio se acercó a su cuello. La reacción instintiva del moreno fue girarse y encogerse un poco, pero luego le dejó paso. Draco quería que le sintiese pero no tocarle, al menos no tan rápido. Despacio comenzó a susurrarle a su oído.

.-Te deseo tanto… y sé que tu también me deseas… ahora más que nunca… - El aliento cálido y el susurró hicieron que todo Harry se estremeciera – Tendrías que verte ahora… rodeado de velas… en el centro mi habitación, de mi mundo… te deseo tanto – El moreno entreabrió los labios pero no dijo nada – Y yo… desnudo tras de ti… deseando tocarte y quitarte la ropa… - Harry humedeció sus labios – Todo yo te deseo… mi cuerpo te llama, gime e implora que lo toques… que lo acaricies… Estoy excitado solo de aspirar tu aroma… de saber que en poco tiempo gemirás mi nombre… dejarás que te posea… - Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de nuevo resecos del moreno que se inclinó un poco hacia atrás – Te deseo y lo sabes… sabes que quiero que todo tú me rodees… quiero estar dentro… ser parte tuya… y luego… vaciarme en ti… culminando todo mi deseo, todo tu deseo… pero seguiré necesitándote… seguiré deseándote… eternamente…

.-Draco – Gimió Harry con la garganta seca. El rubio lo notó y acercó un vaso con agua para darle de beber.

Bebió con ansiedad dejando que unos hilos de líquido cayeran entre sus labios. Draco apartó el vaso y se volvió a colocar detrás. Esta vez en silencio mientras respiraba con deseo en la nuca de Harry, comenzó despacio a desabrochar su camisa con deliberada lentitud, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo del moreno que quedaba libre de la tela, pero sin llegar a detenerse sobre ninguna zona erógena. Luego la deslizó por los hombros, y despacio comenzó a besar el cuello y a descender por la espalda. Harry estaba relajándose por las atenciones, seguía en silencio, con la cabeza ligeramente caída hacia delante, dejando que Draco acariciara y besara sus hombros y su espalda. Al menos hoy estaba tranquilo, porque en los días posteriores a su llegada, le había costado mucho dominarlo, teniendo que ser él el sumiso más veces de las que le hubiese gustado.

Llevó las manos hacia delante, hacia los pezones ya endurecidos de Harry. Echó de menos el piercing que el moreno se había quitado al poco de irse él y que ya se había cerrado. Aún dudaba si pedirle a Harry que se lo hiciera de nuevo, después de todo fue por su recuerdo que se lo había quitado.

Le desabrochó los pantalones, liberando su excitación, podía conseguir más… así que tras pensar como iba a jugar ahora con él, cambió su posición, depositó un par de besos húmedos en sus pezones y fue directamente a envolver con su boca el pene del moreno.

Harry se sorprendió por la premura, sin hacerse rogar como era su costumbre… sin juego previo alrededor de su zona erógena… pero enseguida dejó de coordinar bien los pensamientos y comenzó a disfrutar, la boca de Draco subía y bajaba de forma rítmica, tirando ligeramente, y succionando, iba al grano.

La erección de Harry se puso más dura en segundos, apretaba los puños para no tocar al rubio, mientras gemía su nombre. Sabía que tenía que permanecer de rodillas sin moverse hasta que él le dejara, era su tarea, estimular sus sentidos… y en ese momento Harry estaba más que estimulado. Comenzaba a notar esa sensación en el bajo vientre que anunciaba la proximidad al orgasmo cuando el rubio paró. Emitió un gemido de queja… no le iba a dejar sin satisfacer de nuevo.

.-Termina – Pidió con voz suave pero firme.

.-Ahora mismo – Respondió Draco quitándole la venda – Faltan el gusto y la vista.

El rubio se puso de rodillas frente a él, que ahora le miraba con atención. Llevó su mano a la boca del moreno, que sonrió. Despacio la tomó entre sus manos, y lentamente comenzó a lamer sus dedos. Draco cerró los ojos espesando su respiración… solo Harry era capaz de hacer que se corriera lamiendo su mano… Pero la otra vez él estaba vestido y previamente excitado… el moreno iba observando como según lamía y succionaba, el cuerpo de Draco respondía… sus pechos se excitaban y se endurecían, su pene se erguía… Draco comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de Harry, que veía esto y notaba como su cuerpo respondía con fuerza ante la visión, su erección se volvía dolorosa, olvidada mientras el rubio gemía totalmente excitado y comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo de su mano.

Draco se corrió con un gran gemido, convulsionando frente a Harry que paralizado seguía sujetando su mano. Cuando el rubio, en uno de sus últimos empujes en su propia mano abrió sus ojos grises para mirarlo, el mundo de Harry se volvió de colores… su excitación había llegado al límite y empezaba a verter líquido preseminal. Draco se agachó aún mareado y le volvió a envolver con su boca, solo para que con ese estímulo, Harry se vaciara por completo con fuerza.

Cayó hacia atrás, vaciándose en la boca del rubio, que al poco comenzó a lamer y a limpiar las últimas sacudidas...

.-Acabo de descubrir que soy un voyeur – Afirmó el moreno con la respiración aún acelerada, mirándole. Draco sonrió y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones.

.-Todos tenemos algo de voyeur – Respondió - A mi me encanta ver como cierras los ojos y como te tensas cuando te excitas.

.-¿Sí?

.-Oh, si… tu pezones parece que van a salir disparados – Bromeó deshaciéndose por fin de la molesta prenda.

.-Reconoce que adoras mis pezones – Draco se inclinó para besarlo

.-Adoro tus pezones – Ronroneo – Y otras cosas… creo que ya has descansado suficiente… Quiero hacerte el amor Harry, lo necesito… necesito más que un orgasmo…

.-No te entiendo – Afirmó acariciando su espalda.

.-Me refiero a que… me divierte jugar contigo…

.-A mí me encanta…

.-Pero quiero más que esto…

.-Pero si eres tú el que no me deja salir de aquí – Bromeó

.-Cuando pensé que estabas rehaciendo tu vida con Seamus yo… creí que mi mundo se derrumbaba… Necesito ser el único, y necesito gritarle al mundo que tú eres mío.

.-¿Qué os pasa a los Malfoy¿También tienes un anillo que quieres que muestre al mundo?

.-Quiero hacerte el amor… eternamente. Quiero la seguridad de que eres mío para siempre…

.-Te puedo ofrecer lo que tengo Draco… y solo tengo el presente… y un montón de esperanzas.

.-Y tu cuerpo…

.-Y mi cuerpo… - Draco le besó de nuevo con más fuerza.

.-Casémonos.

.-¿Qué¿Te has vuelto loco¿ahora? Draco… primero tengo que conseguir que…

.-Es curioso – Le cortó Draco – Creí que los Gryffindor erais valientes, y sin embargo tanto Remus, como Sirius, como tú… tenéis un miedo al compromiso…

.-No

.-Sí… Mira, Remus aún no ha contestado a la propuesta de matrimonio de mi padrino, Sirius… en fin, ni tan siquiera es capaz de decirle a mi padre que le quiere… y tú… te tengo que encerrar para que no salgas corriendo.

.-No tengo miedo al compromiso, es que… no sé… un poco de noviazgo… vivir juntos un tiempo… Draco, lo único que ha habido entre nosotros desde que dejamos de odiarnos ha sido sexo.

.-Y ha sido perfecto… vamos Harry, hemos vivido siete años juntos… conozco lo odioso que puedes llegar a ser… y tú lo maravilloso que soy yo – Harry soltó una carcajada suave - Si vuelvo a Londres será como tu prometido y con fecha de boda…

.-Está bien… lo pensaré.

.-No. Lo harás.

.-Pero…

.-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que lo que hay entre nosotros no es una democracia igualitaria? Mi voto, vale el doble… - Bromeó

.-Te quiero hurón engreído.

.-Y yo te amo cara rajada… ¿Esto es un "Sí, mi adorado, venerado y deseado Draco"?

.-Sí – Rió Harry al notar como las manos de Draco atacaban su cintura para hacerle cosquillas.

Cuando se calmó de reír, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza. Draco se miró en ellos unos segundos antes de sumergirse en un profundo, lento y húmedo beso. Despacio comenzaron a recorrerse el uno al otro, buscando caminos viejos y descubriendo otros nuevos. Rodaron tranquilos por la habitación, sabiendo que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos dos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus desató el lazo rojo con cierto nerviosismo. Severus le observaba desde la cama terminándose el desayuno.

.-Estaba deseando que Sirius diera señales de vida, se fue para una semana y ya casi lleva dos…

.-Estará bien… y seguro que ha sido por Harry.

.-Sí…. "Querido Remus – Comenzó a leer – Siento no haber podido escribirte antes, pero todo esto ha sido una auténtica locura. Harry está bien, al menos eso me parece porque a penas lo veo. Draco le tiene raptado en sus habitaciones, aunque… siéntate si estás de pie… ¡Se han prometido…!" ¡Severus, los niños se casan! – Suspiró alegre - Creo que podríamos organizar algo en el jardín de la guardería… ¡Merlín! O tal vez en la mansión Malfoy… No la he visto pero creo que sus jardines…

.-Remus ¿no crees que deberías de hablar antes con ellos? – Preguntó con tranquilidad… Anda, sigue leyendo la carta.

.-"Casi me da algo cuando me lo anunciaron… en realidad me lo anunció Draco… bueno… saltó sobre la cama en la que plácidamente dormía con su padre y se puso histérico a decirle "Ha dicho sí… ha dicho sí" y yo pensé ¡Oh, no!"

.-Acabo de perder una apuesta – Dijo Severus pensativo.

.-¿Qué apostaste?

.-Mejor no lo sabes, créeme… Sigue por favor – Remus sabía que los Weasley habían hecho apuestas sobre quién se casaba antes de los tres, pero hasta el momento ignoraba que Severus también había apostado.

.-Pues yo no las tenía todas conmigo, creí que Draco no iba a querer verle… - Respondió pensativo - Bueno sigo "Por ahora estoy cerrando un par de negocios muy favorables y, te he conseguido fondos para una biblioteca en tu guardería. Uno de mis socios de aquí quiere, de forma anónima a través de su fundación (que aún está en trámites en el Reino Unido), donar un dinero y le sugerí que en tu guardería sería estupendo… también hay una pequeña partida para pociones infantiles y para niños con licantropía" ¡Si¡si¡si¡si¡si…¿ves como no es un inútil? ha conseguido que una fundación me financie…

.-Oh, mi héroe – Respondió con ironía

.-"Dile a Severus" Mira algo para ti también "Dile a Severus – Repitió – Que si quiere también puedo conseguir ayuda económica para sus investigaciones el curso próximo, pero que tiene que hacerme un favor a cambio"

.-Claro, como iba a mí a darme algo gratis – Interrumpió algo seco.

.-"Quiero que se las ingenie para convencer a un par de miembros del Consejo de Gobierno de que apoyen la propuesta de Harry del referéndum, creo que para este trabajo no hay nadie más indicado que él. Ya sé Remus que esto no te gusta, a Harry tampoco, pero creo que es lo más adecuado para empezar a solucionar algo… además, Harry parece feliz, creo que es el mejor motivo que puedo darte, y si Severus se opone, dile que su ahijado Draco empieza a ser el despótico engreído de siempre y que fue a él al que se le ocurrió la idea. De hecho no pueden casarse hasta que ese pequeño problema se solucione."

.-Menos mal, aún estoy a tiempo de ganar la apuesta.

.-No, Sirius no va a casarse… al menos no tan pronto, le conozco. Y yo… quiero esperar al menos hasta la próxima primavera… Ellos se casarán primero.

.-Lo sabías…

.-Lo sospechaba, Bill me había hablado de la apuesta… ¿cuánto has perdido?

.-50 puntos para Gryffindor y 20 menos para Slytherin – Remus le miró sorprendido y luego rompió a reír – A mí no me hace gracia.

.-En Hogwarts van a creer que te volviste loco… lástima que no lo veré. Draco no tiene delitos de sangre ¿verdad?

.-No. ¿Pone algo más en esa maldita carta?

.-"Espero que estés bien. Volveremos antes de tu próxima trasformación, y os estoy comprando un montón de regalos. Un abrazo. SB"

.-¿Regalos?

.-Cuando Sirius está feliz le da por salir de compras y hacer regalos… lo hace desde niño. Así que debe de ser muy feliz en este momento. "P.D.: Llevo el anillo Malfoy en mi dedo medio – Severus dio un salto en la cama – Pero ni él me ha dicho nada ni yo a él… estoy asustado Remus"

.-¿El anillo? Cielos… Lucius le ha dado su anillo… esto empieza a ser muy serio Remus.

.-Sí, lo sé, por eso está asustado. Vamos a responder su carta – Dijo animado.

.-Luego.

¿Luego, por qué?

.-Porque ahora tenemos cosas que celebrar… - Le agarró del brazo y tiró hacia él

.-¿Qué cosas?

.-Tu nueva financiación, la mía… - Comenzaba a desabrocharle la bata y a besarlo- Que hoy es lunes… - Remus sonrió en el nuevo beso - ¡Merlín! – Se incorporó de golpe – ¡Lunes…! Hace dos horas que tenía que estar en Hogwarts.

Remus observó divertido como su pareja se vestía a toda velocidad mientras intentaba con un hechizo colocar todos los papeles en su portafolio. Le dio un beso rápido y se despidió hasta la cena.

El licántropo se sentó en la cama a esperar con una sonrisa y dando un mordisco a una tostada que había quedado del desayuno… Era lunes sí, pero era festivo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius había elegido el vuelo a media noche a propósito. Sabía que las despedidas eran amargas, y no quería tiempo para ellas. De esta forma, aunque fuese a medio escondidas… y tal vez si Lucius se dormía… Pero no pasó.

Había dejado su equipaje preparado ya en la chimenea, y junto a Lucius, que se había levantado, esperaban a Harry.

Harry llegó en silencio, con su maleta en la mano.

.-No sé para qué traje nada – Susurró – Al final no me hizo falta.

.-La próxima vez, haremos turismo antes de venir aquí – Susurró Sirius cogiendo la maleta y poniéndola con su equipaje

.-Te llevas medio Japón aquí. Esta vez te has pasado comprando – Suspiró Lucius convirtiendo todo en tres maletas normales – No puedo encogerlo más… ¿Por qué no os quedáis…? – Sirius puso la mano sobre sus labios para hacerle callar.

.-Nos hemos quedado más de lo que deberíamos. Tranquilo, que pronto volveremos, un par de meses, tres a los sumo, te lo prometo – Lucius asintió con desgana.

.-¿Mi hijo?

.-No lo sé… me he despertado y ya no estaba. La otra vez tampoco se despidió de mí – Dijo con tristeza.

.-Entiéndelo…

.-Lo entiendo, pero quería volver a… da lo mismo… será lo que a él le de la gana como siempre – Algo contrariado y muy triste, cogió unos pocos polvos flú y con la palabra "aeropuerto" desapareció. Unos tristes y pequeños ojos grises escondidos bajo un aparador se cerraron con pena.

.-Hasta pronto – Se despidió Sirius tras un largo beso – Espero que me seas fiel… antes no tenías por qué pero ahora… - Mostró el anillo en su dedo medio en forma de cuervo con una sonrisa.

.-Vete ya o te raptaré Sirius Black – Respondió con cierto tono de broma.

Sirius desapareció sonriendo, y la sonrisa de Lucius se borró en ese instante, en el que se quedó solo en la habitación.

Fue despacio hacia el salón, en donde encontró en su cojín de nuevo a un triste hurón de ojos grises. Le acarició con cariño y le cogió en brazos.

.-No voy a dejarte solo, Draco. No esta vez.

Se fue a la cama y se acostó. Su hijo se trasformó de nuevo y le abrazó, dejando la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su padre, y mirando al infinito. Lucius recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había dormido con su hijo abrazado a él. Aquella vez, Narcisa había salido con Bella para comprar provisiones en el mercado negro, y nunca volvió. Los aurores hicieron una redada en la que ambas hermanas cayeron. A penas si pudo rescatar su cadáver para enterrarlo.

.-Duerme tranquilo… volverán. Y la próxima vez, tal vez te lleven con ellos.

.-¿Y tú?

.-Hijo… yo tengo que pagar por mi pasado. Probablemente Sirius sea el que termine trasladándose aquí, pero tú tienes mucho futuro y tu futuro no está conmigo, está con él.

.-Habrá que buscar una forma de que puedas ir… aunque sea a mi boda…

.-Sí… ya pensaremos algo… Por ahora… mañana tienes el día libre, pero pasado te quiero ver a las 8 en la oficina. Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius abrió los ojos algo desorientado. Aún estaban volando hacia Londres. Se estiró en el asiento y se giró hacia su ahijado.

Harry estaba despierto pero con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del techo del avión.

.-¿No duermes? – Preguntó atrayendo la atención del moreno.

.-No puedo – Respondió Harry en un susurro.

.-No te preocupes, él estará bien… te instalas una cámara en un PC y podrás verle a diario.

.-No es eso…

.-¿Entonces? – Harry se giró hacia su padrino. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

.-Pensaba que él ya no volvería… y…

.-Oh, cielos… Harry… estás con otro… - Llevó una mano al enredado cabello de su ahijado.

.-Nigel… él volvió y yo estaba tan solo…

.-¿Draco lo sabe? – Preguntó acercándose más a Harry para hablar con más intimidad.

.-No, en las cartas no puse nunca nada y ahora no me he atrevido – Sirius le miró pensativo mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar los labios.

.-Entonces… - Dijo acercándose un poco más – Lo mejor es que ya no le digas nada. Os habéis prometido… En cuanto lleguemos hablas con Nigel y lo dejas… y aquí no ha pasado nada. – Harry cerró los ojos y asintió despacio con la cabeza, abandonándose un poco a la caricia de Sirius que se acercó despacio y depositó un beso en su frente – Ahora intenta dormir un poco… aún nos queda un largo viaje.

.-A veces… - Retuvo la mano de Sirius que se apartaba – Me pregunto si no sientes por mí algo más que amor filial…

.-Sabes la respuesta… a ti te pasa lo mismo… aquella vez fue una mala forma de expresar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… un mal entendido que no se tiene que volver a repetir… Ahora duerme – De eso hacía años, y no sabía porqué Harry había vuelto en ese momento a recordar.

.-Pero…

.-Harry… controla tus hormonas ¿quieres? Yo también voy a estar "esquiando" una temporada… y además, Remus te mataría… ya te lo avisó.

.-Sí… me lo avisó… Perdona Sirius… estoy algo desorientado.

.-Yo también. Tranquilo, se pasará.

.-Si, se pasará – Harry se giró hacia el lado contrario intentando dormitar mientras que su padrino se pateaba mentalmente por el desliz - ¿Te arrepientes de aquella tarde?

.-Te vas a casar, Harry, tienes que dejar de jugar, esto va en serio… Draco te ama de verdad

.-¿Tú amas a Lucius? – Se giró de nuevo para mirarlo

.-Digamos que casi lo amo… me falta poco – Sonrió pensando en el rubio.

.-Remus te enseñó mal… yo jamás pude ser fiel a nadie… y dudo que a Draco se lo pueda ser. Aunque sí le amo, con locura.

.-¿Has amado alguna vez a alguien como a él?

.-No.

.-Entonces no sabes… Seguro que esta vez no tienes ese problema.

.-Supongo… tal vez… no quiero perderlo pero… bueno, tal vez tenga que contarle cosas que no le he contado.

.-No hace falta que le hagas daño… Antes date una oportunidad.

.-Pero… Tienes razón… Lo de Nigel fue porque le creí perdido… ahora es diferente… Tengo que intentarlo…

.-Eso es… - Afirmó animándole – Ahora durmamos, que nos quedan muchas horas de viaje – Dijo levantándose.

.-¿A dónde vas?

.-Al… he bebido mucha agua con la comida – Respondió como pretexto.

Fue hacia el servicio y por el camino sonrió al auxiliar de vuelo que tan amable había sido antes con ellos. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí suspiró apoyándose en ella.

Sirius siempre había sido fiel… salvo una vez que casi le cuesta la vida. Remus no se lo tomó muy bien y echó la culpa a Harry… a sus problemas por la violación… a que podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía ya en el fondo era como su padre. James parecía una dulce flor y luego resultó que desde los 13 jamás durmió solo. A él también le costaba el tema de la fidelidad… siempre le había costado pero… No era lo mismo. Remus habló con el chico después de eso y le dejó muy claro que la relación entre padrino y ahijado incluía cariño pero no sexo… Decidió que había sido un error de ambos y que ahí se iba a quedar… y hasta ese momento él, obediente, no había vuelto a pensar o a hablar de ese día… y Harry tampoco. Y ahora, sin saber por qué…

Eso había sucedido poco después de la violación, cuando Harry estaba en tratamiento, y estaba confuso sobre su cuerpo y su placer… Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Sirius abrió el grifo del agua y se refrescó la cara y el cuello sin molestarse en contestar. Abrió la puerta pero no pudo salir. Unas manos le retuvieron dentro.

.-¿Te arrepientes Sirius? De lo que pasó… ¿te arrepientes? – Harry cerró la puerta tras él.

.-No estuvo bien

.-¿Pero te arrepientes? – Sirius tomó aire antes de fijar sus ojos en los verdes.

.-No, Harry, no me arrepiento. Pero no debe de volverse a repetir. Remus tenía razón, él…

.-Yo tampoco me arrepiento – Susurró apoyando su frente en el hombro del animago y mirando al suelo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Terminó de subir las escaleras y resopló. Apenas le quedaban 3 días para su trasformación y estaba empezando a notar ya los efectos, intentaba mantenerse en forma, pero los efectos cada vez eran más devastadores… y eso le hacía mirarlo todo con un pesimismo nada habitual en él, pero que poco a poco comenzaba instalarse en su cabeza. El médimago que le trataba ahora, no era muy optimista. Se sabía que los licántropos vivían menos años que un mago normal por el gran deterioro que sufrían, pero el proceso en Remus era muy rápido debido, tal vez, a sus sobreesfuerzos durante la guerra y a una salud de por sí ya débil.

Meneó la cabeza intentando espantar los malos presagios que le inundaban y miró a su alrededor. En dos semanas harían la fiesta de inauguración y abrirían sus puertas. El plazo de matrícula ya estaba abierto para la temporada de verano y tenían 15 alumnos, la mayoría bebés. Hermione había dejado su trabajo y se había puesto el delantal para ser su mano derecha en este negocio junto a Ginny que les haría de apoyo sus días libres y Severus que le ayudaría en tareas administrativas. También tenía pendientes entrevistas para los tres puestos de cuidadores y 2 de maestros que por ahora iba a necesitar… Hermione y Severus se estaban encargando de la primera criba, pero la decisión final sería suya.

Llegó a lo que ahora iba a ser su despacho y se extrañó que hubiera luz en él.

.-Severus… - Sonrió – Pensé que hoy no vendrías a casa a dormir.

.-Y no estoy en casa… estoy en tú nuevo despacho… Señor director – Afirmó terminando de abrir la botella de vino que tenía entre las manos – Y me gustaría celebrar que ya se terminaron las obras… y que tu sueño comienza a hacerse realidad.

.-Hermione…

.-La he mandado para casa hace media hora…

.-Ah ¿Has visto todo¿qué te parece?

.-Ñoño…

.-Entonces a los padres les encantará – Cogió la copa de vino que Severus le ofrecía y le regaló una nueva sonrisa.

.-Sí, y yo sabré cuales han sido alumnos tuyos, porque en Hogwarts serán los que lleven muñequitos en el uniforme… ¡Merlín! se nos avecinan tiempos de magos ñoños… - Dijo suspirando y mirando la copa de vino en su mano… Remus le miró serio antes de romper a reír…

.-Severus… no sabes cuánto te quiero – Le respondió acercándose a él para besarlo.

.-Severus dejó que Remus iniciara el beso, y luego le abrazó con fuerza profundizándolo.

.-Tengo un sueño erótico que hoy tú vas a hacer realidad… - Susurró.

.-¿Nunca lo hiciste en el despacho del director?

.-¿Tu sí?

.-No de este director – Contestó travieso.

Severus volvió a besarlo apoyándole en la mesa. La imagen de Sirius y Remus en el despacho del viejo Dumbledore apareció como un flash en su cabeza, pero la descartó… eso era algo que ya no podía evitar.

Comenzó a quitar con prisas las ropas del castaño, que a su vez, se peleaba con las suyas, mientras que los besos se volvieron más húmedos y demandantes. Remus optó por la vía rápida y al final le rasgó la camisa, besó su cuello con fuerza, dejando una clara marca que sería difícil de disimular en varios días… El lobo estaba suelto en ese momento, así que Severus decidió dejarse hacer y disfrutar.

Mientras seguía maltratando la línea del pulso del moreno, sus manos se habían dejado resbalar hasta los pezones, y con algo de fuerza, los apretó provocando un leve quejido. Remus se separó un poco para coger aire y calmarse, podía resultar demasiado agresivo esos días, y por nada del mundo quería hacer daño a Severus. Le miró a los ojos y retomaron la pelea de besos. Sus dedos esta vez acariciaron los pezones con mucha más suavidad, haciendo que se irguieran con rapidez y que Severus respondiera acercando su cadera para tener mas contacto. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso… si había algo que excitaba al lobo interior de Remus, era encontrar un pene bien erguido preparado para él. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y como si de un niño abriendo un regalo se tratara, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su amante.

.-Tengo una idea mejor – Susurró con voz ronca Severus cuando su erección fue liberada – El que de los dos más aguante podrá tomar al otro en la forma que quiera.

Remus sonrió mientras veía como Severus bajaba a su altura. Su pareja solía ser clásico en el sexo, y a él no le disgustaba, pero lo que le mantenía vivo, era que a veces le gustaba jugar… y él, como buen jugador, a veces le dejaba ganar para que otro día, tal vez dentro de poco, tal vez dentro de mucho, volviesen a jugar.

Sus ropas desaparecieron. Remus se tumbó tranquilo mientras que Severus se colocaba a cuatro patas sobre él, pero al revés. Pronto notó como el moreno introducía su erección en su boca y despacio empezaba a trabajar con su lengua de arriba abajo. Se permitió disfrutar unos segundos, antes de empezar él a hacer algo parecido con la erección del moreno. Remus tenía mucha más paciencia, y además, tenía decidido no ganar esa partida, así que comenzó por lamer todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Metió los testículos en su boca y jugueteó con ellos, soltándolos cuando Severus comenzó a succionar. Soltó un largo gemido y se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a su tarea.

Lamió la erección del moreno varias veces en toda su longitud, antes de introducirse el glande en la boca y jugar con él con la lengua. Esta vez fue Severus el que paró para disfrutar durante unos segundos. Cuando Remus introdujo toda su erección en su boca, él retomó su trabajo, decidido a ganar la partida. Ayudado de una mano, comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, ayudado por algún movimiento incontrolado de la cadera del castaño. Subió y bajo, succionando con fuerza, y sonrió cuando Remus le soltó, dejándose llevar en un gran gemido… sabía que había llegado a su punto máximo, lo siguiente sería el no retorno y el orgasmo. Remus movió su cadera, esta vez de forma voluntaria para introducirse más profundamente. Había apoyado los pies en el suelo, de forma que tenía más facilidad para moverla. Severus apretó sus glúteos entre sus manos y paró, dejando a Remus sorprendido.

.-Pero…

.-Vamos… he ganado… dame el gusto de que podamos corrernos a la vez.

.-Lo que tu digas… - Respondió sonriendo.

Lo siguiente que vio el lobo era la mesa, su mesa en sus narices. Severus le había apoyado contra ella con un poco de fuerza de más. Apoyó las manos y dejó que le abriera las piernas. Severus se colocó detrás, besándole primero a lo largo de la espalda, mientras metía en él un dedo lleno de lubricante. Se arqueó un poco pero no dijo nada. Estaba de sobra preparado, pero le dejó seguir.

Por fin, Severus sacó sus ya tres dedos y se preparó, Remus gimió con placer anticipado al notar de nuevo la punta del glande en su entrada. De un solo empujón se introdujo en él. Remus se arqueó apoyado en sus manos, y entonces, Severus atrapó sus pezones comenzando a acariciarlos y estrujarlos casi al ritmo de sus envestidas. De vez en cuando depositaba un beso o un lametón en la espalda o los hombros del licántropo, que en ese momento se sentía más en el cielo que en la tierra.

Su erección olvidada comenzó a volverse dolorosa, por lo que soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse. Severus decidió soltar los pezones y quitándole la mano y volviéndola a poner sobre la mesa, se dedicó a ser él el que marcara el ritmo. Apoyó su otra mano en la cadera para sujetarse mejor y comenzó a empujar con fuerza y cada vez con más velocidad. Remus no tardó en llegar al orgasmo, dejándose caer desmadejado sobre su mesa, ahora manchada con su propio semen. Severus tardó unos segundos más, vaciándose con fuerza… Salió de su amante algo mareado y arrastrándolo consigo, cansado y feliz, se dejó caer en el sofá con él en sus brazos. De dónde salió la manta que los cubrió, fue un misterio para el moreno, pero le daba igual pensó dejándose arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Para desesperación de Severus, Remus decidió dar una fiesta de bienvenida en su casa a Harry y a Sirius. Los Weasley como de costumbre, dieron la nota de color en la cena y abriendo los regalos.

Harry estaba pletórico y feliz, sobre todo cuando Seamus le anunció que por fin, algunos miembros del Consejo habían cambiado de opinión y que en la próxima votación era más que probable que se aceptase su propuesta de someter a referéndum su famosa Ley del perdón. Ahora tendrían 30 días de trabajo extenuante pero la cercanía de poder conseguir el primer paso para traer a Draco y tal vez a Lucius, le bastaban como aliciente.

Sirius sin embargo estuvo más serio que de costumbre en él, rió con las bromas de los Weasley, con la cara de Severus al ver su kimono y con la sonrisa pícara de Remus, pero no relucía como era su costumbre en todas las fiestas. El licántropo se dio cuenta… todos se dieron cuenta, así que decidió retenerle cuando todos se hubieron marchado para averiguar qué pasaba.

.-¿Algo te preocupa? – Preguntó mientras le ofrecía un firewhiskie.

.-Muchas cosas… ¿Te gusta tu regalo Severus?

.-Cariño ¿te importa esperarme arriba? – Cortó Remus algo seco – Tardaré 5 minutos.

.-No claro, que te espero… - Severus entrecerró los ojos para observar a su pareja – Buenas noche Sirius, muy bonito tu regalo – Se despidió.

.-¿Qué pasa¿Es la boda de Harry?

.-No, eso no me preocupa, él es muy feliz, está muy enamorado y Draco… solo ve a través de sus ojos.

.-Lucius entonces…

.-No, con él todo va bien. Me presiona un poco pero nada más… Mira Remus… creo que esta vez no puedes ayudarme – Dijo levantándose.

.-Tal vez, pero puedo escucharte.

.-No creo que quieras saber…

.-Está bien… está bien… Siéntate por favor y termina tu copa… respetaré tu silencio – Sabía que Sirius terminaría hablando.

.-Gracias…. – Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, en los que solo se escuchó el ruido de los hielos en los vasos - ¿Remus?

.-¿Sí? – Siempre caía.

.-¿Recuerdas… hace unos años que Harry… que Harry y yo…? – La mirada del licántropo se endureció de repente.

.-Si… ¡Por Merlín Sirius! Dime que eso no ha vuelto a pasar.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

Sirius siempre dice que no conocen a Harry… ¿habrá vuelto a pasar?... Bss. S.

Para los que les gusten los HxD (es decir que Harry sea dominante) he encontrado una de las primeras historias que escribí y la estoy revisando, es posible que la suba para el fin de semana.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, holita…

Dedicado a mi adorada Amaly Malfoy con mucho retraso por su cumpleaños. Y a OlgaxTomFeltom, por no ceder a mis chantajes… ahora siento un poco de vergüenza ajena que pronto se me pasará.

Hay mucha gente en la red que se queja de que en castellano hay pocos Sirius x Harry, yo soy una de ellas aunque prefiero los DxH. No pensaba escribir lo que pasó entre ellos, pero me lo han pedido y creo que en el fondo es lo justo, porque explicaría lo que le pasa a Remus entre otras muchas cosas. Bien, sé que hay gente que quiere que al final estén liados y gente que no… por ahora no os voy a responder a eso.

Espero que os guste.

Bss.

S.

_.-¿Recuerdas… hace unos años que Harry… que Harry y yo…? – La mirada del licántropo se endureció de repente._

_.-Si… ¡Por Merlín Sirius! Dime que eso no ha vuelto a pasar._

--- Capítulo 11: Errores pasados, errores presentes ---

.-Remus… ¿En serio crees que si hubiese vuelto a pasar lo admitiría delante de ti? Ni te lo comentaría… por si acaso… Tu querido futuro esposo es un especialista en leer la mente.

.-Y tú en bloquearla… - Respondió con rapidez - Pero sí… supongo que no serías tan estúpido.

.-Harry… bueno, a penas pudimos hablar hasta llegar al avión. Draco no le dejaba solo para nada. La cuestión es que al prometerse le debió de volver toda esa historia a la cabeza… y me preocupa.

.-¿Por qué? – Se encogió de hombros

.-¿Por qué ahora? Ha tenido pareja estable otras veces y le vienen los remordimientos ahora…

.-¿Se arrepiente? – Remus se sentó frente a Sirius – Lo dudo…

.-No es tan frío… algún día tu cerrada mente lo entenderá. Él estaba confuso…

.-¿Y tú?

.-Dejémoslo… ya lo discutimos en su momento, Remus – Sirius hizo el amago de levantarse - A veces me da la sensación de que no hablamos de la misma persona. ¡Tú…tú adoras a Harry!

.-No… espera… - Dijo inclinándose para detenerlo - Tienes razón, es un tema ya zanjado. Y sí, le adoro, es solo que… no me gustó que sedujera a mi pareja… y sé que estaba enfermo y confuso… y sé que no se ha vuelto a acercar a ti…

.-Y que si lo hiciera, tú ya no eres mi pareja…

.-Pero eres alguien muy importante para mí… no quiero que te hagan daño…

.-Estoy con Lucius… llevo su anillo. Harry está comprometido con Draco… se van a casar.

.-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

.-¿Por qué ahora?

.-Porque ahora está realmente enamorado. Supongo que al comprometerse… pues hizo una pequeña revisión de sus relaciones y… bueno… siempre he creído que tú fuiste la primera vez que tuvo sexo por amor.

.-¿Crees que es eso?

.-No lo sé… pero es lo más probable.

.-Me confesó que tenía miedo a no poder ser fiel a Draco…

.-Entonces es lo que pienso… Harry siempre ha sido infiel a sus parejas, supongo que por miedo a las ataduras o al compromiso, y ahora se encuentra enamorado y con miedo a fastidiarla… y cuando se pone a pensar por dónde le puede venir el peligro… apareces tú…

.-Yo no soy un peligro…

.-Porque no te lo propones – Se escuchó tras ellos.

.-Severus… - Sirius entrecerró los ojos mientras se tensaba. Remus sin embargo los abrió asombrado.

.-Venga… si hay algo que es sabido, es que nadie se te resiste… si dejaste ir a Remus es porque eres demasiado noble. Sin esa nobleza serías peor que Don Juan o Casanova. Nobleza que por otra parte, veo que Harry no tiene en lo que respecta a sus parejas…

.-¿Tú no puedes respetar la intimidad de los demás? – Preguntó el moreno enfadado

.-No, es la costumbre… y Remus, no me mires así. Podía haber desaparecido y no sabrías que lo sé…

.-O podías haberme respetado.

.-Soy celoso… - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿En qué momento pensaste que te dejaría a solas con él? – Sirius seguía rígido y serio como una estatua. Remus se llevó las manos a la cara y apartó preocupado el pelo que en ese momento le caía suelto sobre ella. Miró a los ojos de su amigo con disgusto.

.-Lo siento Sirius…

.-¿Lo sientes? – Preguntó incrédulo reaccionando al fin - ¿Tu novio nos espía y tú lo sientes?

.-¿Qué esperas que haga? – Preguntó incómodo. Sirius miró a Severus que sonreía enigmáticamente apoyado tras el sillón en el que se sentaba el licántropo.

.-Pues… no lo sé… tú eres el que siempre tiene respuestas para todo… - Dijo ya desde la chimenea con los polvos flú en la mano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry dormía placidamente. Estaba abrazado a la almohada, lo que hizo sonreír a su padrino. Estaba claro que al moreno no le gustaba dormir solo.

Se apoyó a observarlo tranquilo en el marco de la puerta.

--- Flash back ---

Hacía unos días que Harry había tenido su primera sesión de terapia de grupo, por fin estaba preparado para dejar las sesiones individuales después de seis meses. Sirius sabía que no había ido muy bien, el chico había estado silencioso y ausente casi toda la sesión. Él le había acompañado, y a la salida su terapeuta John se lo había comentado. También le había dicho que era algo normal las primeras veces.

Harry vivía con Remus y con él, pero tenía toda una planta solo para su disfrute, aunque normalmente estaba sentado en su cama mirando al vacío o leyendo cómic muggles. Por lo general Remus hablaba mucho Harry, pero ahora estaba en el sótano, sufriendo una de sus trasformaciones, así que hoy sería él quien intentara sacarlo de su mutismo.

Llevaba una bandeja con galletas y chocolate, y tuvo que abrir de espaldas la puerta.

.-Vamos Harry, sal de tu lectura y ayúdame a no ponerme gordo como un globo – Dijo alegremente a modo de saludo. Harry levantó la vista del cómic y simplemente sonrió – Vaya, hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír – Dijo parado en pie junto a la cama.

.-Hacía mucho que nadie me hacía chocolate caliente.

.-Veo que hoy estás contento ¿A qué se debe? porque si tengo que hacer chocolate caliente todos los días… - Se sentó dejando la bandeja en medio de ambos.

.-No lo sé – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Tal vez es que Constantine ha conseguido salir vivo de nuevo…

.-Constantine que yo sepa no puede morir….

.-No exactamente… ¿desde cuándo lees cómic muggles?

.-No los leo… Remus se pasa las horas contigo… y luego me cuenta. ¿Por qué a él casi no le hablas?

.-Él no eres tú – Respondió lacónicamente mojando una de las galletas en chocolate.

.-Si lo prefieres vengo yo… Viene él porque siempre tuviste mucha confianza… desde el colegio. Además con Remus siempre es más fácil hablar… Harry, solo queremos ayudarte.

.-Estupendo… consigue un giratiempo y volvamos atrás… antes de que…

.-Huir de los problemas no es la mejor forma de superarlos.

.-Claro, eso es fácil decirlo cuando a uno no le han abierto el culo a golpes. No tienes ni idea – Dijo enfadado.

.-Teniendo en cuenta que yo me pase media vida en Azkaban con la muerte de mi mejor amigo y su esposa en mi conciencia… Tienes razón… no sé lo que es querer olvidar… ¡Cómo no lo habré pensado! – Respondió irónico.

.-Pero tenías a Remus esperándote.

.-Y tú encontrarás a alguien… Eres muy joven…

.-Nadie quiere a un violado… de todas formas, da lo mismo… no creo que sea capaz de volver a tocar a nadie… y menos de que me toquen a mí.

.-Eso no es cierto…

Harry no le contestó. Se volvió a encerrar en su lectura dejando a su padrino envuelto en el tenso silencio en el que Harry lo envolvía todo. Al contrario que Remus, Sirius no se manejaba bien en esas situaciones, así que cogió uno de los cómics del chico y comenzó a leerlo y a comentarlo.

.-Este tipo es muy raro… ¿Por qué se viste de rojo¿Qué, quiere imitar al diablo? Darevil… que nombre más… – Harry estiró la mano y le arrancó el cómic dejándole con la palabra en la boca – Vale… Remus puede leer pero yo no.

.-Puedes irte si no te gusta.

.-Harry, sabes que no lo haré… ¿Te apetece jugar a algo? Ah, ya sé… lo jugué una vez de niño… te vendo los ojos, me los vendo yo e intentamos mojar las galletas en el chocolate y que el otro las coma.

.-Eso es una estupidez.

.-Sí, eso es lo que lo hace divertido. En vez de a tu padre te pareces a Severus… chico que soso que eres… - A Harry no le gustó la comparación y levantó la vista de su lectura para atravesarle con la mirada. Sirius le sonrió y se levantó a buscar algo – Creo que en tu armario encontraré algo que nos sirva… Sí, esto nos servirá… ¿Te ato yo o lo haces tú? – Dijo ofreciéndole una corbata.

.-No voy a jugar.

.-Juega… 10 galletas cada uno y me largo de tu habitación hasta la próxima trasformación de Remus – Le ofreció levantando una ceja.

.-Cinco.

.-Vale cinco – Harry cogió la corbata y se la colocó en los ojos.

Inevitablemente, a la quinta galleta, ambos estaban llenos de chorretones de chocolate, pero lo mejor de todo era que Harry reía a pleno pulmón y se le había pasado el enfado.

Se quitaron las vendas y al verse llenos de chocolate, ambos rompieron de nuevo en risas…

Sirius llevó la mano a la cara de Harry para retirar un chorrete de chocolate que caía cerca de sus labios para luego limpiarse el dedo con la lengua. Harry le miró de una forma extraña. Se había quedado serio y algo parecido a un suspiro escapó de sus labios. El distraído Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que su ahijado ahora estaba muy quieto hasta que el silencio se le hizo molesto de nuevo.

.-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó mirando hacia el armario mientras recogía otro chorretón esta vez de su cara.

Harry cogió su mano antes de que llegase a su boca, y Sirius sintió un extraño escalofrío que le hizo fijar la mirada en él, cuando notó la lengua de Harry sobre su mano.

Mientras su mente decía "Apártate", su cuerpo decía "Quieto", y como de costumbre, ganó su cuerpo. No solo no apartó a Harry, que en ese momento le parecía un ser hermoso y sobrenatural, sino que dejó que el chico se acercase lo suficiente para limpiar el chocolate de sus labios. La fina lengua los delineó con lentitud, mientras sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de los suyos grises.

No sabía como habían llegado a esto, pero sus labios atraparon los del joven con ansia, siendo recibidos con alegría. No volvió a pensar hasta que le tuvo debajo… sin ropa sobre las sábanas manchadas de chocolate. Miró el joven cuerpo de Harry, aún a medio formar, tan delgado, tan elástico… su cabeza volvió a tomar el control…

.-Esto no está bien.

.-¿Por qué no?

.-Por que no, Harry. Soy tu… era tu tutor – Harry enredó sus piernas sobre las de Sirius y le obligó a mirarle.

.-¿Ves? Nadie quiere a un violado.

.-No es eso y lo sabes. Tengo pareja. Si no estuviese Remus… tal vez. Eres muy hermoso Harry, encontrarás a alguien – Sirius se apartó un poco del muchacho.

.-Solo recuerdo sus golpes – Susurró – Sus manos sobre mí… no consigo borrar esa huella por más que me duche… Tú… eres tan… Todo lo que haces me atrae… tal vez esté mal… Me viola mi peor enemigo y me enamoro de mi padrino… algo que mi cabeza no está bien.

.-No estás enamorado de mí… créeme. Estás confuso, eso es todo. Llevas un año en el que solo me ves a mí y a Remus… Confundes el cariño con el amor.

.-¿Y tu cariño no podría borrar sus huellas?

.-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

.-Al menos lo intento… Nunca he estado con nadie… no sé nada de sexo… y no quiero que… - Soltó el aire con frustración dejando caer la cabeza sobre el colchón. Sirius notó como liberaba sus piernas.

.-Si quieres aprender, yo te pagaré unas clases… por eso no te preocupes – Dijo susurrando al cuello del muchacho que sorprendido abrió los ojos.

.-¿Eso se puede hacer?

.-Sí – Depositó un beso en su cuello – Es una vieja costumbre de los "sangre limpia" Pero antes… vamos a borrarte ese recuerdo… Y a darte una lección básica.

Si algo tenía Sirius claro era que ya que había que tomar medidas drásticas, no dejaría que Harry solo viera en su pasado sexual una violación y una casa de citas… Besó al chico de nuevo, acomodándose en su cuerpo sin aprisionarlo demasiado. Sabía que Remus nunca se lo perdonaría a ninguno, pero era su decisión… y ¡qué demonios! le apetecía… y mucho.

Harry cerró de nuevo los ojos, esta vez sonriendo. Había fantaseado con ello algunas veces, con el velo de la censura recorriendo sus pensamientos… tal vez Sirius tuviese razón y no era amor, pero daba lo mismo, quería saber qué se sentía y quería verlo en el gris de los ojos del animago.

Sirius fue despacio pero no lento… Hacía años que no recorría un cuerpo tan joven, y sin querer su mente le hizo retroceder unos años, hasta Hogwarts.

Mortificó los pezones del moreno, que reaccionó gimiendo y arqueándose para aumentar el contacto, nada que ver con los arañazos y los mordiscos que le hicieron sangrar. Y cuando tomó uno de ellos con la lengua y jugó con él, Harry definitivamente se abandonó, olvidando comparaciones con el pasado.

Recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho a placer, dejando lametones, besos, mordiscos desperdigados por todo él, mientras el moreno solo reía y gemía su nombre¡qué dulce sonaba en sus labios! Se entretuvo especialmente en el ombligo y en la zona interna de los muslos, mientras que Harry tironeaba suavemente de su pelo. Le había mirado de reojo un par de veces, y que era un novato se notaba a kilómetros, estaba sonrojado hasta el límite, y no se decidía si callar o gritar a pleno pulmón en algunas ocasiones. Y sobre todo, Harry no sabía dónde poner las manos, las llevaba a la colcha, a su cabeza, a la de Sirius… le faltaba el toque de autoerotismo que a la mayoría les falta en su primera vez… ¡Merlín! El chico no sabía nada de nada… necesitaba esas clases particulares con urgencia.

Cuando notó que Sirius cogía su miembro con una de sus manos y lo empezaba a masajear, Harry se tensó un poco… nadie le había tocado ahí desde la violación, ni tan siquiera él lo había hecho… no se atrevía a tocarse determinadas zonas. Sirius notó esa tensión, y sin soltarle, subió un poco y le besó con cariño.

.-No tengas miedo… no te haré daño…

.-Lo sé – Dijo algo tenso

.-¿Nadie te había masturbado nunca?

.-Si… alguna vez hace mucho…

.-¿Sabes a qué sabes? – Harry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

.-¿¡Qué!? No… no… - Sirius sonrió de medio lado – Ginny nunca…

El animago descendió de nuevo por el cuerpo de Harry haciendo con su lengua un largo camino de saliva que al enfriar hizo temblar al chico. Sustituyó su mano por su boca, y un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de los labios del ojiverde. Harry se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes de madera de su cabecero y se arqueó en busca de más contacto, dejó que Sirius llevara el ritmo, hasta que sus caderas, sin él haber dado la orden, se movieron pidiendo más. Era el momento de empezar a preparar al chico.

El bote de lubricante apareció en una de sus manos con solo pensar en él. Untó uno de sus dedos y buscó la entrada del chico. Harry a punto del orgasmo, bajó de nuevo a la realidad al notar la intrusión. Se tensó con fuerza pero Sirius no paró, solo le obligó a apoyar los pies en el colchón para levantar sus rodillas y tener mejor acceso. Al poco rato, ya podía mover el dedo con tranquilidad mientras Harry volvía a gemir de nuevo. Metió su segundo dedo y luego el tercero. Ahí se entretuvo un rato… necesitaba que el chico llegara por primera vez.

Su mano libre se movió hacia uno de los pezones, en cuanto lo rozó, Harry notó una sensación que pronto aprendería que precedía al orgasmo, y empujando con más fuerza y más velocidad, se corrió en la boca de Sirius. Soltó un gemido fuerte y durante unos segundos, su cuerpo se quedó tenso y arqueado, al animago le pareció lo más erótico que había visto en años. Lamió parte del semen de Harry y luego, soltándole, se posicionó de nuevo sobre él y le besó. Fue la primera vez que Harry se probó a sí mismo, y le gustó. Le gustó ese beso, ese sabor amargo y metálico, y la erección del que le besaba justo entre sus muslos.

.-Será más fácil si te pones a cuatro patas Harry – Le dijo tras el beso notando como el cuerpo del joven volvía a reaccionar.

Harry obedeció, aunque en vez de las manos, apoyó los codos y encerró su cabeza entre ellos. Tembló ligeramente cuando de nuevo notó los dedos de Sirius jugueteando por su entrada. Cuando estuvo más preparado, Sirius se situó cómodamente y se introdujo, esperaba el gesto de dolor de Harry, pero no hubo nada. Siguió un poco más hasta estar dentro de todo. El chico no había emitido ningún sonido.

.-Harry – Llamó con dulzura acariciando su espalda – ¿Estás bien?

El chico levantó la cara, estaba roja y cubierta de lágrimas, le miró y asintió.

.-¿Quieres que pare?

.-No – Dejó escapar…

Sirius salió despacio casi del todo, y se volvió a meter de un empujón, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Harry escondió de nuevo la cabeza. Sirius volvió a acariciarle la espalda y a decirle tonterías para tranquilizarlo, era importante que Harry supiera con quién estaba, para que su cabeza no fuese a donde no debía. Poco a poco las caricias hicieron su trabajo, y Harry se relajó, permitiendo que las entradas y salidas fueran un poco más rápidas y seguidas. Sirius volvió a coger su erección y le comenzó a masturbar. Harry gimió por primera vez indicando que todo iba bien. El animago se comenzó a mover en busca de algo en el interior de Harry, el chico lo notó perfectamente, sobre todo porque en un punto determinado, su cuerpo reaccionó como nunca, sus brazos se estiraron y su cuerpo se arqueó de nuevo.

Sirius comenzó a golpear ese punto una y otra vez, haciendo que el moreno gimiese de nuevo, sus lágrimas pasaron a ser de placer y empezó a luchar para mantenerse así, para no llegar demasiado pronto… su excitación era fuerte y la mano de Sirius la tenía bien atendida al ritmo de sus propias envestidas. Volvió a notar esa sensación que había experimentado hacía poco… estaba llegando al no retorno, estaba llegando al orgasmo… Notó como perdía el control de su cuerpo, como convulsionaba y se vaciaba en la mano de su amante… sus piernas perdían fuerza, pero no caía porque Sirius le sujetaba con fuerza las caderas mientras envestía con mucha más fuerza… La estrechez de Harry, sus pequeñas convulsiones orgásmicas le había hecho perder todo el cuidado, y ahora solo pensaba en llegar, en terminar, en vaciarse en ese cuerpo que se le había entregado… y así fue, con un fuerte gemido de placer.

Durmieron toda la noche abrazados. Por la mañana, Sirius se levantó sin despertar a Harry. Le besó el hombro con dulzura y fue hacia la ducha de su habitación. Tenía que ir por Remus…

Remus salió y le abrazó con fuerza en cuanto Sirius quitó los hechizos del sótano.

.-Te echaba de menos – Le dijo.

.-Y yo a ti Remus… - Sirius le abrazó con fuerza - ¿Qué tal tu trasformación esta vez?

.-Muy rara… no sé, el lobo estuvo inquieto ¿y tú con Harry?

.-Bien… luego hablaremos sobre él… ahora date una ducha y descansa.

Remus besó a su compañero y sonriendo fue hacia su habitación al fondo del pasillo. Como tenía por costumbre, abrió un poco la puerta de las escaleras que conducían a la planta de la habitación de Harry para escucharlo dormir. Su nariz se puso en movimiento… ahí había pasado algo… Sirius sintió como la mirada de Remus le atravesaba con ira…

.-¿Qué demonios has hecho? – Dijo el licántropo con furia contenida en su voz

--- Fin del flash back---

Suspiró con fuerza… No quería recuperar las imágenes de lo sucedido después… Se acercó a la cama del chico:

.-Harry – Dijo muy bajito… - Harry despierta… Tenemos que hablar.

.-¿Sirius? – Preguntó dormido

.-Si, levanta…

.-Pero que… - Estiró la mano hacia la mesita… y pestañeando un par de veces miró el reloj – Si hace solo 4 horas que nos hemos visto.

.-Lo sé… pero han pasado cosas… y he estado pensando… creo que cuanto antes lo sepas mejor.

.-¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Severus.

.-Mierda – Escupió apoyando la espalda en la almohada y dejando sitio a su lado para su padrino. Éste le contó lo que había sucedido después de la cena y cómo, tras recorrer medio Londres a pie para aclarar sus ideas, había ido directo a casa de Harry.

.-¿Dejaste a Nigel?

.-Sí, en cuanto llegué a casa del aeropuerto.

.-¿Se enfadó?

.-Mucho.

.-Pues tienes que contarle a Draco todo.

.-¿Todo¿Qué es todo?

.-Lo que nos pasó hace años… lo de Nigel… lo de tu pequeño problema con la infidelidad… Todo.

.-¿Le escribo una carta?

.-No, estás prometido. Ahora todo va más en serio… mejor mañana te conectas y se lo cuentas pantalla a pantalla. Si te ve los ojos es probable que te crea… ¡Mierda! voy a tener muchos problemas con Lucius…

.-¿Vas a hablar con él?

.-No… es demasiado listo y posesivo. Severus se lo contará… y si no lo hará su hijo… dejaré que de el primer paso.

.-¿Le amas?

.-Casi – Respondió sonriendo como la otra vez que le hizo esa pregunta. Harry se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

.-No entiendo como el estúpido de Remus te dejó escapar – Dijo casi en un susurró.

.-No fue exactamente así – Respondió de nuevo sonriendo – Mañana haz lo que te he dicho… y luego me cuentas. Voy a estar desaparecido unos días para Remus, si recurre a ti, no seas muy duro con él ¿vale?

.-De acuerdo.

.-Ahora sigue durmiendo. Buenas noches.

.-Buenas noches Sirius – Éste sonrió de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco, mientras sus manos apretaban con saña bajo la mesa una pelotita anti-estrés, miraba la pantalla del ordenador serio. Al otro lado, Harry guardaba silencio esperando…

.-Bueno, está bien – Dijo al fin – No esperabas que yo volviera y te desahogaste… vale… le puede pasar a cualquiera.

.-Lo siento Draco de verdad… Debí de decirte…

.-Lo que me vale es que ahora que lo nuestro ya está claro, no haya nadie más en tu cama…

.-Nadie en mi cama, en serio – Negó desde Londres el moreno.

.-Y bueno, tu pasado… es pasado… ya sabía que siempre habías sido infiel y… bueno lo de Sirius – Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada de la pantalla unos segundos – Fue hace mucho y estabas… enfermo, te habían violado…

.-Exacto.

.-Pero ¿por qué me cuentas eso ahora?

.-Porque quiero que empecemos desde cero, no quiero que te cases conmigo sin que sepas estas… cosas de mi pasado.

.-La boda sigue en pie ¿verdad?

.-Draco, por supuesto… te amo con locura… Ahora estamos planificando ya la campaña para que la gente vote sí en el referéndum… Seamus estará aquí dentro de un ratito…

.-¿Qué tal le va con Hermione?

.-Pues lento… ella está aún… bueno, no está preparada.

.-Harry… ¿y las cartas que escribiste?

.-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

.-No ponías lo de Nigel…

.-No podía ni admitírmelo a mí mismo… me pasaba el día pensando en ti… y luego las noches son tal largas en tu ausencia…

.-Cuando acabéis… ¿me volverás a llamar?

.-Sí, luego seguimos hablando. Solo necesitaba contártelo… no quiero engañarte más.

.-Sea la hora que sea… por favor Harry, conéctate luego… Te quiero.

.-Y yo a ti. Tranquilo… lo siento Draco… no quería hacerte daño… no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. – Afirmó el moreno antes de que Draco desconectara la comunicación.

.-¿Le crees? – Preguntó Lucius desde su sillón al otro lado de la habitación

.-¿Lo de su pasado? Si… es prácticamente lo mismo que te había contado Severus.

.-¿Y lo de su actual fidelidad?

Draco abrió de nuevo en su pantalla la carpeta con fotos que anónimamente le habían remitido hacía 24 horas. En ellas Harry y Nigel disfrutaban de algo más que caricias. La cerró y con el ratón la arrastró a la papelera. Dudó unos segundos antes de hacerlas desaparecer del todo.

.-No está con él…. Si no él no me habría enviado las fotos.

.-No me refiero a Nigel…

.-Me voy a casar con Harry… y si de vez en cuando tiene una aventura, pues… mamá sobrevivió a las tuyas, no veo por qué yo no.

.-Pero tú eres un Malfoy, y a mi tu madre jamás me fue infiel.

.-Bueno, haré todo lo posible para que no lo sea. Y voy a empezar por darle la oportunidad de que lo intente… y se la daré siempre que me la pida…

.-Me parece bien – Suspiró algo triste – Pero no se lo pongas fácil… no dudo de que te ama, pero Sirius siempre nos dijo que Harry no era lo que parecía… él es bueno contigo, pero me da la impresión de que, aunque esta vez se resista y lo intente, es un chico fácil… ya me entiendes.

.-¿Y Sirius?

.-Bueno hijo, como tú has dicho, pasado es pasado… Eso fue hace años… ¿por qué me voy a preocupar ahora?

.-¿Y si lo fuera? Si Sirius te fuera infiel… no sé, en una noche loca con Remus por ejemplo… ¿qué harías? – Lucius se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

.-No lo sé… creo que no lo soportaría… como te he dicho… yo no soy como tu madre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus llamó a la puerta de Harry. No era lo normal, él siempre se aparecía o usaba la red flú, pero ya se había llevado un par de golpes intentando acceder a la casa y al despacho de Sirius para hablar con él, y su cuerpo no estaba para que le pasara lo mismo con Harry. El moreno le abrió sonriente, pero enseguida se puso serio.

.-¿Te vas de viaje Remus? – Preguntó al ver la maleta.

.-Voy a vivir una temporada en la guardería… creo que ahora que voy a empezar…

.-No me cuentes cuentos… has discutido con Severus y Sirius no quiere verte…

.-Llevo tres días intentando hablar con él…

.-¿Con cuál de los dos?

.-¿No me vas a dejar pasar tú tampoco? – Harry dudó pero finalmente se apartó - Severus y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo… le amo pero lo que hizo… y Sirius pues… En realidad ya me esperabas ¿verdad? – El moreno asintió con la cabeza – Entonces dime que tengo que decir o hacer… estoy cansado para luchar, Harry.

.-No tienes que hacer nada… lo que hay entre ellos no tiene arreglo. Severus siempre tendrá celos de Sirius y Sirius… bueno, es cabezota. Solo dales tiempo a los dos, a uno para que te pida perdón y al otro para que lo entienda.

.-Harry… Esta vez me he pasado ¿verdad?

.-Un poco. Severus se comportó mal y tú no hiciste nada.

.-No quiero perderlo, eso es todo… Harry, me queda poco, lo presiento. Un año o año y medio a lo sumo…

.-No digas eso – Dijo poniéndole una taza humeante delate y haciendo que se sentara. Tao llegó corriendo a olisquearle.

.-Es la verdad… me queda poco y no quiero estar solo. Quiero al hombre que amo a mi lado…

.-¿Y Sirius? – Remus bebió un sorbo largo.

.-¿Crees que se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

.-Sí. Pero no creo que sea fácil tenerlas… ni justo…

.-Por eso elegí. No he dejado ni un minuto de amar a Sirius… pero tenía que decidirme y él me abrió la puerta… Les amo a los dos, pero son incompatibles.

.-¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto con él entonces? Yo era un crío…

.-Soy egoísta… como todos supongo… Me enfadé con él porque te antepuso a ti frente a mí… - Dio otro largo sorbo - Harry, en el avión…

.-No pasó nada… me abrazó y me consoló como ha hecho miles de veces más… ¡Merlín! Con Lucius no te pones tan celoso.

.-Él no tiene tu poder…

.-¿Qué? no me tomes el pelo… ¿Ahora es una cuestión de magia?

.-Dime Harry… ¿alguna vez se te ha resistido alguien?

.-No… nunca.

.-Y ¿no te extrañó que el Lord, en vez de matarte, se volviera loco y te violara?

.-Era un depravado…

.-Sí, pero no era estúpido. Cada segundo más de vida tuya, era un segundo más que él se exponía a la muerte. Por eso siempre intentó matarte… ¿qué hubo diferente esa vez?

.-Pues… no sabría decirte.

.-Que ya no eras un niño… y que algo en ti le llamó. Tal vez de forma inconsciente…

.-De eso estoy seguro… conscientemente no le habría pedido que me violase – Comentó irónico.

.-No te enfades… hablo de magia, de tu magia. Ya se había desarrollado casi al completo, aunque aún no la manejases…

.-¿Hay algún veela en mi familia?

.-Tu abuela paterna, pero no es eso… no tienes ese gen… no eres de una belleza extraordinaria, ni sufres sus ciclos de celo, ni eres de una sola pareja de por vida… si fuera así, a tu edad ya la habrías encontrado…

.-Tal vez Draco…

.-Entonces lo hubieses sabido el día que le viste por primera vez… No, no creo que vaya por ahí. Es solo que… No sé, siempre pensé que tu magia podía manejar los deseos de los demás. Me refiero a querer poseerte… Voldemort quería el poder… por eso tu cercanía…

.-Sirius no quiere poder… Nigel es muggle… Draco no se me tiró encima precisamente cuando me vio… y del resto de mis amantes mejor no hablemos… Remus… soy un tipo normal del que un rubio impresionante está enamorado… solo es eso.

.-Tú no tienes nada de normal… pero tienes razón, tal vez sea yo el que esté sacando las cosas de lugar.

.-Si… creo que sí. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo hasta que se solucione lo tuyo con Severus? Tengo una habitación libre y Tao te adora.

.-¿Hablarás con Sirius?

.-Luego iré a hablar con él… - Dijo tranquilizadoramente.

Dejó a Remus en la cocina y se encaminó a su cuarto. Todo se estaba complicando, él quería volver a su vida tranquila de antes de Draco… pero con Draco… pero sin tantas idas y venidas… quería casarse, establecerse… Se arrodilló en su chimenea y su cabeza apareció en el cuarto de Sirius.

.-Padrino – Llamó – Sirius.

.-Dime - Le respondió perezosamente desde el sofá.

.-¿Has sabido algo de Lucius?

.-No, todavía nada.

.-Pues tendrás que dar el primer paso…

.-Ese maldito Snape… a saber que le contó…

.-Tendrás que luchar contra eso. Tengo a Remus aquí.

.-¿Ya ha ido a verte? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

.-Sí… se ha dado un tiempo con Severus.

.-¿Han roto?

.-No, todavía no… y no creo que lo hagan… es solo que…

.-Ya…

.-Remus cree que le queda poco de vida, y no quiere…

.-Lo quiere todo, lo sé. Le conozco mejor de lo que él mismo piensa.

.-¿Cuándo vas a volver a hablarle? No está nada bien y sé que aún te ama.

.-Ya… y yo a él, pero ahora ambos tenemos nuevas vidas…

.-¿Lucharás por Lucius?

.-Sí.

.-Genial… os quiero a los cuatro en mi boda… ¿Hablarás con él?

.-Mañana, le traes a comer ¿de acuerdo?

.-Vale… esto Sirius ¿Tú también amas a dos personas a la vez?

.-Yo tengo mi corazón tan dividido que parezco un banco con cientos de sucursales… pero sí, tengo dos muy grandes. Aunque por ahora solo trabajo en una ¿Por qué¿Amas a alguien a parte de Draco?

.-No, no. Solo le amo a él. Pero tengo muchas sucursales con deseos…

.-Pues esas, será mejor que las cierres definitivamente.

.-¿También la tuya? – Dijo con picardía

.-Harry – Exclamó con falsa sorpresa

.-Tranquilo… - Habló ya en tono normal – Estoy cerrándolas definitivamente todas, una a una.

.-Buen chico.

.-Me voy… hasta mañana, Sirius.

.-Adiós.

El moreno de ojos grises se estiró despacio en el sofá y miró hacia su pantalla de ordenador. Lucius seguía sin conectarse. Soltó el aire con fuerza y frustración.

.-Lo intentaré una sola vez más – Se dijo dándose ánimos.

Se sentó delante del teclado y escribió una nota a la dirección de Lucius:

"No sé lo que te ha contado Severus, porque a estas alturas sé que la causa de tu silencio es alguno de sus chismorreos, pero creo que puesto que llevo tu anillo, al menos deberías de escucharme a mí. Sirius"

Lo dio a enviar y esperó fijo en el panel de conectados… Eran las 10.30 de la mañana en Londres, así que en Japón eran las 7.30 de la tarde y Lucius estaría al otro lado, enfadado o no, estaría esperando. Efectivamente, su nombre cambió de color… estaba conectado. Al instante se abrió una ventanita de diálogo.

.-Hola Sirius – Leyó el moreno

.-No jodas Lucius y enciende el micro y la webcam – Tecleó – No pienso discutir contigo por escrito.

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a discutir?

.-Que no soy estúpido.

.-¿Te lo montas con tu ahijado? – A Sirius se le cortó la respiración

.-¿A qué viene eso? Claro que no… ¿que mierda de versión te contó ese estúpido? Enciende la cámara y el micro, por favor.

A los poco segundos, vio perfectamente la imagen del rubio en su pantalla. Serio e inescrutable como era costumbre en él cuando no quería que supiesen lo que pensaba, Lucius miraba en silencio a su pantalla.

.-¿Y bien?

.-Ya te respondí. Lo de Harry fue un… error de hace unos cuantos años. No se ha vuelto a repetir. ¿Eso te dijo Severus, que me acostaba con él?

.-No… no… solo me contó lo de vuestro pasado… y que algo había hecho enfadar a Remus… supongo que dejé volar mi imaginación – Dijo más tranquilo.

.-Supones bien. A Remus le enfadó que él nos espiara… ahora está en casa de Harry.

.-Lo siento.

.-No, no lo sientes. Llevo casi una semana intentando conectar contigo todos los días, has tardado cinco días en dignarte a escucharme…

.-Estuve ocupado

.-¿Ocupado? Venga Lucius, cuéntame otra…

.-Soy muy posesivo Sirius. No soportaría ni perdonaría una traición así.

.-Que curioso… ¿tenías tantos reparos con mi prima Narcisa? Porque tus… deslices eran conocidos en todo el mundo mágico y parte del muggle.

.-No es lo mismo.

.-No claro… no es igual que alguien luzca tus cuernos a que tú luzcas los de otro…

.-Solo te he preguntado…

.-¿Te he preguntado alguna vez yo a ti? No. Supongo que es una cuestión de confianza… o ¿tal vez pensaste que yo era como mi prima?

.-No, es solo que…

.-Que te quede claro… no te lo voy a perdonar Lucius. Tengo un límite y estoy hasta aquí – Señaló su frente – De tener que justificarme. Harry y yo tenemos una relación muy especial y pienso seguir así mucho tiempo, y no voy a dejar de verlo o abrazarlo porque tú tengas dudas sobre mi fidelidad. Si yo confío en ti con tus antecedentes, no tendrás más remedio que tragarte tus celos… y si no estás dispuesto… - Hizo un gesto con los labios – Se acabó.

.-No estás hablando en serio

.-Sí que estoy hablando en serio… llevo cinco días sentado delante de esta pantalla esperándote ¿pero quién te crees que eres para hacerme eso a mí?

.-Ya te he dicho que lo siento – Lucius vio como Sirius escondía el rostro entre las manos… algo iba mal.

.-Mira… - Negaba con la cabeza – No… no quiero seguir… estoy cansado de… tanta desconfianza… Sé a dónde conduce esto… dejémoslo – Alargó la mano y apagó el ordenador.

.-¿Sirius? – Lucius miró alucinado la pantalla. ¿Qué había pasado? Se suponía que era él el que manejaba la situación.

.-¿Qué pasa padre? – Preguntó Draco entrando con una bandeja con dos vasos de refresco.

.-Que creo que he apretado demasiado… o en un botón que no era el que debía.

.-¿Por?

.-Sirius acaba de… no sé lo que acaba de hacer… no sé si me ha dejado, o solo estaba enfadado – Seguía mirando con asombro la pantalla.

.-Seguro que dentro de una hora conecta de nuevo… seguro que solo ha sido un enfado ¿por qué discutíais?

.-Por Harry

.-¿Qué pasa con Harry?

.-Nada… le pregunté si volvieron a estar juntos.

.-Y lo negó y se enfadó… padre… has cometido un error de principiante.

.-¿Acaso a ti no te importa? – Le reprochó enfadado

.-Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo por ahora… Suponiendo que haya algo claro, porque solo tenemos las sospechas de Severus, que por cierto les odia. Nunca sospeché de Sirius, tal vez sean amantes… pero Harry se casará conmigo, y tarde o temprano, Sirius lo hará contigo… todo queda en casa… me preocupará si sale de ahí.

.-¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa que sean amantes?

.-Te estoy diciendo que puedo luchar mejor contra un enemigo que conozco que contra uno anónimo. Pero… sigo pensando que no está liados… son fantasmas de celos de Remus y tuyos…

.-¿En qué momento dejé de ser yo el adulto? – Preguntó sonriendo.

.-No lo hiciste… es solo que yo ya me enfrenté a mis fantasmas de infidelidad, y llegué a la conclusión de que sin Harry no soy nada, y lucharé por él… perderle sin luchar es algo que jamás volveré a hacer… Creo que ya aprendí la lección, no pienso rendirme nunca… Mira... Sirius volvió a conectar… ¿ves? era un enfado… me voy a mi habitación, Harry también se conectará dentro de poco. Buenas noches – Se despidió - Deberías de enfrentarte a esto como un Malfoy, no como Lucius – Dijo ya avanzando por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

.-Lo eduqué realmente bien – Afirmó para sí Lucius mientras llamaba a la ventana de Sirius.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, holita…

Ya estoy de vuelta.

Dedicado a mi… (Serendipity escucha como otras Slash writer afilan sus cuchillos) perdón… nuestro Demonio Oscuro (y profundo, jajajajaja) particular… espero que te guste. Para las explicaciones tendrás que llegar hasta el final…

Antes de nada, tengo que admitir públicamente que con esta historia se me había ido la línea que era el trabajo de Harry en la revista. Ya dije que tanta pareja era algo que tal vez me superase, y creo que estoy en el límite, se me hace un poco difícil hacer 3 parejas tan diferentes y profundizar y además… en fin, que lo siento si de vez en cuando se me va alguno de los hilos. Espero que comprendáis que no puedo dividir los capítulos en partes iguales para cada pareja y que cada una lleva su trocito de protagonismo y a veces salga más una que otra…

Voy a intentar recuperar el centro de todo esto.

En el apartado personal os diré que pasarme cuatro días viendo accidentes de tráfico y muertos en la TV con motivo de estas vacaciones pasadas, no me ha hecho mucho bien, así que si estoy algo espesa u oscura en este capítulo lo siento. No estoy todavía preparada para determinadas escenas. Pero es un capítulo muy optimista, así que esta vez podéis aparcar los pañuelos de papel… no os van a hacer falta.

Bss

S.

En el capítulo anterior…

_.-No lo hiciste… es solo que yo ya me enfrenté a mis fantasmas de infidelidad, y llegué a la conclusión de que sin Harry no soy nada, y lucharé por él… perderle sin luchar es algo que jamás volveré a hacer… Creo que ya aprendí la lección, no pienso rendirme nunca… Mira... Sirius volvió a conectar… ¿ves? era un enfado… me voy a mi habitación, Harry también se conectará dentro de poco. Buenas noches – Se despidió - Deberías de enfrentarte a esto como un Malfoy, no como Lucius – Dijo ya avanzando por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación._

_Lo eduqué realmente bien – Afirmó para sí Lucius mientras llamaba a la ventana de Sirius._

--- Capítulo 12: Ciberxxx ---

.-No estaba seguro de que volverías – Dijo con voz suave al ver a Sirius de nuevo en su pantalla.

.-No debería de haber vuelto…

.-Vamos, tienes que ser más comprensivo. Es la primera vez que me planteo no ser yo el infiel… y que mi pareja sí.

.-¿Por qué tenéis tantas ganas de que Harry y yo nos liemos? Nos decís tanto que no lo debemos de hacer que… joder, empiezo a planteármelo.

.-No… en serio, es una tontería mía… no hace falta que te plantees alternativas – Intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

.-La verdad es que Harry no es una mala alternativa… tiene unos ojos impresionantes… y así podría ver cuánto ha aprendido desde entonces… y los cambios en su cuerpo y…

.-¡Sirius¡Basta ya! No bromees con esto ¿quieres? – El moreno suspiró con fuerza.

.-Aún estoy enfadado… y muy dolido… Me has acusado de serte infiel sin una sola prueba de ello… De todas formas no sé dónde firmamos el contrato de fidelidad… Estábamos bien como estábamos, en cuanto accedí a ponerme tu anillo la fastidié… Ahora soy de tu propiedad ¿no es así?

.-Sí. Lo eres, y no me gusta que toquen mis cosas sin mi permiso.

.-Claro… entonces le diré a Harry que lo haga… que te pida permiso…

.-Deja ya ese tema.

.-Así que ahora no quieres saber lo que pasó.

.-No, no quiero saber si sigue o no pasando, que no es lo mismo.

.-Eso es como decirme que crees que te soy infiel con él pero que lo vas a ignorar… ¿no? – Lucius guardó silencio – Está bien… cree lo que quieras.

.-Solo espero que no se entere nadie más – Sirius levantó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado.

.-No se va a enterar ni Harry, te lo prometo… Una pregunta ¿Draco cree lo mismo? Porque va a ser curioso encontrarnos a partir de ahora…

.-No, él no lo cree así. Y a mi no me parece nada gracioso.

.-A mi sí… imagina el día de la boda… Tu hijo en el altar con su novio que a la vez, según tú, es el amante de tu novio, que a la vez es su padrino de boda. O sea, que serás padrino en la boda de tu hijo y del amante de tu pareja… ¿Y el día que nos casemos? – Soltó un carcajada – Será mejor todavía, te casarás con el amante del marido de tu hijo…

.-¡Sirius! – Explotó Lucius – No me hace nada de gracia lo que estás diciendo - Repitió

.-¿Por qué no? Mi amante se va a casar con el hijo de mi… ¿propietario?

.-Te lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Harry y tú… sois amantes?

.-No lo has entendido ¿verdad? Si te respondo no, no me creerás, y si te digo que sí, harás el papel de Malfoy… ignorarlo siempre que puedas… Tú crees que lo somos, así que diga lo que diga… da lo mismo – Se quedó pensativo unos segundos - ¿Sabes? Acabo de entender el porqué de la sonrisa de Severus. De golpe se cargó mi relación contigo porque ya no confías en mí, y mi relación con Remus… porque ahora ya no confío en él.

.-Dame algo a lo que agarrarme.

.-Te he dado mi palabra… no tengo nada más… Te devolveré tu anillo a través de Severus, ya que confías tanto en él.

.-No quiero que me dejes. No quiero perderte Sirius…

.-Tal vez necesitemos tiempo también nosotros… la separación es dura para todos. Yo seguiré aquí cuando estés preparado para confiar en mí.

.-Sirius – Suplicó.

.-Ha sido una experiencia muy bella Lucius… gracias por ella. Espero que algún día estés preparado para continuarla.

Sirius besó sus dedos y los puso en medio de la lente de la webcam antes de desaparecer. Lucius se quedó mirando la pantalla sin moverse durante un par de horas.

--- Flash back ---

.-Sirius ¿qué haces sin camisa? – Preguntó al conectar por primera vez todo el sistema que le acababan de instalar.

.-Veo que la cámara por fin funciona – Respondió éste alegre – Estaba arto de escribirte obscenidades, ahora las podré decir y observar tu reacción.

.-¿Hace calor?

.-Mucho… tu cámara funciona también muy bien… aunque muévela a la derecha, no tu derecha, perdona, mi derecha… así, genial… ahora un pequeño hechizo que acabo de aprender…

.-Genial, la imagen es mejor…

.-Estupendo y el sonido también es mejor. ¿Cómo os va todo?

.-Bueno, preferiríamos estar allí, la verdad… Sirius ¿podrías taparte? me estoy desconcentrando… ¿y si entra alguien y te ve así?

.-Cerraré las puertas, pero no va a venir nadie a las 10 de la mañana a mi casa… y no pienso ponerme la camisa… es más ¿por qué no cierras tú también las puertas y te la quitas?

.-Sirius… No sea crío

.-Vamos Lucius, no seas estirado… juguemos un poco para ver qué tal… ¿eh?

.-Está bien… - Levantó su mano y las puertas que había tras él quedaron cerradas - ¿Y ahora?

.-Um, quiero que te desabroches la camisa despacio… como a mí me gusta… espera hay que poner un poco de música.

.-Suena como si la música estuviera en mi casa y no en tu despacho.

.-El hechizo… vamos… no te hagas de rogar…

Lo último que habría imaginado nunca, era que acabaría desvistiéndose delante de una cámara muggle_. "Él era el gran Lucius Malfoy, un sangre limpia, la mano derecha del mago… del segundo mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos… no tenía necesidad de…" _Sirius entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras esperaba, mojó con su boca el índice y el pulgar, y se acarició uno de sus pezones, que inmediatamente se puso erecto… _"¡Mierda! claro que tenía la necesidad, de eso y de mucho más."_

Despacio, y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Sirius, se fue deshaciendo poco a poco de la camisa.

.-Genial… así… que caiga despacio… - Susurró Sirius – Ahora cierra los ojos… quiero que te acaricies pensando en mí… imagina que yo estoy allí y que quieres ponerme muy… muy caliente.

.-Ya lo estás – Suspiró mientras obedecía.

Como antes había hecho el moreno, Lucius humedeció sus dedos, y acariciándose despacio, bajó hacia sus pezones. Estos reaccionaron casi de inmediato, como su pene, que empezó a despertar. Siguió acariciándose hasta que notó el ruido de la cremallera del pantalón de Sirius, abrió los ojos y allí estaba, en todo su esplendor.

El moreno sonreía con picardía medio tumbado, mientras acariciaba su erección con un dedo, mostrándola como las azafatas de los concursos de la tele te muestran el regalo al que opta el concursante. Lucius jadeó ante la visión… ¡Merlín! era lo más erótico que había visto en… semanas. Su propia erección reaccionó con fuerza.

.-¿La quieres?

.-¡Merlín! qué pregunta – El viejo mago debía de estar dando vueltas en su tumba, ya le había llamado media docena de veces en 10 minutos – Claro.

.-Cierra los ojos… imagina que vamos a masturbarnos mutuamente – Lucius cogió aire con fuerza y cerró sus ojos - Imagina que llevo mi mano a tu cremallera y te la bajo… desabrochándote el botón y deshaciéndote del pantalón.

Por inercia, Lucius obedeció. Lentamente deslizó su mano hacia su propia erección, y con la cadencia que imponía Sirius desde el otro lado, comenzó a masturbarse. El moreno hacía lo propio.

.-Despacio… muy despacio – Ronroneó – Tienes que notar como la yema de mis dedos tantean toda tu extensión… el recorrido de las venas… la suavidad del glande – Lucius gimió bajito – Tendrías que verte como te veo yo ahora… eres perfecto Lucius… con esa piel tan blanca… tan suave…

.-Tu si que eres hermoso… Te… necesito tanto aquí… - Dijo entre excitado y melancólico.

.-Y yo Lucius y yo… - Suspiró Sirius – Pero ahora… sin abrir los ojos… recuerda lo que tienes entre las manos… tu a mi y yo a ti…

Poco a poco ambos se fueron sumergiendo en placenteras sensaciones, mientras Sirius iba describiendo todo lo que iba pasando. Todo el recorrido desde las primeras caricias, hasta la fuerza de las sacudidas finales, pasando por diferentes caricias y ritmos…

Sirius cayó hacia delante, apoyando la frente en su mesa mientras dejaba que las contracciones placenteras del orgasmo le poseyeran, mientras que Lucius… con los ojos entreabiertos, le observaba, hundido en su sillón dejándose llevar por las mismas sensaciones…

.-¿Sabes que necesito verte llegar para poder hacerlo yo? Nunca me había pasado nada igual – Afirmó desde Tokio, recomponiéndose lentamente. Sirius se incorporó cansado para mirarle.

.-No lo necesitas… pero eres un pervertido y te gusta mirar… - Bromeó - ¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo para ser la primera vez.

.-No… no lo ha sido, pero preferiría tenerte aquí.

.-Es algo temporal, no le des muchas vueltas.

Pero Lucius no le hizo caso. Le dio vueltas a eso muchas veces y en muchas ocasiones, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión: Le necesitaba cerca.

--- Fin del flash back ---

Salió de golpe de su ensueño. Hacía un par de horas que miraba la pantalla de su PC sin ver nada. Miró su reloj de muñeca y como si le hubiese impulsado un resorte, se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de su hijo.

Draco dormía tranquilo, hacía casi una hora que se había despedido de Harry que tenía que ir a trabajar.

.-Draco… levanta… ¿Tienes todo en regla?

.-¿Qué? – Preguntó desorientado viendo como su padre sacaba su jaula de viaje del armario.

.-Los papeles del hurón… ¿los tienes en regla?

.-No lo sé… están en el cajón de tu derecha… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

.-Volvemos a Londres.

.-¿Cómo? – Se incorporó de golpe mirando sorprendido a su padre – Pero…

.-No hay mucho tiempo – Con su varita trasformó los papeles – Yo iré disfrazado de niño… lo siento hijo pero no podemos llamar la atención…

.-Ya pero… - Lucius paró un instante para mirar a su hijo que se vestía a toda velocidad - ¿Qué ha pasado¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – preguntó dando saltitos mientras se ponía un calcetín.

.-Sirius me ha dejado… - El chico paró en seco y miró a su padre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius había dado vueltas en su cuarto como un león enjaulado. No tenía ganas de trabajar, pero lo había intentado para probar si así se distraía. Al final, a la hora del almuerzo, no pudo más y se fue a casa de Harry.

Apareció en el salón a través de la red flú y sin sacudirse la ropa, fue directo a la cocina en la que se oían ruidos. No recordaba que Harry desde esa mañana ya no vivía solo. Remus le había oído llegar, y sabía por la suave forma de aterrizar que no era el moreno el que había llegado.

Estaba preparando algo para almorzar, ya que el chico le había prometido ir a casa y no dejarle comer solo.

Sirius se quedó sorprendido en la puerta de la cocina al verle, entonces recordó la conversación de por la mañana. Remus no se movió.

.-Hola Sirius… no te esperaba – Sonrió y se giró para mirarle.

.-Ni yo a ti tampoco… ¿Está Harry? – Preguntó con tono seco.

.-Tiene que estar a punto de llegar… me prometió que estaría para…

.-Le esperaré en la sala, gracias – Remus le miró sorprendido.

.-¡Sirius!

.-Mira Remus… - Dijo enfadado y mirándole seriamente - En este preciso momento de mi vida… y gracias a tu… Gracias a Severus… la última persona con la que deseo estar en la misma habitación eres tú.

.-Sirius – Le llamó en tono conciliador – Lo siento mucho… no puedo controlarlo todo…

.-Me importa un rábano lo que puedas o no controlar Remus… tal vez ese sea el problema… que lo quieres controlar todo… ¡Merlín! Dumbledore estaría feliz… eres su fotocopia – Dijo con rabia.

.-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – Preguntó manteniendo la calma y dando un paso hacia él.

.-Nada…. ¡Sí! Dale esto a tu novio de mi parte – Dijo quitándose bruscamente el anillo Malfoy y tirándolo a sus pies – Y felicítale por su jugada maestra.

Remus se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos, mientras Sirius se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la chimenea, se agachó para recoger el anillo. En ese momento apareció Harry, aterrizando con cierta brusquedad.

.-¿Sirius? – Preguntó al toparse con él – Que bien que hayas venido, no te esperaba pero… - El golpe de la puerta de la cocina le hizo callar. Miró a su padrino y se puso serio - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

.-Vine porque… pensé que estabas tú. No me acordaba de él.

.-¿Y?

.-Lucius y yo discutimos esta mañana… parece que Severus le convenció de que tú y yo éramos amantes.

.-Lo siento Sirius… - Harry se abrazó a él. En seguida Sirius respondió a ese abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico – Seguro que se puede arreglar… Venga… voy por Remus… - Le susurró al oído mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Sirius se soltó asintiendo con la cabeza y siguió a Harry hasta la cocina. Harry salió por la puerta trasera, Remus estaba sentado en las escaleras mirando el anillo. El chico se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando animarle. El licántropo le miró con una pena infinita en sus ojos.

.-Todo lo hago al revés…

.-Sabes que eso no es verdad Remus… venga, ven dentro… Tenemos que hablar.

.-Sirius ha estado aquí.

.-Está en la cocina… vamos, entra. Hablemos los tres.

El lobo se dejó arrastrar hacia la cocina. Entró pesadamente y buscó con la vista a su amigo. Sirius había pasado de la rabia a la tristeza. No hicieron falta palabras, ambos hombres se abrazaron con fuerza apoyándose el uno en el otro.

.-Menos mal… creí que tendría que decir el discurso Weasley sobre los amigos – dijo en bajo sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en la encimera mirándoles durante unos segundos.

Él no tenía nada que pintar ahí… pero era su casa, sus amigos y…

.-Harry… eres especialista en poner el toque personal en el mejor momento – Dijo por fin Sirius, soltándose del abrazo de Remus que reía al escuchar las tripas del chico.

.-Es que soy así – Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros – Tengo la mala costumbre de comer todos los días…

.-Pues comamos – Remus se acercó al horno. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Harry rodó los ojos molesto y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Sirius habría el cajón de los manteles.

.-¿Sí?

.-Soy… soy yo Potter

.-¿Severus? - Un ruido de platos rotos resonó en toda la casa. El chico maldijo interiormente y abrió con disgusto la puerta – Dime…

.-¿Está Remus? – Preguntó despacio - Le estoy buscando por todos los sitios… no sé dónde ha podido meterse… ¿tú sabes algo?

.-Pues…

.-Harry – La voz de Sirius sonó despreocupada desde detrás del chico - ¿Vienes ya a la mesa¡Oh! Vaya… Snape – Pronunció con cinismo – ¿Qué venenoso plan te trae por aquí? Ya sé, quieres pruebas de que Harry y yo compartimos cama… No te molestes, ya has jodido mi relación con Lucius… ¡Ah! Espera… se me olvidaba Draco…- Miró a Harry – Aún estáis juntos ¿verdad? – Hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta.

.-Hola Black… ¿Sabes algo de Remus? – Severus metió el brazo para que no cerrara

.-Sí

.-¿Dónde está¿Está bien? – Preguntó presuroso.

.-Pues… no.

.-¿No qué?

.-Adiós, Snape – Le empujó y cerró la puerta.

.-Yo nunca pretendí romper vuestra relación – Gritó desde fuera – Solo quería que Lucius fuera feliz.

.-Lucius era feliz estando conmigo… dejó de serlo gracias a tus mentiras…

.-Yo no le dije nada – Se defendió – No fui yo… fue el antiguo novio de Harry… le envió a Draco unas fotos anónimas de los dos juntos.

.-¿Cómo? – Harry sorprendido abrió la puerta - ¿Nigel¿Fue él?

.-Él no sabía lo nuestro Harry – Le recordó Sirius.

.-Cuando Draco recibió el correo me llamaron… y sí, se lo conté, pero porque estaban preocupados… no era mi intención ir corriendo con chismes… y solo les conté que había pasado algo entre vosotros en el pasado y que ahora lo habías recordado y que era porque estabas asustado… ¡Maldita sea! lo hice para defenderte… para defenderos a ambos…

.-Bien… ¿entonces por qué…?

.-Black, tu has estado en el exilio y sabes lo que es… Todo lo que tienen son fantasmas… sospechas, rumores… Ellos son… desconfiados, siempre lo han sido, lo somos todos los que estuvimos con el Lord, nuestra vida dependía de ello…

.-Pues Draco no dudó – Afirmó Harry

.-Draco… Lo único que quiere Draco es casarse contigo… está ciego por ti… Podrías tirarte a media humanidad delante de él y no movería una ceja… Es como su madre… su corazón es duro, pero una vez que se rinde es para siempre… ¡Merlín! Te mataría antes de verle pasar por lo mismo que Narcisa… Si te apoyé fue porque creí… Te aseguro que no seré yo el que le lleve esas noticias.

.-No te preocupes… no tendrá que pasar por eso.

.-Le diremos a Remus que le buscas…

.-De acuerdo… y decidle que… tengo su poción preparada y que… le quiero.

.-Creo que eso ya lo sabe - Susurró Harry mientras cerraba la puerta – Solo quiere que confíes en él y le respetes… no somos mascotas, Severus.

.-Claro – Respondió el ex profesor quieto mientras se cerraba la puerta dejándole fuera.

Sirius se giró hacia la cocina.

.-¿Estás seguro Remus?

.-Sí… aún no puedo verlo y hablar… Bueno – Cambió a un tono de voz más alegre - ¿Comemos?

.-Sí – Harry se lanzó sobre la mesa hambriento.

.-Al menos… Sabemos que él no abrió la boca.

.-No es por eso Sirius… Me espió, no respetó mi espacio ni mi intimidad… y… bueno, él no soltó la liebre pero… Además… nunca dice toda la verdad, ya le conocéis.

.-Ya me empieza a dar igual como empezó todo esto… Lo que me preocupa es que hacer ahora

.-¿Tú? Nada, a ti Draco aún no te ha…

.-No claro… ahora lo que tengo es un novio dependiente… Yo no quiero eso… yo no me enamoré de un inútil… me enamoré de Draco Malfoy, uno de los mayores cabrones del planeta tierra… y es al que quiero, no a una linda flor de primavera…

.-Es normal, no estáis en una situación adecuada… cuando vuelva todo se normalizará y él volverá a ser ¿cómo has dicho? Uno de los mayores cabrones del planeta tierra… Y eso me recuerda que… tú tampoco estás siendo tú mismo con él… - Dijo Remus.

.-¿A qué te refieres?

.-¿Le has enseñado los juguetes que guardas en el armario? – Preguntó el licántropo

.-¿Habéis jugado en el probador de unos grandes almacenes? – Siguió Sirius

.-¿O en los baños públicos de la Estación Victoria?

.-¿O bajo la mesa de su despacho mientras está en una reunión?

.-¿Le has esposado ya a tu cama?

.-Vale, vale… lo he pillado… aún no he tenido tiempo…

.-Ya, y ¿qué vas a hacer¿contarle en la noche de bodas que te pone rozar el límite de lo público y lo legal¿Qué no te molesta un azote de cuando en cuando?

.-Va a pensar que soy un pervertido y un adicto al sexo.

.-Créeme, algo me dice que no le va a importar en absoluto. Salvo lo de los tríos… eso no le va a hacer nada de gracia – Dijo su padrino

.-Vaya… lo siento Sirius… Vamos a tener que mantener lo nuestro en la clandestinidad.

.-Una lástima – Dijo mientras observaba como Remus palidecía observándolos – Con lo que me apetecía a mí… ¿Remus…¡Remus! Por Merlín que estamos bromeando… Respira…

.-¿Pero aún sigues pensando que nosotros estamos liados? – Harry meneó la cabeza medio riendo – Es que no hay manera…

.-Te juro Remus que no hay nada entre nosotros – Remus volvía a tener color y les miraba avergonzado por sus dudas – Salvo sexo claro.

.-Maldito perro pulgoso – Dijo tirándole un trozo de pan mientras los dos morenos se carcajeaban alegremente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry salió corriendo de la ducha del gimnasio, su móvil sonaba como un loco y él sabía que esa llamada era importante.

.-Seamus… dime, para cuándo…

.-Agosto… para el sábado 15.

.-¡Joder! No podían poner peor fecha… la mitad de la gente estará yendo de vacaciones y la otra mitad volviendo… nadie irá a votar.

.-Lo sé… va a ser una movida… si no vota al menos el cincuenta por ciento del censo se dará por nula… y hasta dentro de un año no podremos volver a proponerlo.

.-¿Estás seguro de eso?

.-Sí, acabo de revisar la ley de referéndum… tendremos que hacer mucha campaña para que la gente vote por correo… pero es muy impopular por lo farragoso de los trámites… no es como en el mundo muggle…

.-Bueno… te dejo que tengo que trabajar… esta tarde en mi casa hablamos de ello.

.-¿Irá Hermione?

.-Sabes que sí… estaremos todos. ¿Le has pedido ya una cita?

.-No, aún no estoy muy seguro…

.-Invítala con Anna al Zoo por ejemplo… es algo neutral…

.-Es una buena idea… Lo haré esta noche. Nos vemos. Hasta luego.

.-Adiós.

No había cerrado el móvil cuando unas manos desde atrás le quitaban la toalla que apenas cubría sus caderas. Harry suspiró con desgana.

.-Tom…

.-Venga – Dijo el periodista pegando su cuerpo al desnudo de Harry y abrazándolo – Hace mucho que no tenemos uno de nuestros encuentros - Una de sus manos subía hasta un pezón y la otra bajaba a la entrepierna del moreno.

.-Tengo pareja…

.-¿En serio¿y qué? Tu siempre tienes a alguien y nunca te ha preocupado – Harry no hacía nada por apartarse, al contrario, dejaba que el chico le acariciase – Además, aún no estrenamos las nuevas duchas – Ronroneó al oído del moreno sugerente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el gemido de Harry al sentir como pellizcaba su pezón y le empezaba a masturbar despacio. El chico sonrió y le empujó hacia la pared. Harry se dejó llevar, apoyó sus palmas contra las frías baldosas y dejó que le separara las piernas mientras le seguía masturbando… Notó como la mano que lo guiaba se deslizaba entre sus glúteos y acariciaba su entrada… en ese momento reaccionó y se apartó con brusquedad.

.-Vete

.-Pero ¿qué te pasa? Vamos… todo iba estupendo.

.-Tengo pareja – Repitió buscando sus gafas cerca de su móvil y volviéndose a colocar la toalla.

.-Pero si no se va a enterar… nadie se va a enterar.

.-Yo me voy a enterar… mira Tom… tal vez en el pasado… he cambiado ¿vale? le he prometido fidelidad y lo pienso cumplir. No voy a arriesgar mi relación con él por una… tontería.

.-¿Y por algo más… personal?

.-¿Más personal? No tienes ni idea… anda, vuelve a tu trabajo, no quiero que nos vean así juntos.

.-Pensé que eso era lo que te gustaba.

.-Pues ya no… - Tom llevó su mano al mentón de Harry y le acarició con el pulgar – Me parece bien que lo intentes… - Se agachó un poco para estar a su altura - Pero eres un adicto al sexo con riesgo… ya volverás.

El chico depositó un suave beso en sus labios y con una sonrisa de suficiencia le dejó solo de nuevo en las duchas.

Desde que estaba ese nuevo gimnasio en el edificio de la revista, Harry se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que había sido siempre llevarle al huerto, este no era el primero que lo intentaba, ni sería el último, su fama anterior le precedía. No era adicto al sexo, de eso estaba seguro… al riesgo tal vez sí que lo fuera. Claro que antes no le importaba y tampoco tenía en la cabeza lo que Severus le había advertido. Tal vez, esta vez que no había riesgo, el ser infiel no era tan divertido… o tal vez, es que realmente al único que deseaba abrazándolo era a Draco. Era la primera vez en su vida que le importaba de verdad su pareja y no sabía muy bien como actuar ante eso.

Se suponía que él era solo el salvador del mundo mágico… que ya había cumplido su misión en esta vida. ¿Por qué demonios Draco se enamoró de él? y ¿por qué él se había enamorado así de Draco? Si eran como el agua y el aceite. Y sin embargo, cuando estaba en los brazos del rubio, no necesitaba ni sus juguetes, ni el riesgo de ser pillados… Solo necesitaba sus caricias, por eso tal vez estaba siendo tan pasivo con Draco, porque necesitaba la sensación de adoración que él le trasmitía… necesitaba sentirse amado… y eso solo lo había conseguido con él, con nadie más. Había conseguido sentirse deseado… eso era fácil en el mundo gay teniendo sus abdominales y sus glúteos… pero sentirse amado era otra historia, y Draco le amaba y él amaba a Draco.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aún así… siempre tardaba en reaccionar. Cogió aire volviendo sus pensamientos de nuevo a las duchas, o se daba prisa o llegaría de nuevo tarde a trabajar y Heidi ya le había advertido que le expedientaría si no modificaba esa costumbre.

Se sentía sucio, así que rápidamente se enjabonó de nuevo y se metió en la ducha otra vez. Mentalmente hizo un recorrido por su agenda del día… hoy tenía que sacar un rato para conectar con Draco, ayer no había respondido a sus llamadas y eso le había preocupado. Seguramente estaba muy saturado de trabajo, pero aún así era raro que no le hubiese dejado ni un solo aviso.

Daban la hora en punto, cuando se abría la puerta del ascensor en las nuevas oficinas de Local y el moreno pisaba la planta.

.-Vaya, Harry Potter por fin a su hora – Dijo Heidi sonriente con un montón de carpetas en las manos – En 15 minutos reunión en mi despacho.

.-Si, lo sé… voy a dejar mis cosas…

.-Ah… un crío ha venido preguntando por ti… Está con David.

.-Vale gracias… será el del reportaje de Mandy

.-No creo. Te dejo que tengo mucho lío… estate puntual en la reunión – La chica se metió en el ascensor desapareciendo de su vista.

Harry avanzó por Local, el chico que estaba con David era pelirrojo y muy delgado, pero debía de ser guapo por como el periodista le miraba mientras hablaban. Por la altura le calculó unos… 15 o 16 años… Según se acercaba vio algo que le resultó muy familiar. El chico traía con él una jaula con un hurón albino… ¡de ojos grises!

.-Buenos días – Saludó sin poder apartar la vista de la jaula.

.-Hola – Respondió el chaval saludándose y girándose para mirarlo – Me llamo William Turner y me envía el señor Malfoy.

.-Malfoy… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? – Ahora miraba al chico que también tenía los ojos grises y que le observaba divertido.

.-Mañana parto al continente de vacaciones y no puedo encargarme del hurón como me mandó. Me dijo antes de irse que si tenía algún problema usted… tú te encargarías de él.

.-Sí… claro… - Harry se agachó abriendo la jaula. Inmediatamente, el animalito saltó fuera y comenzó a trepar por él para subirse a sus hombros – Ven – Reaccionó – Ayúdame a llevar la jaula allí – Señaló el cuarto oscuro.

El chico cogió la jaula vacía y fue tras él. Por el camino, una de las periodistas le paró y le observó de arriba abajo.

.-Harry

.-Mandy…

.-Este chico me gusta más para las fotos que el que nos han mandado de la agencia… ¿Por qué no le fotografías a él? Creo que da la imagen de niño bien rebelde que buscamos… un poco de maquillaje… algo más despeinado…

.-Claro… solo que necesitamos el permiso paterno, es menor… y ya tengo bastante cabreada a Heidi como para perder más tiempo.

.-Tengo 17

.-No los aparentas – Dijo la chica – Venga Harry… él quiere, yo quiero… ¿eh?

.-Claro… por qué no… William eras ¿no? – El chico afirmó con la cabeza – Ahora voy a llamar a Stella que es la estilista… en media hora estoy contigo… Espera ahí… quieto… Luego llamo a tus padres para el pago de honorarios… Gracias Mandy – Dijo despidiendo a la chica… quedaban 7 minutos para la reunión y necesitaba que Draco le contase qué estaba pasando ahí.

.-Tengo un poco de prisa – Dijo el chico – Tengo un par de asuntos más que resolver…

.-Tranquilo… esos asuntos no tienen prisa en que los resuelvas, te lo aseguro… y además, llegan a su despacho dentro de tres horas. Ahora están en Birmingham.

Harry cogió el primer teléfono que vio y llamó a la estilista que subió por el chico a los pocos minutos. Mientras se encerró en el cuarto oscuro.

.-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? Pero es que ¿os habéis vuelto locos? – Preguntó preocupado.

.-Harry – Draco ya en su forma humana le abrazó dándole un fuerte beso- ¡Merlín! cómo deseaba verte.

.-Draco… os buscan por crímenes de guerra… sobre todo a tu padre… ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

.-Defender lo que nos pertenece… - Respondió serio el rubio.

.-Sirius no va a querer verle…

.-No va a tener más remedio, créeme.

.-Pero… Esto es muy peligroso… al menos tú ¿por qué no esperaste? En Tokio estabas seguro… ¿acaso tú también desconfías?

.-No es eso… es que Harry… mi vida allí no tiene ningún sentido si no estás tú a mi lado… Él quiere recuperar a Sirius y yo… te necesito cerca.

.-Si te pillan… si te condenan… ¿qué sentido va a tener entonces la mía?

.-El mañana no existe Harry… mañana han podido pasar millones de cosas que nos separen… accidentes… enfermedades… solo tengo mi hoy y lo quiero pasar contigo.

.-No te puedo devolver… en fin… Ya da lo mismo – Suspiró contrariado – Pero compórtate ¿de acuerdo? Sigue en tu forma de hurón hasta que lleguemos a casa… por cierto Tao está de nuevo con el celo… ni te acerques a ella o se te tirará encima.

.-Tranquilo – Le besó de nuevo sonriente.

.-Supongo que podré arreglarlo con miles de hechizos… - Suspiró de nuevo – Llamaré a Hermione a ver que me recomienda – Le besó esta vez un poco más despacio – Y ahora tengo una reunión a la que no voy a asistir empalmado, así que mantente alejado un poco – Le miró de nuevo y esta vez fue él el que se abalanzó sobre el rubio – Maldito seas Draco… solo tu puedes conseguir que me enfade, me asuste y me alegre al mismo tiempo.

.-Soy especial…

.-Para mí no sabes hasta que punto.

Harry llegó el último pero a tiempo de evitar las reprimendas de Heidi, que miró el hurón en su hombro con curiosidad.

.-De nuevo ese bicho aquí – Dijo Bruce.

.-Tranquilo, me lo llevo luego a casa.

.-Chicos – Llamó Heidi – Tenemos una revista que publicar.

Lucius disfrutó más de lo que había imaginado posando entre las maquetas de los edificios de la zona de negocios de Londres, le gustó sobre todo el poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre el tejado de la Bolsa londinense. En realidad era el reflejo de lo que él pensaba de sí mismo… el dueño del mundo en el que se mueve el dinero.

Además, Harry le indicaba con exactitud, lo que hacía fácil estar entres sus flash y sus máquinas. La gente que trabajaba con él disfrutaba, eso se notaba a distancia… Y era algo que le agradó observar. A Harry le respetaban, obedecían y admiraban, y él les trataba de igual manera pese a no ser sus iguales… Los encargados de los focos, carretes, cámaras, maquillaje… rodaban a su alrededor en perfecta armonía. El ambiente de trabajo era relajado… era fantástico.

Más relajado, y tras despedirse de Harry y su hijo, fue hacia el despacho de Sirius. Hacia el que tenía en su casa.

Tuvo que esperar una hora ya que el moreno llegaba con retraso, pero mereció la pena verle entrar. Él sí que era un auténtico hombre de negocios. Le miró de refilón al entrar y luego se dirigió a su secretaria…

.-No sé, señor Black. Solo me ha dicho que tenía algo muy urgente que hablar con usted.

.-¿Un crío? – La secretaria, que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse, se encogió de hombros - Está bien, pasa chico – Le indicó – Hasta mañana – Se despidió de la secretaria.

Lucius entró sonriendo tras él, y le observó detenidamente mientras dejaba el maletín en la mesa y apartaba unos cuantos papeles.

.-Y bien… ¿qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó sin mirarle

.-Hablar contigo – Sirius le miró a los ojos por primer vez.

.-¿Lucius? Pero ¿qué…? – Esa forma de mirar y ese gris tan particular solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

.-Quiero que vuelvas, Sirius. Quiero otra oportunidad… Y suplicaré si es necesario.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Bueno, nunca tuve sexo por el ordenador, y ni tan siquiera tengo una webcam, así que tuve que pedir asesoramiento… Si me alejé mucho de la realidad me lo perdonáis… Gracias Dark Evil por tu ayuda, sin ti esto hubiese salido aún peor.


	13. Chapter 13

Toc, toc… ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Hola, holita… Jo que sensación más rara me da el pensar que nadie me lee… Bueno… parece que mi historia ha tenido un bajón importante… tal vez sea una cura de humildad merecida, o que la tecnología no os avisó de mi anterior actualización y no os enterasteis… que ya me pasó alguna vez… esta vez cruzaré los dedos a ver si todo sale bien.

Hoy voy a mirar el lado bueno… Hoy tendréis dos capítulos que leer y yo estoy más relajada así que voy a desbarrar un poco y a disfrutar… seguiré mientras haya una sola persona que siga leyendo… bueno, seguiré mientras haya historia… me gusta terminar lo que empiezo… y luego, creo que llegó la hora de un descanso largo, si alguien me necesita para algo será un buen momento… pero por ahora aún queda mucho.

Me levantaron mi súper – mega – castigo anti MSN… ya puedo conectarme de nuevo, aunque solo en fin de semana (menos es nada) así que pulularé por ahí, si alguien quiere…

Bss. S.

En el capítulo anterior… (Subido la semana pasada)

_.-¿Lucius? Pero ¿qué…? – Esa forma de mirar y ese gris tan particular solo podían pertenecer a una persona._

_.-Quiero que vuelvas, Sirius. Quiero otra oportunidad… Y suplicaré si es necesario._

--- Capítulo13: Orión y los secretos de Harry ---

.-¿Estás loco¿Qué haces aquí? Pueden cogerte… tu cabeza tiene precio en este país – Dijo reaccionando y poniéndose en pie – Ahora mismo voy a reservar un billete de avión y te vuelves a Tokio.

.-No pienso volver a Tokio… y menos sin ti.

.-Lucius…

.-Sirius, ya soy mayorcito para tomar decisiones. Además, llevo media vida escondiéndome, sé lo que hago – Sirius le miró sorprendido. El pelirrojo que tenía en frente le miraba tan serio que el moreno no podía evitar sonreírse.

.-No discuto ciertas cosas con niños… ¿Cuándo se te pasa el efecto?

.-En unos minutos. Hace dos horas que dejé de tomar la poción.

.-Entonces entra ahí… y ve cogiendo algo de ropa que te sirva, porque en unos minutos no cabrás en esos pantalones – Le señaló una puerta de madera a su lado que llevaba a sus habitaciones privadas – Mientras, yo terminaré unos asuntos.

.-¿Eso es un sí?

.-Eso es un "te lo volveré a explicar" ¿De acuerdo?

Lucius asintió con la cabeza y pasó hacia la casa, mientras Sirius cogía el teléfono muggle de su bolsillo y comenzaba a llamar.

Le costó un poco elegir, el estilo del animago era muy personal, y solo le quedaba bien a él… así que tardó un poco en encontrar algo neutro, unos pantalones de tela negros y una camisa con finísimas rayas en gris. Tuvo la suerte que no eran muggles, así que pudo aplicarles el hechizo de ajustar la talla, y se los pudo poner con comodidad una vez había vuelto a ser él mismo. Luego se quedó asomado a la ventana mientras Sirius regresaba.

.-Ya terminé… Tienes un vuelo directo a las 8 de la tarde, si quieres reservar – Le informó suavemente.

.-No voy a regresar por ahora… tengo dos grandes motivos para no hacerlo: Draco y tú – Sirius desvió la mirada y salió de la habitación hacia la salita. El rubio le siguió, sabía que no iban a discutir en el mismo lugar en el que estaba la cama.

.-¿Draco ha venido contigo?

.-Sí, está con Harry y ya nos ha echado la charla, así que ahórrate el discurso – Dijo sentándose frente a él

.-Lucius… - Le costaba encontrar las palabras exactas – El problema… no es que yo no quiera estar contigo… y sé muy bien lo que sientes por mí – Empezó dudoso – El problema es que no quiero una relación en la que tenga que estar justificando mis actos constantemente porque no se confíe en mí.

.-Yo sí confío en ti.

.-No, no lo haces… Reconócelo.

.-No me apetece pensar que me has sido infiel.

.-Es que no te he sido infiel… - Dijo con rabia - ¿Ves como no confías¡Demonios! Toda la vida igual… estoy cansado de tener que demostrar constantemente todo lo que hago y lo que no… que no maté a James y a Lily, que soy un buen tutor, que soy bueno en los negocios, que soy fiel a mis parejas… que no soy un peligro público…

.-No me culpes de eso.

.-No lo hago, pero si ni tan siquiera me vas a dejar el derecho al berrinche…

.-Tienes razón – Accedió disgustado.

.-Lucius, no eres mi propietario, no soy tu mascota, haré muchas cosas mal y muchas bien en lo que me queda de vida, solo quiero un poco de confianza, que no estés pensando que tú siempre llevas razón pero que vas a hacer como si nada para salvar los muebles. Esto no es un matrimonio concertado…

.-Lo sé pero…

.-No… no lo sabes. Me pediste que confiara en ti cuando empezamos esta relación y lo hice. Me rogaste que no impidiera a tu hijo acercarse a Harry, y lo hice. Y no hice como si no pasase nada… simplemente confié en ti cuando todo lo que tenía eran pruebas que me indicaban lo contrario, que no eras de fiar. Siempre me dices con suavidad que soy yo el que frena nuestra relación… y sí, lo hago… pero no por indecisión como predicas, sino porque veo que me tratas como a una propiedad. No me estoy dando tiempo a mí, sé de sobra lo que siento por ti, te lo estoy dando a ti.

.-La fidelidad es importante.

.-Y la confianza también.

Lucius le miró inquieto. Así que el problema no era el pedir perdón por la acusación, sino el rendirse ciegamente al otro… Eso era algo que él jamás había hecho, ni tan siquiera el Lord tuvo su apoyo ciego.

.-¿Sospechaste alguna vez que Narcisa te fuera infiel? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

.-Por supuesto que no.

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Con quién lo iba a hacer? A nadie en su sano juicio se le hubiese ocurrido acercarse a mi esposa. Además, ella no… por Merlín, claro que no, es imposible.

.-¿Por qué? – Insistió

.-Porque… porque no… Simplemente porque no.

.-Entonces se trata de que como con ella era imposible pues no te preocupabas, ahora, como yo ya lo hice una vez… Porque hasta que te contaron lo de Harry tú no tenías ningún problema ¿verdad?

.-Sé a donde quieres llegar, Sirius… lo sé – Lucius se levantó despacio y pensativo. Caminó por la habitación unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada gris del moreno – Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.

.-Sí. No te creería si lo hicieras…

.-Pero puedo intentarlo.

.-Ganarse la confianza de alguien tan desconfiado como tú es una tarea larga… si vamos despacio te será más fácil aprender a confiar en mí.

.-¿Eso significa que volvemos a estar juntos?

.-Significa que… necesito que me dejes pensar hasta mañana… no sé si… no esperaba tu reacción tan… impetuosa, esperaba algo más comedido y dentro de unos días… Tú no eres así.

.-Aunque no lo creas… en Azkaban aprendí que a veces hay que hacer cosas desesperadas para conseguir lo que quieres… y yo te quiero a ti Sirius.

.-¿Me quieres? – Preguntó ahora relajado y sonriendo. Lucius se acercó despacio y se agachó apoyándose en sus rodillas.

.-Te quiero – Sirius acercó su rostro al de Lucius que depositó un breve beso en sus labios.

.-¿Seguro?

.-Segurísimo – Volvió a besarlo

.-¿Y algo más?

.-Mucho más – Pasó su mano por la nuca del moreno y le obligo a profundizar el beso.

Sirius se dejó llevar en el beso. Quería romperlo y darse esas horas que había pedido, pero algo le impedía apartarse del rubio.

El ruido del móvil vibrando sobre la mesa de cristal rompió el hechizo para disgustó de Lucius y cierto alivio del moreno que se separó para contestar.

.-¿Harry? Me has leído el pensamiento.

.-¿Estabas pensando en mí, en llamarme?

.-No exactamente, estaba pensando en que era un buen momento para que sonase el teléfono – Lucius, sentado de nuevo le miró disgustado – Dime.

.-Debido a las novedades que ya conoces… será mejor que os vengáis a comer a casa.

.-Ok. Nos vemos en media hora.

.-De acuerdo… Adiós.

Harry cerró su móvil, y miró con atención antes de cruzar la calle. La gente le miraba divertida, no es que fuese el primer hurón que hubiese por Londres, es que iba suelto en su hombro, mirándolo todo con tranquilidad y cierto aire de superioridad.

En uno de los semáforos, mientras esperaban, había pasado un deportivo negro muy brillante que había llamado la atención del animalito, que se había apoyado en la cabeza del moreno como si fuese su terraza particular. La niña que acompañaba al conductor sonrió al moreno que estaba muy gracioso, y segundos después empezaba su campaña de "Papá yo quiero una rata grande y blanca como esa, anda papá, cómprame esa rata…" El padre, recién divorciado según la prensa rosa, accedió a los ruegos de su hija de 6 años que en pocas semanas había descubierto como aprovecharse de esa situación. Dio la vuelta y buscó al chico moreno con la rata grande blanca… Harry estuvo a punto de carcajearse cuando el actor le intentó comprar el hurón para satisfacer a su hija.

.-Lo siento – Dijo al final sonriendo con amabilidad – Pero este es el hurón de mi jefe, si le pasa algo me puedo dar por muerto… Pero en esa esquina – Señaló – Hay una tienda de mascotas que vende hurones y a veces tiene alguno albino…

.-Muchas gracias – Respondió sonriendo y guardando su billetera.

.-¿Puedo acariciarlo? – Preguntó la niña sonriente.

.-Claro – Harry bajó al hurón de su hombro, el cual intentando evitar la situación, se había agarrado fuertemente con las uñas.

.-"_Este maldito Gryffindor" - _Pensaba disgustado mientras la niña le acariciaba la cabeza.

.-Esto… muchas gracias… Eh… ¿Te importa que te diga…? Tienes unos ojos increíbles – Dijo el actor.

.-"_Es mío"_ - Chilló el hurón removiéndose enfadado en las manos de Harry

.-Pues… gracias – Respondió divertido.

.-Y tu sonrisa… ¿Eres modelo?

.-"_Cretino… es mi novio_"

.-No… fotógrafo…

.-¿Fotógrafo? Pues… No eres de la prensa, no te conozco. Recordaría unos rasgos como los tuyos…

.-"_Pero que descarado. Está intentando ligar con él delante de mí… En cuanto pueda le voy a mandar un hechizo de granos purulentos que se va a enterar"_

.-Pues sí, trabajo en Sting. Pero soy el de Local… no suelo fotografiar a estrellas de cine.

.-Veo que me habías reconocido – Afirmó satisfecho - ¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono? Tal vez podamos arreglar eso de las fotografías…

.-Te daré el de la revista… yo no puedo decidir a quién fotografiar – Mintió.

.-Pues haremos una sesión privada – Harry se incorporó sujetando a un iracundo hurón.

.-"_Lo mato, lo mato… suelta Harry que yo a ese lo mato"_

.-A mi prometido no le haría gracia.

.-No tiene porqué enterarse.

.-Aunque no lo creas… se enteraría… Pero llama de todas formas… por favor… quiero saber que clase de hurón le regalaste a tu hija.

.-¿Y tal vez un café?

.-Tal vez – Sonrió Harry comenzando a alejarse rumbo a su casa - ¿Sabes Draco? – Preguntó bajito – Te vuelves muy nervioso cuando estás en esta forma. Estabas muy divertido con ese ataque de celos.

.-"_Ja… ja… ja… te vas a enterar en cuanto pueda cambiar de forma"_

Llegaron a la casa y no había terminado de cerrar la puerta tras él cuando notó como era empujado con fuerza hacia el sofá.

.-Mataré a ese tío… y mataré a todo el que se acerque – Dijo mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre él y se empezaba a sacar la camisa – Y te arrancaré los ojos si no dejas de tontear con todos.

.-Draco… - El rubio se agachó y sin permiso le besó con posesividad mientras comenzaba a soltar la camisa del moreno.

.-No hables… no hagas nada… nos quedan 15 minutos hasta que llegue mi padre…

.-Ya pero es que… - Volvió a besarlo con fuerza mientras terminaba de quitarse su camisa.

.-Lo que te quiere decir Harry – Draco se quedó helado – Es que no estáis solos.

.-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Se colocó de nuevo la camisa - ¿Qué hace él aquí, Harry?

.-Vive temporalmente aquí.

.-Me iría y os dejaría solos los…14 minutos que os quedan… pero no puedo moverme con mucha agilidad… hoy me duelen todos los huesos – Dijo el licántropo.

.-Harry – Draco le miró amenazante desde arriba.

.-Duerme en el cuarto de invitados… no conmigo…

.-No me refería a eso… Lo doy por supuesto que no dormís juntos… Me preocupaba – Se quitó de encima – Que le obligases a dormir en el sofá.

.-Soy mago… Lo hubiese trasformado en una mullida cama.

.-Esta noche, chicos, no se os olvide insonorizar la habitación – Oyeron un ruido procedente de la chimenea – Llegan los que faltaban…

Tanto Harry, como Draco y Remus, lo primero que hicieron tras saludar, fue dirigir la mirada a la mano de Sirius. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada al no ver el anillo Malfoy, pero en la mirada del rubio, apareció durante unos segundos un rayo de tristeza. Su padre le sonrió con un gesto que normalmente significaba "Tranquilo, el trato está casi cerrado".

Lucius no preguntó el porqué Remus no les regañaba como los demás, pero notó que Sirius y Harry estaban preocupados por él, que además se movía con mucha lentitud, así que supuso que Remus lo único que quería era estar tranquilo. Tampoco preguntó qué hacía en casa del moreno sin Severus, pero era fácil de adivinar que el lobo se había tomado unas vacaciones.

Harry había escrito una nota a escondidas, y poniéndola en el collar de Tao, la había enviado por la red flu a casa de Severus. El rubio, observaba todo con interés, nunca les había observado en su ambiente, entre ellos, sin tener que estar a la defensiva. Draco también estaba en silencio observándoles. Era increíble la comunicación que había entre los tres… eso no se daba si estaba Severus presente… ni tampoco cuando ellos lo estaban, hasta hoy… Tal vez fuese la enfermedad de Remus, o que Harry estaba muy relajado… o que en realidad Sirius tenía razón y le había estado tratando más como una mascota que como lo que él realmente era.

Si la comida fue completamente informal, sin elfos sirvientes, la sobremesa lo fue aún más. Cada cual se servía lo que quería de lo que había, y abría y cerraba los cajones y puertas de los muebles de la cocina con total familiaridad, buscando lo que necesitaba. Así que las pastas, galletas y el poco té que Harry tenía, desaparecieron entre conversaciones triviales sobre comida, decoración, cotilleos (Seamus y Hermione eran el centro de atención en ese momento) y escobas de carreras.

Mientras Harry volvía a su trabajo, ya que en alcalde inauguraba una exposición de pintura y tenía que hacer las fotografías de rigor… Sirius se encargaba de ir a comprar para reponer la maltrecha despensa de Harry. Remus descansaba en el sofá y Lucius y Draco, se echaban una pequeña siesta que paliara los efectos del cambio de horario.

Cuando el moreno regresó con las cámaras a cuestas, se encontró que ya todo estaba preparado para la reunión. Solo faltaban Remus y Severus, que estaban en la cocina.

.-Tienes que tomarte una dosis cada hora… y mañana te traeré la poción matalobos.

.-Gracias.

.-Eres un… cabezota desconsiderado ¿lo sabes verdad?

.-¿A quién llamas desconsiderado Severus?

.-Te estás suicidando lentamente… pretendes abandonarme de nuevo… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

.-No es eso… tú lo sabes. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo.

.-Cuando descanses te estaré esperando – Remus le miró a los ojos.

.-Sabes que lo haré… que volveré contigo… por eso estás tan tranquilo… Nunca sirvieron de nada mis enfados ¿verdad? Eres duro como una roca.

.-Y tú esquivo como el agua… Supongo que sí… si han servido tus enfados. Sé que ahora te fallé, y que mis celos no justifican mi actuación. Sé que estás dolido y que me pasé de la raya… y sé que tu ausencia no es porque estés pensando sin volver o no conmigo, sino porque quieres estar solo.

.-¿Por qué piensas eso?

.-Si quisieras castigarme en serio, estarías en casa de Sirius. Y Harry trabaja todo el día, así que estás solo, aunque te aseguraste que alguien te vigilase por la noche.

.-Sí.

.-Estarías mejor cuidado conmigo.

.-Lo sé.

.-Eres un egoísta desconsiderado.

.-También lo sé… - Remus metió la cabeza entre sus manos

.-¿Y yo?

.-¿Tú qué?

.-No sé… dime algo, insúltame, enfádate conmigo… reacciona Remus.

.-Estoy cansado.

.-No te excuses tras tu enfermedad. Eso cuela con tus amigos, pero no conmigo.

.-El odio ha consumido tu vida, Severus. El odio y la envidia… y una ambición mal dirigida… Soy probablemente la única persona que te ha dado algo diferente en toda tu vida… y no pienso irme de aquí cambiando ese buen recuerdo.

.-No te vas a morir hoy.

.-Ni mañana probablemente… pero no voy a desaprovechar lo que me quede recordándote y reprochándote lo que tú ya sabes de ti mismo. Ya conoces lo negro y sucio de tu alma. Por una vez, voy a hacer las cosas bien con alguien… te voy a enseñar tu otro yo… al que le gusta el rojo y el dorado.

.-¿Quieres salvarme Remus?

.-Sí, pero no sé si lo lograré, no me engaño… Esto depende en gran medida de ti… ¿quieres ser salvado?

.-Vuelve a casa.

.-Volveré en unos días… antes de la luna llena. Pero ahora, déjame solo un tiempo, tengo que recolocar ciertas cosas en mi cabeza.

.-De acuerdo – Severus acarició el cabello ondulado de Remus y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de ayudarlo a levantar para ir a la reunión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-No sé Harry… No lo veo claro – Dijo Seamus tirando su colilla a la acera y apagándola con el pie – Tu idea es buena… pero no sé si tus motivos son los adecuados.

.-Le amo – Respondió sin mirarlo y caminando a su lado. Seamus asintió en silencio.

La noche era fresca, una tormenta de verano la había refrescado hacía unos minutos, y con lo espesa que había sido la reunión, Harry había necesitado salir a tomar el aire. Seamus se le había juntado a los pocos metros.

.-Sabes que perderás a tu padrino ¿verdad? – Esta vez fue Harry el que asintió con la cabeza – Él tendrá que irse… a Lucius no le absolvería ni un tribunal de mortífagos.

.-Lo sé, lo sé… Supongo que yo iré a verle de vez en cuando y él vendrá a verme a mí también de vez en cuando… Todo va a cambiar si esto sale adelante… Remus estará absorbido por su trabajo, Sirius fuera… Hermione… ¿cómo lo llevas?

.-Me aceptó la invitación al zoo el domingo.

.-Voy a estar muy solo…

.-Estarás con Draco.

.-Sí… eso es lo que me anima a seguir. Espero que salga bien…

.-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien – Afirmó abrazándole por los hombros para darle ánimos.

.-Draco – Remus le observaba desde la puerta de la cocina. El rubio se giró para mirarle – Solo está tomando el aire.

.-Lo sé. No le estaba espiando… es solo que me gusta mirarle cuando está relajado.

.-Ya… buenas noches… - Se despidió empezando a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación

.-Remus – El licántropo se giró - ¿Crees que merece la pena?

.-¿El qué?

.-Todo esto de la ley… no sé…

.-Quiere tenerte de vuelta, eso es todo.

.-Pero va a perder a Sirius… y yo a mi padre.

.-La vida de Harry no ha sido fácil, y no lo va a ser nunca… él te ha elegido a ti, tendrías que estar feliz por eso.

.-Y lo soy.

.-Pues no lo parece.

.-No sé si es justo que me elija a mí, eso es todo.

.-Es su decisión, igual que tú le has elegido a él en lugar de a tu padre.

.-Pero él y su padrino tienen una relación muy especial.

.-Por eso la distancia no la romperá… ¿o no te refieres a eso?

.-Pues… creo a Harry, si él dice que no pasa nada, es que no pasa nada… pero reconoce que hay una complicidad entre ellos que…

.-Sí, yo pensaba así, hasta que me di cuenta de que soy yo el que pone ese acento en su relación… estaba buscando señales que me indicaran algo y… es como si buscase confirmar mi teoría… y ahora me he dado cuenta de que eso no es justo. Se comportan igual que siempre… siempre han mantenido mucho contacto físico… y nunca lo hemos prestado atención… o al menos nunca le hemos dado el mismo significado que ahora… Puedes pedirle que mantenga las distancias… pero no sé si eso sería justo.

.-No, no lo sería… De todas formas… con un pasado como el mío, no seré yo el que juzgue el de los demás – Dijo sonriendo volviendo a asomarse a la ventana.

.-Sabia decisión – Susurró Remus dándose la vuelta para irse a acostar. Al siguiente escalón dudó y se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio – Draco…

.-¿Sí? – El rubio siguió atento a la calle.

.-Tú estuviste presente en la violación ¿verdad? – La mirada gris se oscureció y se giró para enfrentarse a él.

.-¿Y? – Preguntó a la defensiva

.-¿No notaste nada raro… nada fuera de lo normal?

.-¿Qué? Claro que… ¿a qué te refieres?

.-Voldemort no era un violador… no de esa clase… ¿o me equivoco?

.-No – Respondió pensativo. Hacía años que no pensaba en ello – Eso fue lo único raro… pero como le gustaba humillar al enemigo…

.-¿Incluso a riesgo de su propia vida? Es que me parece un error tan… grande…

.-Sí, lo fue afortunadamente… ¿qué es lo que estás buscando Remus?

.-Aún no lo sé… - Se giró para encarar de nuevo las escaleras – Aún no lo sé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry regresó silencioso de su paseo, pero Draco, que llevaba días esperando ese preciso instante, no tenía pensado dejarle sumergirse en lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación y echado un hechizo silenciador, se acercó despacio hacia el moreno, que lentamente parecía pegarse con los botones de su camisa, mientras sus ojos miraban el armario de su habitación.

Le abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mientras le quitaba las manos de la camisa para desabrocharle él los botones. El moreno estaba muy tenso, demasiado. Normalmente se relajaba en cuanto lo abrazaba, pero esta vez no reaccionaba.

.-Harry ¿te pasa algo?

.-No… no nada. ¿Por qué?

.-Te noto algo tenso.

Harry no le contestó. A duras penas consiguió quitarle la camisa y tirarle sobre la cama. Pero por más que le besaba y le acariciaba el pecho, Harry seguía rígido mirando hacia el armario con temor.

.-¿Es que esperas que salga un dementor de tu armario? – Dijo algo enfadado – Podías prestarme algo de atención, estoy intentando…

.-Solo estoy… cansado… y nervioso…

.-No va a pasar nada…

.-Es que… ahora no tengo ganas Draco.

.-¿Qué? – Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía eso - ¿Cómo que no tienes ganas?

.-Pues eso… que no tengo ganas – El rubio se quitó de encima disgustado y se tumbó a su lado – No te enfades Draco… en serio…

.-¿Ya no me deseas?

.-No, no es eso. Claro que te deseo. Es que ahora no me apetece. Draco, por muy hermoso y deseable que seas, por mucho que yo te adore… no siempre voy a poder estar preparado para ti.

.-Vale… vale… tienes razón. No tenemos que hacerlo siempre… Es solo que te echo tanto de menos que… simplemente me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

.-Abrázame por favor – Le suplicó. Draco no se hizo de rogar y le abrazó con dulzura… Fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ver con ese maldito armario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius caminaba despacio y pensativo por su cuarto con una copa de Jerez en la mano. Por primera vez entendía esa costumbre de Dumbledore. Necesitaba reorganizar todo lo que estaba pasando… él se había perdido en algún punto llevado por sus sentimientos, y eso había sido un gran error.

Con un golpe de muñeca, de su varita salieron unas luces verdes que trasformaron una de sus paredes en una enorme pizarra. Él no solía usar los pensaderos, no le dejaban ver todas las implicaciones como a él le gustaba. Se sentó en un sillón y una tiza comenzó a dibujar lo que pensaba. Primero los nombres de todos los implicados, y luego las flechas que los relacionaban… las situaciones, los enredos… Tras él, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta antes de ser abierta. Lucius miró el mapa que Sirius había dibujado.

.-Remus se muere… Harry se casa… Tú estás perseguido… - Susurró el moreno sin mover su vista de la pizarra.

.-No puedes cargar con todo… La muerte de Remus es algo que sabías desde niños… Tal vez – Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amante – Tal vez Severus…

.-O tal vez no… No quiero perderle, y no quiero perder a Harry.

.-Me estás diciendo que el que pierde soy yo.

.-Tampoco quiero eso… pero no sé que hacer…

.-Remus tiene a Severus, Harry a mi hijo… ninguno te eligió a ti… yo sí…

.-Tú no eres un postre Lucius, no eres el premio de consolación, no te lo tomes así.

.-Pero soy el valor menos seguro… Quedarte en Londres con ellos significa ser querido y respetado, significa estabilidad… yo puedo ser más arriesgado… tal vez lo nuestro dure para siempre, pero como soy desconfiado y celoso… hay una alta probabilidad de que no lo consigamos.

.-Lo planteas como si esto fueran negocios – Dijo mirándole.

.-En el fondo lo son… estás intentando saber si volver conmigo es un riesgo que pueda merecerte la pena…

.-Siempre merecería la pena… pero… no quiero estar lejos si a Remus le pasa algo, si a Harry le da por adoptar un niño, si Hermione se vuelve a casar… No quiero perder su día a día… Pero tampoco quiero perder lo que significa levantarme a tu lado…

.-¿Crees que yo quiero perderme los mejores momentos de la vida de mi hijo? Le he visto sufrir durante décadas… ¿Crees que me hace gracia perderme ahora sus momentos de felicidad?

.-Harry quiso una vez usar un gira tiempo…

.-¿Y a qué momento de la historia volverías, Sirius?

.-Ese es el problema, que no quiero renunciar a ninguno de mis momentos…

.-Entonces… ¿en qué estás pensado?

.-En que voy a portarme como el cabrón egoísta que soy y voy a luchar por tenerlo todo, no quiero renunciar a nada y no lo voy a hacer – Giró su varita de nuevo y la pizarra quedó en blanco. Estoy pensando en crearte de nuevo…

.-¿Cómo? – Preguntó entre curioso y asombrado

.-Vamos… es fácil… estoy pensando en aprovechar la mala y oscura fama de tu apellido… Vamos a ver… se dice que sacrificabais niños al diablo a cambio de poder…

.-Tonterías… esos ritos paganos desaparecieron hace siglos tanto de mi familia como de la tuya.

.-Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes… pero el resto del mundo mágico no… siguen creyendo que eres una especie de monstruo ambicioso…

.-Manejar las supersticiones… puede funcionar igual que nuestra fama nos ayuda en los negocios.

.-Sí, lo sé… Supongamos que siguiendo la tradición… tu padre, hubiese querido pactar con el diablo por más dinero… más poder…

.-Eso exige el sacrificio del primogénito si no me equivoco. Y yo estoy vivo y soy hijo único.

.-Pero… si tú no fuiste solo tú… sino que tuviste un gemelo…

.-En mi familia nunca ha habido gemelos.

.-Estoy fabulando… déjame que continúe… a ver… si tu padre hubiese querido más poder… hubiese tenido que sacrificar a su primogénito ¿no?

.-Pero ¿Qué dices, Sirius?

.-Que tú fuiste el fruto de un parto de gemelos, que a tu hermano mayor tu padre lo quiso sacrificar para obtener más poder y fortuna… Y que tu madre, llevada por cierto instinto maternal…

.-Que jamás tuvo

.-Cierto era lo más seco que he conocido nunca… bueno… Tu madre, salvó a tu hermano cambiándole sin que tu padre lo supiera por un niño muggle…

-Y le dio al cuidado de unos elfos que escaparon a… Irlanda – Continuó el pensamiento de Sirius

.-Demasiado cerca

.-¿Estado Unidos…?

.-Si eres capaz de hablar con acento yanqui vale…

.-Así que a la muerte de Lucius ese gemelo reaparece… sospechoso – Lucius se dirigió al pequeño mueble bar y se sirvió otro Jerez rellenando la copa de Sirius después.

.-No, ese gemelo va a reaparecer antes… va a enfrentarse a su hermano en los tribunales por su parte de herencia… va a salir en toda la prensa amenazándolo y – Se encogió de hombros – Un día misterioso, Lucius aparecerá flotando en una piscina… Todo el mundo te odia, así que no investigarán demasiado.

.-Bien… pero si Orión…

.-¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

.-Sí… Si Orión queda con vida, se quedará con la mitad de la herencia de Draco.

.-Ya apañaremos eso… el problema es como vamos a hacer para que Draco se lleve bien con el asesino de su padre.

.-Eso es fácil… Se va a casar con Harry, cuando se haga público, todo el mundo esperará que lo desherede, amenace, odie, rechace… Así que a su ambicioso tío le será fácil ganarse sus parabienes nombrándole a su vez único heredero… Además… tampoco extrañará que tú te enamores de alguien que odia a tus enemigos… - Afirmó con una media sonrisa.

.-Es una historia genial…

.-Es una locura, pero… tal vez podamos hacerla real… tal vez podría funcionar.

.-¡Merlín! te quiero Lucius… - Al rubio se le vaciaron los pulmones de aire al escuchar eso.

.-¿Qué has dicho? – Pudo preguntar con un hilo de voz.

.-Que te quiero – Afirmó Sirius con rotundidad.

.-Y yo a ti también – Respondió abalanzándose sobre él.

.-Pero… - Dijo rompiendo el beso – Necesitaré tiempo… para ver si realmente esto funciona, así que no corras esta vez.

.-De acuerdo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si que debía de estar cansado, porque al poco rato, Harry dormía plácidamente en los brazos de un muy despejado Draco. Lentamente el rubio se deshizo del abrazo y fue hacia el dichoso mueble. Con suavidad abrió una de las puertas… solo había ropa de Harry desordenada y en un estado caótico. "Tendré que meter mano a este armario" pensó cerrando y abriendo la siguiente. "Los abrigos… mañana le voy a tirar toda esta basura y voy a poner orden en este ropero" Solo quedaba una puerta por abrir "¿Pero qué…?"

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. De todo lo que esperaba encontrar, eso no estaba en su lista. Ropa de cuero, esposas, cadenas, "¡Un látigo de seda! Vaya, con lo difíciles que son de encontrar… Bolas anales, vibradores de diferentes tipos y tamaños… Esto es un catálogo de Sexshop" pensó sonriendo… "No hay nada de sadomasoquismo duro… Bien, no me va ese rollo, solo juguetes… Así que esto era lo que te preocupaba tanto… Mi niño tiene un secreto…" Sonriendo de nuevo, cerró despacio la puerta y decidió no decir nada a Harry de su descubrimiento… Pero pensaría la forma de allanarle el camino.

El moreno seguía durmiendo con la ropa medio quitada, así que despacio se dedicó a desvestirlo para que estuviera más cómodo. Harry abrió los ojos dormido un par de veces, pero los susurros de Draco y sus suaves besos, le hacían no terminar de despertar. Dudó si quitarle o no el slip, pero sabía que Harry dormía sin nada, así que se lo quitó. Le había visto así muchas veces, dormido y desnudo… pero siempre le hechizaba de la misma manera… y rara vez pudo contenerse mucho tiempo. Normalmente despertaba a Harry, pero esta vez, el moreno le había dicho que no quería… y despertarlo, aunque fuera con una buena mamada, era no respetar su decisión… tendría que apañarse él solito.

Se quitó la ropa que aún llevaba puesta y medio tumbado cerca del moreno, comenzó la tarea de autosatisfacerse. Poco a poco se acercó más, hasta casi rozarlo para aspirar su aroma. Movía su mano con mucha lentitud… pocas veces se masturbaba así, pero tenía tiempo y a su objeto de deseo a unos milímetros, así que… Su respiración se volvía pesada, y su erección era muy fuerte, pero Draco seguía despacio, jugando con su dedo pulgar en su glande, presionando con fuerza, pero sin acelerar el ritmo, despacio… todo muy lentamente… Fuese por los estímulos que Harry recibía a un nivel subconsciente, fuese por la fase del sueño en la que estaba, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Draco podía ver la erección de Harry creciendo poco a poco, como su cuerpo se excitaba por el sueño… Escuchó leves susurros de su nombre… vio como se erizaba todo la piel del moreno al sentir su respiración… y él seguía castigándose lentamente. Su temperatura subía, la de ambos, pero sabía que no iba a llegar con el moreno… el sueño comenzaba a volverse tranquilo… daba igual, él estaba en su límite, su cuerpo estaba en su límite… notó la sensación espesa de su bajo vientre, estaba llegando al punto de no retorno… Sacó la lengua para lamer el sudor del cuello de Harry, este reaccionó de nuevo susurrando su nombre y llevando sus manos hacia su excitación, pero Draco no pudo más… sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras se arqueaba ligeramente para atrás… Soltó un largo gemido notando como su líquido caliente, manchaba su mano y salía disparado hacia el cuerpo de Harry, a penas quería respirar entre las contracciones… solo quería quedarse en ese lugar…

Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó llevándose las manos a una fuerte erección que le acababa de despertar… miró a su lado… Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando por la boca, perdido en los coletazos de un fuerte orgasmo. ¡Merlín! eso si que era una hermosa visión para despertarse.

.-Siento haberte despertado – Susurró Draco sin abrir todavía los ojos.

.-No te preocupes… no importa. Veo que te lo has estado pasando en grande – Cogió sus manos y las apoyó en la almohada por encima de su cabeza, tumbándose sobre él para besarlo.

.-Sí, hice una pequeña fiesta privada a tu salud – Bromeó recibiendo el beso y enredando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno – Y noto que a ti te hace falta un buen brindis.

.-¡Oh! Draco… - Fue lo único que pronunció antes de besar como un poseso el cuello del rubio.

.-Te estoy esperando – Susurró llevando sus manos al cabecero de la cama para agarrarse con fuerza.

Harry no se hizo desear más tiempo, entre otras cosas porque no contaba con él. Estiró la mano hacia su mesita y sacó un preservativo. Draco se sorprendió.

.-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

.-Ayer fui a hacerme las pruebas de VIH y venéreas.

.-¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada…

.-Ya, bueno, no es por ti… Estuve pensando y no quiero correr riesgos.

.-¿Qué pasa¿No confías en mí? Yo confío en ti.

.-Claro que sí, pero ¿tú confías en todas mis anteriores parejas? – Draco se quedó pensativo.

.-No, la verdad que no… ¿Ha pasado algo?

.-Un buen amigo mío tiene SIDA… Me lo dijo hace unos días… por eso me hice las pruebas, aunque hace más de un año que no estoy con él. Además, algunos otros del grupo están con problemas… Supongo que nos descuidamos… - Draco se incorporó un poco.

.-¿Grupo¿qué grupo? Creo que hay algo que no me has contado.

.-Pertenecí a un grupo cerrado de intercambio de parejas… por así llamarlo. – Tenía que sincerarse con él… era lo justo - Éramos 8 y cada cierto tiempo quedamos en algún lugar apartado y montamos una pequeña fiesta. Pero hace tiempo, unos 9 o 10 meses que no quedo con ellos… no estoy muy inspirado… y cuando empecé a salir contigo pues… Solo recordarte en el ascensor con Nigel… No me apetece intercambiarte, así que lo fui a dejar y fue cuando me lo dijo. A los demás supongo que se lo diría después.

.-¿Nigel y tú pertenecíais a un grupo de esos?

.-Sí… él sigue que yo sepa… En realidad, aunque nos conocíamos del trabajo fue allí donde empezó lo nuestro.

.-Y tú… lo has dejado, el grupo me refiero.

.-Sí.

.-Vale, porque no creo que pudiese soportar eso… No podría soportar verte con otros, y creo que no me gustaría que te gustase verme con otros… De hecho, creo que no me apetece conocer a tus amigos.

.-Lo entiendo…

.-Tú estás limpio… pero sea, usaremos preservativo hasta que te den los resultados… ya pensaré algo a ver como me puedo hacer los análisis sin delatarme… De todas formas… yo me fío de mis anteriores amantes tanto como de los tuyos, nada… ¿Los tienes sabor a piña?

.-¿Piña? – Preguntó desorientado.

.-Sí los preservativos… si lo tienes de piña te ayudo a ponértelo.

Harry los esparció por la cama y buscó el sabor a piña. Triunfante se lo mostró al rubio. Draco sonrió y sacó el preservativo de su envoltorio… miró la dirección para desenrollarlo y lo colocó en la punta con los dedos, con cuidado de que no se quedase aire en el pequeño depósito. Luego se agachó y poco a poco, con los labios y la lengua lo fue haciendo rodar a lo largo de todo el pene de Harry que se mordía los labios para no gritar. Su erección volvió a su estado anterior.

Cuando Draco se incorporó satisfecho, le empujó sobre el colchón con algo de prisa, besándole con mucha fuerza un par de veces seguidas. Se incorporó un poco y poniendo una de las almohadas debajo de la cadera del hurón, le levantó una de las piernas para apoyarla en el hombro opuesto y le penetró con cierta impaciencia.

.-De esta me tendrás que resarcir después – Anunció Draco algo molesto por las prisas.

.-Te haré gemir hasta que te desmayes… te lo juro – Respondió Harry muy excitado comenzando a moverse dentro del no muy preparado rubio.

.-Eso espero – Dijo mientras apretaba los dientes un poco.

Draco decidió disfrutar de la situación. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en todas las sensaciones agradables que sentía. Después de todo, había sido idea suya y no de Harry que probablemente hubiese terminado masturbándose. Soltó el cabecero al que se había vuelto a agarrar, y se fue girando, dejando caer la pierna hasta quedar de medio lado. Así estaba mucho más cómodo, y podía disfrutar de las caricias del moreno que empezaban a tener efectos muy placenteros sobre él… Pero no tuvo tiempo. Harry se desahogo dentro dejándose luego caer pesadamente a su lado.

.-Lo siento Draco – Susurró abrazándole – Lo siento… no me gusta hacerlo así.

.-Lo sé… pero ahora la culpa hace que te tenga a mi completa disposición… y en cuanto te recuperes un poco…

.-Te desmayarás de placer, te lo prometo… Pero tendrás que ser obediente…

.-Um… eso suena pervertido… - Era la oportunidad – ¿Acaso me vas a atar y a azotar? – Preguntó sugerente.

.-No – Harry abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa en ellos – No… hoy no… pero… ¿no te importará si uso algún juguete?

.-No… ¿qué tipo de juguete?

.-Ahora lo sabrás… - Le besó y se sentó en la cama apoyando los pies en el suelo y mirando el armario - Esto… Draco… A mí no me va el sexo muy duro… pero algo de fuerza no me importa a veces…

.-Estupendo, a mí tampoco.

.-Y a veces… a veces me gusta el riesgo… hacerlo en algún sitio público… cosas así.

.-Pues… la verdad es que no lo he hecho nunca así… pero te prometo probar… ¿Alguna sorpresa más para esta noche? No sé… estás casado, tienes cinco hijos… te gusta ponerte ropa interior de mujer…

.-No – Respondió sonriendo – Creo que no tengo nada más que confesarte en ese aspecto… Si algo no te gusta me lo dices y paro.

.-No te preocupes, no me vas a obligar a hacer nada que yo no quiera. Eres sorprendente Harry… y yo que creía que eras un mojigato casi virgen cuando te vi en la revista… – Respondió sonriendo – Pero… recuerda que me gusta ser el dominante… tal vez me tengas que parar tú a mi.

.-No esta noche… - Se puso en pie y abrió la tercera puerta del armario – Hoy mando yo.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Espero vuestros comentarios… desesperadamente… bueno, no tanto… Bss. S.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, holita…

La verdad es que las nuevas tecnologías se están poniendo de acuerdo para amargarme la vida un poquito últimamente, pero yo sigo encabezonada en salir, así que aquí estoy de nuevo.

Gracias a todas/os por seguir ahí, y a los que dominan el cotarro informático (o sea administradoras) por solucionar todo lo que pudieron lo más rápido que las fue posible.

Bss. S.

En el capítulo anterior…

_.-No te preocupes, no me vas a obligar a hacer nada que yo no quiera. Eres sorprendente Harry… y yo que creía que eras un mojigato casi virgen cuando te vi en la revista… – Respondió sonriendo – Pero… recuerda que me gusta ser el dominante… tal vez me tengas que parar tú a mi._

_.-No esta noche… - Se puso en pie y abrió la tercera puerta del armario – Hoy mando yo._

--- Capítulo 14: El olfato del lobo, el del perro y el del hurón ---

Harry miró con ojos brillantes todo lo que tenía en el armario, mientras Draco divertido le observaba. El ser sumiso le recordaba otra época de pagos en carne de favores obtenidos, pero normalmente, en estos pagos su placer no era lo más importante, ahora tenía claro que en esa sumisión todo iba a ser al contrario. Harry postergaría su propio placer hasta el límite, sabía que le gustaba ese juego. No le abriría de piernas sin más…

El moreno apareció con una serie de correas remachadas y con unas cadenas. El rubio le miró algo desconfiado.

.-Harry, cariño… me has dicho que nada muy duro…

.-Ah, y no lo es, tranquilo. Esto es una rienda… no para tu cabeza…Bueno sí aunque no para esa cabeza – Sonrió – Es para controlar tus orgasmos ¿no lo conocías? Es parecido al aro… pero en este caso lo controlo yo… hasta un límite, está hechizada para que me indicara en qué momento debo de tirar y cuando no… y cuando debo de dejar liberar… es muy placentero en serio… y lo otro… argollas, para tus muñecas, no quiero que tus manos me fastidien el juego antes de tiempo…

.-¿Y esto? – Dijo señalando unas bolas de metal de diferentes tamaños unidas entre sí por una especie de cadena.

.-Poco a poco… eso es más para mi placer… ahora déjame que yo me ocupo de todo… Incluso me ocuparé de tu lado voyeur… solo tienes que decirme que pare y en ese momento acabaré ¿de acuerdo?

.-De acuerdo…

.-Primero quiero vendarte los ojos… cuando esté todo listo te dejaré ver… Todos son objetos mágicos, puedes manejarlos tu mismo… pero espero que hoy no lo hagas. La palabra para desactivarlos es "Ítaca" ¿Te acordarás?

.-Sí, si pasa cualquier cosa y digo "Ítaca" y se soltarán ¿no?

.-Eso es.

Harry vendó los ojos de Draco que por primera vez se planteaba si el lado oscuro de su chico podía ser demasiado oscuro.

Esperaba algo más brusco, pero notar la lengua de Harry entre sus piernas le pilló totalmente de sorpresa. Harry besaba y lamía la parte interna de sus muslos mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados, abrazándole y acercándole. Draco se dejó caer en la cama hacia atrás con las piernas abiertas, esperando algo más.

Harry sabía que era una práctica de riesgo tal y como estaban las cosas, así que decidió comenzar el juego. Le besó la punta del pene y se lo introdujo entero en la boca para humedecerlo y succionar un par de veces, lo justo para que se endureciera, y aunque Draco se lamentó de que le dejara, no se quejó. Notó las manos de Harry colocando una tira en la base de su pene, que le apretaba un poco, sin ser molesto, y otra tira en la base del glande. Él no lo sabía, pero ambas tiras estaban unidas entre sí. De la más baja, salían dos cuerdas como si fuesen riendas, Harry tiró de ambas para hacer una prueba y notó como apretaban, si tiraba solo de una, era solo la tira de arriba, la otra manejaba la de abajo.

El moreno se tumbó sobre Draco para acariciarlo y besarlo con suavidad y deseo. Harry rara vez era brusco, no era su tipo de dominio. Mientras lo besaba, las argollas se apoderaron de las muñecas del rubio. Estaban unidas por una cadena que Harry acortó para que estuvieran juntas, y luego alargó el resto para atarlas a la parte alta de la cama. Con un gesto de la mano, las cadenas comenzaron a tirar de Draco, que terminó de rodillas. Harry le observó desde los pies de la cama, en cuanto empezara a gemir, sería lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca.

.-Ahora comienza el juego – Susurró. La piel de Draco se erizó, pero no dijo nada.

Se puso también de rodillas y avanzó por las sábanas hacia él, llegando a su altura. Le cogió del cuello con fuerza y esta vez si que el beso fue mucho más exigente. Acercó sus caderas para rozar ambas erecciones, y Draco gimió bajito. Harry comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Draco con un deseo que hizo al rubio estremecerse, era como si esas manos quisieran poseer cada centímetro de su piel, de su sangre, de todo él.

Comenzó a respirar por la boca cuando Harry se la liberó. Ese deseo tan fuerte había traspasado sus poros, y ahora era él el que deseaba fundirse con el que se apartaba. Tiró de las cadenas pero solo consiguió que se tensaran levemente. El moreno sonrió y llevó una de sus manos hacia la erección ya visible de Draco, recorriéndola con un dedo, para luego envolver con ella todo el saco escrotal, comenzando a acariciarlo y a jugar con él. El rubio jadeó con fuerza, tirando un poco más de las cadenas que al contrario de lo que él pretendía, se tensaron más de nuevo. Sintió algo caliente que le rodeaba… era la magia de Harry, era el deseo de Harry… ¡Merlín! era una experiencia casi orgásmica… se sentía adorado como un dios… tenía que tener a Harry, tenía que hacerlo suyo y vaciarse en él… la cordura volvió a su mente cuando notó que algo le impedía verterse… Harry había apretado las bridas cortando su orgasmo.

.-Aún es pronto… Nunca habías estado tan excitado…

.-Nunca me habías rodeado con tu magia… Es increíble.

.-¿Lo hice?

.-¿No te has dado cuenta?

.-No

Harry bajó hacia uno de los pezones, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando, así que, aunque estaba ya erecto, jugueteó con él con su lengua. Su mano jugaba con el otro, y la de más abajo, buscaba un punto entre las piernas del rubio. Un punto tántrico que se situaba tras la bolsa y delante de su entrada. Supo que lo había encontrado porque el rubio respiraba con más fuerza aún, y su erección volvía a estar más que dura. Lo acarició un poco más sonriente. Mordió el pezón que estaba en su boca y se separó sin dejar de acariciar ese punto.

.-Esto… son unas presas mágicas… - Draco notó que algo se pinzaba primero en uno de sus pezones y luego en el otro – Me sirven para tener las manos en otras partes interesantes. Tranquilo, apretaran o soltaran siguiendo tus deseos…

Las pequeñas pinzas negras, comenzaron a girar con lentitud, mordiendo los pezones del rubio. Draco gimió de nuevo. Harry le separó un poco más las piernas y colocó la cabeza entre ellas. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los muslos, la cintura, la cadera del rubio, trasmitiéndole otra vez, esa sensación fuerte de ser deseado y de desear. Notó los dedos de Harry en su boca, y sin pensarlo dos veces los comenzó a besar. Se cayó la cinta de sus ojos… estaba rodeado de espejos… pero eso no le llamó la atención. Se vio a sí mismo por primera vez… atado, expuesto… Algo recorrió toda su columna vertebral… Veía delante de él la excitación de Harry… El moreno había empezado a acariciar ese mismo punto tántrico con la lengua, eso y todo lo cercano. Las presas presionaron un poco sus maltratados pezones, sintió una sensación agradable… estaba más que excitado, estaba en la gloria… Observó como su erección pedía a gritos ser atendida, pero no lo era, aún así era grande. Harry utilizó su mano libre para masturbarse… Esta última visión le hizo perder su ya escaso dominio. Gimió con fuerza y notó un nuevo tirón de las bridas… Era la segunda vez… empezaba a ser doloroso, pero agradable… quería continuar, pero empezaba a estar algo mareado.

Harry rió bajito, acababa de descubrir que podía sorprender a Draco… algo que él hasta ahora no creía posible. Le abrazó por detrás, soltando las presas de los pezones y acariciándolos con suavidad hasta que el rubio recuperó un poco la normalidad. Draco apoyó su cabeza en Harry y éste le hizo girar la cara para besarlo. Harry bajó una de sus manos a la excitación de Draco y lentamente le comenzó a masturbar.

.-No aguantaré mucho más – Dijo siguiendo el ritmo con sus caderas.

.-¡Oh, sí! Lo harás porque si no… no me tendrás - Las cadenas tiraron bruscamente de él hacia delante apartándolo del moreno – No te quedes tumbado… ponte de rodillas.

.-Por fin – Suspiró pensando en el desahogo. Harry sonrió con malicia.

Se puso de rodillas, pero Harry tiró de sus caderas de forma que los brazos quedaron estirados hacia delante, la postura no era muy cómoda, pero pronto se relajó dejando caer su peso en la cadena. El moreno le volvía a acariciar de esa forma tan especial que le hacía sentirse tan deseado. Se fijó en que el hechizo hacía que las sábanas parecieran también un espejo… en realidad parecía agua clara que le reflejaba… podía mirarse desde abajo. Escuchó un ruido metálico tras él.

Harry le dio un pequeño azote en el trasero descubriendo un estupendo sitio para un tatuaje… se lo sugeriría otro día. Se puso a su lado y le dio un par de dedos a chupar. Draco los lamió con ganas y luego notó como esos dedos húmedos entraban en él… eso era muy placentero, y lo indicó con un gemido.

Harry retiró su mano, luego cogió las bolas, y desde la más pequeña a la más grande, las introdujo una a una, dando un pequeño masaje en el anillo exterior. Draco al principio se quedó sorprendido, pero luego se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse hacer… aquello no estaba nada mal… Luego notó de nuevo la mano del moreno en su erección, y lentamente mientras tiraba de la pequeña cadenita que las unía, iba sacando una a una las bolas, muy despacio… Draco notó de nuevo esa sensación de inmenso placer que le rodeaba. Cientos de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían su espalda, sus piernas, su vientre… Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la mano de Harry que sacó la última bola obligándole a gemir… Vio que Harry se excitaba sobre manera al ver aquello. De nuevo estuvo a punto, pero esta vez lo paró él sin que Harry utilizase las bridas. Como felicitación recibió un nuevo azote en su otro cachete trasero y luego un beso en el mismo lugar.

El moreno buscó entre sus preservativos uno con sabor a piña y delante de Draco, al que su cadena le había dejado apoyar las manos en el colchón, comenzó a ponérselo. El rubio no esperó la orden, acercó su boca como había hecho unas horas antes, y lentamente lo desenrosco en la fuerte erección de Harry que luego se colocó tras él.

.-¿Quieres volver a sentir mi magia?

No esperó la respuesta afirmativa del rubio. Draco se vio de nuevo envuelto en la magia de Harry esta vez por voluntad de éste. Su deseo se acrecentó de nuevo, haciendo que su cabeza y su cuerpo reaccionaran con fuerza. Tiró de sus brazos con fuerza para soltarse, tenía que tenerle ahora, él era suyo… como siempre las cadenas se tensaron en la dirección contraria. Harry notó como las bridas le indicaban que ya era peligroso frenarle de nuevo… su magia debía de ser súper excitante, ya que Draco perdía el control ¡Menudo descubrimiento tan interesante acababa de hacer!

.-Ítaca – Dijo haciendo que todo lo que ataba a Draco desapareciera en el mismo momento en el que él le penetraba con fuerza.

Draco perdió la fuerza en su cuerpo arrastrado por oleadas de placer. Su orgasmo empezó a verterse por las sábanas con furia, mientras Harry sujetaba sus caderas y le envestía con fuerza impidiendo que cayera sobre la cama. Notó su líquido caliente esparciéndose sin control, y notó la llegada de Harry que gemía su nombre casi a gritos y con deseo. Pero él no podía moverse se sentía flojo, solo podía dejarse llevar en las últimas y erráticas embestidas de su amante… Cuando el moreno cayó agotado sobre él, se dio cuenta de que Draco se había desmayado.

.-Te lo prometí – Dijo depositando un beso en su hombro.

El moreno miró la habitación y en unos segundos la volvió a la normalidad. Le quedaba poco para levantarse e ir a trabajar, y aunque sabía que estaría hecho polvo, había merecido la pena. Cubrió el cuerpo del rubio con una sábana y se quedó abrazado a él el tiempo que aún le quedaba.

Al poco rato, Draco abrió un poco los ojos. Notó a Harry rodeándole posesivamente y sonrió dejándose arrastrar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

Draco despertó desorientado. Harry no estaba a su lado y el despertador indicaba que hacía rato habían pasado las 10 de la mañana. Le dolía todo el cuerpo… se giró y empezó a intentar aclarar por qué estaba en ese estado. Las imágenes de la noche le golpearon en la cabeza como un martillo de goma de feria.

Se levantó y tras una ducha rápida, bajó a la cocina a tomar un café. Remus le miró sonriendo.

.-Veo que tenías mucho cansancio acumulado.

.-No exactamente… Harry es sorprendente cuando quiere. Y a veces cuando no…

.-Hoy no vendrá a comer. Dejó una nota en la nevera – Draco puso cara de disgusto pero no dijo nada. Se sirvió una buena taza de café y buscó alguna cosa para comer mientras Remus seguía leyendo el periódico.

.-Dime… ¿Los magos podemos rodear involuntariamente a alguien con nuestra magia?

.-Lo hacemos constantemente… para reconocer al otro, para ganarnos su confianza… es una especie de arma de seducción que usamos a nivel inconsciente cuando queremos… caer bien.

.-Pero los demás no lo notan.

.-Es algo sutil… yo diría que normalmente no somos conscientes de notarlo, y si lo hacemos, es algo tan agradable que nos da lo mismo… Pásame uno de esos bollitos, huelen estupendos.

.-Anoche noté la de Harry – Remus levantó la vista del Profeta y dio un pequeño mordisco al dulce.

.-Él es poderoso… tal vez intentaba trasmitirte confianza por algo… no sé… ¿qué pasó¿discutíais?

.-No, que va… más bien lo contrario. La primer vez supongo que era la situación… ya sabes, hacía tiempo que no… - Hizo un gesto con la cara que Remus entendió perfectamente – La segunda vez lo hizo voluntariamente… Le hizo gracia el resultado de la primera.

.-¿Y¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

.-Que su magia era tan… ¿cómo describirla? Erótica… no, sexual más bien… Me hizo sentir el rey del mundo… lo único que deseaba era poseerle para sentirme así eternamente… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

.-No… Sí, entiendo lo que me dices, pero no a dónde quieres llegar.

.-Su violación. Pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche. Tal vez su magia intentó… defenderle del Lord…

.-Crees que la defensa se convirtió en su enemiga… - Pensó durante unos segundos para después descartar la idea - Pero no es lo normal, no solemos tener una magia "seductora" salvo que seas descendiente de… - Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa con los ojos completamente abiertos - ¡Oh, Merlín! – Exclamó despacio - Harry tenía una bisabuela veela.

.-Él no es un veela.

.-No… pero siempre queda una impronta en sus descendientes… y James no dormía nunca solo…

.-Pero si no sé mal la historia, Lily se le resistió.

.-Él estaba enamorado de Lily, quería su corazón no solo su cuerpo… Pero si James sabía que tenía ese poder… Sirius… Sirius también lo sabía – Reflexionó en voz alta – Pero no sabe que Harry lo heredó.

.-O sí… pero no le da importancia.

.-No… no sabe que Harry lo tiene. Si lo llega a saber, te aseguro que muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

.-Creo que vas a hacerme dos favores.

.-¿Dos?

.-Sí… tienes que prestarme un cabello. Necesito hacerme pasar por ti para ir a un dispensario muggle y hacerme unas pruebas.

.-El SIDA. sí, ya me contó algo Harry hace un par de días… bien, para eso no tengo problema… ¿Y el segundo?

.-¿Sabes hipnotizar?

.-Eso es peligroso en magos… ¿no puedes sacar tu recuerdo a un pensadero?

.-Tengo muchas lagunas de los últimos días.

.-Mejor que empecemos con lo menos dañino para ti. Y hablaré con Harry, él tiene todo ese recuerdo en algún lugar… tal vez sea hora de que lo saque.

.-Solo tengo una duda… ¿de qué servirá descubrir lo que pasó? Si mi teoría es cierta, probablemente se sienta más culpable aún.

.-Pero estará a salvo. Lo que me has contado puede ser peligroso para él si no sabe controlarlo… ¿y si la próxima vez no estuvieras atado?

.-¿Cómo sabes que lo estaba?

.-Porque ninguno tiene un solo arañazo… de otra manera tú le hubieras atacado y él se hubiera defendido. Además… si de algo sé es de correas de cuero para inmovilizar… las huelo a kilómetros… - Respondió sonriendo mientras regresaba a su lectura. "Maldito olfato de lobo" Pensó Draco cogiendo otro dulce de la bolsa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

O él era muy sutil aterrizando, o Harry estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, porque llevaba dos minutos observándole y seguía enredado sacando y metiendo fotos en los dichosos líquidos de revelado. Se fijó en que había dos grandes fotos presidiendo su nuevo cuarto de revelado. Por un lado la de Draco, con ese aire de aristócrata inglés del que no podría deshacerse ni con el mejor disolvente del mundo… por otro la obligada foto de familia, los Weasley al completo, con Hermione y Remus… y él un día de campo en el que la guerra les había dado una tregua… Se veían felices pese a todo.

.-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sorprendiendo al moreno.

.-Revelar fotos del alcalde… hoy no viniste a desayunar.

.-Estaba un poco… entretenido – Sirius le abrazó por detrás asomándose a ver lo que Harry tenía entre las manos.

.-¿Ya le has perdonado Sirius? Esperaba un poco más de resistencia por tu parte.

.-Perdonarle no exactamente, pero se me ha ocurrido una forma loca de poder tenerlo cerca para darle una segunda oportunidad – Metió la nariz en el cuello del moreno – Vaya… hueles a sexo. Creo que al menos tú has disfrutado esta noche.

.-Y me he duchado esta mañana… ¡Maldito olfato de can! – Rió Harry. Sirius le soltó riendo también – Bueno ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

.-Nada original… luego os lo cuento a todos. Solo he venido para estar contigo – Comenzó a mirar las fotos que mágicamente se iban colgando de las pinzas para secarse – Me sentía un poco agobiado.

.-¿Lo sabe?

.-Sí. No tengo nada que ocultar respecto a ti… un beso de cuando en cuando no es importante.

.-¿Lo sabe? – Repitió.

.-Sí, lo sabe… le he contado todo lo que no tenía porqué contarle.

.-¿Y?

.-No aprueba nuestra forma de relacionarnos.

.-Pero ya está convencido de que no nos acostamos juntos.

.-Sí.

.-Pues a lo demás… que se vaya acostumbrando… ¿o no? – Harry le miró con intensidad

.-Si… tranquilo, aunque la verdad, no le ha gustado la idea de "Me voy a ver a Harry al trabajo yo solo, luego nos vemos"

.-Tienen que aprender a respetar la independencia del otro… a Draco también le pasa.

.-Tiempo, Harry, hay que darles tiempo… ¡Ey! Esta foto de esta niña está genial – Dijo señalando una de una niña de unos dos años jugando con el agua de una enorme fuente.

.-Sí, es buena. Tienes que ir a hablar con Severus, Remus no va a mejorar si sigue sintiéndose como una campana sin badajo.

.-Badajo tiene… te lo puedo asegurar.

.-Sirius – Le regañó Harry – No estoy de broma.

.-¿Y por qué no vas tú?

.-Porque yo no soy su igual, tu sí.

.-Está bien, le molestaré mientras come ¿tienes planes para comer?

.-Sí… he quedado.

.-Nada de sexo Harry – Bromeó su padrino.

.-Sirius – Volvió a regañarle – No he quedado con Draco… Tengo un límite ¿sabes?

.-¿Con quien vas a comer?

.-Con John Milton.

.-John… ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?... John Milton… ¿El actor?

.-Ese mismo.

.-¿De qué lo conoces¿qué quiere de ti?

.-Tropezamos en la calle y creo que quiere un buen revolcón…

.-Harry – La vez de Sirius se había vuelto seria.

.-No… Draco lo mataría… No voy a acostarme con él. Además, también estará mi jefa y Mandy… es una comida de trabajo… quiere que le hagamos un reportaje promocional. Además, que me vaya a casar con Draco no significa que tenga que aislarme del mundo. Digo yo que podré seguir teniendo amigos y una vida ¿o no?

.-Mientras solo sean amigos y no haya… nada más – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Me ha costado mucho tener la vida que tengo. Voy a abrirla para él, pero no la voy a tirar por la basura. Le seré fiel pero espero poder comer o tomar café con otros que no sean él – Dijo mirándole algo enfadado.

.-Bien, vale… supongo que tienes razón. No hace falta que me hagas un alegato de independencia… pero ten paciencia y cuidado. Él ahora no tiene esa libertad, durante un tiempo va a estar encerrado en tu casa sin poder salir por miedo a que le descubran. No tiene una vida normal, y te recuerdo que renunció a ella por ti.

.-Lo sé… lo sé… pero si me encierro ahora, acabaré odiándole – Suspiró con fuerza volviendo a su estado normal.

.-Si te entiendo Harry, a mí me pasa lo mismo… Sólo se cuidadoso ¿de acuerdo? – Sirius se acercó de nuevo a él para abrazarlo. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el anillo en su dedo.

.-Ten cuidado con Severus… no es muy predecible – Depositó un suave beso en la clavícula de su padrino.

.-Te equivocas, lo es… solo hay que saber bailar a su ritmo – Con la mano subió el mentón de Harry y le besó con tranquilidad en la frente – Tranquilo, que en un par de días estará de rodillas a los pies de Remus. Venga, sigue trabajando y no llegues tarde a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – Sonrió abiertamente y, tras separarse de Harry activó un traslator.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus soltó un bufido de enfado cuando sonó el timbre. Estaba embebido en la lectura de un antiguo ejemplar de pociones egipcias buscando alguna idea para abrir una nueva línea de investigación con la poción matalobos. Decidió no hacer caso, pero fuera quién fuera el que llamaba, parecía no querer darse por vencido. Probó un par de hechizos, pero estaba claro que el de fuera era un mago que no tenía intención de abandonar el timbre y no un fastidioso vendedor de enciclopedias. Al final se dio por vencido y de muy malos modos abrió la puerta.

.-Black – Dijo extrañado.

.-Hola Quejicus… sólo vengo a informarte de que tienes tres días para humillarte delante de Remus.

.-Y si no qué…

.-Tú mismo lo dijiste… si no, haré aparecer al seductor que escondo, conozco su postura favorita, sus puntos débiles… vamos, que haré realidad la peor de tus pesadillas – Severus dudó antes de sonreír.

.-Lucius me cubre las espaldas… no le tocarás.

.-En eso te equivocas – Le mostró la mano sin anillo – Él tragará como lo hace con mi relación con Harry.

.-Aja, lo reconoces… reconoces que te acuestas con él.

.-No, reconozco que tenemos una relación, el punto sexual es más fruto de tu mente calenturienta y de los celos… de ambos. Pero con Remus la cosa cambia… él siempre me perdonará un tropezón con mi enfermo y antiguo amante.

.-No lo hará.

.-Vamos a ver, Severus… si cree que me acuesto con mi ahijado y hace como si nada…

.-No te atrevas a tocarlo, Black – Amenazó con los ojos casi cerrados.

.-Tres días, Severus… tienes tres días… – Con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro se dio media vuelta para alejarse - Si no supondré que tengo tu bendición - Concluyó sabiendo que estaba girando la tuerca en la dirección correcta - ¡Ah! por cierto… hay reunión en casa de Harry a las 8, espero que no faltes… solo nosotros seis.

Una hora después, y cargado con un montón de bolsas con ropa y cosas para Lucius, apareció en su casa para recogerlo e ir a comer con Remus y su hijo.

.-Que sea la última vez que me usas para un chantaje tan barato – Dijo el rubio aún enfadado.

.-Hola Lucius, veo que Severus vino a quejarse a ti – Saludó sonriendo y posando las bolsas en unas sillas cercanas – Y Harry dice que no es predecible.

.-Sí… y francamente, no me ha hecho gracia tener que fingir… sobre todo porque no sabía que era lo que tu mente calenturienta estaba tramando.

.-Pues creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber qué tramaba… ¿qué le has dicho?

.-Que tú jamás me harías eso, que no me venga con más historias… y que si lo hicieras, aunque me extrañaría, sería comprensible ya que todos sabemos que aún sientes algo por él.

.-Eres un encanto, Lucius – Dijo aún sonriente y acercándose para darle un beso.

.-Si no te amara tanto… – Su voz sonaba ronca – Estás loco ¿lo sabías?

.-Si, lo sabía – Se dejó abrazar y besar con pasión. Sus lenguas recorrieron la boca del otro durante unos minutos, pero en cuanto cerró su abrazo, Sirius se separó – Llegamos tarde a comer.

.-No comamos… quedémonos aquí… - Sugirió ronroneando en su oído.

.-Lucius…

.-Necesito tenerte, necesito hacerte el amor… Sirius… necesito tu cuerpo…

.-No, Lucius… ahora no… Llegamos tarde – El rubio le soltó con rabia. Por la noche tampoco le había dejado avanzar poco más allá de un par de caricias.

.-Me estás castigando.

.-No… no… es solo que…

.-La amenaza que le hiciste a Severus ¿vas a cumplirla¿vas a seducir de nuevo a Remus? – Preguntó con ira contenida.

.-No, por Merlín… claro que no. Ni se te ocurra pensar eso.

.-Entonces ¿por qué me rechazas?

.-Porque tengo hambre – Lucius le miró asombrado sin decidirse entre el enfado o la carcajada. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos haciendo un amago de puchero.

.-Maldito niño mal criado – Exclamó antes de reír y abrazar de nuevo a su amante.

Con Lucius trasformado en cuervo, aterrizaron puntualmente en el comedor de Harry. Draco parecía muy relajado, aunque algo pensativo, y Remus sin embargo, parecía radiante.

.-Creo que tengo la solución a uno de mis grandes quebraderos de cabeza – Respondió enigmático cuando Sirius le preguntó por esa felicidad. Él y Draco habían decidido seguir su investigación en secreto.

.-¿No has visto a Severus entonces?

.-No ¿por?

.-Nada, por nada... ¿y tú Draco¿Qué tal la mañana?

.-Aburrida… durmiendo… jugando con Tao… y luego he tenido que ir a un horripilante centro muggle para que me sacaran sangre – Lucius le miró con una ceja levantada – Me hice pasar por Remus… por lo visto, algún antiguo amante de Harry no está muy sano.

.-¿Hay riesgo? – Le preguntó serio el padre.

.-No, ninguno. Pero Harry quiere estar tranquilo de no haberme pegado nada… sus análisis aún no han llegado… y visto lo visto, tampoco se fía de mis antiguos amigos.

.-Ambos tenéis un pasado… intenso… no está de más que…

.-Lo sé papá, lo sé… ¿Tú lo has hecho por Sirius?... Nunca se sabe – Lucius no había pensado en ello y miró a Sirius interrogativo.

.-Yo me los hice con Harry, aunque solo estuve con Remus… pero bueno, él vivió un poco mientras yo regresaba… No te dije nada porque no le di importancia a tu pasado… pero nunca está de más, Lucius…

.-Yo no puedo hacerme ningún tipo de análisis en el mundo muggle, por lo de la licantropía… - Dijo Remus al sentir la mirada de Lucius sobre él - Y en el mágico no se hacen esas pruebas aún no sé por qué prejuicio estúpido. Si Sirius y Severus están limpios… es muy difícil que yo tenga nada.

.-Está bien… ya veremos…

.-Mira… puede servirte como ensayo – Dijo Sirius

.-¿Ensayo de qué? – Preguntó Draco.

.-Luego… cuando vengan Harry y Severus.

.-¿Harry no suele comer en casa, verdad? – Preguntó Draco algo triste.

.-No – Sirius pensó durante unos segundos lo que iba a decir – Además, le he visto antes y me ha dicho que comía con el actor ese – Draco no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto – John Milton, con su jefa y una de las redactoras, por lo visto tienen que hacer un reportaje.

.-Ese… capullo se ha dado mucha prisa – Pensó en voz alta enfadado – Como se le ocurra acercarse a él más de la cuenta…

.-¡Draco! – Lucius le miró serio.

.-Se conocieron ayer, quiso comprarme como hurón para su hija… y de paso le invitó a su cama…

.-No es el tipo de Harry, le gustan rubios – Bromeó Remus – No te preocupes, se le insinúan muchas personas por su trabajo, y no se acuesta con todas… me figuro que ahora ya con ninguna… ¿Comemos? – Todos asintieron – Draco, cuando vuelvas al mundo… real, tú también recibirás proposiciones como siempre las recibiste… Harry y tú tenéis que aprender a vivir con eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry pudo escaparse media hora antes de lo habitual, y llegó a casa dispuesto a darse una ducha y a tirarse en el sofá a ver la televisión.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Remus sentado riendo comiendo palomitas tumbado en su sofá, y a Draco medio vestido, haciendo flexiones unos metros más allá.

.-Hola Harry – Saludó alegremente el licántropo.

.-Hola ¿qué tal el día? – Draco paró unos segundos antes de continuar.

.-Pues… bien… rutinario – Contestó Remus. Harry miró hacia Draco que parecía algo molesto.

.-¿Y tú cariño? – Dijo acercándose para besarlo.

.-Haciéndome pruebas… Dime una cosa Harry – Draco no paraba de hacer flexiones, impidiéndole besarlo - ¿Cómo puedes oler a colonia si tú de diario no usas?

.-Pues… - "Maldito olfato de hurón" – Porque después de una aburridísima comida con John Milton, acompañé a Heidi y a Mandy a comprar el regalo de Bruce, que como bien has deducido es colonia… Y mira – Metió la mano al bolsillo – Aquí tienes el ticket, por si aún así desconfías… - Dijo tirándolo a su lado y levantándose par ir a cambiarse de ropa.

.-Chicos… no os enfadéis por tonterías… no merece la pena.

.-Lo siento Harry – Draco se había puesto en pie sin mirar al ticket.

.-Ya - Paró en medio de las escaleras – También puedo oler a colonia porque Sirius estuvo un rato conmigo y muy cerca… - Remarcó sabiendo el efecto que producirían esas palabras - Y también puedo oler a colonia porque no trabajo solo, porque viajo en trasporte público y porque… yo que sé. Por miles de motivos…

.-Hoy no he tenido un buen día, de verdad que lo siento Harry. No debí de…

.-No te preocupes – Respondió con un tono de voz más conciliador – Todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando.

Cuando Harry desapareció, Draco miró a Remus que le hizo un gesto de quitarle importancia.

.-Te controlas mejor cuando estás lejos de él. Si no le muestras confianza, le va a costar más de lo que ya le cuesta.

.-Si sé que él no ha hecho nada… es que me saca de mis casillas pensar que alguien le ha intentado tocar.

.-Ah, no has dudado de Harry, sino de su acompañante.

.-Sí…

.-Esa es una excusa muy pobre Draco. Esperaba algo más inteligente de tu parte – Se metió unas cuantas palomitas a la boca.

.-Está bien… estoy celoso y estoy preocupado por él. Yo vi lo que pasó la otra vez. Podría controlar mis celos, pero no mi temor a que alguien pueda perder el control y hacerle daño.

.-Tenemos que hablar con él de esto… pero no ahora.

.-De acuerdo.

.-¿De qué tenéis que hablar? – Preguntó Sirius entrando desde la cocina con las dos manos ocupadas por fuentes con palomitas.

.-De la boda¿qué si no?

.-Um… yo pensé que la celebraríais en el Mansión Malfoy.

.-No… recuerda que le voy a desheredar – Le recordó Lucius desde atrás.

.-Ah, sí… bueno, pues en Grimaud Palace… Desde que Remus lo reformó parece hasta encantador… Por cierto ¿cómo va desde la apertura?

.-Muy bien… Ginny lo lleva todo a la perfección y Hermione está terminando de comprar libros y juguetes educativos con la donación que me conseguiste. Tenemos todas las plazas cubiertas… estoy muy feliz.

.-Se lo comunicaré a tu benefactor – Dijo guiñando un ojo a Lucius sin que Remus lo viera – Le alegrará.

.-Viene alguien – Anunció Draco empezando a trasformarse. Lucius hizo lo mismo. Severus aterrizó elegantemente en la chimenea, no le apetecía llegar como un muggle. Los dos animagos tomaron su forma humana de nuevo.

.-Buenas tardes – Saludó mirando enfadado a Sirius.

.-Podemos empezar ya… - Fue el saludo del moreno que se sentó entre Lucius y Remus.

.-Falta Harry – Dijo el rubio que no se había fijado en que las cosas de Harry estaban esparcidas anunciando que ya estaba en casa.

.-No… estoy aquí. Estaba poniéndome cómodo – Anunció desde la parte alta de las escaleras.

Cuando Lucius y Sirius contaron su plan, el silencio se hizo entre los seis hombres. Draco miró de reojo a Harry que no pestañeaba pensativo y sorprendido. Remus se sirvió otro té y Severus se movió impaciente hasta que no pudo más.

.-Pero… ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Esa maldita televisión muggle te está derritiendo el cerebro Sirius… y tú Lucius… tú… ¿pero es que has perdido el juicio?

.-La verdad es que parece un culebrón – Comentó bajito Remus.

.-Ni se te ocurra animarles Remus… - El licántropo le miró amenazante pero él lo ignoró - ¿Pero es que os habéis vuelto majaras?

.-Es surrealista – Exclamó Harry al fin - ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido una estupidez tan grande?

.-Puede funcionar – Susurró Draco apretando la mano de su prometido.

.-Ya sé que puede funcionar… Si la pulimos un poco claro… pero… no me niegues que es una idea… ridícula – Le respondió.

.-Por eso puede funcionar.

.-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Severus exasperado.

.-Cálmate Severus, por favor – Dijo en un tono de voz alto Remus – Ya nos hemos enterado todos de lo que opinas… Ahora, seamos prácticos. Es una historia digna de la mente de un loco…

.-Gracias – Dijo Sirius sonriendo

.-Por eso mismo será creíble… nadie pensaría que un Malfoy tendría una idea tan… novelesca.

.-¿Novelesca? Pero de novela barata.

.-Severus… o ayudas o te vas… - Dijo Remus con seriedad.

.-Severus, amigo… te necesito para que esto funcione. Sé que nada de lo que está pasando te gusta pero…

.-Vale, vale… - Cedió – Os ayudaré… Estoy seguro de que si no haríais una chapuza.

.-Pero si en el fondo estás encantado padrino… reconócelo – Severus miró a su ahijado pero no respondió.

.-Lo primero es que se vuelva a hablar de esa tradición.

.-No Lucius… sería muy descarado – Dijo Severus - Lo primero será crear toda la documentación escrita antigua que podamos, para que los del Quisquilloso y revistas similares, cuando quieran comprobar la historia de Orión, tengan dónde hacerlo. Draco, tú eres bueno falsificando, haz una lista de todo lo que necesites… plumas, tintas, pliegos… Yo colaré los documentos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y Harry en la del Ministerio. Tiene que estar documentado que los Malfoy antiguamente tenían esa costumbre.

.-También necesitaré falsificar sellos.

.-De acuerdo, lo que necesites.

.-Harry… ¿Podrías convencer a algunos de tus elfos para que mientan respecto al parto de Lucius?

.-Dobby puede servir… lo hará si se lo pido.

.-Genial… además el trabajó siempre para los Malfoy.

.-¿Y qué hacemos con su estancia en América?

.-No, eso lo cambiaremos – Contestó Remus antes que Severus – Mejor una antigua colonia inglesa, tal vez India. Su ministerio no es famoso por tener papeles de nada… Allí cualquier fugitivo puede desaparecer… Solo habrá que sobornar a algunos funcionarios… y de paso obtener papeles falsos de su estancia allí…

.-Cierto… es un buen sitio para crear una nueva identidad – Reflexionó Sirius – Cariño… un mes antes de tu reaparición, tendrás que irte allí… hay que crear tu nueva vida.

.-Aprovecharemos nuestra luna de miel – Dijo Harry sin pensar.

.-Sí¡que buena idea! Yo habré sido desheredado por mi enfadado padre… y allí conoceré a mi cariñoso y comprensivo tío desaparecido…

.-Bien, entonces Lucius, tendrás que volver a Japón cuando se anuncie el compromiso. Tus declaraciones tienen que ser desde el exilio.

.-Es curioso – Dijo Sirius – Sabía que eras un gran mentiroso y manipulador Severus, pero superas todas mis expectativas – El profesor le miró de medio lado y sonrió.

.-Gracias Sirius… tú también estás más loco de lo que yo imaginaba.

.-Por favor, no sigáis que al final lloro – Bromeó Draco fingiendo estar muy emocionado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando se hizo de noche, Harry decidió salir a dar un paseo. Draco iba en su hombro olisqueando todo a su alrededor. El moreno estuvo en silencio alrededor de una hora, hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque de una de esas urbanizaciones que hay a las afueras de Londres. Se sentó en uno de los columpios y miró al cielo.

.-Yo me crié a un par de manzanas de aquí… por esa calle… Mi primo vive con su mujer y su repelente hijo en la casa de mis tíos, así que no te voy a llevar hasta allí… - Inconscientemente comenzó a columpiarse – La primera vez que vi a Sirius… bueno a un enorme perro negro lanudo fue ahí… yo estaba tirado en la acera muerto de miedo, creí que quería matarme… También ahí, luché contra los dementores para salvar al inútil de mi primo… y también tuve miedo. Es curioso lo lejano que me parece todo eso ahora y aún no pasó una década… Me solía refugiar aquí para evitar las palizas de mi primo y sus amigos… una vez me rompió una costilla… pero no se lo dije a nadie, no sé como pudo curarse bien ella sola… - El hurón había descendido desde el hombro a su regazo y mientras disfrutaba de las caricias distraídas del moreno, le escuchaba con atención – Ahora también estoy asustado… por ti, por mi padrino, por tu padre, por nuestra nueva vida juntos… estoy aterrorizado… y tampoco sé muy bien qué hacer… Hoy empezó la campaña por el referéndum, si no sale bien… ¡Joder! Me lo deben… me jugué el cuello por ellos, me quedé sin infancia por ellos, hasta me violaron por ellos… me lo deben… me deben una vida, Draco, me la deben…

Se sobresaltó al notar como el hurón, apoyado sobre sus patitas traseras, se había levantado para mirarlo con seriedad. Luego le dio un lametón en la punta de la nariz que le hizo sonreír.

.-Vamos a casa… necesito que me hagas el amor esta noche. Sólo en tus brazos encuentro la paz – Dijo el moreno mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad para reaparecer en su cuarto.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, holita…

Siento el retraso, no ha sido culpa ni de mi musa ni de mi muso… ha sido mía, porque me costaba tanto relatar lo que viene a continuación (que por cierto, nunca pensé contarlo pero la historia así lo pide) que cualquier excusa me parecía buena para no ponerme a escribir… No es un capítulo duro en escenas, y empiezan a aclararse cosas… es algo complicado, así que leedlo despacio para no perderos en los cambios… Lo he intentado hacer lo más claro posible, pero aún así cuesta. Sobre todo porque no se redondea hasta el capítulo 16.

Bueno… con especial cariño a los y las que seguís fieles al otro lado.

Bss.

S.

--- Capítulo 15: Violaciones ---

Con el paso de los días y las semanas, las cosas volvieron más o menos a la normalidad. Draco y Lucius retomaron sus negocios vía Internet haciendo malabarismos para que no supieran que estaban en el Reino Unido. A la vez, Draco falsificaba papeles, Harry quemaba sus últimos cartuchos en la campaña del referéndum y Sirius dejaba que su cama fuera ocupada cada vez por más tiempo por su amante, que vigilaba desde las sombras y en silencio las numerosas invitaciones a cenar y a otras cosas, que el moreno recibía diariamente y que, para no levantar sospechas, a veces aceptaba.

Como Sirius había predicho, Severus tardó a penas unas horas en rogar a Remus, tras ver como en medio de la siguiente reunión el animago sonreía y ponía su mano en la rodilla del licántropo que divertido por el juego se limitó a poner su mano encima de la de Sirius. Remus decidió que, aunque aún no estaba muy preparado para volver, Sirius necesitaba ver que todo iba bien y Harry necesitaba estar más tiempo a solas con Draco.

Sirius comenzó a tranquilizarse al ver la vida rodar con cierta normalidad. No podía salir a cenar con Lucius que no quería irse de su casa, pero podían improvisar miles de situaciones y lugares gracias a la magia de ambos. Además, sabía que Remus estaba bien vigilado y cuidado, lo que también le dejaba tiempo libre a su cabeza… Sabía que entre el licántropo y el profesor de pociones las cosas aún no iban como deberían, pero confiaba en la inagotable capacidad de Remus para perdonar y en que Severus era muchas cosas pero no era estúpido. Probablemente no tendrían muchas más oportunidades, el lobo iba consumiendo al humano y no había forma de parar eso… por ahora.

Draco también lo agradeció enormemente y a partir de ese día, Harry y él descubrieron los mil y un rincones para tener sexo en esa casa, la verdad es que había días que ni se molestaban en vestirse. Lo bueno fue que también hablaron mucho… porque en realidad se habían comprometido sin saber que a uno le gustaba el queso y el otro lo aborrecía… que Draco amaba los días grises y Harry los soleados y que ambos odiaban el helado de fresa pero adoraban el de chocolate extra. Hablaron de sus sueños y sus metas para el futuro, del libro de retratos que el moreno quería publicar algún día tras viajar por el mundo, y de la niña o el niño… o las dos cosas que Draco quería adoptar. De viajes, cine, teatro… hoteles y sobre todo, de posturas del Kamasutra… Pero Draco no le contó toda la verdad sobre sus metas. Las sospechas que él y Remus tenían sobre su violación podían hacerle más daño que bien, así que unos días después, se pasó horas en la cocina haciendo un asado para la cena y buscando la mejor manera de pedirle al moreno su recuerdo mientras se planteaba si en el fondo saberlo iba a servir para algo más que para alimentar su gran curiosidad.

Ese martes Harry no había tenido un buen día en el trabajo. Un incendio fortuito había destruido la zona de vestuarios y su taquilla había quedado arruinada con sus pertenencias dentro, por lo que tuvo que pedir prestado desde los pantalones hasta dinero para el almuerzo a un compañero ya que Sirius andaba desaparecido, o al menos su móvil no funcionaba. Así que tras trabajar incómodo, discutir con media revista y por fin, llegar a tiempo para el cierre, se fue a casa dispuesto a meterse en la bañera y de ahí a dormir. Abrir la puerta y oler el asado le puso a la defensiva.

.-Draco… has cocinado – Dijo sorprendido mientras el rubio se enroscaba en él para besarlo.

.-Sí… estaba cansado de trabajar y no tenía humor para falsificar documentos, así que pensé en hacer algo romántico.

.-Hoy no he tenido un buen día… estoy cansado.

.-Mejor… te subes a duchar mientras termino de prepararlo todo y… un momento ¿qué es lo que llevas puesto? – Preguntó sorprendido apartándose de él.

.-No es lo que piensas – Lo que le faltaba era una discusión por celos.

.-No sabes lo que pienso… - No pensaba discutir… había temas más importantes hoy – Pero dime.

.-Se quemó mi taquilla, no encontré a Sirius… ha sido horrible, la ropa me la prestó un compañero porque no podía trabajar en bolas… hasta me prestó dinero para el almuerzo… que por cierto mañana le tengo que devolver… y no… no es un amante, jamás me acosté con él es hetero hasta la médula – Draco decidió que lo mejor era callar y que terminara de desahogarse – Y además, Heidi ha tenido la feliz idea de cambiar el orden de publicación de tres reportajes y yo tenía preparado el primero, pero para el tercero contaba con una semana más y ahora he tenido que pegarme con la mitad de la redacción para conseguir el material para, a todo correr, hacer las dichosas fotos y poder revelarlas a tiempo y las suficientes para que escogiera el gili… nuestro amado director. Además, presté mi laboratorio a Nacional y me han descolocado los líquidos y casi quemo los carretes de ayer. Nigel ha venido con su abogado presentando una demanda contra mí ya que dice que nuestra relación fue como un matrimonio y que ahora quiere negociar una compensación económica por no sé que historias y… Solo quiero meterme en la cama y a ver si termina este endemoniado día.

.-Este día ha sido horrible, ya veo… pero ahora estás en casa y estás conmigo… - Draco le guió hacia el sillón y le sentó sentándose él encima a horcajadas – Y a partir de aquí va a ser maravilloso… - Harry le abrazó cuando él comenzó a besarlo – Vamos a empezar dándote la buena noticia de que al igual que tú, yo estoy sano, así que podemos quemar los preservativos.

.-¿Llegaron hoy tus resultados? – Draco afirmó mientras seguía un recorrido de besos por el cuello del moreno y sacando un sobre de su bolsillo se lo enseñó triunfante – Genial – Suspiró apoyando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras el rubio seguía deslizándose hacia abajo y desabrochando botones.

.-Además, has demostrado que enfadado y todo, eres capaz de sacar tu trabajo adelante incluso en las peores condiciones – Estaba ya arrodillado en el suelo y desabrochaba la cremallera del pantalón prestado – Sin tiempo, sin material… Voy a pedir un informe sobre ti a tus jefes… si es positivo, te subiré el sueldo al nivel de tus otros compañeros… ¿sabías que eres el que menos cobra?

.-No… ¿me pagas menos que a los demás?

.-Yo no, la revista… - El moreno suspiró con cierto disgusto.

.-Si me subes el sueldo Nigel…

.-Olvídate de ese mal nacido ahora – Susurró Draco.

Harry no llevaba ropa interior, no era algo que cogiera prestado por las buenas, así que Draco disfrutó de la creciente erección del moreno sin nada que la aprisionara. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer toda la zona de los genitales a grandes lametazos provocando un gemido que sonó más a relajante que a pasional. Subió una ceja mirando sonriente a Harry que entreabría un poco los ojos al notar que el rubio paraba.

.-Tienes razón… no tiene por qué acabar mal el día… y el estofado huele estupendo – Susurró.

.-Sí… pero antes de que te… relaje un poco más… tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hablar con Nigel y su abogado… yo me ocuparé de eso.

.-¿Conoces a un buen abogado muggle?

.-Conozco algunos, sí… prométemelo

.-Te dejo que te ocupes de ello ¿contento?

.-Y ya que estamos… necesito un recuerdo tuyo… para una investigación que tengo en marcha con Remus… ¿Te importa prestármelo?

.-No… bueno, depende¿cuál quieres?

.-Los de tu captura… - Harry se incorporó sobresaltado y mirando al rubio con cierto recelo se volvió a abrochar los pantalones, y se puso en pie – No te enfades… por favor… Si no quieres dejarme esos pues… no sé…

.-¿Por qué esos? Ya me extrañaba a mí que te hubieras metido en la cocina – Draco dudó, no podía contarle la verdad todavía.

.-Porque estoy preparando mi defensa… ese día yo estaba en el cuartel general y… - Sabía que iba a ocurrir eso, así que ya tenía la excusa preparada.

.-Ah, ya… - De repente se sintió ridículo - Perdona, hoy estoy muy irritable…Para mí son recuerdos dolorosos ¿lo entiendes verdad?

.-Si no fueran mi mejor opción no te lo pediría Harry – Respondió aún sentado en el suelo

.-Luego les pongo en mi pensadero… escoge los que quieras – Comentó con voz cansada y llevando una mano a su cabeza.

.-Ve a ducharte y a cambiarte, Harry. Cuando termines te estaré esperando con la mesa puesta… luego te daré un masaje de los que te gustan y poción reparadora para que descanses y mañana serás un hombre nuevo – Le ordenó con dulzura mientras se levantaba. Harry solo sonrió y lentamente se fue hacia la ducha.

Escuchó atentamente desde su sitio hasta que oyó el agua de la ducha correr. En ese momento, sus ojos grises se entrecerraron. Escribió dos notas que ató una a la lechuza de Harry en la que decía a Remus que todo había resultado más fácil de lo esperado y que a las 10 de la mañana lo tendría todo dispuesto para empezar. La segunda nota viajó con Tao a través de la red flu a casa de Sirius y era un poco más larga. Iba dirigida a su padre y en ella explicaba lo de Nigel y le pedía que recordase a Sirius recargar la batería de su móvil. Lucius levantó la ceja interrogativo antes esto último, pero suspirando y haciendo arder la nota supuso que lo averiguaría otro día.

La lechuza tardaría en volver, pero Tao regresó a los pocos minutos con una nota con una dirección. En vez de la de unos abogados, era la bombonería que casi cualquier mago de prestigio utilizaba para solucionar estos pequeños inconvenientes con los muggles. Lucius le recomendaba unos bombones "Dulce Olvido" para el abogado, y otros llamados "Noche Extrema" para Nigel. Esta bombonería estaba en St. Malo, al norte de Francia, por lo que sus especialidades escapaban al control del gobierno británico. Su padre opinaba que mejor que una mala publicidad legal era cortar la mala hierba de raíz… al estilo Malfoy, claro. Draco guardó la nota entre sus papeles. Su padre tenía razón, Nigel lo sacaría todo a la luz pública y no era el momento… Suspiró, tendría que mentir de nuevo a Harry, temporalmente. Mientras dejaba que la magia terminase de poner una elegante mesa.

.-Draco, cariño… ¿qué me pongo¿Me pongo algo formal o no? – Preguntó Harry con el pelo goteando y cubierto con su albornoz desde arriba de las escaleras.

.-Ponte algo que luego pueda quitarte con facilidad… - Draco se asomó y le miró sonriendo – Exactamente como lo que llevas ahora.

.-Pero… ¿es que no te cansas nunca?

.-No… ven, baja… tienes una mancha.

.-¿Dónde? – Preguntó el moreno bajando e intentando descubrir la mancha por su blanco albornoz. Draco solo sonrió y cuando le tuvo a su altura le atrapó con un fuerte beso.

.-Ves sentándote a la mesa – Dijo al soltarle – Voy a ponerme el atuendo adecuado para la ocasión - A los 5 minutos, él también bajaba con el albornoz puesto. El suyo era verde oscuro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-No sé, Remus… no sé si estoy preparado para esto… - Dijo Draco asomándose al pensadero.

.-Escucha… si fue la magia de Harry… no se lo diremos y ya buscaremos cómo ayudarle… pero si no fue así… tal vez le hagamos sentir mejor.

.-¿Y cómo vamos a saber que fue su magia?

.-Porque tú la conoces, así que ahora sabemos qué tenemos que buscar. Y no estarás asustado como aquel día.

.-No estaba asustado… lo había estado antes, pero ese día ya no sentía nada, ni bueno ni malo.

.-Tal vez no estés preparado – Dijo el lobo pensativo mirándole.

Siempre le había llamado la atención el verse a sí mismo y hacerlo a través de los recuerdos de los demás siempre era divertido, pero esta vez no resultó así…

Harry con la camisa blanca manchada por el río de sangre que manaba de su nariz rota andaba por los pasillos de aquel horrible lugar con la cabeza alta. Sus ojos brillaban mostrando a quien se atreviese a mirarlo que sabía que era su final, pero que no se rendiría aunque sus manos atadas juntas indicaban que estaba tenso. Hacía dos días que estaba preso gracias a Bellatrix y hoy por fin, el gran Lord Voldemort terminaría con la dichosa profecía y se elevaría como dueño y señor del mundo mágico y pronto también del muggle.

Draco, sin haber dormido en un par de noches, le esperaba apoyado en la puerta. Su aspecto no era tan bueno como recordaba… Sabía que había intentado ver al moreno, tal vez por verlo derrotado, pero siempre se había topado con el "No" de alguno de sus superiores. Ese día sin embargo se iban a encontrar de frente nuevamente, ya que él siempre estaba encargado de esa puerta.

.-Por fin, Potter – Pronunció arrastrando las palabras.

.-Sí, hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida ¿verdad Malfoy? – Le respondió con tranquilidad.

.-No lo dudes… ¿Asustado?

.-Menos de lo que estarías tú en mi lugar – Mentía, pero era lo único que le quedaba en ese momento, el orgullo.

Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a darse la vuelta y abrir las grandes puertas de la sala mientras uno de los guardianes empujaba al chico dentro. Harry no lo pudo ver, pero el brillo gris de los ojos de su actual amante, en aquel instante temblaba de angustia sin llegar a saber porqué. El Draco de años después, se observó en ese instante… el dolor le volvió a invadir.

.-No sabía porqué me angustiaba… aún no sabía que sentía por él – Comentó al castaño que observaba todo en silencio a su lado.

.-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

.-Cuando no quiso saber más de mí supongo… Cuando me liberó de la promesa y me pidió que no me acercase a él… ahí supe que era algo más que un antojo.

.-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante? – El rubio asintió con la cabeza y entró.

La sala de mármol blanco le hizo estremecerse igual que en años pasados, cada vez que estaba obligado a pasar esa puerta era para ver morir o castigar a alguien, en el resto de ocasiones se quedaba fuera como si fuera un mayordomo, eso le humillaba pero sabía que era su papel al ser el más joven. Ya ataban a Harry en la cruz en forma de aspa. Remus miró al Draco joven escondido tras la túnica de su padre mirando al suelo. Lucius Malfoy se mostraba frío, pero lejos de regañar a su hijo, le protegía de miradas ajenas. Nervioso, el joven rubio miraba el reloj de pared, repiqueteando los dedos en el mango de su varita.

.-¿Esperabas algo? – Le preguntó el licántropo haciendo que desviara la vista de Harry.

.-No... sí... lo esperaba… todos lo esperábamos algo, cualquier cosa…

El Lord llevaba ya unos minutos dando uno de sus típicos y soporíferos discursos sobre los magos superiores, el dominio del mundo, etc… cuando se levantó de su sillón-trono y se acercó a Harry que crucificado, miraba al suelo con los ojos cerrados. A Remus le dio la sensación de que rezaba, pero le extrañó… aunque nunca había hablado de religión con el moreno y no sabía si tenía algún tipo de creencias.

Voldemort cogió la barbilla del moreno, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo. Draco notó una vibración ya familiar… la magia de Harry se extendía por la sala, pero no de la forma que él conocía… no de esa manera. Abrió los ojos con atención observándolo todo e hizo una señal a Remus para que hiciera lo mismo… y pasó algo que él había olvidado, hasta ese momento. Se vio a sí mismo saliendo de detrás de su padre para disgusto de éste y llamando la atención del Lord.

.-Mi Señor – Dijo firme haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia. Lucius apretó los labios – Mi Señor – Llamó de nuevo – Me gustaría pedirle un favor, mi Señor.

.-Habla – Ordenó el Señor Oscuro entre curioso y contrariado. Esto no había pasado nunca, nadie le interrumpía en sus discursos.

.-¿En qué demonios pensabas? – Preguntó Remus sorprendido.

.-En salvarlo… ya lo he entendido todo… Remus… él no tuvo la culpa… - Se miró a sí mismo esta vez sonriendo – Harry no tuvo la culpa.

.-¿Te has quedado sin lengua joven Malfoy?

.-Él… - Temblaba como una hoja en otoño - Él me hizo la vida muy difícil en el colegio, mi Señor… quiero venganza – El Lord rompió a reír tras el asombro inicial, y con él todos sus seguidores. Lucius se relajó un poco.

.-No… no es eso lo que quieres… claro que no lo sabes y nunca llegarás a saberlo… - Sonrió satisfecho y miró a Harry – Acabo de descubrir tu pequeño secreto Harry Potter… pero tu magia se ha equivocado al elegir… - Hizo un gesto teatral de disgusto – Es una lástima… podía haberte salvado la vida.

.-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el moreno desorientado – Yo no tengo ningún secreto - Voldemort sonrió con superioridad.

.-Tal vez sea tan secreto que ni tú mismo lo sepas… Pero… - Continúo haciendo caso omiso del chico – Te voy a alargar unas horas más la vida – Se giró hacia su audiencia – He cambiado de opinión. ¡El sacrificio será al atardecer como manda la tradición antigua! – Anunció – Ahora… iros todos… Salvo tú, joven Malfoy… tienes que hacerme un favor. Prepáralo para el ritual…

Bajo la atenta mirada del Lord, Draco quitó poco a poco la ropa manchada que cubría el cuerpo del moreno, le había desatado, pero no se resistía, estaba más débil de lo que un momento antes parecía. Remus miraba a Draco que se observaba a sí mismo con la frente fruncida, estaba claro que el rubio no se acordaba bien de nada de esto.

.-¿Qué se supone que haces?

.-Preparar el sacrificio, Harry tenía que ir limpio… - En ese momento, hacía aparecer un balde con agua caliente y una esponja para limpiar a su antiguo compañero de clase – De esto sí que me acuerdo.

El Lord le sujetó de la muñeca impidiendo que le limpiara y girándole hacia él para mirarlo de frente.

.-Tal vez seas tú mi enemigo en el futuro…

.-¿Yo Señor? No… no Señor, yo le seré siempre fiel Señor… como mi padre.

.-¿Sí?... no sé si tienes lo que hay que tener… no creo que nunca llegues a tener la sangre fría de tu padre…

.-Señor… tengo todo lo que…

.-Ya, ya, ya… interrumpió – Bajó su mirada hacia Harry, que agachado en el suelo les observaba con curiosidad. Tiró de la muñeca del rubio y le encaró de nuevo a Harry – ¡Bésale! – Ordenó soltándole

.-¿Cómo? – Draco no entendía nada.

.-Bésale – Repitió impaciente.

.-A partir de aquí no recuerdo nada… hasta que me incorporé para lavarlo y ponerle la túnica blanca… Yo estaba presente pero… no vi la violación, perdí el conocimiento… pero…

.-Espera – Le cortó Remus – Ahora lo averiguaremos.

Voldemort cogió a Harry del pelo obligándole a ponerse en pie frente a Draco. El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces, sabía que tampoco tenía opción a decidir, así que depositó un beso rápido en los labios del moreno y miró expectante a su amo. Entonces ocurrió… Draco notó de nuevo las vibraciones de la magia de Harry, pero esta vez sí que eran como las de hacía unas cuantas noches… esa magia que le hacía sentirse como un dios sobre la tierra. Como si estuviese bajo una imperius… el Draco de los recuerdos, sin saber porqué, se inclinó de nuevo sobre Harry y le besó con fuerza obligándole a acercarse a él. Harry intentó separarse, pero el rubio le apresaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, negándose a ceder un solo milímetro del territorio recién conquistado. El Draco del presente abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo así? Voldemort cogió su varita y apuntó hacia el rubio.

.-Crucio – Pronunció con claridad. Ambos cuerpos se separaron bruscamente.

Harry cayó al suelo, pero Draco se golpeó contra el muro, perdiendo afortunadamente el sentido en ese mismo momento, sin notar los daños del hechizo contra su cuerpo.

.-No permitiré que tu magia me humille de nuevo, mocoso engreído – El susurró con rabia agarrándole del pelo azabache más desordenado que nunca.

.-Pero… ¿Qué…? – Remus miraba todo con asombro.

.-Ahora te lo explico – Respondió el rubio observando como el Lord ataba a Harry sobre una mesa, preparándole para la violación – Lo que viene ahora ya lo sabemos… Mejor nos vamos.

.-Si – Respondió el licántropo sin saber que estaban cometiendo un gran error.

Ambos regresaron al presente en silencio. Remus intentaba atar cabos que no llegaba a unir, sabía que se le escapaba algo y que esa pieza la tenía el rubio que ahora, envuelto en tristeza se servía un vaso de whisky.

.-¿Quieres? – Ofreció a Remus, este aceptó de buen grado.

.-Gracias… me faltan piezas, pero creo que Harry no tuvo la culpa, le violó porque quiso… ¿no?

.-Le violó para humillarlo... – Bebió un largo sorbo – La magia de Harry buscó ayuda… como dijiste está mezclada con magia Veela, así que buscó a su pareja… por eso me sentí empujado a cortar el discurso del Lord… Su magia me buscaba a mí.

.-Sí, eso me parecía, pero…

.-Supongo que fueron celos… me obligó a besarlo para comprobar si era o no verdad su teoría, en el fondo sintió envidia o celos de no ser él el elegido por una magia tan poderosa, que sabía que Harry aún no controlaba.

.-De ahí la violación, entonces… Tú olvidaste por el golpe recibido al caer… Y él le violó para humillar su magia… Es lógico… tú no podías detectar la magia de Harry por aquel entonces, pero él era un mago experimentado, poderoso y que vivía gracias a su sangre… la detectó enseguida. La sangre y la magia de Harry le obligaron a malvivir durante años… ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse…

.-Sí, y de reírse de los antiguos y demostrar que él estaba por encima de todos… por encima del bien y del mal – Bebió otro sorbo largo – La magia de Harry no le sedujo.

.-Eso es estupendo ¿No crees? – Preguntó el castaño dubitativo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Draco

.-Si yo no hubiera estado presente… él no hubiera descubierto que Harry poseía ese tipo de magia… no hubiese querido humillarlo y no le hubiese violado…

.-O sí, eso no podemos saberlo… De todas formas… si Harry no se hubiese sentido tan dolido y humillado, no habría sacado fuerzas de la nada y tal vez, solo tal vez, él hubiese muerto en lugar del Lord…

.-Visto así…

.-Draco… tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y Harry tampoco… él era una mala persona. Le violó porque quiso.

.-Bien… ¿y ahora?

.-Hablaremos con Sirius… él es el que mejor puede explicar esto a Harry… después de todo, conocía el secreto de James. Lo podrá encuadrar en su sitio y… él tiene todas las piezas.

.-De acuerdo… ¿Te importa ir delante… aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer?

.-No puedes viajar solo.

.-Entonces cuéntaselo tú… yo iré luego con Harry.

.-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó preocupado

.-Si, no te preocupes… estaré bien.

Una vez que Remus hubo desaparecido, Draco envió las órdenes correspondientes a sus empresas, entre ellas a Sting pidiendo un informe sobre todos los fotógrafos, hizo un pedido de bombones a St. Malo y al final, intentando relajarse, se bebió otro baso de whisky de un solo sorbo y se acercó de nuevo al pensadero, dudó si ver el final, pero lo tapó con cuidado y lo guardó hasta el regreso del moreno.

"Harry, sin saberlo, se había llevado con él su alma… su magia se vengaba así por no haberle ayudado… Típico de un veela…" pensó mientras se servía otro vaso. Afortunadamente se la había devuelto, pero habían pagado un alto precio… Miles de imágenes surcaban su mente a toda velocidad… imágenes en las que Draco veía pagos interminables con sexo a cosas tan básicas como el jabón o la comida… días en los que sodomizado contaba manchas en el colchón y noches atado a camas, rejas, paredes... todas distintas y todas iguales… Y él sin saber porqué le daba lo mismo todo… y la culpa era de Harry.

.-¿Draco? – La voz a sus espaldas del moreno le sacó de su sopor - ¿Te pasa algo?

.-Ya has venido… ya era hora – Contestó con acritud. Harry miró la botella de whisky, el vaso y luego los ojos enrojecidos de Draco.

.-¿Ha pasado algo? – Habían quedado para comer juntos, pero no esperaba encontrarse eso, sino más bien una mesa llena de comida que no estaba por ningún lado.

.-Sí… tú… tú has pasado… tú destrozaste mi vida… tú….

.-Pero…

.-¿Sabes lo que sufrí después de aquello?

.-¿De qué¿pero de qué me hablas? – Harry soltó la cámara despacio sobre la mesa.

.-Que de qué te hablo… Me robaste la vida cabrón, me robaste el alma… - Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin comprender - Y mientras… mientras tú de cama en cama por ahí, follándote todo lo que se moviera.

.-Draco… creo que ya has bebido suficiente… - Sugirió el moreno con voz baja.

.-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer… estoy harto de vivir para ti… el señor Harry Potter… el niño que vivió – Dijo con desprecio sirviéndose otra copa – El Elegido… lo único que pasa cuando alguien se te acerca es que acaba muerto o loco…

.-Draco por favor – Harry intentaba controlarse.

.-Vamos… tu magia decide quién es tu pareja y como no ayuda a don importante le roba el alma… ¡Yo era un crío! – Protestó borracho.

.-No sabes de que estás hablando – Se acercó para quitarle el vaso pero Draco le esquivó – Y yo tampoco, vamos Draco… ayúdame, suelta el vaso.

.-Claro que lo sé y tú… ¡Tú también lo sabes! Maldito mestizo… - De forma algo torpe elevó los brazos - Toooodo gira en torno a ti… hasta mi maldita vida gira en torno a ti… desde que nací… Todo gira en torno a un chapero barato… de mierda…

.-Draco – Sonó firme pero no enfadado – Yo nunca cobré por sexo… vamos, dame ese maldito vaso… tienes que dejar de pensar en mi pasado… Esos celos te van a destruir.

.-Pero yo sí que lo hice… yo cobré por mi trasero… porque tú me castigaste – De un sorbo se bebió lo que quedaba y fue hacia la botella – Castigaste a un niño.

Harry decidió ignorar lo que decía, solo eran tonterías de borracho. Acostumbrado como estaba a quitar la bebida a su tío Vernon cuando era niño, no le costó nada quitar a Draco el vaso y la botella. Luego despacio cogió al rubio de la cintura y decidió subirlo a la ducha para luego acostarlo. Pero en medio de las escaleras Draco se reveló y comenzó a golpearlo y a insultarlo con renovadas fuerzas. Harry trató de sujetarlo y consiguió llevarlo hasta el pasillo, en donde una patada en sus partes le dejó por unos segundos sin respiración. A partir de ahí todo fue una lluvia de golpes y de insultos propinados con tal rabia que a penas pudo reaccionar. Decidió no golpear al rubio esperando que se tranquilizara. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara no pensaba levantar ni su mano ni su varita contra él. Lentamente avanzó hacia el baño, llevando tras él al iracundo rubio, ese era un cuarto pequeño y le podría manejar mejor. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio le dejó helado.

No estaba en su baño, sino en una sala de mármol blanco que le era desgraciadamente familiar… la cruz en forma de aspa al fondo, la mesa estilo Luis XV en la que una vez estuvo atado… Cortinas, sillas, alfombras… todo era igual.

.-Aquí me robaste mi vida… y aquí pagarás por ello – Le dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.-Draco… esto no tiene ninguna gracia… - Harry no conseguía que su cerebro asimilara lo que estaba pasando.

.-Ya sé que no – Draco le empujó hacia la mesa – Pero a ti no te molesta algo de dureza en el sexo ¿no es cierto?

.-Draco… todo tiene un límite… - Un nuevo golpe le hizo girar sobre si mismo y frenar la caída apoyándose en la mesa.

.-¿No me digas? – Dos firmes cuerdas salieron de debajo de la mesa atrapando las muñecas de Harry y obligándolo a tumbarse de cara a ella.

.-Draco para… por favor – Gimió horrorizado – Por favor… - Su mente trabajaba muy despacio… quería parar al rubio, pero no quería dañarlo… Por otro lado, algo le impedía moverse… algo muy profundo y muy antiguo dentro de él… el miedo. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo con un suave ruido – Draco… te quiero, por favor… te quiero no me hagas esto – Dijo comenzando a notar sus lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y la dureza de Draco en su entrada.

Una especie de luz cálida salió del aterrorizado Harry y rodeó el cerebro del rubio, haciendo que la borrachera desapareciera por unos segundos "¡Merlín! – Pensó - ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" Se apartó sorprendido de sí mismo, quiso hablar, pero no pudo ya que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Tras él, Sirius con la varita apuntando al chico miraba todo aquello horrorizado. Lucius y Remus entraron deprisa tras él, y mientras uno se encargaba de su hijo, el otro hacía desaparecer las ataduras de Harry y rompía el hechizo que había trasformado el baño en aquella horrible sala blanca.

.-Harry, Harry ¿te encuentras bien? Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo – Remus subía los pantalones al moreno que miraba a Draco desmayado en los brazos de su padre.

.-¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa a tu hijo?

.-Sirius… no te alteres… seguro que hay una explicación.

.-¿Qué no me altere? – Dijo en voz más alta de lo normal

.-Seguro que es por lo que descubrimos hoy – Remus abrazaba ahora al moreno – En cuanto despierte...

.-Sirius – La voz de Harry sonó como una súplica. Sirius apartó con un poco de brusquedad a Remus y abrazó a su ahijado que se agarró con fuerza a él.

.-Sirius, por favor… estoy seguro de que mi hijo… tiene que haber una explicación…

.-Cuando ambos estén bien… - Remus no pudo terminar la explicación. Sirius había desaparecido llevándose al chico.

.-Pero… ¿a dónde ha ido?

.-Llamaré a Severus. No te muevas de aquí – Fue toda la respuesta del castaño.

Aparecieron en la casa de la costa de Sirius. Había mucho polvo, porque hacía dos años que no pasaba por allí, pero un golpe de varita puso los trastos de limpieza a funcionar.

Llevó con cuidado a Harry a la que había sido su habitación durante años, después de la guerra y antes de comenzar a independizarse y trabajar en Sting. Allí comenzó a evaluar los daños de lo sucedido. Muchos golpes pero nada muy grave a primera vista.

.-¿Cómo lo supisteis? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

.-La marca de Lucius comenzó a quemarle… Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, y puesto que esta vez no va a volver, tenía que ser algún hechizo suyo funcionando… en realidad íbamos a por vosotros a ver si a Draco le pasaba lo mismo cuando te oí.

.-Le sienta mal la bebida – Respondió lacónicamente. Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

.-No sé lo que ha pasado Harry, pero confío en que él sea tan víctima como tú… si no le mataré con mis propias manos… te lo prometo – Harry apartó su mirada de él para fijarla en un punto indefinido de la pared contraria.

.-Dejaste a Remus al mando.

.-Remus se maneja mejor entre Slytherin que yo… y creo que tú necesitas descansar y alejarte hasta que sepamos que demonios está pasando.

.-Sí… en este momento no sé si podría mirar a Draco a la cara… Supongo.

.-Te traeré ungüento para los golpes… y chocolate caliente. Aunque los morados los vas a llevar un tiempo…

.-Necesito escribir a Hermione… tendría que estar ya trabajando, en la revista deben de estar preocupados por mí.

.-Te traeré partes médicos falsos… con tanto morado mejor invéntate un accidente… No asustes a Hermione, no hace falta que nadie más se entere de esto por ahora.

Remus observaba a los otros a cierta distancia. No había vuelto a hablar desde que regresó con Severus cargado de pócimas calmantes, a él también le había quemado la marca, pero no le había dado mucha importancia hasta que Remus alterado había ido a buscarle.

.-No puede estar vivo de nuevo – Decía Lucius sentado al lado de su hijo aún inconsciente sobre el sofá.

.-Lo sé… lo sé – Respondía Severus – Pero nos dejaría algún regalito que se activó vete a saber por qué… No… no es la primera borrachera de tu hijo, así que no pienses en el alcohol.

Draco se movió, comenzaba a despertar despacio, así que los dos hombres guardaron silencio. El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza, que le dolía terriblemente del golpe que se había dado al caer contra el suelo… De repente abrió los ojos asustado.

.-Harry… ¿Dónde está Harry? – Se quiso incorporar pero su padre no se lo permitió.

.-Tranquilo Draco todo está bien.

.-No… ¿dónde está Harry¡Merlín! Le he querido violar… le he… ¿dónde está Harry? – Intentaba sin éxito ponerse en pie.

.-Está bien… está con su padrino, no te preocupes…

.-¿Qué he hecho?... ¡Merlín!... ¿qué le he hecho? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. Lucius le abrazó intentando calmarle.

.-Tranquilo… seguro que todo se arregla…

.-Me odiará… no me lo perdonará jamás… Padre… quiero ver a Harry… - Sentía un extraño pinchazo entre el pecho y el estómago. Las imágenes recorrían su mente a toda velocidad y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

.-Será mejor que le des algo que le duerma, Severus… Que no sufra hasta que sepamos qué es lo que está pasando – Dijo por fin Remus desde el fondo del cuarto.

Draco levantó la cabeza. Antes de que ninguno reaccionara se trasformó en hurón y salió corriendo. Afortunadamente ya habían previsto esta eventualidad y la casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto, así que tras intentar huir corriendo por toda la casa, se conformó con esconderse bajo el armario del cuarto de Harry.

.-Déjale – Severus apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo – Ahí estará bien… pero clausura el botiquín y la cocina… no sea que le de por cometer una tontería.

.-Me quedaré aquí con él… Creo que le hará bien tener compañía – Respondió Lucius.

Severus asintió dejándole por si acaso una botellita para dormir sin sueños, y bajó a la sala en la que Remus miraba despacio el pensadero de Harry.

.-¿Vas a volver a entrar?

.-¿Tú que crees? Es la única pista que tenemos… Todo se ha desatado a partir de nuestra visita esta mañana… si hay alguna respuesta tiene que estar aquí.

.-Te acompaño – Afirmó el moreno – Sé más de magia negra que tú, Remus…

El castaño le miró triste y asintió con la cabeza. Severus le cogió de la mano antes de asomarse junto a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry dormía después de que Sirius le obligase a tomar algo de poción… quería explicarle cosas, pero necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes. Despacio bebía lo que quedaba del chocolate caliente, sentado en un sillón y con los pies apoyados en la cama de Harry. Notó la presencia de Remus, pero no se movió.

El castaño no tardó en aparecer. Parecía terriblemente cansado, pero lucía tranquilo, lo que significaba que tenía respuesta para casi todas las preguntas.

.-Dime Remus… ¿tengo que matar a un Malfoy?

.-Obligatoriamente no… pero ya sabes lo que opino de Lucius, así que por mí…

.-Vaya, vienes con ganas de bromear… eso es muy buena señal.

.-Lo es – Se sentó pesadamente a los pies de la cama de Harry - ¿Has hablado ya con él?

.-No… estaba en shock…

.-¿No reaccionaba?

.-Al contrario, reaccionó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo lo que acababa de suceder. Como si fuese una tontería.

.-Ah – Remus hizo un gesto de pequeño disgusto – Eso no es bueno.

.-No, no lo es… su mente le ha bloqueado… ¿Y Draco?

.-Pues… más tranquilo sabiendo que había sido maldecido…pero…

.-¿Fue una maldición?

.-Sí. Volví a los recuerdos del Lord… Estando Draco inconsciente y después de violar a Harry, se acercó a susurrarle algo… Harry no pudo oírlo, pero Severus y yo… No me mires así, era necesario, él sabe más del Lord que yo…

.-Vale… vale… un mal necesario, sigue.

.-El Lord decidió que su venganza sería total si el destinado a Harry

.-O sea Draco – Remus asintió

.-Si se trasformaba en su amante, así que dijo que cuando recordase este día Draco odiaría más a Harry por ser el culpable de todas sus desgracias… ya que estaba claro que Draco jamás amaría al Lord y viviría su relación como un infierno…

.-Pero…

.-Al golpearse y morir el Lord en vez de Harry, su propia mente borró gran parte de sus recuerdos… Y al entrar en el pensadero… recordó todo de nuevo. Como la vida de Draco no ha sido muy… maravillosa, sobre todo los años de cárcel… El hechizo se desató y nubló el entendimiento de Draco haciendo que creyese que Harry le había robado su vida, y que por su culpa había perdido su alma y cosas por el estilo.

.-Entonces, él estará tranquilo.

.-Bueno, no lo sé. Se ha hecho un ovillo debajo del armario de Harry y no conseguimos que salga de ahí.

.-No les digas dónde estamos… Dale esta nota a Lucius y vete a descansar… Mañana va a ser un día largo… Creo que le contaré todo a Harry… pero no sé si regresaremos a casa.

.-Mañana hay luna llena… ¿Podrás con todo esto sin mí? – Sirius sonrió cansado.

.-Si no hay más remedio…

Remus se levantó y se acercó a Sirius para despedirse. El moreno se sorprendió cuando el licántropo le besó con dulzura en los labios.

.-Eres el mejor amigo que alguien como yo puede tener.

.-Dentro de unos días estarás de vuelta… - Los labios de Remus se volvieron a posar en los suyos.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más profundo, obligando a Remus a sentarse sobre Sirius para estar más cómodo. Unos minutos después, el castaño estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del moreno que le tenía abrazado con cariño.

.-Estoy asustado, Sirius… no quiero morir… aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

.-No vas a morir… Tienes que sacar a delante una guardería, cuidar de mí… de Harry… asistir a tu boda, a la de nuestro niño… aún tienes que dar mucha guerra, no ha llegado tu hora.

.-¿Pensaste alguna vez que ibas a morir?

.-Muchas.

.-¿Y cómo…?

.-Estábamos en guerra… no sé… yo soy prescindible… tú no – Acariciaba el pelo de su amigo con dulzura – No te preocupes, Severus hallará la fórmula.

.-Me mentiste Sirius

.-¿Ah sí¿Lo hice?

.-Renunciaste a mí para obligar a Severus a investigar.

.-Lo hice porque era lo mejor para ti… y supuse que a la larga para mí. Te prefiero vivo en los brazos de Severus que muerto en los míos… De todas formas, mirándolo desde la lejanía, creo que Severus y Lucius tenían sus planes y…

.-Sí, a veces creo que caímos en su juego…

.-No lo creas… lo hicimos, pero no me arrepiento de casi nada… salvo de Harry y Draco… no debimos permitirlo.

.-Estaban destinados Sirius… La magia de Harry…

.-Lo sé… me lo contaste en casa, pero le prefiero de cama en cama que no así…

.-Es solo un bache.

.-¿Otro más?

.-No estás siendo justo y lo sabes… - Le regañó dándole un pequeño toque con su índice en la punta de la nariz. Sirius resopló con fuerza dándose tiempo para pensar antes de responder.

.-Estoy dolido, es solo eso… Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero a Severus hecho un basilisco celoso.

.-Está bien… pero quiero que me prometas algo.

.-Dime…

.-Si yo muero… - Sirius volvió a soltar aire con disgusto – Quiero que cuides de él, es más débil que tú aunque no lo creas… Prométemelo, Sirius – El moreno le miró triste durante unos segundos.

.-Te lo prometo.

.-Y dile a Harry que no ha sido culpa de nadie… nada… cada uno tiene su destino…

.-Se lo dirás tu mismo la próxima vez que os veáis, Remus.

Remus sonrió y le dio un nuevo beso esta vez en la frente, antes de ponerse en pie y desaparecer. Sirius cogió aire con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas, mientras Harry se removía inquieto en sueños.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Bueno, Harry aún no sabe nada, y Remus se está despidiendo porque no sabe cuando va a ser su última trasformación, pero está cansado y tanto disgusto no le hace bien. Así que hasta el próximo capítulo, no sabréis (yo sí lo sé) como reacciona Harry al enterarse… cual es la verdadera historia, que el único que tiene todos los datos es Sirius… y si Remus dura un poco más o no. ¿Soy mala? en fin… al menos soy algo. Bss. S.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, holita…

Espero que os guste la continuación

Bss.S.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Remus sonrió y le dio un nuevo beso esta vez en la frente, antes de ponerse en pie y desaparecer. Sirius cogió aire con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas, mientras Harry se removía inquieto en sueños._

--- Capítulo 16: Hombres desesperados, sexo desesperado ---

"¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?" Se preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor… "Estoy angustiado… estoy… ¿debajo de un armario? Un momento… ¿tengo patas?… ¡Draco!" Abrió los ojos sorprendido a la vez que se incorporaba. A su lado, Sirius se sobresaltó saliendo del estado de duermevela en el que se encontraba.

.-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó desorientado - ¿Harry… pasa algo?

.-He soñado que era Draco en su forma de hurón – Respondió este también desorientado mirándole sorprendido.

.-Ah… vuelve a dormir… a penas son las 6 de la madrugada…

.-No, era como cuando soñaba con Voldemort… Noté que le pasa algo, estaba angustiado…

.-¿Tú qué crees que le pasa? – Sirius se incorporó un poco en su asiento dándole tiempo a pensar - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó Harry? – Preguntó despacio. El ojiverde se quedó pensativo y se dejó caer sobre su espalda al recordar.

.-Fue la bebida… - Respondió apretando con dos dedos sus ojos.

.-No, no fue la bebida… Haré té… Creo que tengo cosas que contarte y te necesito despejado. Date una ducha y baja a la cocina cuando estés preparado.

.-No sé si quiero hablar de esto, Sirius.

.-Me da lo mismo… si Remus hubiese sido más curioso antes, y si yo le hubiera hecho caso en su momento… en fin… ya pasó y no hay marcha atrás… Tenemos que hablar. Te espero en la cocina.

Muy a regañadientes, Harry hizo lo que Sirius le había pedido. Se sentía completamente despejado después de la ducha, pero no muy dispuesto a revivir su experiencia de ayer. Con algo de desgana se dejó caer sobre una de las duras sillas de la cocina, mientras Sirius le servía una taza de té oscuro.

.-Cuando tenía… 13 años, me preguntaba por qué tu padre, que sí era mejor mago que yo, pero no tan atractivo – Harry sonrió probando el té con un sorbo corto - Había tenido su primer beso y ya había pasado su primera base… ya me entiendes…

.-Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver mi padre con Draco?

.-Espera… Bueno, un día, en las duchas del campo de quidditch, me acuerdo que hablando de tu madre que le había dado unas enormes calabazas en medio del gran comedor le pregunté… "¿Cómo es que dándosete tan bien las chicas, Lily se te resiste?" "No es su momento" me respondió tranquilo… "Deberías de olvidarla" dije yo, y él sonriendo me respondió "Ella está destinada a mí, mi magia la eligió hace tiempo, pero ella aún no lo sabe… Con el tiempo se enamorará de mí y nos casaremos, tendremos hijos… Seremos felices" – Gesticulaba cada vez que representaba uno de los dos personajes y agudizaba un poco la voz cuando representaba a James - "¿Tu magia?" Pregunté yo "Sí, mi magia… Tengo una antepasada veela… Mi padre y yo no tenemos ya casi nada de ella, pero nuestra magia tiene aún sus influencias" "Por eso se te dan tan bien las chicas" Comenté yo "Sí… bueno, mi padre dice que no debo de usar mi magia así, pero es tan divertido…" – En este punto juntó las manos como si rezara y miró hacia el cielo - "Y ¿por qué Lily?" "No lo sé… solo sé que es ella… cuando estoy preocupado siempre aparece con cualquier tontería… mi magia la busca y sin que ella sepa porqué la trae hacia mí"… - Tras unos segundos retomó su propio personaje - ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir, Harry? – Preguntó tras unos instantes de silencio.

.-Mi magia ¿Tengo también restos veela?

.-Sí… yo pensé que no, es algo que también se pierde generación tras generación… y qué quieres que te diga, las chicas nunca se te dieron bien, así que…

.-Pero los chicos se me dan de miedo…

.-Ya, pero cuando empezó a pasar eso, yo ya no recordaba esta historia… bueno, sí, pero vistos tus fracasos anteriores, pensé que era casualidad… Además, eres fácil Harry, eso atrae… Me equivoqué y lo siento de veras.

.-Vale, mi magia tiene algo de veela ¿y? – "Nota mental… pedir a Hermione que me busque algún libro relacionado con esto" Pensó.

.-Bueno… ella eligió a Draco… supongo que por eso siempre te estaba molestando… tú no tuviste una infancia fácil y te sentiste incomprendido, dolido… y en todos esos momentos, Malfoy aparecía para tocarte las narices… exactamente igual que Lily con tu padre.

.-Ya y… - Necesitaba más datos porque no terminaba de entender el mensaje de Sirius.

.-Espera que termine… Remus y Draco descubrieron que el día de tu violación, tu magia le buscó pidiendo ayuda… él era un crío y lo único que se le ocurrió fue cortar el discurso del Lord – Miró hacia su ahijado que se recostaba en la incómoda silla – El Lord, que tenía tu sangre, descubrió por intuición o por sabiduría lo que pasaba y para asegurarse una venganza total decidió que tras matarte trasformaría a Draco en su amante… esto iría contra las leyes de la magia ya que desgraciadamente, una vez marcado Draco no puede pertenecer – Remarcó esta última palabra – a otro que no seas tú, lo que haría muy infeliz a tu chico… para asegurarse su fidelidad le hizo un hechizo cuando estaba inconsciente y siempre que recordase ese momento, te odiaría… - Harry se incorporó de golpe.

.-Él me pidió mis recuerdos para… ¡Oh, Merlín! Recordó todo…

.-El hechizo se activó… lo que le frenó en el último momento fue que tu magia le rodeó y le aisló el tiempo suficiente para romper esa maldición… Por cierto, que tu magia es verde lima, nunca había visto una de ese color…

.-¿Verde lima? Pero…

.-No tengo ni idea de lo que significa… la magia de cada mago tiene su color y la tuya es verde lima… estaba tan concentrada alrededor de Draco que se hizo visible… es un fenómeno raro, pero todo en ti es algo… raro, reconócelo.

.-Pero… ¿y los años que estuvimos separados? – Su mente decidió no procesar las palabras finales de su padrino.

.-Bueno… él no fue muy feliz… y tú a ratos… cuando empezaste a tener problemas serios de soledad al lado de Nigel… tu magia volvió a buscar a Draco… ¿Por qué si no, de entre todas las revistas del mundo eligió la tuya?

.-Eligió Sting… - Susurró pensando en alto.

.-Ajá – Afirmó Sirius – Eligió Sting… - Dejó unos minutos para que el chico digiriera esto último, y luego continuó con suavidad - Tu magia puede intentar uniros, pero el trabajo para que funcione es vuestro… Claro que es una garantía enorme… en serio.

.-Desde cuando sabes todo esto…

.-Todo… desde anoche… Remus me contó lo de la maldición que era el cabo que me faltaba… Al medio día me había contado lo de tu magia el día… ese, y solo tuve que unirlo a lo que ya sabía de tu padre.

.-¿Por qué nadie más sabía lo de mi herencia veela?

.-Porque no es algo de lo que se presuma… te da ciertas ventajas que no están bien vistas por los magos normales… envidia a mi modo de ver, pero… - Se encogió de hombros - Me hizo jurar que no lo contaría… y como creí que tú ya no lo tenías…

.-¿Qué otras ventajas me da?

.-El que en casos extremos puedas estar en la mente de tu amante convertido en hurón… Draco debe de estar realmente mal si tu magia te avisa… ¿Nunca lo hizo durante sus periodos de cárcel o su depresión en Japón?

.-No, nunca… Bueno, tengo vagos recuerdos de soñar estar en una celda… pero son muy borrosos.

.-Eso es porque aún no estaría preparado… o porque como todo veela, aún no te habías unido a él… o sea, tu magia no se había unido a la suya… ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

.-No – Negó también con la cabeza – Aunque él no tuviera la culpa… era él el que me ataba en esa mesa… no sé… me siento confuso…

.-Tranquilo entonces… no está solo, no le pasará nada. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

.-Pero sufre…

.-Harry… a veces no estamos preparados para ayudar…

.-Lo superaré… - Rápidamente se puso en pie cambiando de opinión - Volvamos… no quiero, pero no puedo dejarle sufriendo así… por mi culpa…

Sirius recogió en silencio. No era culpa de nadie lo que había sucedido, en todo caso del Lord, pero que él se lo dijera en ese momento no serviría de nada, así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas fluir… Además, esperaba ver a Remus por última vez antes de su trasformación.

Llegaron y creyeron haberse equivocado. La casa estaba patas arriba, Lucius y Severus estaba agachados mirando bajo la cómoda. Remus les miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar a Harry.

.-¿Por qué están los muebles flotando por toda la casa? – Preguntó el animago.

.-¡Sirius¡Harry! – Lucius se incorporó y fue hacia su novio mostrando su alivio al verlos – Gracias a Merlín que habéis vuelto… - Sirius le abrazó con cariño.

.-Potter – Severus no se molestó ni en saludar ni en cambiar su tono enfadado – Haz algo útil… saca a ese hurón de su escondite y que se beba esto… es un complejo vitamínico… no ha comido nada y ha vomitado por toda la casa… Mira como está todo… Mira mis pócimas… todas mezcladas y tiradas por ahí… Por lo menos la tuya Remus parece estar en buen estado… Y toma… a ti parece hacerte falta también…

.-Si no os importa bajar mis muebles… - El moreno cogió los botecitos que le ofrecía su malhumorado profesor – y si no les importa dejarnos a solas…

.-Pero… - Lucius iba a protestar cuando Sirius puso un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

.-Necesitamos descansar – Comentó Sirius acariciando las enormes y oscuras ojeras de su compañero – Remus… avísame en cuanto regreses…

.-Claro… vamos, Severus… - Dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndole su mano. El profesor recogió a toda prisa sus pócimas.

Los muebles quedaron más o menos en su sitio. Harry lo miró todo como si hiciera años que no lo viese, pero con cierta tristeza. Dejó los botecitos encima de una de las mesas bajas, y sin decir nada se subió hacia su cuarto. En el pasillo dudó unos instantes delante de la puerta del baño, cogiendo aire la abrió para comprobar que tras la puerta estaban sus muebles, su ducha y su bañera, tal y como debían de estar. Sabía que Draco le observaba desde la distancia, pero no iba a hacer nada por ahora… Aunque lo intentaba no quería ni mirarle, recordaba perfectamente que golpe había recibido en cada parte de ese pasillo, no era tan fácil como había querido creer.

Fue hacia su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama, los muebles estaban movidos, señal de que habían perseguido al hurón por toda la habitación. Tao salió corriendo de su escondite bajo un montón de ropa y se tiró encima de él.

Harry sonrió acariciando al pobre animal… debía de estar terriblemente asustada por como se movía inquieta buscando sus manos para que la acariciara. Paró unos segundos a olisquear en el aire… luego se giró hacia la puerta y se puso en postura defensiva. Harry miró hacia la puerta y vio el hurón albino de Draco, apoyado sobre sus cuartos traseros mirando hacia él. Sujetó a Tao y se sentó en la cama.

.-No, Draco… no puedo ayudarte… ahora soy yo el que te necesita… - El rubio tomó su forma humana y se acercó despacio a los pies de la cama.

.-¿Cómo estás? – Los golpes del día anterior se veían perfectamente por el rostro del moreno. Una punzada en la boca del estómago le recordó quién era el culpable – Lo siento Harry.

.-La culpa no es tuya, sino mía… estoy maldito, eso es todo. Si cuando mató a mis padres me hubiera matado a mí…

.-Harry, por favor… No digas eso, no es verdad… - Despacio se sentó en la esquina de los pies de la cama.

.-Cada vez que cierro los ojos… te veo furioso… enfadado… golpeándome – Acariciaba a la nerviosa Tao que miraba al ojigris con algo de desconfianza.

.-Tienes mejores imágenes mías… Harry… ¿dime que puedo hacer…? Si quieres me voy unos días… Puedo ir a casa de Severus o de tu padrino y que él venga a estar contigo… parece que sabe tranquilizarte – "Genial" pensó nada más decir aquello "Ahora me da un ataque de celos"

.-Abrázame… por favor. - Draco se tumbó despacio, el moreno cerró los ojos y se apretó contra él soltando a Tao que se tumbó entre los pies de ambos – Te quiero Draco… te quiero y no voy a permitir que ese mal nacido me aparte de nuevo de un ser querido.

.-No lo hará – Le besó con dulzura en la frente envolviéndolo completamente con su cuerpo – Te juro que no lo hará…

Harry se quedó dormido enseguida, mientras él pensaba con un poco más de claridad. Esta vez el moreno no podría salvarle de sí mismo como acostumbraba a hacer, no le recordaría que él valía demasiado para pagar con su cuerpo ni le dejaría hacerle el amor hasta la extenuación solo para que supiese que no pertenecía a nadie más que a él, Draco Malfoy.

Esta vez Harry estaba demasiado herido, tendría que salvarse solo y por una vez, ser él el que tirase del moreno. Nada de dramas inútiles… Harry le permitía estar a su lado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no rechazarlo, así que él haría lo posible para estar ahí siempre para Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus miraba las pociones que había retornado de casa de Harry una a una y al trasluz, mientras Remus descansaba un poco en el sillón frente a él. Estaba especialmente pálido, la trasformación iba a ser dura esta vez.

.-¿Es que no están bien?

.-Sí… si que lo están la mayoría… solo quería asegurarme, ya sabes que una gota de una en otra y… pluf… los resultados pueden ser irreparables… Estoy investigando un antiguo remedio egipcio… la próxima vez, si estás más fuerte haremos una prueba ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó dejando la ración de matalobos en su sitio.

.-Severus… no creo que haya próxima vez… - El moreno le miró de reojo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda… - Severus… tenemos que hablar…

.-Habla – Ese era probablemente uno de los peores momentos de su vida, y su apoyo, Remus, era justo el que le fallaba en ese instante. Siguió colocando y tocando sus cosas para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. El castaño comprendió y suspiró vencido.

.-Mi testamento está en la cámara acorazada 987, es de Sirius porque yo no tengo ni para el alquiler de una… te lo dejo todo a ti, salvo mi colgante de luna que es para Harry y mi anillo de Hogwarts, que es para Sirius… el resto es tuyo… no es mucho, mis diarios, libros… algunos objetos personales… y todo lo relacionado con la guardería. Quiero que tengas un recuerdo mío.

.-Tengo miles de recuerdos tuyos Remus…

.-Incinérame y esparce mis restos por la casa de los ruidos… sin mucha ceremonia… ¡Ah! invita a todos a comer y procura que terminen bien borrachos… quiero que me despidáis con una gran fiesta ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó sonriendo y viendo como esto último hacia sonreír también a Severus.

.-Al estilo Celta ¿no? – Le miró de reojo sonriendo.

.-Por supuesto… y recuerda que te amo pero que no hace falta que me guardes luto eternamente…

.-He pensado que podíamos cambiar las cortinas de esta sala… - Si no dejaban de hablar de aquello en ese instante se desmoronaría por primera vez en su vida.

.-A ti te gustan así – Ya no tenían más que hablar de su muerte, así que no insistió.

.-Ya… pero tal vez tengas razón y necesitemos algo más de luz… a ti te gusta leer al sol…

.-Está bien… cuando acabe mi trasformación elegiremos cortinas nuevas… Y si quieres volvemos a tapizar los sillones.

.-Claro – Severus se giró más calmado hacia él y le sonrió.

.-Ven… acércate y ayúdame a llegar a la cama… quiero dormir un poco. Estoy muy cansado. Esta tarde dejaré todo preparado para estos tres días.

Severus se acercó para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras. Él también estaba agotado, quería hacerle el amor, pero tenía calambres hasta en los dedos de las manos… No iba a dar la talla… El castaño le miró con esa sonrisa dulce que le borraba los malos pensamientos con más eficacia que si fuese un obliate… y los dolores, de repente se sentía como un crío de 15.

Le besó lentamente, hacía más de un mes que Remus y él no hacían el amor. El regreso del licántropo había sido un poco frío, pero era normal. Aunque le había suplicado, no le había pedido perdón y sí, cínicamente le había recordado que ahora estaba con él y no con el pulgoso. Aún así, Remus había vuelto, silencioso como pocas veces, pero estaba ahí…

.-Remus – Susurró al separarse del beso – Yo también te amo.

.-Lo sé.

.-Y lo siento… He sido un orgulloso estúpido…

.-También lo sé.

.-No debí espiar tu conversación con Sirius, y tampoco debí de recordarte con quien estabas… lo sabes demasiado bien.

.-Sí.

.-¿Por qué me comporto así contigo? Tengo terror a perderte y cuando te tengo…

.-Cuando nunca se ha sido amado es muy difícil demostrar amor, Severus.

.-Pero tú y yo llevamos mucho tiempo jugando… mucho… ya debería haber aprendido. Y sin embargo…

.-Severus… me conformo con lo que me das – Afirmó acariciando su frente - Nunca te he pedido más, así que no te lo voy a reprochar ahora… te lo he dicho muchas veces. No eres tan horrible como crees… pero tienes que dejar que te ayuden… A mí se me acaba el tiempo… pero tienes amigos… no me falles ¿de acuerdo? Déjate ayudar por ellos.

.-No te vayas aún Remus… dame un poco más de tiempo… por favor…

.-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para cumplir tu deseo – Sonrió de nuevo antes de ser atrapado en un beso profundo.

Comenzó a acariciarlo despacio por los costados. ¡Que delgado estaba! Remus se dejaba hacer en silencio, no tenía muchas fuerzas para ayudarle esta vez. Se dejó quitar la ropa sin cerrar las cortinas… era raro porque Severus era muy tímido, pero esta vez parecía que al profesor todo le daba lo mismo. Estaba tan concentrado en repartir besos por el frágil cuerpo de su compañero que se olvidó de esos pequeños y rancios detalles que tenía siempre y que en el fondo, recordaban a Remus que él era una dulce excepción en la correcta vida de Severus.

Cerró los ojos y gimió, arqueándose ante el placer que le proporcionaban esos labios en sus pezones, enredó sus largos dedos en la melena oscura y ahora desordenada del hombre que despacio le depositaba en el colchón y que lentamente bajaba lamiendo su cuerpo para proporcionarle placeres más dulces, placeres que duraron hasta que se derramó en su boca.

Luego fue tomado con la mayor de las delicadezas… Mientras Severus le embestía con firmeza pero sin dureza, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos dorados.

.-¿Te estoy haciendo daño? – Preguntó Severus asustado.

.-No… al contrario, me estás haciendo muy feliz – Contestó abrazándole con fuerza.

Severus siguió un poco más despacio, pero sonriente, mientras Remus suspiraba pensando "Ya puedo irme en paz, Severus"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius no había dicho nada cuando Sirius se había empeñado en ir al final de la tarde a ver a Remus, aunque esperaba que Severus les echase a patadas. Pero no sucedió. Al contrario, les dejó solos unos minutos y aprovechó para estar con él.

.-¿Cómo vas? – Preguntó el moreno.

.-¿Crees que va a morir, Severus?

.-No lo sé… pero no le queda mucho…

.-Sirius está… mal. Solo piensa en Remus y en Harry. Ahora iremos a visitar a mi hijo y su ahijado…

.-¿Y tú?

.-Yo, no sé que hacer… él es… pasional, vive con intensidad cada minuto del día… yo no soy así, nunca he sentido nada parecido… y me arrastra a su infierno o a su cielo dependiendo del momento, y yo no sé… no sé que hacer… Me siento desorientado, Severus.

.-Tú eres agua y él viento… ¿le amas?

.-Con locura… Nunca he hecho nada parecido por nadie…

.-Entonces no te preocupes por nada… déjate llevar… es un consejo. Yo he aprendido la lección algo tarde… Conozco a Sirius… te mira con adoración, pero su corazón es grande y como tu dices vive al minuto… Por eso es como el viento… puede soplar con suavidad o ser una tempestad… No te dejará nunca si no le obligas Lucius…

.-Ama a Remus…

.-Y a Harry, lo sé… pero tendrás que vivir con ello. Además… está contigo no con ellos… ¿Sabes lo que creo? – Alargó la bandeja con pastas ofreciéndole una - Que en realidad es cariño.

.-¿El qué? – Lucius no entendió esto último. Cogió una bañada en azúcar.

.-Creo que ellos tres se tienen un cariño inmenso, tal vez eterno y probablemente infinito, pero de ahí al amor… Remus volvió a mí sin pensarlo mucho y estaba a punto de casarse, y Sirius… él se resiste porque es… Sirius el cabezota más cabezota del universo, pero tampoco tardó mucho en caer en tus redes… Y hemos desconfiado de ellos, les hemos espiado, regañado, insultado y acusado… y pese a todo, Remus sigue conmigo y Sirius sigue contigo… ¡Merlín! Si tu hijo ha estado a punto de violar a Harry, hasta le golpeó, y me apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora está felizmente durmiendo entre sus brazos… Hemos desconfiado porque somos idiotas… no porque realmente tuviéramos motivos ¿no crees? – Lucius pensó las palabras de su amigo durante unos minutos mientras masticaba despacio pero no le respondió, Sirius y Remus había terminado de despedirse y entraban en el salón.

.-Bueno… - Suspiró el moreno – Creo que deberíamos seguir nuestra ronda de visitas. Vendremos dentro de unos días… hay que seguir con todos nuestros… proyectos. Ahora quiero ver a Harry y a Draco.

.-Despídeme de ellos ¿vale? – Dijo el licántropo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Sirius asintió en silencio – Lucius – Ofreció su mano al rubio que la apretó con más fuerza de la que pretendía – Cuídamelos ¿de acuerdo?

.-Tú vete tranquilo. Yo me ocupo de todos.

Se fueron por la red flu. Mientras Severus le ayudaba con las cadenas que le sujetarían durante la trasformación, Remus se tomaba la poción. Notó un sabor metálico pero no dijo nada.

Sirius aterrizó despacio, con el cuervo sujeto en su bolsillo. La casa parecía estar demasiado silenciosa y eso no le gustó. Soltó a Lucius y subió despacio las escaleras con la varita en la mano, seguido por el rubio. Entonces lo escuchó.

.-¿Eso ha sido un gemido? – Preguntó en voz muy baja.

.-Sí creo que sí… - Respondió Lucius – Creo que hemos llegado en mal momento.

.-No… no ha sido un gemido… ha sido un suspiro – Afirmó acercándose más a la puerta.

.-¡Sirius¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Está claro que están bien… ¡vamos, volvamos a casa!

.-¿Se puede saber qué demonios os pasa? – Rugió Harry enfadado al otro lado de la puerta. Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron y se miraron muy sorprendidos – Si no sois capaces de compartir mi cama os largáis a dormir en el salón.

.-¿Compartir¿Ha dicho compartir? – Preguntó Lucius a Sirius. Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. La puerta se abrió de repente - ¿Y vosotros dos qué hacéis ahí fuera? – Rugió de nuevo. Vio la varita en la mano de Sirius y le miró furioso - ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

.-Nosotros… eh… solo queríamos saber si todo iba bien – Respondió Sirius retomando la compostura y escondiendo su varita...

.-Estáis todos locos… - Hizo un gesto de disgusto - Draco se pelea con Tao y vosotros espiáis tras las puertas – Protestó mientras se dirigía al baño pisando con fuerza por el pasillo.

.-Creo que están bien – Afirmó Lucius observando como su hijo echaba de la cama a la hembra de hurón, y esta volvía a subir retándole.

.-¡Sirius! – Llamó Harry desde el baño

.-¿Sí? – Respondió todavía un poco fuera de lugar.

.-Estoy lleno de golpes… ¿Te importa ayudarme con la crema esta?

.-Harry – Recogió el bote y comenzó a extenderla por los hombros del chico - ¿Recuerdas cómo te hiciste estos golpes?

.-Sí, Sirius, perfectamente… Pero pienso seguir adelante… no voy a dejarle que me gane esta batalla. Voldemort está muerto y no me va a vencer… no lo hizo antes y no lo hará ahora.

.-Bien… ¿y Draco? – Susurró.

.-Él… bueno, tiene que enfrentarse a sus demonios, a lo que sucedió… esta vez no puedo ayudarle yo. Estoy luchando contra los míos…

.-Recuerda que si necesitas algo… - No era el Harry que él conocía. Su Harry habría llorado durante semanas antes de llegar a esa conclusión… Tanta frialdad y firmeza… algo no casaba en todo aquello, pero tal ver era cuestión de tiempo que todo saliera a la luz.

.-Sí, si, os tengo a todos vosotros… Por cierto ¿hoy no hay luna llena¿cómo está Remus, le has visto? Se sentirá un poco mal con todo esto.

.-Él… bueno, está cansado. Solo eso… dentro de un par de días estará mejor… como siempre – Mintió. En el pasillo, Draco veía como su padre le hacía la señal de "Hombre muerto" que tan bien conocían todos los mortífagos. Cerró los ojos y maldijo una vez más, eso significaba que al lobo no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

.-Como estáis bien… será mejor que nos vayamos – Anunció Lucius – No se os olvide tomar las vitaminas de Severus.

.-No – Respondió Harry poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta.

Draco se despidió de su padre un poco más cariñoso de lo que en él era habitual. Ver los morados del moreno ahora con más claridad le removía sin poder evitarlo. Ambos se quedaron solos, cada uno apoyado en una pared del pasillo mirando al infinito y sin decir nada. Cuando Harry iba por fin a hablar sonó el timbre de la puerta.

.-Escóndete, solo Severus llama al timbre y últimamente ha perdido esa buena costumbre – Le dijo bajando lentamente las escaleras algo asustado – ¡Ya voy! – Gritó a la puerta.

.-¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron Bruce, Mandy, David y Jim cuando Harry abrió… Entraron alegremente llenando con unos pocos globos y una cesta con paquetes de diferentes tamaños bien envueltos de color azul.

.-¡Chicos! No os esperaba. ¡Qué alegría veros aquí! – Dijo Harry realmente ilusionado repartiendo besos.

.-Te traemos regalitos – Anunció Mandy – Y Susan y Heidi te mandan cientos de besos… no pueden venir porque les tocó la guardia… el Primer Ministro cena hoy en casa del alcalde… ya sabes…

.-¿Esto es para mí? – Harry cogió la cesta y comenzó a mirar lo paquetes.

.-Sí – Bruce le miraba atentamente- Tío, ese armario te hizo un auténtico destrozo.

.-Podía haberte matado… ¿Cómo se te cayó encima? – David le sujetaba el rostro y lo miraba detenidamente.

.-Una tontería… la verdad es que no recuerdo bien… fui a coger una de las cajas de la parte de arriba y el resto… lo tengo en negro – Mintió – Pero sentaros… ahora mismo os preparo té o algo así.

.-Ah, no… tu estás hecho un trapo… siéntate que te queremos pronto de vuelta – Dijo Mandy avanzando hacia la cocina de Harry – Bruce me ayuda a asaltar tu nevera, no te preocupes.

Mientras Harry se encargaba de abrir el primer paquete que era un bote con perlas relajantes para el baño, se escuchó un pequeño estruendo en su salón. El moreno se puso alerta, pero la castaña al abrir la puerta y ver que Harry no estaba solo disimuló a la perfección.

.-Harry, cariño… deberías de dejar las cosas más asequibles para las chicas bajitas como yo… menos mal que George y Fred me han ayudado… Ah… tienes otra visita

.-Soy… David y este es Jim… trabajamos con… - Comenzó a presentarse.

.-Ya, ya, con Harry… os he visto alguna vez… esta es Anna, mi hija… y ellos sus tíos… ¿No nos presentaron en la exposición?

.-Harry, no tienes… - Mandy miró sorprendida – No he oído el timbre. Hola, soy Mandy y éste es Bruce….

.-Oh… es que estábamos en el salón buscando unos libros – Dijo George ayudando con la bandeja que la chica llevaba en sus manos – Yo soy George, ese es mi hermano Fred y ella es…

.-Hermione… sí, Harry habla mucho de Anna y de ti… ¿No fuisteis a la exposición?

.-Sí – Respondió la castaña acomodándose cerca de Harry.

Salvo Draco que estaba en la parte alta de las escaleras, nadie sabía que le había sucedido realmente a Harry.

Enseguida abrió todos los paquetes con diferentes productos de perfumería y Anna comenzó a jugar con ellos, haciendo mucho ruido. El ambiente era distendido y alegre.

Draco deseaba unirse a la fiesta, pero no podría explicar su presencia en aquella casa, además no era una idea prudente por mucho que a los muggles les pudiese borrar la memoria… no sabía si los Weasley sabían algo de su presencia allí, aunque Hermione sí que lo sabía…

Por unos instantes envidió a su pareja… un día enfermo y recibía visitas con regalos, si él desaparecía un año nadie preguntaría por su persona. Escuchaba las risas en la planta baja y las bromas, y le daba una rabia terrible no poder participar… Estar riendo sentado al lado de Harry, tomándole de la mano… Suspiró. Tao le observaba aburrida tumbada a los pies de la cama del moreno. Entonces se le ocurrió.

.-¡Anda! Exclamó Bruce… si aún tienes el hurón del jefe…

.-Sí – Harry le miró algo incómodo. Draco se subió en sus rodillas – Aún no ha vuelto.

.-¿Os conocíais de niños, verdad? Él dijo que estudiasteis juntos.

.-Oh… era un… - Hermione buscó las palabras exactas – Un niñato mal criado que se creía superior al resto de los humanos…

.-Vamos… igual que ahora…

.-Bueno, David, no es para tanto… - Medió Harry sujetando al temperamental hurón.

.-Uf… es muy altanero… no lo niegues.

.-No, eso es verdad…

.-Y le encanta mirar tu trasero – Apuntilló Mandy riendo – Todo el mundo decía que le interesabas… tal vez quería solucionar alguna peleilla de niños.

.-Él y yo no teníamos peleillas, sino grandes peleas… la verdad es que no nos llevábamos nada bien…

.-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó David con voz curiosa - ¿No te lo tiras ahora? – Harry sonrió buscando una buena respuesta que no tuvo que dar porque le interrumpieron.

.-Por eso se tiró a tu novio… "Venganza" – Rió Jim mientras que el resto se ponían serios de repente – Por cierto ¿no te has enterado, verdad?

.-Jim… por favor – Mandy intentó callarlo.

.-¿De qué?

.-Dios, Jim… habíamos quedado en no contarle nada todavía… - Le reprochó David enfadado.

.-¿De qué? – Insistió Harry algo incómodo.

.-Nigel… Se debió de tomar una sobredosis de ácido y creyó que podría parar un tren… pero… - Bruce hablaba despacio mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

.-Pero si Nigel no tomaba… drogas – Exclamó.

.-Harry… él estaba muy cambiado desde que lo dejasteis… a lo mejor sus nuevos amigos… Lo publicaron hoy en sucesos…

El moreno miró al hurón de forma algo contrariada y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con el índice. El animal se enroscó con indiferencia bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro magos presentes que si entendieron el mensaje de Harry a Draco.

.-En fin… así es la vida – Suspiró Hermione – Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… tengo que dar de cenar a Anna…

.-Sí… nosotros también nos vamos – Anunció Bruce - ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en volver? El fotógrafo de Nacional es un tirano peor que tu adorado jefe… - Bromeó.

.-Un par de días… en cuanto pueda moverme sin dolor… No aguanto estar mucho en casa.

.-Espero que te gusten los vídeos… - Señaló a unas cajas con DVDs que también estaban en la cesta junto con los regalos - Pensamos que te entretendría ver películas de acción… aunque las eligió David…

.-Eso significa que hay porno entre ellas… - Rió Harry

.-Bueno… ahora que estás solo – Bromeó David pellizcándole en el trasero – Si te aburres yo siempre estoy dispuesto para ti.

.-Si… de eso estoy seguro – Respondió abriendo la puerta – Pero me gusta que lo nuestro siga siendo platónico.

Todos rieron y se fueron despidiendo poco a poco.

Harry se sentó más relajado mirando de nuevo todos sus regalos. Draco se trasformó y le acercó uno de los frascos con vitaminas que Severus le había dejado por la mañana.

.-No hemos comido… y se acerca la hora de la cena…

.-No tengo mucho hambre – Respondió el moreno – Jabón energizante de bergamota – Leyó - ¿Draco¿No sabrás tu nada de las nuevas costumbres de Nigel?

.-¿Qué nuevas costumbres? – Harry le miró con frialdad abriendo su frasco de vitaminas – Está bien… le envié un regalito y se suponía que le iba a dejar fuera de juego una temporada… si en vez de un par de bombones se comió toda la caja… - Él también abrió su frasco – No quería matarlo Harry… te lo había prometido.

.-Está bien… te creo – Draco sonrió satisfecho y feliz. Harry bebió de un golpe las vitaminas – Eh… - Se removió inquieto y miró de nuevo el frasco - Oh, Merlín… - Parecía algo alterado – Draco… bebe tu poción de una vez.

El rubio obedeció extrañado. Cuando hubo terminado sonrió… ahora comprendía porqué el nerviosismo de Harry y esa mirada brillante.

.-Creo que Severus quiso ayudarnos un poco – Susurró mientras Harry se acercaba a él – Puso algo más que vitaminas aquí.

.-Sí… esto no son solo vitaminas…

.-No.

.-Tócame o me va a dar algo, Draco…

.-¿Estás seguro?

Por toda respuesta, Harry cogió la mano del rubio y la llevó a su entrepierna. La fuerte erección que en ese momento notó en su mano era el estímulo que Draco necesitaba. Se abalanzó sobre él como un depredador, hasta tenerlo aprisionado bajo su cuerpo y el sofá. Cientos de caricias ansiosas comenzaron a recorrer ambos cuerpos que con rapidez se deshacían de la ropa entre besos y gemidos. Estaba claro que esa pócima le salía excepcionalmente bien al profesor.

A penas unos minutos después y con una muy rápida preparación, Draco penetraba a Harry que se arqueaba de placer gimiendo el nombre del rubio y agarrándose a donde podía. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados para coordinar nada que no fueran los movimientos de pelvis enloquecidos que les unían en esos momentos. El rubio le sujetaba con fuerza mientras le masturbaba al ritmo de sus envestidas… ¡Merlín! era el peor polvo de su vida, pero no podía controlarse… y Harry estaba tan hermoso bajo él, totalmente descontrolado y desmadejado.

.-Te amo Harry, te amo… antes muerto que volver a hacerte daño… - Susurró al punto de empezar a notar que todo estaba a punto de terminar. Harry entreabrió un poco los ojos y con un fuerte gemido se corrió entre ambos.

Draco tardó poco después de eso… quedando totalmente agotado encima de Harry. No quería moverse, se encontraba tan a gusto notando la respiración del moreno sobre su hombro, sus labios resecos rozándole…

.-Me han follado de muchas maneras… pero esta ha sido… patética.

.-Lo sé – Suspiró – Pero no podía controlarme.

.-Ya… yo tampoco… si no de qué iba a dejarme hacer así…

.-Te quiero Harry…

.-Y yo… y desgraciadamente voy a tener que agradecer a ese patético padrino tuyo el que todo esté de nuevo en su sitio… tú encima, yo debajo y la ropa por ahí desperdigada… - Draco levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos sonriendo.

.-Si me das unos minutos más… prometo follarte como te mereces…

.-¿Te apetece sexo acuático? Tengo gel de bergamota… y puedo trasformar la bañera en algo más… cómodo – Sugirió sonriendo.

.-Tú mandas…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius miraba el dibujo de las cortinas del cuarto de Sirius. El moreno estaba tranquilo y se había dormido con rapidez… tal vez el cansancio había echo mella en él, o tal vez sabía que despierto no iba a solucionar ninguno de los problemas que actualmente tenía y que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para el futuro. Sin embargo él no podía dormir.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sirius dormía desnudo y él había adoptado también esa costumbre, aunque ahora estaba cubierto con un batín de seda. Despacio destapó el cuerpo de su amante quitando con suavidad la sábana que le cubría. El moreno yacía boca abajo, respirando rítmicamente con un brazo extendido a lo largo de su cuerpo y con el otro bajo su cabeza sustituyendo a la almohada que yacía tirada en el suelo.

El cabello negro azabache desparramado por el colchón… sus hombros firmes… la curva de su espalda que se movía con la respiración… y el trasero… ese hermoso trasero que siempre le había llamado la atención… redondo, suave y firme… ni muy cojín ni muy musculoso… adoraba el trasero de Sirius… sus piernas largas y delgadas… hasta sus pies que no se habían recuperado del todo de sus peores años de huidas entre bosques y cuevas… Necesitaba a ese hombre… lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sirius suspiró al notar lo besos que empezaban a recorrer su espalda, pero estaba tan dormido que no reaccionó, aunque su mente lo procesaba todo con exactitud. Notó las manos frías de Lucius apoyándose en sus caderas y se irguió algo más despierto al notar algo más frío aún recorriendo la parte central de sus glúteos.

Lucius le levantó las caderas un poquito y se introdujo dentro… con mucha suavidad… Sirius volvió a suspirar esta vez algo más despierto…

.-¿No podías despertarme al menos?

.-Eso estoy haciendo – Respondió suavemente dando un pequeño empujoncito para penetrarlo del todo.

.-¿Tan urgente era? – Protestaba pero lo único que hacía era doblar la rodilla para facilitar la entrada del rubio.

.-Sí… mucho… - Comenzó a besarlo por el cuello y a acariciar su cabello moviéndose con un poco más de fluidez

.-Vale – Susurró llevando su mano hacia su pene para comenzar a estimularlo.

.-Te necesito Sirius… pero te temo… solo dime ¿realmente merece la pena todo este esfuerzo?

.-Tú querías quemar las naves…

.-Dime que sí y las quemaré – Sirius gimió, estaba más que a gusto – Me arrastras y no puedo evitarlo…

.-Lucius… Tal vez yo necesite de tu frialdad para mantener los pies en el suelo ¿lo has pensado? – Paró su mano unos segundos y luego reanudó su tarea acelerando su ritmo.

.-Eso significa que siempre estaremos en guerra – El moreno asintió con la cabeza. Lucius envistió con fuerza y se mantuvo dentro, entonces sujetó su mano impidiéndole continuar.

.-Yo soy tuyo… solo tuyo. Te pertenezco por entero… lo sabes ¿verdad?

.-Lucius – Gimió Sirius intentando soltar su mano… Odiaba esos ataques de territorialidad en esos momentos.

.-Lo sabes ¿verdad? – Insistió. El moreno gimió y asintió con la cabeza - ¿A quién perteneces tú? – Sirius abrió sus enormes ojos grises y le miró de reojo.

.-A nadie – Respondió retándole. Lucius sonrió de medio lado y le lamió despacio el cuello mientras se movía dentro ligeramente.

.-Respuesta equivocada – Susurró con una frialdad experta- ¿A quién perteneces?

.-A nadie – Insistió. Esta vez Lucius salió completamente y le envistió con fuerza sacándole un pequeño quejido.

.-¿A quién?

.-A ti – Susurró cerrando los ojos – Te pertenezco solo a ti.

En ese momento Lucius le soltó la mano que no volvió a realizar su trabajo de autosatisfacerle, mientras el rubio reiniciaba el ritmo de su monta y depositaba besos hambrientos y satisfechos en los hombros y el cuello del moreno.

.-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – Preguntó al ver que Sirius no participaba.

.-Es lo mínimo después de haberme despertado en pleno ataque de posesividad – Respondió con algo de ironía.

.-Si te molesta paro – Sugirió algo incómodo.

.-¿Estás de broma? No has dicho que me perteneces… pues haz tu trabajo… y procura que quede satisfecho

.-Si amo – Respondió el rubio con ironía.

Hace algún tiempo, Sirius se hubiese revelado y enfadado con esto, pero empezaban a acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Y el moreno le necesitaba más de lo que públicamente jamás reconocería, pero en privado… ambos se quitaban el disfraz para dejarse arrastrar por la fuerza del contrario. Lucius lo había descrito a la perfección, ellos siempre estarían en guerra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus se había sentado en un incómodo sofá frente a la puerta de la sala de trasformaciones de Remus… Había sacado su mezcla de fumar especial y se había liado un cigarrillo de esos que llevaban algo más que tabaco. Quería relajarse, pero no dormirse, nunca dormía en luna llena y esa vez con más motivo… pero la nube de humo verde que lo envolvía todo con ese olor dulce tan particular, se terminó llevando su mente a otros mundos.

"_Lucius le miraba sorprendido. Como si no esperase su visita a esas horas…_

_.-Es tarde – Le dijo._

_.-Lo sé… pero necesito verlo._

_.-No hay nada que ver… duerme… Hoy no me han dejado entrar a mí._

_.-¿Están juntos? – Preguntó notando malestar en su estómago._

_.-Veamos – Respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sirius._

_La habitación era como la sala común de Slytherin… en realidad era la sala común en sus años de estudiante salvo que ahora en medio había una enorme cama, y en ella estaba Remus besando con desesperación a Harry que le masturbaba mientras Sirius tomaba al chico por detrás._

_.-Todo está bien – Dijo Lucius._

_.-Harry no tendría que estar en medio._

_.-Harry siempre estará en medio – Respondió el rubio sonriendo de medio lado – Su mundo gira en torno a él… y así ha de ser. Eso les mantendrá vivos a ellos y a nosotros._

_Tembló por una corriente fría que atravesó la sala y la varita que llevaba en sus manos se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos como si fuese de cristal."_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. El cenicero de cristal había caído al suelo haciéndose añicos y sacándolo de su sopor. Pensó por unos segundos en su sueño… el mensaje estaba claro… Ellos no eran el enemigo. Tembló de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que el frío provenía de debajo de la puerta cerrada frente a él. "¿Me he dejado su ventana abierta?"

Despacio se levantó y decidió entrar para cerrar la ventana, no quería que Remus se resfriara estando tan débil. Con la varita en la mano, preparado por si acaso, abrió despacio la puerta… dentro había demasiado silencio. Tuvo un fuerte presentimiento que le impulsó a ir más deprisa. Abrió por completo y… su varita cayó al suelo… si pensarlo desapareció de allí.

.-Sirius… SIRIUS… - Gritó desesperado

El moreno se sobresaltó… estaba casi dormido en los brazos de Lucius. Tomó la colcha y se cubrió saliendo al encuentro de Severus, seguido de Lucius cubierto con el batín.

.-Severus… ¿qué ha pasado¿Es Remus¿Está bien?

.-Tienes que venir – Acertó a decir antes de desaparecer sin poder pensar.

Lucius abrazó a Sirius que con él se apareció en el salón de Severus. Enroscándose la colcha y apretándola con fuerza avanzó hacia la puerta por la que ya estaba entrando Severus. Lucius lo seguía de cerca en silencio.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la estancia con claridad. En el suelo estaba Remus, tranquilo, mordisqueando un pedazo de carne cruda. Les miró con ojos brillantes a modo de saludo e hizo tintinear sus cadenas.

.-Tengo más hambre Severus… ¿Me traes más comida… cruda por favor?

.-¡Merlín! – Exclamó Lucius mirando como Remus sonreía feliz.

.-Lo has conseguido Severus – Pronunció Sirius despacio – Viejo zorro ¡Lo has conseguido! – Gritó soltando la colcha y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Severus, con una lágrima en sus ojos, respondió feliz a ese abrazo. Sin embargo, su mente analítica estaba desorientada "¡Lo he hecho¿Lo he hecho¿Y cómo demonios lo he hecho?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Bueno…. espero que los suspiros de alivio por la salvación de Remus no levanten una ventisca… (Serendipity sonríe feliz) Hasta pronto. Bss. S.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, holita…

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, envié mis musos a una compañera para que se desatascara y me quedé en blanco hasta que regresaron… son cosas que me pasan, jajaajajaja. Os aviso que este capítulo es un pelín lento, pero era necesario, y pronto habrá lemon de nuevo.

Bueno, estoy muy feliz porque ¡por fin! Un alma caritativa ha decidido tirarse de cabeza a la piscina y ayudarme con las faltas y todo eso. ¡¡¡¡Ya tengo beta!!!! Así que tendréis que agradecer a Anna Lylian el no quedaros bizcas con los espacios y el no tropezaros con palabras sin acentos…. Y esos pequeños fallos míos que ya conocéis…

Esto va a suponer que tardaré un par de días más en subir cada capítulo, pero es por bien de todos/as.

Bss. S.

_.-Lo has conseguido Severus – Pronunció Sirius despacio – Viejo zorro ¡Lo has conseguido! – Gritó soltando la colcha y abrazándolo con fuerza._

_Severus, con una lágrima en sus ojos, respondió feliz a ese abrazo. Sin embargo, su mente analítica estaba desorientada "¡Lo he hecho¿Lo he hecho¿Y cómo demonios lo he hecho?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez._

--- Capítulo 17: Elecciones ---

Cuando Harry aterrizó en la chimenea de Severus, eran ya las 10 de la mañana.

Le habían avisado vía lechuza, y ni él ni Draco habían madrugado tras una larga noche de fuerte intimidad, así que acababa de leer la escueta nota de Sirius.

Remus estaba en la sala, dormitando en un sillón, en una postura más de animal que de persona. Quiso hablar, pero Sirius le hizo un gesto de silencio y le indicó que salieran fuera, no fuera que le despertasen.

.-Pero… - Dijo ya en el pasillo. Draco había vuelto a su forma humana y le abrazaba por detrás - ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

.-Pues supongo que Severus ha hecho algo grande ¿verdad? – Respondió su padrino que apenas había regresado de su casa de vestirse y desayunar.

.-¿Por qué sigue atado? – Preguntó curioso Draco.

.-Porque no es el Remus de siempre… es decir… hace 24 horas no podía apenas moverse y ahora está ágil como un quinceañero… come sólo carne cruda y bueno… su olfato, su pelo y sus uñas son más de lobo que de humano.

.-Así que el éxito no ha sido completo.

.-No del todo. Ni él – Dijo refiriéndose a Remus – Lo tiene claro, así que hasta que sepamos más, permanecerá atado por su seguridad y por la nuestra.

.-Pero habla y eso ¿no?

.-Sí, Harry. En lo demás es el Remus de siempre… algo más… mandón, pero el de siempre. Hace un rato que se durmió, así que aproveché para ir a casa…

.-¿Y mi padre?

.-Con Severus en su laboratorio… Durante estos tres días tendremos que turnarnos para observarlo… y él quería dormir un poco. El sitio más aislado es el laboratorio… así que están los dos ahí… descansando.

.-¿No te preocupa que puedan estar haciendo cosas malas? – Bromeó Harry.

.-La verdad es que no… ni lo había pensado… - Respondió sonriendo - ¿Y vosotros? Ya veo que las vitaminas de Severus funcionaron, me lo contó tu padre y me pareció una gran idea. Cuanto más tardaseis peor, porque generaríais más fantasmas. Además, lo vuestro es muy carnal, no sobreviviríais dos días juntos pero no revueltos.

.-Sirius – Se quejó Harry – También hablamos.

.-Seguro… pero siento deciros que vuestra luna de miel no es todavía. Y si no os centráis en lo que debéis…

.-Me quedan pocos documentos que falsificar… y aún no se ha votado el referéndum, quedan cuatro días.

.-¿Cuatro? – A Harry le temblaron las rodillas y se le paró la respiración – Merlín… ya casi están encima… ¿Y si sale mal¡Oh! que mal momento para estar yo así… Y luego hay que enviar a tu padre a Tokio y tú también, porque tienes que regresar al día siguiente y luego… ¿Cuándo nos reencontraremos y nos liaremos y lo haremos público y…?

.-¿Pero… qué le pasa? – Preguntó Sirius a Draco que aún le sujetaba abrazado desde atrás.

.-Tranquilo, son los efectos secundarios de las vitaminas.

.-No me dijo nada de efectos secundarios – Pensó Sirius en voz alta - ¿Cuáles son?

.-¿Dónde está la cocina? – Preguntó Harry por sorpresa.

.-Allá¿por?

.-Si no recuerdo mal, tienen una enorme mesa de roble en el centro – Comentó pensativo ignorando a los de alrededor.

Harry se soltó del abrazo pero agarró de la mano a Draco y tiró de él en esa dirección. El rubio se dejó llevar sonriendo.

.-Mejor que no entres en unos… 20 minutos – Respondió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Por fin solos" pensó Severus cuando vio desaparecer a Sirius y a su cuervo por la chimenea. Se giró hacia la ventana y durante unos instantes miró la enorme luna llena que brillaba en el cielo. El ruido de unas cadenas al arrastrar le sacó de su ensoñación.

.-Estás preocupado – Afirmó Remus con la voz un poco más ronca de lo habitual.

.-Sí – Asintió Severus observándole estirado en el sofá – No sé cómo ha sucedido esto, yo no modifiqué la fórmula, Remus… y no sé que efectos secundarios puede tener en ti.

.-Me encuentro bien… Mejor que nunca, en serio. Se me ha pasado el cansancio y aunque me repulsa lo de la carne cruda… creo que podré vivir con ello.

.-No es tan sencillo y tú lo sabes… Tengo que dar con la fórmula – Severus se sentó frente a él – Necesito fumar – Comentó con gesto distraído buscando a su alrededor la caja, las papelinas y el mechero.

.-Últimamente fumas "eso" demasiado, sabes que no me gusta.

.-Tú ves a Sirius demasiado. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no me das opción – Abrió la caja y sacó la mezcla para comenzar a liar. Remus sonrió de medio lado.

.-Y tú, tú dijiste que mi poción estaba bien.

.-El color y el olor eran los correctos… ¿notaste algún cambio en el sabor? – Se había quedado quieto atento a cualquier dato que Remus le pudiese dar.

.-Sí – Giró el cuello como si quisiera relajarlo y se volvió a acomodar para mirarlo.

.-¿Cuál? – Preguntó algo nervioso. Remus también estaba diferente en su forma de actuar.

.-¿Por qué no me preguntaste esto delante de ellos?

.-Porque… porque me creen un héroe. Tal vez tú estés acostumbrado a los reconocimientos pero yo no - ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan sincero? Mentalmente conjuró un par de hechizos detectores de magia pero no dieron señal alguna.

.-Verte abrazado a Sirius desnudo resultó muy… interesante…

.-¡Remus! Sé que es el lobo el que habla… así que no pienso discutir nada sobre Sirius o sobre sexo, así que…

.-Yo no he hablado de sexo – Volvió a sonreír de medio lado. Severus se removió inquieto en el asiento y decidió seguir liando su mezcla.

.-¿Qué diferencia notaste en el sabor? – Preguntó sin mirarlo.

.-Sabía metálico y un poco salado – Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego rodó sobre sí mismo llegando al límite de la longitud de sus cadenas. Severus no se movió un milímetro siguiendo con su tarea – Es curiosa esa relación que has hecho entre Sirius y sexo… ¿Crees que él es sexo? – Remus estaba gateando a un metro de distancia del moreno que parecía ignorarlo.

.-Si me preguntas, sí, creo que tiene un polvo… sí, lo creo… supongo que como todo el que lo conoce… aunque mi tipo eres más tú – Algo le estaba pasando… él jamás reconocería… - ¡Maldito Harry! – Suspiró casi dejando caer lo que tenía en sus manos, cayendo en la cuenta…

.-Has tardado… Estás perdiendo reflejos… Lucius acaba de perder la apuesta.

.-¿Dónde?

.-En el vaso de zumo que acabaste de tomar… me pidió que no te lo dijera. Pero que cuando lo descubrieses te dijera que era su venganza por lo de las vitaminas.

.-Draco debería darle unos cuantos azotes en el culo.

.-¡Oh! Eso lo gustaría, créeme – Severus sonrió y se encendió el cigarrillo.

.-Se está acabando el efecto ¿alguna cosa más que desees saber?

.-Sí… ¿Me amas?

.-Con locura… eso ya lo sabías.

.-Pues apaga ese apestoso veneno ¿quieres? Si normalmente lo huelo, ahora es muchísimo peor.

.-Se te agudiza mucho el olfato…

.-Y el oído… - Se levantó para volver al sillón – Deberíamos comprar una televisión muggle.

.-No – Respondió apagando el cigarrillo tras una gran calada. Lo terminaría luego en el jardín.

.-Vamos Severus… es muy aburrido estar todo el día aquí atado y quieto.

.-No quiero uno de esos malditos cacharros ruidosos en mi casa. Puedes leer.

.-"Nuestra" casa – Puntualizó sentándose enfadado con los brazos cruzados – Me tiene cansado esa postura tuya de que todo es tuyo… hace dos días querías cambiar las cortinas a mi gusto porque pensabas que me moría… si te llego a pedir un televisor con pantalla de plasma gigante, habrías perdido 10 segundos en traérmelo. Ahora, como ya no me muero… Quiero una habitación privada.

.-¿Qué?

.-Sí… tu tienes tu laboratorio y en él te entretienes… yo quiero mi Pub con cerveza negra muggle y billar… y dardos… y pantalla gigante con muchos canales de televisión… Es lo justo.

.-¿Y con una gran barra de madera y camarero irlandés?

.-Severus… te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

.-Está bien… me parece justo – Aceptó sonriendo – Usaremos tu sala de trasformación… después de todo… con un poco de suerte ya no nos hará falta para nada.

Dos días después, con Remus ya totalmente humano de nuevo, comenzaban las obras.

Severus miraba atentamente qué pociones había cerca de la de Remus el día que Draco, en su carrera, había mezclado varias de ellas en casa de Harry. Tras él, el rubio le miraba con curiosidad.

.-Cualquiera de ellas habría cambiado el sabor.

.-Lo sé… Pero éstas tres – Las cogió para separarlas – Habrían cambiado también el color aunque la dosis fuera mínima… y de éstas… no sé qué pensar.

.-¿Las volqué todas? Está claro que tuvo que ser una o a lo sumo dos gotas que salpicarían al caer… Así que las que estuvieran en pie… - Severus asintió y eliminó otras dos.

.-Y esta… mezclada con Matalobos sería mortal de necesidad – Retiró otra – Sólo me quedan cuatro entre las que elegir… y las cuatro son tranquilizantes…

.-¿Algún componente común?

.-Sí… el azahar… pero Matalobos ya tiene azahar y ya probé hace tiempo subiendo la dosis… Empezaremos echando una gota de cada en muestras diferentes a ver que pasa. Con suerte lo sabremos mañana… habrá que esperar. Calculo que tú tiraste la que fuera sobre las 10 de la noche, y él no bebió la poción hasta las 8 de la tarde siguiente…

.-Mañana es un día… importante. Estoy nervioso.

.-Ah, sí… que venías a por poción para dormir. Si mañana sale el referéndum adelante…

.-Ojalá… será comenzar de nuevo… pero esta vez con Harry.

.-Sí. Pero mientras se resuelven los papeles y todo eso, tendréis que mantener las distancias.

.-Padre y yo volvemos a Tokio en cuanto se sepa el resultado. Luego yo regresaré de nuevo y Harry y yo comenzaremos nuestro romance de cara a la prensa mientras esté resolviéndose mi papeleo de perdón… Después anunciaremos nuestro compromiso y mi padre reaparecerá tan malvado como siempre… a partir de ahí, nacerá la leyenda de Orión.

.-Es todo demasiado complicado… no sé.

.-Severus. Tú eres muy importante en toda esta historia – Afirmó el rubio.

.-Ya… - Tras unos segundos de silencio continuó - ¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí sin Harry? No deberías de correr riesgos inútiles.

.-Necesitaba despejarme… estoy todo el día encerrado y cuando salgo de casa es en forma de hurón sobre el hombro de Harry… Además, ese maldito actor muggle no hace más que llamarle y dejarle mensajes en el contestador a todas horas.

.-Envíale bombones… como a Nigel.

.-No. Me salió caro lo de Nigel, Harry me lo ha perdonado porque ha creído que no quería más que darle un susto y porque tus vitaminas le tenían más que ocupado… pero no sé si perdonará dos veces…

.-¿Querías matarlo?

.-No, quería que perdiera la cabeza, pero no la vida… no pensé en que le diera por intentar parar trenes…

.-Y… ¿crees que puede llegar a serte infiel con ese actor?

.-Pues no sé… por ahora no hay nada. No puede estar con él y luego tener el sexo que tiene conmigo cuando regresa de trabajar… Pero…

.-¿Lo hacéis todos los días? – Severus le miró algo sorprendido.

.-Claro, por la mañana y por la noche – Respondió con tranquilidad.

.-Bendita juventud – Suspiró pensativo mientras recogía todo lo que no tenía que ver con su experimento - ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

.-Algo más gradual que una caja de bombones… no sé… necesito algo lento…

.-Ya… el problema es que no tengo nada que se lo puedas dar a distancia… de hecho no conozco ninguna pócima o poción que funcione de esta manera. ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? En cuanto lo vuestro sea público se alejará. Eres el dueño de muchos negocios que le podrían fastidiar su imagen. Nadie vende su carrera por un buen polvo, créeme. Eres lo suficientemente poderoso en su mundo para que le olvide.

.-¿Y para Harry¿No tienes nada que yo le pueda dar a él? – Severus le miró serio – Es que sonríe cuando escucha sus mensajes y…

.-¿Lo hace a escondidas¿Los escucha a escondidas?

.-No. Nunca.

.-Draco… Harry es… a él le gusta que le seduzcan, le hace sentirse vivo y deseado…

.-¿Por qué? Está conmigo, y yo le deseo con locura.

.-Sí, pero… él es complicado. Deberías de hablar con Sirius… él le conoce como nadie.

.-No creo que Sirius quiera hablar conmigo de nada. Nunca lo hace… me evita y como mucho me envía mensajes a través de mi padre o de Harry ¿no te habías fijado?

.-La verdad, no le he notado nada raro contigo…

.-Porque en los actos sociales él es perfecto… igual que Remus… claro que tu pareja ha estado días a solas conmigo y me conoce más. Al menos lo intenta.

.-Remus es muy sociable, le encantan las personas y siempre apoyó tu relación con Harry, aunque no tanto la de tu padre… Sirius es más oscuro en cuanto a eso. Es fiel a sus amigos pero tiene pocos y no te admitirá con facilidad. A mí ahora ha empezado a tratarme con relativa normalidad y gracias a la insistencia de Remus… si lo prefieres habla con él en vez de con Sirius.

.-No sé… - Escucharon como llamaban a la puerta del laboratorio.

.-¿Severus? – Remus llamaba al otro lado – Tengo un problema… ¿puedes salir? Te prometo que será sólo un segundo.

.-Voy.

Severus salió seguido de Draco. Remus miró al rubio con sorpresa.

.-Hola… ¿dónde está Harry? **No os había oído llegar** y además, creí que hoy se incorporaba al trabajo.

.-Vine solo.

.-¿Solo? Pero ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron.

.-¿Qué es lo que querías? – Preguntó Severus cortando lo que probablemente iba a ser una gran reprimenda. Remus le miró con disgusto y se giró sobre sus talones.

.-Míralo tú mismo. Se han equivocado con las cortinas… parece la sala común de Hufflepuff – Empujó la puerta del salón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era casi la hora del almuerzo y Harry no podía con su cuerpo. Había pensado ingenuamente que ya estaba a pleno rendimiento, pero no. Aún le costaba moverse y sobre todo, le costaba concentrarse.

La reunión de primera hora había sido demasiado aburrida, y le había costado un triunfo no cabecear. Y luego, la sesión de fotos… uf, odiaba a los políticos. Además, le habían vuelto a desordenar el cuarto oscuro y encontrar las cosas le había llevado el doble de tiempo que el habitual.

Miró la foto de Draco que colgaba de uno de sus armarios y pasó con suavidad los dedos sobre ella.

.-Así que de enemigo de colegio pasó a amor de trabajo – Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar a Heidi.

.-Supongo que son pasiones muy cercanas… ¿Lo sabías? – El chico la miró con tranquilidad.

.-Harry… te conozco hace años… cuidas su hurón cuando él se va de viaje, tienes su foto… Estás rechazando a todos los hombres que se te acercan, cuando tú eres lo más pica-flor que existe… Así que o le amas o te has vuelto hetero y eso segundo… – Hizo un gesto de duda - ¿Tuvisteis algo antes de que él se marchara o simplemente es algo platónico?

.-Tuvimos algún roce… él tampoco es un hombre difícil…

.-Cierto, tiene fama de hacer negocios con algo más que con la lengua – Harry cerró los ojos – Mal ejemplo… Perdona – El moreno le quitó importancia con un gesto - Tiene que volver tarde o temprano. ¿Besa tan bien como parece?

.-Mejor – Respondió sonriendo – Y sí… espero que vuelva…

.-Entonces te apoyaré todo lo necesario para que lo consigas… aunque miraba tu trasero más de lo prudente… si no recuerdo mal… Tal vez lo tengas fácil.

.-Tal vez… Estoy cansado y es viernes… ¿Puedo irme antes a casa?

.-Sí, tienes mala cara… tómate tranquilo el fin de semana. Hoy ya está todo hecho, pero la semana que viene va a ser dura… Por cierto. Venía porque el concejal de urbanismo me ha pedido tu teléfono personal… El gran jefe quiere que salgas con él un par de veces, por lo de las comisiones…

.-Yo no soy ni redactor ni puta… - Respondió algo contrariado - ¿Por qué los heteros os creéis que nos acostamos con cualquiera sin tener en cuenta los…?

.-No te aceleres, Harry. Y con tu pasado mejor que no sigas argumentando por ahí… No te preocupes, ya le he dicho que no… pero el miércoles hay una recepción en el ayuntamiento y tendrás que acompañarme. Prometo hacer de niñera si tú prometes ponerte traje.

.-¿Puedo decir que no?

.-No.

.-De acuerdo… te pasaré a recoger… pero no esperes que te meta mano a final de la velada – Bromeó.

.-Ya… Por cierto… ¿Qué crees que le pasó a Nigel?

.-Pues… se metió algo que le sentó mal y…

.-No, me refiero a que él no se drogaba.

.-Bueno… no lo hacía de diario y en el trabajo, pero en los ratos de ocio las cosas cambiaban…

.-Él siempre dijo… cuando le dejaste por segunda vez – Aclaró – Que estabas liado con… él – Señaló a Draco – Que por él habías viajado a Tokio…

.-Es cierto… por él viajé, pero no estamos liados… si hubiese conseguido algo de Malfoy me habría quedado allí¿no crees?

.-Sí… supongo. Eso fue lo que yo le respondí. Pero él insistía en que ocultabas algo. Eres de familia rica, si no, no habríais estudiado juntos, pero trabajas como el que más. Vives humildemente… no sé. Eres todo un misterio Harry Potter – Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Heidi tenía un olfato infalible y como buena cazadora, una vez vista una presa no la dejaba hasta que la cazaba.

.-A mi padre no le hizo gracia que me gustaran más los hombres que las mujeres… ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o puedes imaginártelo? Es una historia muy frecuente. Me negué a casarme por la imagen de la familia y… - Se encogió de hombros. Había contado tantas veces esa mentira que ya le salía de forma natural.

.-Te desheredó… ¿verdad?

.-Sí. Nombró a un primo mío heredero universal y me desheredó… me echó de casa y poco a poco llegué hasta donde estoy.

.-¿Y tu madre?

.-Muerta.

.-No te creo – Respondió sonriendo de medio lado – Pero te conozco y sé que tienes buenos motivos para mentirme… Presumo de ser tu amiga.

.-Entonces respeta mi silencio.

.-Lo haré. Esperaré a que tú me lo cuentes… pero ten cuidado. Nigel levantó la veda sobre ti. Ahora vete a casa y descansa. Cada vez tienes peor cara.

Harry recogió sus cosas y decidió no avisar a Draco para darle una sorpresa. De camino a casa compró flores y un pastel enorme de chocolate y menta en el que había escrito "Te amo Draco" con un pequeño dragón de azúcar que coronaba la tarta y que luego hechizaría para que se moviese. Entró sonriendo esperando ver la cara del rubio al verle aparecer tan pronto y con todo eso en las manos, pero pronto su cara se nubló. Sobre la mesa del comedor estaba la nota de Draco que le informaba de su visita a Severus… Pensó en ir a verlos y echar una sonora bronca al rubio por arriesgarse de esa manera tan estúpida… pero sonó el timbre de su casa. Metió la tarta en la nevera y se fue a abrir la puerta.

.-¿John? – El actor sonrió al ver al joven moreno y sin pedir permiso se metió en la casa.

.-Me dijeron que te habías ido un poco antes del trabajo porque no te encontrabas bien… Espero que te guste la comida china – Dijo mostrándole las dos bolsas que llevaba en la mano - ¿Dónde las pongo?

.-El comedor está por ahí – Respondió ocultando su disgusto y cerrando la puerta.

Remus miró a Severus que sujetó con fuerza al hurón en su bolsillo.

.-Vamos a casa de Sirius – Susurró el castaño. Severus asintió.

.-Tal y como habían aparecido en casa de Harry desaparecieron y se aparecieron en la de Sirius. Él y Lucius les miraron algo sorprendido ya que no les esperaban, pero no les dio tiempo a preguntar. Draco furioso retomó su forma humana.

.-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Ese estúpido está intentando meterse en mi cama.

.-Vamos, Draco, tranquilízate.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Lucius.

.-Tu hijo vino a visitar a Severus. Parece ser que quiere asegurarse de que Harry le sea eternamente fiel al precio que sea – Respondió Remus algo enfadado – Y al llevarlo de vuelta a casa resulta que Harry había regresado y por lo visto recibió una visita inesperada y, por su gesto, yo diría que no muy bienvenida.

.-¿Entonces por qué no lo echó?

.-Luego se lo puedes preguntar… Pero ahora mejor que no te entrometas. Deberías de confiar en él.

.-¿John se presentó de improvisto? – Preguntó Sirius.

.-¿Cómo sabes que fue él? – Draco se había girado bruscamente.

.-Harry me dijo que le rondaba.

.-Ah, claro. Y tú encantado… como estás deseando que yo desaparezca de la vida de Harry para tenerlo solo para ti – Sirius le miró amenazante pero no dijo nada. Simplemente cogió un libro al azar y salió de la habitación.

.-.Te has pasado – Le regañó Lucius.

.-Me odia, padre.

.-No, te equivocas.

.-No lo quieres ver porque te acuestas con él pero… - Lucius había abofeteado a su hijo en dos ocasiones… esta fue la tercera. Ambos se miraron fijamente, uno con autoridad y el otro con sorpresa llevándose la mano al labio partido.

.-No te consiento que me hables con ese tono, Draco – El aludido miró a Severus que junto a Remus guardaban silencio – Hace unas semanas estabas dispuesto a llevar los cuernos con dignidad de rey… hoy montas en ira por… una visita… - Se giró con disgusto dándole la espalda.

.-Él… Yo… No puedo… no puedo vivir pensando que… no entiendo qué me está pasando… en serio. Yo… seguiré con él aunque se acueste con el demonio delante de mis narices… pero… es que ¡no quiero que lo haga!… es que sé que le perderé… yo… ¡Mierda! Yo me merezco su fidelidad – Dijo al fin con firmeza – No soy basura… no se me puede tratar así.

.-¿Así como? – Preguntó Remus.

.-Tonteando cada día con uno diferente. Él es mío, sólo tendría que tener ojos para mí.

.-Y es así.

.-No… no es así. Yo no le lleno. Lo sé… lo siento… pero si sabe que me voy a humillar, y que voy a soportar sus deslices porque le amo con locura, al menos podía disimular.

.-Sí que le llenas… es sólo que Harry es así… le gusta el juego, pero no lo hace para humillarte… Creo que Severus tiene razón. Sirius te lo puede explicar mejor que yo.

.-¿Pero es que no me escucháis? Él me odia. Sirius me odia.

.-El que no escuchas eres tú – Respondió su padre – Ve tras él y pídele perdón… luego pregúntale.

Draco dudó unos segundos antes de salir por la puerta por la que Sirius había salido minutos antes.

.-¿Crees que es efecto de la maldición? – Preguntó Remus a Severus.

.-No. Es su consecuencia. Los fantasmas de Draco han salido a la luz… tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos.

.-¿Tú crees? – Insistió.

.-Mi hijo estaba seguro de haber sido él el conquistador… ahora sabe que no, que fue la magia de Harry, eso le ha causado inseguridad. Supongo que teme que Harry esté con él por obligación…

.-Demasiado sexo y pocas conversaciones – Concluyó Severus abrazando a su pareja – Creo Lucius que tienes que tener "esa charla" con Draco.

.-¿Tú bromeando? Merlín Remus… la felicidad le está estropeando – Dijo exageradamente sentido – Tenemos que impedirlo. Si sigue así, a lo mejor sale de día y deja el negro – Remus sonrió como respuesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El rubio avanzó por los pasillos mirando en cada habitación que se encontraba. Esa casa era inmensa y sin embargo, a simple vista, parecía pequeña. Vio a Sirius mirando al infinito en una galería llena de plantas. Se acercó despacio hacia él.

.-Tengo miedo – Afirmó suave. Sirius no se movió – Estoy acostumbrado a que me odien, pero sin él mi vida no tiene sentido y tú eres muy importante para él… y para mi padre, y que no me aceptes me preocupa… me aterra.

.-A ti nunca te ha importado la opinión de nadie.

.-A mí nunca me ha importado nadie – Sirius se giró lentamente para mirarlo – Hasta ahora – Aclaró.

.-No me entrometo en la relación de Remus y Severus… tampoco en la tuya con tu padre… ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a influir en Harry?

.-Es que… tu guardas silencio y… No sé si él me ama o es su magia… o yo… no sé que pensar – Respondió algo vencido.

.-No me gustas… nunca me gustaste para él. Pero es su decisión y yo la respetaré siempre. Si lo que quieres es que mienta, lo siento pero no lo haré. Y no te excuses en la magia… si hubieras leído los libros que Hermione os dejó, sabrías que la magia marca el destinado pero que eso no asegura que el final de la historia sea feliz.

.-¿Por qué no te gusto?

.-Porque eres inseguro. En los negocios, en la guerra no. Ahí tienes las ideas muy claras… pero en el amor la cosa cambia. No confías en Harry, él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Le conozco y lo sé. Y tú sólo sufres de ataques de celos… infundados la mayor parte de las veces.

.-Venga ya… a Harry le gusta tontear con todos.

.-Sí… le gusta sentirse atractivo. Pero no va a arriesgar su relación contigo por eso. Si lo hace es porque piensa que es un juego inocente… No digo que esté de acuerdo, digo que él no le ve problema… tal vez deberías decírselo.

.-Ya se lo dije.

.-No… Se lo gritaste. Primero le gritas y luego le escuchas… Harry reacciona mal ante los gritos. Si no te amara con locura, te habría puesto los cuernos al minuto siguiente de vuestra primera bronca… Al menos, esa suele ser su forma de actuar – El rubio suspiró apenado lo que provocó que Sirius suavizase el tono – Draco… Harry muchas veces no hace lo que tú piensas… es cierto que le rondan muchos hombres, pero no liga con ellos y no todos ligan con él. Además¿crees que Harry no sabrá parar los pies de ese actor de quinta fila?

.-Reconozco que me pongo celoso de cualquiera que le mire… pero reconoce que a veces él…

.-Se divierte… sí. A veces les sigue el juego…

.-¿No le hago sentirse atractivo?

.-No… le das por conquistado… En eso te pareces a tu padre, tenéis un fuerte sentido de propiedad. Harry siente que le quieres marcado como una res y eso no le gusta… Y respecto a John… no le des más vueltas y confía en Harry, no es su tipo. No te digo que jamás llegue a serte infiel, pero es difícil que lo sea si tú no le empujas a ello.

.-Está bien.

.-Draco… cuando regreses… tú también tenías tu club de fans… ¿Qué harás entonces?

.-Ser políticamente correcto… Supongo que tienes razón, saco las cosas de sitio y desconfío… es la costumbre.

.-James también jugaba, como lo hace Harry. Le hacía sentirse vivo… Incluso después de casado. Pero siempre fue fiel a Lily… cuando comenzaron su relación ella aprendió a confiar y jamás le reprochó nada, y él jamás traicionó su confianza. Por eso debes de tener paciencia… Tranquilo, a partir de mañana las cosas empezaran a cambiar. Calculo que en unos 6 meses ya estaremos todos tranquilos y felices.

.-Sí… - Draco se quedó unos minutos en silencio antes de atreverse a hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente hacía meses - ¿Erais un trío, verdad?

.-¿Cómo? – Sirius salió de su estado relajado para ponerse a la defensiva.

.-En el colegio… James, Remus y tú… erais un trío. Por eso cuidáis tanto de Harry, porque es el hijo del tercero… y por eso los celos de Remus cuando os liasteis… Harry es la fotocopia de su padre, pero sabíais que la magia de James había elegido a Lily y lo vuestro no podría durar. ¿Estoy muy equivocado? – Sirius no contestó rápidamente, se limitó a mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

.-Sí, estás equivocado. Nunca fuimos un trío. Yo amaba con locura a Remus y nunca habría tocado a otro… Pero James era mi mejor amigo, salvo las parejas lo compartíamos todo. Él me apoyó siempre ante cualquiera y a cualquier precio… y Remus… bueno, siempre temió que pasara algo entre nosotros, igual que lo temes tú ahora, pero no pasó… Por eso entiendo a Harry, porque sé lo que es estar siempre en el punto de mira de tu pareja.

.-¿Remus celoso? Pues la verdad es que…

.-Aprendió a controlarse. Severus tuvo mucha suerte, la parte mala me tocó a mí – Bromeó - Remus no siempre ha sido tan dulce, te lo puedo asegurar, pero aprendió a no gastar energías pensando en negativo antes de tiempo… Supongo que su vida ha sido buena maestra.

.-¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de opinión sobre mí?

.-Haz feliz a Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El moreno suspiró cuando por fin John se fue. Había sido amable y educado, y sólo había intentado insinuarse un par de veces, pero el moreno había sido tajante. Si algo sabía John era cuando había una oportunidad y cuando ninguna, y en este caso no la había, esos ojos verdes no vacilaban ante sus mejores armas.

Al final decidió que no estaría en su cama, pero estaba claro que alguien tan especial no debía de salir de su vida… y ahí sí que Harry cedió. Verse como amigos de cuando en cuando… alguna comida y alguna cena, con pareja e hija incluida, era un plan que no le disgustaba.

Cerró los ojos cansado y se apoyó contra la puerta recién cerrada soltando un largo suspiro. Notó un olor familiar que le envolvía y unos brazos y unos labios que le tomaban con suavidad.

.-Has vuelto pronto. ¿Va todo bien? – Susurró Draco en su oído.

.-Sí… bueno, estoy algo cansado… ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? – Abrió los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

.-Desde hace rato, pero no quería interrumpir.

.-Draco… no ha pasado nada… en serio… hemos hablado y lo ha entendido y… hemos decidido quedar como amigos.

.-Vale – El moreno le miró algo sorprendido.

.-¿Vale?

.-Sí, vale… quedasteis como amigos, no es tan raro.

.-Te traje un regalo… Está en la nevera…

.-Luego lo abro - Dijo con voz ronca antes de besar de nuevo a Harry y apretarlo con más fuerza. El moreno no se resistió dejándose arrastrar hasta el sofá.

.-¿Crees que todo va a ir bien? – Draco se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Dejó de besar el cuello de Harry y le miró a los ojos.

.-Se supone que el inseguro soy yo… - En ese momento se fijó en las enormes ojeras que rodeaban los hermosos ojos verdes.

.-No… no sé… bueno, a veces lo eres – El moreno jugaba con el suave pelo albino – Estoy agotado. Pensé que estaba más fuerte, pero la vuelta al trabajo y además estoy nervioso por lo de mañana… Y llego a casa y no estás…

.-Seamus me dijo ayer que sus sondeos parecen apuntar hacia una victoria aplastante – Se acomodó encima de Harry dejando que éste se apoyara mejor.

.-Sí… pero no me fío… Además, mañana a estas horas estarás haciendo la maleta.

.-Serán tres días… Por cierto, te han subido el sueldo.

.-No me han dicho nada.

.-Aún no es oficial… el problema va a ser que coincidirá con mi retorno, eso dará mucho que hablar.

.-He pensado que en cuanto lo hagamos oficial tendré que dejar la revista.

.-Bien… así podrás dedicarte a ese libro de retratos que Remus insiste en que hagas. Por cierto… nuestra boda no será oficial en el mundo muggle… Creo que lo adecuado será que ese trámite lo posterguemos uno o dos años.

.-¿Por?

.-Porque dos meses de relación es demasiado poco ¿no crees? No debemos de llamar tanto la atención.

.-Ahora que hablamos de la boda – Harry enroscó uno de sus dedos en un mechón de la frente de Draco que no pudo evitar el sonreír – Había pensado retrasarla hasta diciembre… Tu mansión estará hermosamente decorada con vistas a la navidad… y en el jardín podemos pedir una cúpula mágica transparente con nieve como la de Hogwarts… ¿recuerdas? – El rubio asintió – He mirado el calendario y el 27…

.-¿Por la tarde o por la mañana?

.-No sé… ¿no te parece mal esas fechas?

.-No, en absoluto… Me parece una gran idea… Sabía que te gustaba la navidad, pero nunca imaginé que tanto – Harry se relajó sonriendo, así que Draco aprovechó para volver a besar su cuello.

.-Por la mañana… haremos que la cúpula esté soleada y así no habrá problema con los niños… luego podemos hacer una fiesta un poco más íntima por la noche… más familiar… y que nieve… me gusta la nieve de noche.

.-¿Qué más has pensado?

.-Sirius y Remus serán mis testigos, y Hermione mi madrina…

.-Um… no había pensado en ello…

.-Los Weasley tienen una empresa que organiza bodas… Había pensado en ellos…

.-Harry… todo tiene un límite… lo siento pero no quiero ir a partir el pastel y que salte un payaso llenándonos a todos de merengue – Rió.

.-¿Y si te prometo controlarlos personalmente? – Rogó con ojos dulces.

.-No puedo negarme ¿verdad? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

.-Son mi familia – Draco suspiró escondiendo la cara en el cuello del moreno – Draco…

.-¿Sí?

.-Tengo hambre… ¿Por qué no vas a por tu regalo a la nevera?

Con un gesto de pereza, Draco se levantó hacia la cocina. Harry se incorporó para sentarse e invocó los platos y cubiertos… antes de que el rubio desempaquetara la tarta se acordó del dragoncito de azúcar.

.-Has traído flores… - Comentó distraídamente mientras sacaba el enorme pastel - ¡Oh! Harry es…

Draco miró el dulce con ojos brillantes observando como el pequeño dragoncito caminaba por las letras "Te amo Draco" escupiendo bolitas dulces de colores por doquier. El moreno le miraba alegre.

De repente, Draco dejó caer el pastel bruscamente en la mesa y se giró hacia un sorprendidísimo Harry que no sabía qué pensar. Se acercó al moreno y le agarró fuerte por las muñecas.

.-Draco ¿qué…?

.-Llévame a casa – Pidió con cierta urgencia en la voz.

.-Draco… estamos en casa – Respondió algo sorprendido.

.-No, a mi mansión… Llévame por favor. Confía en mí.

Harry cerró los ojos trasportando a Draco a su antigua mansión. Aparecieron en el único sitio que el moreno recordaba, el salón.

Draco miró con disgusto como el polvo y las telarañas se habían adueñado del lugar. Miró a Harry cuando éste tironeó para liberar sus muñecas.

.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

.-Ven, sígueme – Draco salió por una de las puertas laterales seguido de Harry.

.-Draco, en el ministerio ya habrán detectado que…

.-No, mi padre protegió la casa, en el ministerio no saben nada. Aunque no podemos estar más de 20 minutos… - Abrió una gran puerta que crujió con fuerza.

.-¡Merlín! Esta biblioteca es casi tan grande como la del ministerio – Comentó sorprendido.

.-No exageres… Tiene que estar por aquí… - El rubio buscaba con rapidez entre gruesos volúmenes – Este no… este tampoco… este… no… no, no, no… ¡Aquí está! – Sacó de una estantería baja un delgado y pequeño libro que parecía muy antiguo pero al que se veía muy bien conservado - ¡Vamos! Sígueme… no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Sin dejar que el moreno reaccionase, le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él a través de los largos corredores de la mansión.

Lejos de allí, cuatro hombres se divertían jugando a las cartas.

.-¡Merlín, cariño! no sabes hacer trampas – Rió el rubio.

.-Slytherin 6, Gryffindor 2 – Se regodeó Severus – Os estamos barriendo.

.-Ya os dije que yo no era bueno en esto – Respondió Remus mirando como los ojos grises de su pareja de cartas estaban de color oscuro – No te enfades Sirius… es el único terreno en el que nos superan – El moreno rompió con una carcajada.

.-Eso es cierto. ¡Ay¡Joder! Tu maldito anillo me está cortando la circulación en el dedo, Lucius – Exclamó llevando su otra mano hacia el dedo herido. La sonrisa del rubio desapareció.

.-Déjame ver.

.-Lucius… - Severus también se había puesto serio – Tu hijo…

.-Vamos a la mansión – Respondió levantándose de improviso.

Harry tardó en acostumbrarse a ver con la poca luz que había en ese cuarto. Era una antigua capilla, eso se notaba, el ambiente era mágico y la fuerza del lugar indicaba que también poderoso.

.-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó empezando a intranquilizarse. Era un sitio con amor, pero también con dolor.

.-Es la antigua capilla Malfoy… antes era un lugar de sacrificios humanos, eso es lo que notas. Ahora es el lugar donde generaciones de Malfoy nos comprometemos. Ven, colócate en este punto del altar - De uno de los pocos muebles que había en aquella capilla, Draco sacó una daga corta. Harry creyó distinguir una serpiente enroscada en el mango – Los demás están a punto de llegar.

.-Draco…

.-Quiero casarme contigo ahora, Harry. Ahora. No mañana ni en Navidades ni otro día… ahora… Por favor – Le cogió de una mano con dulzura – Cásate conmigo.

.-Pero… Los invitados… la nieve…

.-Por favor… casémonos ahora… te juro que en navidades tendrás toda la fiesta que quieras, pero por favor… Harry… – Harry aún sorprendido, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Draco le colocó en un punto del altar redondo que estaba en medio de la capilla y el se colocó enfrente. Lucius corría por los pasillos seguido de los otros tres hombres… no iba a interrumpir la boda, porque si el anillo Malfoy estaba molesto era porque no había sido invitado por primera vez en siglos a una boda de la familia… pero él no pensaba estar ausente en ese momento tan importante para la vida de su "estúpido e impetuoso" hijo. Abrió la puerta de la capilla y entraron.

En el centro, Draco y Harry les esperaban.

.-Padre, rápido, nos queda poco tiempo.

.-Harry – Llamó Sirius mientras Lucius se movía con rapidez hacia un bloque de piedra de la capilla y lo golpeaba tres veces - ¿Estás seguro?

.-Sí, no sé por qué pero es lo que quiero.

Sirius asintió en silencio y avanzó hacia Harry para ponerse tras él y apoyar firmemente la mano en su hombro.

Lucius depositó sobre el altar dos anillos que sacó de una caja cuyo origen era anterior a la propia historia y mientras su hijo le sonreía, se colocó tras él poniendo también su mano en su hombro.

Severus apretó con fuerza la mano de Remus antes de soltarlo y posicionarse en medio de los contrayentes. Sacó su varita y abriendo el libro que había traído Draco, comenzó a leer en un idioma que Harry no entendía.

En un momento determinado, paró y cogió el cuchillo. Realizó un corte pequeño pero profundo en la mano derecha de Draco y luego otro en la de Harry. Siguió con las invocaciones mientras unía sus manos sangrantes enlazando sus dedos. Luego las rodeó con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su bolsillo.

Cuando las heridas de sus manos se tocaron, el moreno sintió un pequeño escalofrío pero sólo sonrió algo asustado. Él había estado en bodas mágicas, pero nunca había visto ese rito. La sangre goteó entre las manos y cayó sobre los anillos que perdieron su aspecto roñoso en ese mismo instante trasformándose de forma mágica. Draco, sin soltar la mano de Harry, cogió con la izquierda el dragón de oro blanco y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano libre de Harry, que le imitó con el fénix de oro cobrizo. En ese mismo instante, las heridas de sus manos se cerraron.

Severus leyó una última frase, apuntando con su varita las manos de ambos.

Thig crioch air saoghal, ach mairidh gaol is ceòl. ()

Harry notó como Sirius apartaba la mano de su hombro y le abrazaba con fuerza, haciendo que su mano soltase la de Draco que también era abrazado por Lucius.

.-¡Vámonos! – Urgió Severus mientras Remus se limpiaba las lágrimas – Las felicitaciones en casa de… - Dudó unos segundos antes de elegir – de Harry.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

(El mundo se acabará, pero el amor y la música perdurarán – Es un dicho gaélico.)

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios. Dentro de nada esto se va a acelerar…

No describo bien la capilla porque están a oscuras y Harry a penas la ve, pero la siente. Cuando llegue el momento la describiré. Bss. S


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, holita…

Ya regresé… siento la tardanza, pero ya me conocéis… a veces me dan bajones o pierdo el hilo de lo que escribo… o como en este caso tengo exámenes, un bajón, pocos musos cerca y mucho trabajo.

En realidad lo que me pasó es que presumí de escribir con facilidad los lemon y… me atasqué… por bocazas, para qué negarlo.

Bss.

S.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Harry notó como Sirius apartaba la mano de su hombro y le abrazaba con fuerza, haciendo que su mano soltase la de Draco que también era abrazado por Lucius._

_.-¡Vámonos! – Urgió Severus mientras Remus se limpiaba las lágrimas – Las felicitaciones en casa de… - Dudó unos segundos antes de elegir – de Harry._

--- Capítulo 18: La noche de bodas ---

Desaparecieron justo antes de que saltasen todas las alarmas en la central de aurores.

Draco se soltó de Remus nada más aterrizar buscando a su ahora marido que, como era costumbre en él, apareció justo en la puerta de casa. Harry no pudo decir nada, porque e un sonriente rubio le abrazó con fuerza y le besó.

.-¡Felicidades! Ha sido muy, muy, muy romántico – Exclamó Remus haciendo que de su varita salieran miles de pétalos de rosas sobre ellos.

.-Ha sido irracional, impulsivo y arriesgado… ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas Potter? Nos has puesto a todos en peligro – Le regañó Severus.

.-Fue idea mía, Severus… - El profesor le miró con cara de asombro y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

.-Perdón entonces… Pero esto me reafirma en que estás siendo una mala influencia para mi ahijado – Dijo con voz neutra. Luego se giró hacia Draco - ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas Draco?

.-Oh, Severus. Deja en paz a los chicos… No pensaban, simplemente – Remus le abrazó con fuerza por detrás sonriente.

.-Hermosa tarta – Dijo Lucius desde el fondo observando atentamente al dragón que ahora dormitaba tranquilo en la O de Draco.

.-Padre – Draco soltó a Harry y se acercó a él – Yo… necesitaba hacerlo – Lucius le miró tranquilo, Harry no pudo descifrar si su recién estrenado suegro estaba triste o alegre.

.-¿Y tú Harry¿Lo necesitabas?

.-Pues… - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió nervioso delante de él – Yo quiero a su hijo señor Malfoy - ¿Le había llamado señor Malfoy?... Lucius soltó una leve risa por la situación – Estábamos planeando la boda para diciembre y…

.-¿Has ido a alguna boda entre magos¿Conocías este rito? – Preguntó tranquilo. Sirius apareció en ese momento con una bolsa llena de botellas de cava.

.-Eres igual que tu padre – Exclamó sonriendo y soltando las bolsas – Ven a mis brazos… - Harry se vio como si su persona fuera un limón entrando en una exprimidora, pero se sintió aliviado a ser liberado del interrogatorio de su suegro.

.-Sirius… por favor… me ahogo – El moreno le soltó y le miró alegre sujetándole de los hombros.

.-Eres valiente Harry… Espero que seas muy feliz – Acarició su cara y se giró hacia Draco – Y tú, no olvides nunca la conversación de esta tarde… o te juro que te despellejaré vivo.

.-Sirius… - La voz del padre sonó a aviso.

.-Lucius… - Respondió imitando su tono de voz. El rubio miró hacia el cielo buscando paciencia. Su hijo acababa de casarse y no era el momento de tirar de las orejas a su novio.

.-Estaba a punto de explicarle a mi yerno – Harry tembló haciendo sonreír a su padrino que era el único que lo había notado – El rito por el que se ha casado… Ya que has traído bebida y aquí hay una tarta enorme…

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a repartir el pastel. Remus jugó con el dragoncito para disgusto de Severus y Lucius, aunque ambos decidieron no decir nada. El castaño notó su disgusto, pero haciendo un gesto que significaba que ambos hacían el ridículo recogió la figurita de azúcar y la puso entre sus manos, en segundos era una figurita de porcelana fina.

.-Muchas gracias Remus – Draco la aceptó sonriente - La guardaré como recuerdo – Afirmó dejándola sobre la encimera – Mira Harry… nuestro primer regalo como desposados – Severus y Lucius miraron esta vez al lobo con cara de contrariedad. Él les respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

.-El rito de vuestra boda se llama vulgarmente "El clandestino" – Cogió el plato con la ración de tarta que Draco le ofrecía y pensando en cuál sería ahora su regalo – Y lo llaman así por muchos motivos… Según la historia, este rito se remonta a los albores de la civilización celta. Es el rito más antiguo que se conoce, aunque como has visto es poco vistoso y participativo, por eso no suele usarse. Durante siglos lo utilizaron los magos y pueblos perseguidos o con derecho de pernada para evitar a los señores, la justicia, la inquisición o al radical de turno… Luego pasó a ser un rito casi exclusivamente usado por los magos gay ya que no se permitía la unión entre ellos hasta hace unos 100 o 150 años, y también lo usaban amantes desesperados a los que no se les permitía el matrimonio por razones de familia, política o estado.

.-Pero yo sé que los Malfoy siempre usáis ese rito – Dijo Sirius.

.-Sí… pero en las bodas de plata, a los 25 años o como mi padre en las de oro, a los 50. Es un ritual muy poderoso y solemos usarlo cuando estamos muy seguros de nuestras parejas. Recuerda que nos casamos por razones político-sociales… no por amor – Miró al moreno de ojos verdes que le observaba serio – Tu caso es… siempre te gustó romper reglas ¿no?

.-Es un rito en el que se pide permiso a la magia universal para uniros… en vuestro caso aceptó ya que los anillos se trasformaron y el altar brilló, pero no siempre lo hace – Informó Severus retomando el tema – Claro que tampoco pasa nada por eso… si no te importa llevar unos anillos roñosos... – Se quedó algo pensativo unos segundos antes de retomar su discurso - Básicamente, la unión de las sangres es la unión de las magias y las almas de cada uno… La sangre es la vida… Pero el rito exige una pequeña prueba… - Miró a Draco que pareció recordar algo desagradable en ese mismo instante.

.-¿Una prueba¿Cuál? – Preguntó Harry curioso, pero Lucius siguió con la historia ignorando la pregunta.

.-Los anillos que lleváis no son de la familia Malfoy… son anteriores, de nuestros antepasados, los que aún no tenían apellidos… no sabría decirte cuándo ni cómo fueron construidos… Cuando se creó la rama Malfoy se guardaron como reliquia. Llevaban siglos sin ser utilizados… supongo que porque el amor no ha sido nunca necesario en nuestra familia. Si no recuerdo mal la última pareja que los llevó se había casado clandestinamente huyendo de la ira de un druida en el continente… su hijo fue el primer Malfoy o el padre del primero no se sabe… sólo quedan confusas leyendas sobre él.

Harry miraba su anillo pensativo, rodándolo por su dedo. Luego cogió la mano de Draco y miró el suyo con atención.

.-Sé por qué el mío es un dragón… pero el suyo ¿no debería ser un caldero? – Preguntó haciendo referencia al significado de su apellido.

.-¿No me has escuchado Harry? – El tono de Severus se había dulcificado – Unisteis las magias y las almas. Que en el caso de Draco coincida con su nombre es casualidad. Y bueno… tú y un ave fénix… salvo en la belleza del animal, tenéis cierto parecido… - Harry miró a Sirius que se servía otro gran trozo de pastel. Éste sólo le sonrió.

.-¿Por qué pusisteis vuestra mano el nuestros hombros?

.-¡Ah! – Continuó Lucius – No era necesario, pero da más fuerza al acto porque, en este caso, indica el apoyo incondicional de la familia. En realidad, este rito lo pueden hacer los contrayentes solos, con que uno sepa leer gaélico antiguo sirve… pero Draco no quería hacerlo todo tan clandestino ¿verdad? – Miró sonriente a su hijo.

.-Si… por eso activé el hechizo que avisa al anillo de tu padrino.

.-¿Lo vais a hacer público? – Preguntó Remus dando por terminado su banquete de menta y chocolate.

.-No… por ahora no debe de saberlo nadie… ni Hermione… - Respondió Harry – A ella se lo contaré yo en el momento preciso. En diciembre haremos algo de cara al mundo mágico.

.-Y el año que viene para todo el mundo muggle – Terminó de aclarar Draco.

.-Voy al baño de arriba… espérame Severus para irnos juntos a casa, creo que ya es hora de dejarles solos - Sirius miró al lobo y sonrió con complicidad.

.-Sí… te espero – Respondió el aludido observando de nuevo el dragón de porcelana.

.-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos Sirius – Anunció Lucius levantándose – Mañana será un día largo… y aún no hice las maletas.

.-No tienes maletas que hacer, mentiroso… pero sí – Golpeó la mesa y se levantó – Vamos… ¿Os ayudo a recoger?

.-No… no hace falta, gracias – Respondió Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius se estiró dejando que la tensión acumulada saliese de sus doloridos músculos. Apoyó su mano en la mesa que estaba aún sin recoger, con los naipes revueltos sobre ella, y con la mirada perdida comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos.

Lucius le miraba demasiado serio esperando a que se girase para mirarlo. Al final se dio por vencido, cuando vio que el moreno se comenzaba a poner cómodo pero no abría la boca.

.-¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste a Draco para que decidiera casarse? – Preguntó Lucius algo contrariado.

.-Desde luego no le hablé de boda – Respondió el moreno empleando el mismo tono de contrariedad mientras dejaba caer su casaca sobre una silla – Supongo que fue su maldita inseguridad…

.-Eso está claro… - Golpeó con la mano el respaldo de una silla - ¡Maldita sea! De todos los enlaces mágicos que existen… ¿y si algo sale mal? Draco tiene que mentirle en su noche de bodas… Harry le odiará cuando se entere.

.-¿Por qué no le frenaste? – Sirius le miró serio a los ojos.

.-Porque tú tampoco lo hiciste… - Contestó con brusquedad. Luego respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y continuó - Harry no sabe las características de este rito… Tiene que hacer un sacrificio, aunque sea de mentira, para que sea válido. Va a enfadarse con mi hijo.

.-Si se enfada, ya hablaré yo con él cuando volváis a Japón… y se lo explicaré – Miró a su pareja. Lucius estaba realmente tan preocupado como él… pero ambos habían simulado tranquilidad hasta el momento – Les irá bien… se aman… Harry le pondrá guindilla en sus comidas durante un mes, pero le perdonará.

.-Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes.

.-Bueno… la magia de Harry le eligió… es un buen presagio… Y como dijo Severus, el altar y los anillos… - Lucius se removió nervioso.

.-Pero sólo es eso… un presagio. Le he preguntado, mientras ibas a por las botellas, el por qué… y su respuesta ha sido que lo necesitaba…

.-¿Y Harry¿Le has preguntado?

.-Harry lo ha hecho porque Draco se lo ha pedido…

.-Creo que ha actuado igual que cuando busca una nueva inversión… ha visto lo que quería y ha ido a por ello… Cuando hemos hablado, recuerdo haberle dicho que con Harry era inseguro, pero no en los negocios… supongo que ha buscado la forma de actuar basándose en el terreno que domina mejor… por eso la urgencia.

.-Es una buena explicación – Aceptó el abrazo de Sirius que lentamente se había acercado a él – Cuando Draco tiene claro un negocio no vacila… supongo que tiene claro que ama a Harry y ha pensado que para qué esperar – Enredó sus dedos en la melena del moreno que ya no le miraba disgustado – Supongo que tendremos que aceptarlo aunque nos parezca… precipitado.

.-Supones bien – Le besó – Ahora soy yo el que tiene un gran problema – Anunció pegándose a él.

.-¿Cuál es ese gran problema?

.-El gran problema es que ayer me acosté con mi novio… – Volvió a besarlo – Y hoy lo voy a hacer con el suegro de mi ahijado – Sonrió pícaro.

.-Eso suena pervertido – Susurró antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

.-Va a ser nuestra última noche en algún tiempo… así que espero que sea algo más que pervertido – Afirmó cerrando con fuerza su abrazo y rozando sus caderas mientras exponía su cuello para que lo tomase – Una duda…

.-¿Cuál?

.-Si este rito exige un falso sacrificio, y los Malfoy lo sabéis… ¿cómo…?

.-¿Por qué te crees que nunca usamos esos anillos? – Levantó una ceja de manera seductora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Media hora más tarde y por fin solos, Harry y Draco discutían a los pies de la escalera.

.-Te digo que no… Soy yo el que tiene que llevarte en brazos.

.-Estás flojo Draco… ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? Te hace falta un gimnasio… además… soy yo el que tiene que llevarte a ti.

.-Que no… espera ¿me estás llamando gordo?

.-No, sólo un poco fofo.

.-Mira… - Decidió morderse la lengua y no contestar - Está bien. Ninguno de los dos, dame la mano y subimos juntos.

.-Draco… ¿por qué querías que nos casáramos hoy? – Le preguntó subiendo un escalón por detrás.

.-No lo sé… vi la tarta y… hoy tuve una conversación con tu padrino que me dio que pensar… - Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y se giró para mirarlo - Bueno, en junio es mi cumpleaños, en julio el tuyo… necesitábamos una fecha para celebrar en agosto ¿no crees? - Harry sonrió – A partir de ahora voy a intentar que tu vida sea más fácil… te lo prometo.

El moreno le miró a los ojos, en ellos leía la misma felicidad que creía reflejar en los suyos. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y lentamente se acercó para besarlo.

Primero lentamente sus labios se unieron con pequeños besos cada vez más largos. Luego, acarició con la lengua el labio de arriba de Draco que aún no había cerrado los ojos y le miraba con inmenso amor. El rubio le abrazó por la cintura y le obligó a profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente, en una lucha de reconocimiento que obligó a sus dueños a unirse aún más. Draco apretó fuerte sus caderas contra las de Harry, que ya excitado enredó sus piernas a su alrededor.

Draco le empujó contra la pared para sujetarlo y luego se giró con él para entrar en la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto. Harry notó la rigidez de su marido y dejó de besarlo. Se apoyó en el suelo y se giró.

.-Bendito Remus… - Exclamó el moreno sonriendo.

El cuarto estaba totalmente trasformado. Una inmensa bañera de madera estaba en uno de los lados con flores blancas bailando y flotando por toda ella.

Velas aromáticas iluminaban la habitación, y la cama estaba esperándoles llena de pétalos de colores.

Había vino enfriándose en una hielera y dos copas de pie alto enlazadas con un lacito lila estaban esperando en una mesita supletoria a su lado, rodeadas de pequeños dulces y salados. También había un botecito con las famosas vitaminas de Severus.

En la mesita de Harry había unos cuantos frascos de lubricantes con diferentes sabores y texturas y también de polvos corporales comestibles, esposas japonesas de seda, masajeadores… y junto a la inmensa bañera estaba todo lo necesario para un baño de lo más erótico, incluidos los vibradores sumergibles y las esponjas.

.-No sabía que nuestra boda le hubiese hecho tanta ilusión – Bromeó el rubio entrando en la habitación con curiosidad.

.-Y si no le conozco mal… aún no ha terminado. Pero probablemente no sabremos más hasta mañana - Ronroneó antes de sumergirse en la boca del rubio.

.-Harry… cariño… Tengo que decirte algo antes de que continúes – Susurró bajito junto a sus labios.

.-Dime… - Respondió mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

.-Antes de que consumemos… y de que esto ya no tenga vuelta atrás… - Draco se apartó un poco – Hay algo importante que debes saber… de nuestro rito.

.-¿Qué es? – Preguntó travieso sin darse cuenta de que el rubio se había puesto algo serio.

.-Hemos… bueno, aún no, pero vamos a unir nuestras almas… y nuestra magia… y si uno de los dos rompe su palabra… pues – Harry dejó de juguetear en el cuello de Draco y levantó la mirada seria.

.-¿Pues? – Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

.-Si nos separamos… ambos perderemos la magia.

.-Ya… cogí el concepto… así que si esto no funciona nos tendremos que soportar de por vida… - Harry se apartó bruscamente.

.-En realidad es difícil que eso pase. El rito no se habría realizado… es decir, los anillos no se habrían trasformado si la magia no lo viese claro.

.-Se te olvida que eso ya lo sabíamos. Mi magia te eligió ¿recuerdas mi parte veela? – Preguntó con algo de ironía. Draco bajó la mirada – Tú como siempre… Como dudas de mí, me planteas que elija o tú o mi magia… ¿verdad?

.-No es eso… además yo también puedo perderla – Protestó maldiciéndose por haber elegido ese rito.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos que estar sin… sexo para que esto se rompa?

.-No puede haber más sexo entre nosotros… nunca.

.-¿Cómo? – Harry abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido – Estás de broma, Draco – El rubio se dio cuenta de que tal vez había exagerado un poco.

.-Me refiero a uno o dos años, no estoy seguro… De todas formas, algo me hace pensar que si me rechazas ahora será para siempre – Para ser un mentiroso experimentado, le estaba costando un horror engañar a Harry.

.-Necesito algo de tiempo para decidir… para mí, ser mago lo es todo… - Pronunció con suavidad.

.-Pero puede que salga bien… - Se maldijo por no haber elegido otro tipo de mentira – Vamos, estoy muy convencido de que va a salir bien.

El moreno tranquilo pero con el rostro serio se quitó lentamente la ropa y las gafas, y sin decir palabra se sumergió en la bañera. Draco le observaba algo triste. De todas las mentiras había ido a escoger una que… Como siempre había olvidado que Harry era un niño apaleado y escondido bajo unas escaleras, hasta que supo que era mago… no es que después de eso la vida hubiese sido estupenda para el moreno que ahora sumergía la cabeza en el agua caliente, pero había mejorado algo desde ese momento. La verdad es que era un tema del que había hablado muy poco con él.

Harry salió a respirar llamando su atención.

.-Harry… creo que… - Tenía que decirle la verdad aunque eso anulase el matrimonio.

.-Te estoy esperando… necesito que me enjabones la espalda…

.-Ya pero antes…

.-Mira Draco – Avanzó por el agua hasta llegar al borde que estaba a la altura del rubio – No va a salir mal… y si sale – Se encogió de hombros – Ya he arriesgado mi magia en otras ocasiones… y ninguna de ellas era tan merecedora de sacrificio como lo eres tú – Se apoyó sobre el borde para besarlo suavemente – Prefiero arriesgar por ti que ser un mago amargado por no tenerte – Susurró haciendo que al rubio se le erizara la piel del cuello.

Draco notó como todo su cuerpo temblaba, se acababa de dar cuenta de que alguien que arriesgaba tanto como Harry por él, no era por un antojo pasajero… y él, como el gran idiota que era, sólo había dudado por tonterías. No le funcionaba la espontaneidad, definitivamente él era frío y calculador… y aunque lo del matrimonio era una decisión que tenía tomada hacía ya tiempo, lo de precipitarlo… elegir el rito de la falsa elección… y sobre todo no pensar qué era lo que Harry tendría que elegir, le había llevado a casi perderlo o mejor pensado, a casi perderse. No volvería a ser tan impulsivo con las cosas serias… tal vez a la hora de elegir las películas de cine, pero no lo volvería a hacer con nada que se relacionase con Harry.

.-¿No vienes? – Preguntó travieso Harry, alejándose de él y sacándolo de sus negros pensamientos.

.-Sí – Respondió sintiéndose de lo más miserable.

.-¿Pasa algo?

.-¿Te han atado alguna vez en una bañera? – Había que consumar el matrimonio.

Harry sonrió travieso como respuesta. Draco se puso en pie sobre la cama para que le pudiera observar tranquilo quitarse la ropa, mientras le veía chapotear en la enorme bañera, acomodándose para observarlo.

La ropa del rubio, pese a estar manchada y arrugada después del ajetreado día, resbalaba por su cuerpo con una suavidad y elegancia que hacía maravillarse al moreno, que con una sonrisa boba en la cara, sólo distinguía a ver lo esencial y a imaginarse el resto… pero eso era lo más divertido.

Harry estiró los brazos a lo largo de la bañera, mientras elegante y silenciosamente Draco se sumergía completamente en el agua caliente. Cuando sacó la cabeza besó al moreno posesivamente, envolviéndole en un abrazo.

.-¡Merlín, Harry! Estás muy excitado – Susurró sorprendido en su oído.

.-Lo que mis ojos no ven, mi mente lo imagina – Respondió alegre.

.-Te llevaré a un especialista para que te opere la vista – Afirmó besándole de nuevo y comenzando a deslizar sus manos por las caderas del moreno.

.-No… - Respondió con suavidad enredando sus piernas alrededor del rubio que gimió con fuerza – Sé lo mucho que te ponen mis gafas – Bromeó.

Draco le empujó hacia la pared de la bañera para apoyarlo y seguir besándolo. Despacio recorrió todos los recovecos del moreno, que, más inquieto que otras veces, le acariciaba con la misma dedicación y haciendo de espejo en la medida de lo posible.

.-Hace mucho – Lamió el cuello de Harry – Que deseo probar una cosa contigo – Propuso mientras jadeaba.

.-Puedes probar conmigo lo que quieras – Respondió con los ojos verdes cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás porque su atención estaba en su entrepierna. Lentamente su erección era masajeada por el rubio a la vez que él hacía lo mismo con la suya.

.-Estupendo… -Susurró soltándole – Tienes algunos juguetes que yo no he probado nunca…

.-Te advierto que muchos de estos juguetes pueden crear adicción… el sexo real no es tan preciso. ¿Qué propones? – Se abrazó fuerte volviendo a enrollarse en él.

.-El… masajeador anal… tal vez eso con forma de boca…

.-No… es nuestra noche de bodas… con ellos se obtienen orgasmos muy rápidos y fuertes, pero harán que nos olvidemos de que no estamos solos.

.-¿Qué quieres decir? – Harry echó su mano hacia atrás y cogió el entrenador.

.-Este aparato alargado en algunos sitios se conoce, no sé si erróneamente, como el chupanieves – En este caso era una boca en la que se introducía el miembro, y que una vez activada, hacía movimientos de masaje. Harry la activó y Draco abrió fuerte los ojos.

.-Pero… ¡Es como una mamada electrónica!

.-Sí… Es una garganta profunda con diferentes ritmos y velocidades que sólo se cansa si se le acaban las pilas… Está bien para los solitarios y los que son demasiado rápidos… les ayuda a entrenar… ya sabes… pero es tan efectivo que si lo usases ahora te olvidarías de que yo estoy contigo.

.-Exagerado.

.-¿Tú crees? Cuando me lo regalaron me pasé tres días con el pene dentro… no me movía ni para comer. Paré cuando acabé con las reservas de pilas de toda la casa – Draco rompió en una carcajada.

.-No te ofendas, pero no me parece muy erótico… donde esté tu boca y tu lengua – Le beso apoyando ambas manos en su trasero y ayudándole a acomodar la postura – Y tu garganta… - Harry tiró el aparato hacia un rincón de la habitación y profundizó el beso.

.-El masajeador – Pudo pronunciar aún en la boca del rubio – No es exactamente como un vibrador, no es su trabajo… Si lo que quieres es un fuerte orgasmo… este negro en forma más o menos de jota es un vibrador masculino especial para buscar el punto P… el día que lo use contigo te volverás más pasivo, te lo prometo.

.-Harry… si algún día fracasas como fotógrafo… podrás montar una tienda de objetos eróticos… en serio… sabes más de ellos que sus fabricantes – Harry le miró sonrojado.

.-¿Te parezco un pervertido?

.-No… cada cual tiene sus aficiones… mientras no hagas daño a nadie… y la compartas sólo conmigo… - El moreno le besó con dulzura como respuesta - Y lo del masajeador… no lo he usado nunca, como la mayoría de todo esto, pero sé que sólo prepara… Me preguntaba si hay alguno sumergible por aquí… quiero que me prepare mientras te tomo… Si no llegas muy rápido al orgasmo, podrás luego vaciarte en mí…

.-Pero… a mí me haría ilusión que llegásemos los dos a la vez… más o menos… al menos la primera vez… es nuestra noche de bodas… - Protestó.

.-Para ti esto es importante ¿verdad?... Lo de la boda… lo del matrimonio…

.-No te imaginas cuanto te amo Draco… aunque aún no entiendo que vi en un presuntuoso gilipollas como tú – Draco le salpicó provocando su carcajada.

.-Si tu deseo es que lleguemos la primera vez, ambos al mismo tiempo… hay muchas maneras – Sonrió con picardía – Yo no sé tanto de juguetes, pero tengo unas manos que son insuperables…

.-¿Ah, sí? – Retó insinuante.

Draco tomó de nuevo su boca con deseo y se enlazaron en una lucha de caricias y de besos. Lentamente rehizo el camino del principio, acariciando todo el torso y la espalda del moreno sin dejar su boca libre un solo segundo. Harry gimió al notar como sus pezones eran atacados de nuevo primero con pellizcos suaves, y luego con presiones más fuertes y duraderas… Él bajó sus manos hacia el vientre de Draco y apoyando una en la cadera del rubio, se acercó para aumentar el roce, mientras que la otra iba a colocarse en la sensible entrepierna de su ya casi esposo.

Draco entendió el mensaje y bajó también su mano hacia la erección de Harry. Se apartaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, antes de abalanzarse de nuevo el uno en los labios del otro mientras se masturbaban mutuamente.

Parecía fácil desde fuera ver ambos cuerpos en el agua moviéndose y gimiendo, pero no perder el ritmo propio mientras que se imponía el que la pareja pedía no era tan sencillo. Draco lo consiguió a la perfección, sonriendo mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Harry que se perdió un par de veces entre un mar de sensaciones… hasta que llegaron a tener y necesitar el mismo endiablado ritmo. Ya no importaba quién movía su mano en dónde, sólo el estar más juntos, más cerca… respirando el uno en la boca del otro, y entre cruzando miradas excitadas y brillantes mientras el ritmo de ambos subía, cada vez más y sin necesidad de nada… todo era animal y automático… todo era sexo.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, gimiendo con fuerza mientras se derramaba, y notando como su mano, ya casi dormida, se llenaba del calor que emanaba de Draco y que se mezclaba con el agua de la bañera. Draco también temblaba, pero en vez de cerrar los ojos, se obligó a abrirlos para no perderse nada.

Segundos después, ambos recuperaban la respiración, satisfechos, sonrientes y cogidos de la mano, estirados en la bañera que había puesto en funcionamiento el jacuzzi, por arte de magia.

.-Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Remus… Ahora entiendo por qué tanto tu padrino como el mío le adoran – Susurró acercando a Harry a su lado.

.-Tal vez con Sirius jugase más… pero me da la impresión de que Severus es muy tradicional… no sabría qué hacer en esta habitación.

.-Creo que te conoce bien… Los tres habéis hablado mucho de sexo por lo que veo.

.-Mucho… les tocó lidiar con un adolescente violado… Para mí todo era tabú y lo seguiría siendo si ellos no me hubiesen educado como lo hicieron.

.-Yo no he hablado mucho con mi padre de ello… creo que nada. Sólo me miraba en silencio, a veces con pena a veces con enfado. Yo sabía que no le gustaba que mi cuerpo fuera parte de algunas negociaciones, pero nunca lo hablamos… creo que se siente algo responsable… Por eso se esforzó tanto en que te consiguiera, pensó que tú me… frenarías.

.-¿Y acertó?

.-¿Qué si acertó?... Desde que me hiciste tener aquel orgasmo sólo con lamer mi mano…

.-Ah, sí – Sonrió – Lo recuerdo… En tu despacho. Fui a pedirte perdón por algo…

.-Si te hubiese follado en ese instante… nos hubiésemos evitado cientos de problemas.

.-No era el momento…

.-Nos lo pusimos difícil – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Los dos deseando arrancarnos la ropa y en vez de eso…

.-Te tiraste a mi novio – Draco se incorporó en el agua sorprendido.

.-Fue por…

.-Te lo tiraste delante de todo el periódico – Giró la cabeza para mirarle.

.-Harry…

.-Y lo peor de todo… lo que más me molestó no fue que lo hicieras… supongo que no podía esperar otra cosa de ti, lo que más me molestó fue que le eligieras a él y no a mí – Draco sonrió besándole dulcemente.

.-En realidad era a ti a quién quería… ya lo sabes… pero estabas empeñado en tener el culo cerrado para mí – Harry soltó una carcajada.

.-Será mejor que salgamos fuera o nos quedaremos arrugados como pasas – Dijo soltándose y cogiendo una toalla cercana.

Draco salió tras él, pero no se envolvió en nada. Abrazó a Harry por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a bajar las manos por el abdomen para quitarle la pieza de mullida tela que le estorbaba. Harry se apoyó en él dejándose hacer, llevando sus manos hacia atrás para enredarlas en los cabellos húmedos del rubio.

El rubio miró la escena en el espejo que estaba colocado enfrente y que hasta ese momento no había visto. Harry totalmente expuesto entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados… estaba claro que no había nada más hermoso en el planeta. Le comenzó a acariciar despacio los brazos y los costados hasta llegar a sus caderas, deleitándose en cada milímetro de piel. De ahí, con la yema de los dedos, bajó por las ingles hasta la entrepierna que respondió con un pequeño saltito, mientras Harry suspiraba con fuerza y se apoyaba más en él. Apoyó una de sus manos envolviendo toda la zona, y la otra subió hacia el cuello para girar el mentón del moreno hacia sí.

.-Harry – Suplicó en un susurro ahogado – Por favor…

El moreno abrió los ojos y sin soltarse, estiró la mano hacia uno pequeño objeto verde lima que había cerca. La base cuadrada tenía unas ventosas que pegó casi a ciegas en la pared de la bañera, calculando con sus manos la altura del trasero de Draco, que reía al ver que aún así no se apartaba de él. Del centro salía un cilindro no muy ancho ni muy largo con forma de pirulí.

Introdúcetelo y comenzará a funcionar lento. Como casi todos mis juguetes, está hechizado, sabrá cómo hacer lo que deseas.

.-¿Aguantarás?

.-Lo intentaré.

Se giró dentro de los brazos de Draco y le besó empujándole un poco hacia atrás. Draco buscó con las manos el masajeador y se lo introdujo despacio, dejando a penas de respirar en la boca de Harry. Cuando lo tuvo dentro, notó como comenzó a vibrar suavemente haciendo pequeños giros, como si fuesen dedos nerviosos pero expertos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras se acostumbraba. Bruscamente giró a Harry y comenzó a acariciarle de nuevo, esta vez con más deseo.

A ratos le temblaban las rodillas, pero sonreía y acercaba más a Harry al que había puesto los pezones erectos y ahora torturaba jugando con su entrada y sus dedos, y con sus testículos… rodeaba la erección, pero no la estimulaba intentando ayudar al moreno para poder hacer lo que pretendía.

Por sorpresa introdujo la cabeza del pene en Harry que se estiró hacia delante. Exclamó algo pero se dejó arrastrar más hacia atrás, ayudando a que su compañero se introdujera más adentro. Invocó la mesa alta que estaba cerca de la bañera, y tirando todo lo que había sobre ella, se apoyó para estar más cómodo y así favorecer las embestidas de Draco. El rubio se movía despacio, y se inclinaba para depositar largos besos y lamidas en la espalda de Harry que empezaba a desear llevar su mano a su erección que le gritaba que le prestase atención. Draco sonrió al verle hacer el gesto y suspiró.

Dos esposas chinas de seda se introdujeron con suavidad en sendas muñecas del moreno y las patas de la mesa, dejándole inmovilizado sobre ella en una postura un poco rara. Harry se intentó quejar pero Draco le metió los dedos en la boca y comenzó a acelerar su ritmo. El moreno cerró los ojos y comenzó a lamerlos con deliberada lentitud. Draco paró para acomodarse de nuevo, esta vez sus embestidas comenzaron a ser largas y profundas, hasta que la lengua de Harry se metió traviesa entre dos de sus dedos e hizo algo que… Draco casi se mareó. Se separó del masajeador sin darse cuenta y se hundió en el cuerpo del moreno intentando fundirse con él.

Notó como se tenía que agarrar a Harry para no caer, mientras su semen empezaba a escaparse en empujes sin control. Resbaló un poco, manchando las piernas del moreno, que ya suelto de sus ataduras, se giraba con agilidad para sujetarlo.

.-Te quiero – Apenas pudo susurrar con la garganta seca mientras Harry le depositaba despacio en la cama – Te quiero tanto…

.-Está bien… yo también a ti… anda, descansa – El moreno se sentía extrañamente raro.

.-No – Dijo reteniéndole – Termina lo que empezamos… quiero que te corras dentro… es nuestra noche de bodas… - Harry se tumbó sobre él besándole, dejando que por unos minutos su marido descansara.

Hizo un rápido recorrido de besos por todo el torso del rubio, que este agradeció con suspiros. Le deseaba, le deseaba con locura… su erección estaba preparada, su cuerpo estaba preparado y su esposo le esperaba anhelante… pero algo no estaba bien… miraba los ojos grises y algo le frenaba.

.-¿Qué está pasando Draco¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

.-Nada amor – Respondió besándole – Te estoy esperando…

.-Y yo quiero pero… - El rubio le miró sin comprender hasta que como un rayo la respuesta le apareció en la mente.

.-¡Merlín! Te mentí… eso es lo que pasa… Te mentí… y la magia antigua exige que te lo cuente todo.

.-¿Más sorpresas? Draco… - El tono de Harry era de reproche.

.-Este ritual exige que el más poderoso de los dos se dé incondicionalmente… tú eres el más poderoso… - Harry negó con la cabeza como señal de no entender- Exige un pequeño sacrificio… que te mienta, que te haga elegir, recuerda que no es un rito normal… - El moreno le miró con algo de angustia - No vas a perder tu magia si todo va mal… pero tenía que mentirte y que aún así tú aceptaras como lo has hecho ¿comprendes ahora?

.-¿Tenías que hacerme creer que arriesgaba algo importante para mí por ti?

.-Por los dos…

.-Ya… - El moreno se apartó un poco de Draco – Y ahora exige que seas sincero… ¿Y si es ahora cuando ya no quiero continuar?

.-En realidad ya está todo terminado… por eso exige que te lo cuente… No sería lógico comenzar un matrimonio con mentiras.

Debía de ser cierto, porque de repente, se sintió empujado hacia Draco… Pero estaba enfadado, dolido, desilusionado… Así que se resistió apartándose del todo y tumbándose boca arriba mirando al techo.

.-Harry – Ronroneo el rubio a su lado – Vamos… mírame… Lo siento, tenía tantas ganas de tenerte que no pensé lo suficiente en las consecuencias al elegir el rito. Lo escogí por el nombre, sin pensar… Sólo me pareció romántico – Harry miró hacia el lado contrario.

.-Siempre tiene que ser lo que tú quieres… Está bien… ya me tienes, ya estamos unidos para siempre… - Murmuró enfadado mirándole. En ese momento sintió un tirón hacia el rubio pero se resistió girándose hacia el lado contrario. Draco sonrió y se acercó hacia él.

.-No seas rencoroso… ¿No crees que si fuese tan malo, tu padrino no me habría frenado? Además, estás deseando tenerme – Susurró en su oreja comenzando a acariciarlo.

.-No – Respondió con una voz que al rubio le sonó algo infantil.

.-Vamos… Harry, amor mío…

La piel de Harry ardía por donde acariciaba Draco. El rubio le besaba con deliberada lentitud, acariciándole en aquellos puntos que conocía bien y hacían gemir al moreno. Harry no se resistió, no podía y ya no recordaba el motivo que le había hecho pensar en que no quería. Boca arriba, con Draco encima besándole, el mundo sólo tenía el color mercurio de los ojos de su esposo, el olor de su piel y el sabor de sus besos.

Draco poco a poco se fue empalando en el moreno que, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, le sujetó un poco ayudándole a no perder el equilibrio. El rubio subió hasta casi sacar el pene de Harry de su interior, para volver a introducirle esta vez hasta el fondo y de una sola y rápida vez. Harry se incorporó un poco gimiendo con fuerza, cogió aire profundamente y se incorporó abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su esposo, impidiendo que sus movimientos fueran fluidos y dirigiera la situación, permitiéndole más o menos fricción según le apetecía a él. Draco estaba fuertemente atrapado, y tanto roce le estaba poniendo de nuevo muy a tono.

.-Harry… Si no te tumbas… te vas a salir – Protestó.

.-No, si no te mueves más de lo que debes – Respondió a su oído.

.-Pero es que me estoy excitando demasiado…

.-Me tumbaré cuando ya no puedas más. Aguanta un poco – Draco notaba que a Harry le costaba hablar debido a su estado, así que siguió moviéndose despacio al ritmo que podía sin que el moreno se saliera y él se corriera.

Poco después empujó con fuerza al moreno que obedeció a la primera dejándole que su cadera subiera y bajara imprimiendo un ritmo más rápido y profundo, apoyando una mano en el colchón para ayudarse y comenzando a masturbarse con la otra. Harry le observaba con los ojos vidriosos ¡Merlín! era mejor que el mejor de sus sueños eróticos… Entonces lo notó… esa sensación en su bajo vientre, esa llegada al punto de no retorno… Arqueando la espalda y subiendo su cadera para introducirse hasta el fondo, se corrió con fuerza, obligando a Draco a hundirse en su miembro. El rubio gimió dejándose llevar también. Sus espasmos mancharon las sábanas, su mano… todo, pero sólo notaba las pequeñas contracciones de Harry en su interior, y los pálpitos de su propio orgasmo. No quería, pero no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse erguido y se dejó caer al lado de su esposo que abría de nuevo los ojos para mirarle.

.-Serías… eres un dominante sutil, Harry – Susurró notando que el sueño le arrastraba sin remedio.

El moreno llevó su mano a su abdomen y recogió algo del fluido perdido de Draco. Lamió sus dedos y sin tragar besó a su esposo, que dejó que el sabor de su propio placer invadiera su boca.

.-No siempre te voy a dejar que lo dirijas todo… Cariño – Susurró cerrando los ojos y abandonándose al sueño en los brazos del rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione se movía inquieta por el salón. Seamus la miraba entre divertido y preocupado mientras dejaba que Anna le tirase suavemente del pelo.

.-Ya ha pasado la hora de comer y no han aparecido… algo les ha pasado – Afirmó preocupada mirando a todos los presentes.

.-Harry está bien – Respondió Remus bebiendo un trago de su adorada cerveza muggle – Se habrán dormido tarde… ya sabes… el amor…

.-No se le olvidará votar, así que siéntate y tranquilízate – Sirius la señaló un sitio al lado se Seamus – Sólo se acostarían tarde… ya le conoces.

Un ruido en la chimenea les anunció que alguien llegaba. Como tenía por costumbre, cayó casi sentado y lleno de hollín. El hurón albino saltó de su bolsillo con un gesto molesto y antes de que ninguno de los presentes les saludase, se había trasformado y regañaba a Harry por su falta de estilo.

.-Es que no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan torpe, Harry, por Merlín… y encima te equivocaste de chimenea.

.-¡Harry¡Por fin! – Chilló aliviada Hermione echándose en sus brazos - ¿Qué pasó?

.-Nada – Suspiró el moreno devolviéndola el abrazo – Que cuando iba a votar aparecí en cierta tienda del callejón Nocturn que no tiene un dueño que la limpie muy a menudo… y ya conoces a don pulcritud – Miró con cierto enfado al rubio – Como él todo lo hace perfecto…

.-¿Habéis pasado buena noche? – Cortó Sirius.

.-Oh, sí… aunque un poco rara… - Harry se sacudió el polvo mientras hablaba evitando mirar a todos los presentes – Por unas horas creí que iba a perder mi magia y… ¡en fin! – Draco le miró con tono de reproche – Al menos las tostadas del desayuno estaban buenas… Y es una gozada despertarse en brazos de don perfecto con olor a mermelada de frambuesa.

.-De nada – Respondió el licántropo sonriente.

.-Me he perdido – Seamus les miraba suspicaz.

.-Oh… mi hijo y Harry tuvieron una pequeña… diferencia de opiniones y Remus hizo todo lo posible porque la arreglaran – Mintió Lucius.

.-¡Ah! bueno… - Dijo aún dudando pero suponiendo que no iba a descubrir más.

.-Ha sido una de las mejores noches de tu vida… al menos eso me decías esta mañana – El rubio no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

.-Eso era para que me dejases… - Harry sonriente de nuevo le guiño un ojo.

.-¡Ya está bien! – Gritó Severus llamando sin querer la atención de todos – No me interesan los detalles de vuestra vida… sexual. Por lo que a mí concierne… no la tenéis – Dijo todo tan serio que hasta Lucius sintió ganas de reír.

.-¿Cuánto falta para que cierren las urnas? – Preguntó Remus a Seamus intentando evitar a su novio una situación bochornosa que empezaba a adivinar en la mirada brillante de Sirius.

.-Unas… tres horas… pero su avión sale antes… se enterarán del resultado cuando aterricen en Japón.

.-¿Ya? – Harry no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era y de que en menos de media hora tendría que dejar a Draco en el aeropuerto - ¿No pueden irse otro día? – Una angustia enorme se había apoderado de su estómago.

.-Harry, cariño – Susurró tranquilizadoramente Draco, abrazándole – Todo va bien… todo está bien… antes de lo que piensas estaremos… casados.

Harry le sonrió dejando que le besara en los labios. Sirius miró a Lucius olvidándose de Severus y mostrando cierto disgusto, el rubio le miró tranquilizadoramente mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del animago para trasmitirle fuerza.

Varias horas después… mientras Lucius abría su casa de Japón aún trasformado en niño y dejaba salir a su hurón albino de la jaula, Harry seguía celebrando con sus amigos su aplastante victoria en el referéndum. Su único pensamiento era que Draco, su Draco, pronto estaría de nuevo en sus brazos.

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará ---

Prometo atarme este fin de semana al PC y contestar todos vuestros comentarios... que llevo un retraso enorme.

Bueno, para escribir este capítulo he tenido que navegar por la red para investigar en tiendas eróticas, ya que mis conocimientos tienen un límite, pero es parte de escribir el investigar…

Espero que lo del sacrificio y la mentira haya quedado claro. Draco no se dio cuenta al elegir el rito que éste exigía un sacrificio, y consistía en mentir a la pareja haciéndola elegir entre algo importante para ella y la relación. En su precipitación eligió la magia… El origen de esta mentira era el asegurarse de que no era un matrimonio obligado y de que lo más importante para ambos contrayentes era la relación, por eso uno se arriesgaba mintiendo y otro eligiendo.

Hasta pronto. Bss.

S.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, holita…

De nuevo atacando… jajajajaja. Antes de nada gracias por vuestra paciencia, llevo tanto retraso con los comentarios que creo que no terminaré de responderlos nunca… pero estoy en ello.

A las/os que me conozcáis desde hace varias historias, lo que va a pasar a continuación no les va a sorprender… al resto… agarraros a la silla. Mis musos y musas han vuelto fuertes. Este es un capítulo de transición como su nombre indica, pero esencial para entender cositas del pasado y sobre todo, lo que ocurrirá en el futuro… y no deis nada por sentado. Aunque ¡Artemisa…! deja la bola tranquila ¿quieres? a veces pienso que me lees la mente, jajajajaja.

Muchas gracias a mi estupenda, paciente y adorada beta Anna Lylian por su maravilloso trabajo. Nena, no está para nada reconocida la importante labor que tú y los demás betas hacéis… desde aquí mi aplauso.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 19: Comienzos ---

Lucius corrió despacio la puerta de papel de arroz de la habitación en la que ahora dormía Draco. Mañana tendrían que madrugar para ir al aeropuerto.

Aunque la vuelta de su hijo a Londres se había retrasado unos días más de lo previsto, habían aprovechado bien el tiempo juntos. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero echaba de menos la compañía de su hijo.

Esos días, habían decidido hacer cosas juntos como comer en sitios caros, ir a darse masajes, relajarse en el mejor SPA de Tokio y, sobre todo, derrochar en las mejores tiendas de la ciudad. Ambos habían renovado casi al completo sus roperos, y Draco había enviado cajas y cajas de ropa y complementos a su mansión en Londres.

Se sentó delante del ordenador, pero no lo conectó. Sirius haría rato que estaría enfrascado en sus negocios y no quería molestarlo. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos mientras su barbilla se acomodaba sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

De todas las imágenes que tenía en su memoria del moreno, la que más le gustaba recordar era la de su cuerpo desnudo y moreno, nadando elegantemente en la piscina climatizada que tenía en la mansión. Muchas mañanas y casi todas las noches, Sirius solía nadar un par de largos para relajarse, y como vivía solo, no tenía costumbre de usar bañador. Con Lucius viviendo en su casa, no había cambiado esa costumbre. Pero ahora, aprovechando el sol que entraba por las ventanas trasparentes del techo, solía secarse tumbado tranquilamente si es que aún era de día cuando se bañaba.

Lucius adoraba observar como las pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían, descaradas, ese cuerpo perfecto, desaparecían lentamente. Luego probaba suerte con sus dedos o con su boca. La primera vez que vio a Sirius dormitando bajo el sol mientras se secaba, pensó en buscar un hechizo que le dejase así para siempre.

--- Flash back ---

El aburrimiento le hizo dejar la lectura que se traía entre manos y buscar a Sirius. Sabía que estaba en la casa todavía pero no le oía, así que decidió pasear por las zonas que aún no había curioseado y de paso buscarlo.

Esa puerta daba a la piscina, el moreno le había invitado miles de veces a bañarse con él, pero el agua estancada no era algo que hubiese llamado su atención alguna vez, además era un lujo muggle. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado pero empujó la puerta para asomarse. Lo que vio le hizo maldecirse internamente por remilgado clasista… ¡La de buenas oportunidades que se había perdido hasta el momento!

Como hechizado, bajó lentamente los escalones de piedra que llevaban a la tumbona en la que se relajaba, desnudo, el moreno que abrió un poco los ojos cuando notó su presencia, pero perezoso los volvió a cerrar.

.-No hagas lo que estás pensando, Lucius. Tengo que volver a la oficina en menos de una hora – Avisó sabiendo que no le haría caso.

.-Tienes que renovar el mobiliario, esta tumbona no soportará el peso de los dos…

.-No tiene por qué hacerlo – Protestó con desgana.

.-¡Oh! Claro que sí… Por hoy haremos un pequeño apaño – Anunció sacando su varita – Pero prométeme que comprarás muebles nuevos para esta piscina… "Resistium" - Sirius abrió los ojos de nuevo mostrándose algo contrariado y levantando la cabeza.

.-No me apetece – Dijo mientras Lucius, con la ropa aún puesta se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él.

.-¿El qué no te apetece? – Preguntó ignorando su tono de queja e inclinándose para besarlo – Si estás cansado yo haré todo el trabajo, Sirius. Pero no me pidas que… - Le besó lentamente – No me pidas que pare si no estás muy seguro de que eso es lo que quieres – El moreno dejó caer su cabeza en silencio y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

.-No estoy acostumbrado a que no me obedezcan – Susurró tranquilo.

.-Pues yo no estoy acostumbrado a obedecer… tendremos que negociar…

.-Entonces… quítate la ropa, no me gusta negociar en desigualdad de condiciones…

Lucius sonrió victorioso haciendo desaparecer su ropa con un golpe de varita que con cuidado depositó en el suelo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para besarlo. Poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuello, dejando un pequeño camino de saliva que travieso sopló haciendo que se erizara la piel de alrededor y que Sirius sonriera.

Fue bajando por el bronceado cuerpo del moreno regándolo con pequeños besos por todo el camino, asegurándose de que los oscuros pezones estaban bien servidos y de no dejarse un sólo rincón sin recorrer con sus manos.

Su lengua se entretuvo en el ombligo mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por el pecho y los costados, arrancando suaves gemidos y algún que otro pequeño halago casi susurrado. Sirius había enredado sus dedos en la largísima melena rubia y jugaba con las sedosas hebras de pelo, que desordenadamente también le hacían cosquillas en la piel que rozaban.

Lucius descendió un poco más hasta la ya palpitante erección de su amante. Tocó con la punta de su lengua la pequeña rajita provocando que Sirius arquease su espalda reteniendo el gemido y la respiración, que salió fuerte cuando el resto del pene fue glotonamente engullido. El rubio sabía qué tipo de sexo oral le gustaba, lo recordaba desde la limusina, y dedicó el tiempo y la concentración necesarios para terminar de rendir a su amante a sus deseos. Lamió, jugó, chupó, sopló… hizo todo lo que sabía hasta notar que llevaba a Sirius al límite. En ese momento, decidió cambiar las reglas.

.-Ábrete de piernas – Susurró subiendo con besos por el torso del moreno.

.-¿Para qué? Ya las tienes abiertas tú – Sirius le sonrió satisfecho, sujetándole por las caderas.

.-Quedamos en que yo haría todo el trabajo.

.-Ya, y lo estás haciendo de lujo…

.-No vas a ceder ¿verdad?

.-Eres buen negociante – Bromeó – Pero en este momento… yo tengo el arma más poderosa. Tal vez la próxima vez…

.-Te tomo la palabra – Se inclinó para besarlo con deseo – La próxima vez serás mío.

Sirius admiraba la habilidad que tenía el rubio para besarle con un deseo que conseguía hacerle tener un orgasmo… En ese momento que aún podía pensar, recordaba haber tenido uno una tarde en la que con la ropa puesta, Lucius le arrinconó contra una esquina, y sólo besándolo y con un ligerísimo toque en su entrepierna, consiguió que perdiera hasta el equilibrio… Ahora no iba a provocar lo mismo, entre otras cosas, porque el rubio no tenía tampoco la mente ni el pene tan fríos como para ello.

Poco a poco Lucius, con la mirada fija en los ojos grises de Sirius, se fue empalando hasta tener a su amante completamente dentro… luego todo fue… placer, sudor y saliva, hasta que vio la señal inequívoca de que esta vez, el moreno llegaría antes que él… Sus ojos se oscurecieron al dilatarse las pupilas, apretó con fuerza las caderas del rubio intentado hundirse más, abrió la boca intentando que no escapara el gemido que finalmente escapó, colapsando bajo Lucius, envuelto en las pequeñas y placenteras contracciones del orgasmo y cerrando los ojos vencido al fin. Satisfecho, cerró también sus ojos grises para concentrarse en las sacudidas de placer de su amante en su interior, y dejó que su mano tomase por fin el poder sobre su propio placer, llegando a los pocos segundos al estado de máxima excitación que terminó por llevarle a él al orgasmo.

Satisfecho se dejó caer en los brazos de Sirius, que ya más relajado, había disfrutado de la vista durante esos escasos segundos.

Al día siguiente, toda la estancia estaría redecorada con muebles nuevos y resistentes.

--- Fin del flash back ---

Un ruido de hojas secas movidas por la brisa le sacó de sus recuerdos devolviéndole a su despacho de Tokio. La noche era ya cerrada, dudó si encender su ordenador… pero el cansancio le convenció de que tal vez sería mejor dejarlo todo para el día siguiente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El regreso de Draco Malfoy y de otros mortífagos sin delitos de sangre, fue todo un acontecimiento para el mundo mágico. En cuanto la ley del olvido comenzó a funcionar, el rubio regresó a su Mansión y tomó posesión de todo aquello que quedaba en pie de lo que algún día le perteneció.

Reaparecieron las fiestas de alta sociedad que a lo largo y ancho del país, y Draco y Harry comenzaron a coincidir, dando pistas inequívocas a la prensa rosa mágica de que probablemente acabarían juntos, ya que desde el principio la atracción fue fuerte. Fueron los días de besos a escondidas y sexo rápido con riesgo de ser pillados, que hicieron las delicias del moreno. Aunque ambos se echaban de menos al despertar.

Severus había dado con la mezcla ideal añadiendo algo de menta para quitar el molesto sabor metálico de la fórmula mejorada de la poción Matalobos, y empezaba a hacerse muy rico con su descubrimiento. Mientras que Remus, ya libre de su maldición, conseguía que la guardería despegase definitivamente y los beneficios igualasen a las pérdidas.

Sirius, sentado en la terraza de una heladería mientras esperaba a Harry, leía un ejemplar de El Profeta, en el que aparecía la foto de Lucius con aspecto de estar muy enfadado por los rumores que había sobre la posible relación de su hijo con Harry Potter. "Si mi hijo se mezcla con esa escoria mestiza, le desheredo" Rezaba uno de los titulares.

.-Perdona el retraso – Saludó Harry sentándose con una hermosa copa de helado de tres chocolates ya en su mano - ¿Estás leyendo lo de Lucius?

.-Sí… está muy gracioso todo el artículo.

.-Pues no veo que te rías mucho – Respondió hundiendo la cuchara.

.-Porque estoy asustado… La idea me parecía estupenda sobre el papel… pero no sé si seré capaz… si seremos capaces de que salga perfecta.

.-Tranquilo, Dobby ya ha insinuado a Luna que tal vez haya por ahí, por la India un Malfoy perdido… Así que ya no tenemos marcha atrás.

.-¿Cómo puedes desayunar 3 bolas de helado?

.-He desgastado mucho en el gimnasio.

.-Tenemos que volver a nuestros viejos hábitos o te pondrás como un globo.

.-Exagerado – Rió rellenando la cuchar.

.-¿Qué tal con Draco?

.-Con él bien… pero estoy deseando hacerlo público porque necesito tenerlo más cerca… me cuesta mucho estar en una fiesta con él y no poder abrazarlo y besarlo.

.-¿Y en el mundo muggle?

.-Aún no ha reaparecido, está tramando algo… pero me ha dicho que es una cuestión de empresa y que tengo que aguantar un poco a que la termine.

.-Así son los Malfoy… el trabajo es sagrado. No te mezclará en sus asuntos de empresa Harry, y si quieres mi consejo, apártate de ese terreno. Déjale ese espacio.

.-Me dijo que hablasteis…

.-Sí, lo hicimos.

.-¿Crees que algún día – Hizo un esto de interrogación con la cabeza – podrás admitirle?

.-Admitido está… es tu esposo. Pero si te refieres a que mi opinión sobre él cambie… lo hará el día que a él le deje de importar lo que yo opino sobre él.

.-Para mí tú eres importante, por eso se esfuerza.

.-Pues debería de esforzarse sólo en ti… Estamos en septiembre… no os dará tiempo a casaros en diciembre si no lo hacéis ya público… será demasiado boda relámpago – Comentó mirando al infinito e intentando cambiar de tema – Y hablando del diablo…

Draco, impecable como siempre, aparecía del brazo de su secretaria en la heladería. Se sentó mientras ambos pedían un café, y mirando hacia los dos morenos les dirigió un cortés y sonriente saludo con la cabeza, que ambos respondieron.

.-¿Le esperábamos para desayunar? – Pregunto con tono cómplice.

.-No – Respondió extrañado – Pero no me cuenta su agenda.

A los pocos minutos empezó a vibrar el móvil de Harry como un loco en su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla "Heidi".

.-Dime jefa.

_.- Harry… dime que estás cerca ¡Por Dios!_

.-Estoy a una manzana. He salido a desayunar después del gimnasio, hoy tengo un día tranquilo en el trabajo ¿por qué¿pasó algo?

_.- Ha vuelto… Draco Malfoy ha vuelto… vuelve… hoy…_ - Harry escuchó como respiraba profundamente al otro lado de la línea para tranquilizarse_ – Hace 10 minutos, el Super nos ha llamado, hay reunión con él en dos horas. Por lo visto vuelve a coger las riendas de la revista y de sus negocios en Inglaterra._

.-Así que está de nuevo en Londres… – Fingió mientras se giraba hacia el rubio y le guiñaba un ojo. Draco sonrió entendiendo lo que sucedía – Pero Heidi, ya me hizo polvo una vez, tú lo sabes, yo preferiría mantenerme lejos.

.- _Tonterías… tienes una nueva oportunidad… Pero eso ya lo hablaremos. Ven ahora mismo a la oficina, no sea que le dé por pasarse a saludar antes de la reunión y tengamos problemas._

.-Tranquila… voy en 5 minutos.

Sirius dobló el periódico y le sonrió mientras colgaba y se guardaba de nuevo el aparatito en el bolsillo.

.-La reaparición en el mundo muggle… ahora entiendo qué hace en esta heladería… probablemente haya algún periodista mago por ahí… quiere que se os vea juntos fuera de nuestro mundo…

.-Por lo visto… - Se puso en pie y sacó su billetera.

.-No te preocupes, hoy pago yo… y dile a la camarera que también invito a esa mesa – Dijo señalando la del rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco cogió aire antes de entrar en el edificio. Miró sonriente los cambios que se veían, él no había llegado a ver el resultado final de las obras, y con un gesto amable indicó a su secretaria que fuera preparándolo todo.

El ascensor se abrió, y dos nerviosos hombres casi se abalanzaron sobre él.

.-Señor Malfoy… Señor… no le esperábamos hasta dentro de una hora – Dijo el mayor de ellos.

.-Tranquilos –Respondió amable – Es que tengo un pequeño asunto que solucionar antes de la reunión. Voy a ver las nuevas instalaciones de Local.

Todas las oficinas eran un hervidero, la gente corría de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos. Todos sabían que el dueño estaba en el edificio. Harry tenía sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado estaba loco por volver a verle con ese traje beige que llevaba hoy, pero por otro, luego de verle y no poder ni tocarlo, le hacía sentirse bastante vacío. Heidi que lo observaba todo desde la cristalera que separaba su despacho de los demás, captó que el moreno estaba moviéndose como a cámara lenta dentro de toda esa actividad frenética.

.-¡Harry! – Le llamó – Vuelve a tu cuarto oscuro y haz el favor de traerme las pruebas de la sesión de ayer y también las del reportaje del especial – Pensó que, desviando su atención hacia el trabajo, le ayudaría.

.-Sí – Asintió mecánicamente girando hacia su sitio.

Cuando salió del cuarto oscuro con varias carpetas en ambas manos para separarlas, notó que todo estaba más silencioso. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba, sonriendo al lado de Heidi.

.-Lo que me pediste – Susurró paralizado.

.-Hola Potter… Harry…

.-Señor… Señor… - Estaba balbuceando… ¡Estaba balbuceando¿pero por qué? Pero… ¡si estaba casado con él!… ¡follaba con él!… ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? – Hola – Respondió al fin bajo la mirada aprensiva de todos los que le rodeaban.

Draco comprendió la extraña reacción del moreno antes que nadie. Este era el último paso antes de que toda la humanidad se enterara de lo suyo. Harry nunca se había planteado este momento, pero él sí y se había mentalizado para ello, sin embargo el moreno no estaba tan preparado como esperaba… tendría que echarle una mano… "¿Cómo era ese refrán español?... ¡Ah, sí! De perdidos al río".

Las manos de Harry temblaban demasiado y de las carpetas comenzaban a deslizarse las pruebas fotográficas. El moreno empezaba a entender que acababa de quedarse sin vida privada de nuevo. Draco se acercó a él despacio y mientras la gente les miraba como hipnotizada, deslizó sus manos por la nuca del moreno liando sus dedos con el desordenado cabello azabache y lentamente le acercó para besarlo. Bruce y Heidi se miraron con una gran sonrisa de sorpresa y satisfacción, parecían una pareja de la gran pantalla. Primero uniendo sus labios, para luego, con una tranquilidad increíble, meter su lengua en la boca del moreno que cerrando los ojos y dejando caer lo que llevaba en las manos, le abrazó fuerte respondiendo con un fuerte suspiro.

En realidad fue un beso muy corto para lo que ambos acostumbraban, pero no era el lugar para empezar a arrancarse la ropa. Cuando se separaron, con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro, los que les rodeaban contuvieron las ganas de aplaudir.

Draco se giró hacia Heidi mientras cogía la mano del moreno y le llevaba con él. Harry miraba las manos enlazadas de ambos por mirar a algún sitio, se sentía como un colegial, sonrojado y avergonzado, y no se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a las miradas que ahora estaban clavadas en él. ¡Merlín¿Por qué se sentía así?

.-Si no es mucha molestia… tengo asuntos que tratar con él antes de la reunión… ¿no tendríais entre manos nada urgente, verdad?

.-No – Contestó la mujer con gesto de restarle a todo aquello importancia – Por ahora puedo prescindir de él… después de todo, creo que tendremos que hacer horas extras de todas formas.

El rubio le sonrió divertido y consciente de que la foto estaría en la prensa mágica en la edición de la tarde, tiró de Harry despidiéndose amablemente de todos los presentes incluidos el director y subdirector de Sting. Justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, volvía a atraer al moreno hacia sus labios. Una avispa que había acompañado torpemente al rubio, salió zumbando hacia la redacción de "Corazón de bruja".

.-¿Alguien sabía algo de esto? – Rugió el director mientras se secaba el sudor de la calva con un pañuelo.

.-Tendré que ir buscándome otro fotógrafo – Suspiró Heidi ignorándole.

Harry se dejaba besar aún sorprendido en el ascensor. Draco suspiró separándose un poco de él y mirándole divertido le preguntó:

.-¿Se puede saber a que se debe tanto pudor ahora?

.-La verdad – Contestó llevándose la mano a la cabeza para frotarla con incomodidad – No sé lo que me ha pasado. Me he quedado bloqueado… y cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que pensabas hacer… Me he sentido como un adolescente – Le miró sonriente y algo sonrojado.

.-¿Nunca te han besado en público?

.-Bueno… así no. Y tampoco he hecho tan públicas mis relaciones antes…

.-Esta tarde estaremos en todas las portadas del mundo mágico – Suspiró apoyándose en la pared del ascensor que ya llegaba al ático.

.-Mira el lado positivo… ya podemos ir el uno a casa del otro sin ninguna excusa y a cualquier hora… - Draco asintió con la cabeza – Tengo ganas de saber cómo de duro es tu colchón.

.-Por ahora… vas a comprobar, cómo de duro es el sofá de mi despacho – Harry le miró con cierto recelo – Ni lo pienses Harry Potter – Le abrazó con fuerza -Follarte en ese sofá es uno de mis sueños eróticos más deseado… Puri, por favor – Dijo al llegar a la altura de la secretaria que les miraba sonriente – No me pases llamadas… y avísame 10 minutos antes de la reunión.

.-Sí señor Malfoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El escándalo estaba en la calle, Lucius Malfoy se negaba a la nueva relación de su hijo. El cruce de acusaciones a través de la prensa entre ambos rubios fue cruel y encarnizado, mientras que Harry callaba siempre.

Sirius viajó un par de veces a Tokio para verlo en secreto y ultimar detalles. La imagen de Orión estaba ya perfilada… más moreno de piel y con el pelo con ondas… vestiduras de noble hindú… la verdad es que le hacían parecer uno de esos héroes de los cuentos de las mil y una noches… A Sirius le agradaba el cambio de apariencia, pero Lucius no se terminaba de encontrar cómodo.

.-No te preocupes… en cuanto llegues a Londres podrás vestir ropa occidental, y a nadie le extrañará que tu piel pierda color – Dijo tumbado en la cama mirando como el rubio terminaba de mostrarle el disfraz.

.-Bien, pero para eso aún queda – Suspiró.

.-No tanto. Tu hijo anunciará su boda dentro de un par de días según me dijo, el Quisquilloso ya ha publicado los rumores sobre un tercer Malfoy y ha pedido permiso para acceder a la biblioteca del Ministerio… y sé que la hija de uno de sus trabajadores, que está en cuarto o quinto, está husmeando por Hogwarts…

.-Ya no lo podemos parar… - Miró el cuerpo desnudo boca abajo de Sirius – Y la verdad es que si tú eres el premio, no quiero pararlo – El moreno sonrió pícaro y movió una de sus rodillas mostrándole un buen primer plano de su entrada.

.-Me pregunto si serías capaz de tomarme sin quitarte toda esa seda – Ronroneó.

.-Levanta un poco el trasero y verás de lo que soy capaz – Afirmó seguro avanzando de rodillas por su cama.

.-No tardó ni tres segundos en penetrarlo. Sirius ya estaba… "precalentado" y a él ver su trasero era el estímulo que más le… excitaba. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

La cadencia de sus penetraciones era lenta, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Sirius aún estaría un par de días con él, y cuando le tenía debajo a su merced le gustaba contemplarlo tranquilo para poder evocar esas imágenes en tiempos de soledad.

El móvil del moreno comenzó a vibrar y sonar con rabia en la mesita cercana. Lucius no paró.

.-No lo cojas – Susurró recostándose sobre la espalda del moreno que se había desconcentrado mirándolo – Luego llamas a quién sea.

.-¿Y si es importante? – Estaba tan cómodo que no le apetecía dejar de notar las suaves penetraciones de Lucius.

.-Ya volverán a llamar ¿no crees? – En ese momento el aparatito se quedó en silencio. Ambos suspiraron y Sirius cerró los ojos dispuesto a concentrarse de nuevo en las atenciones de las que era objeto.

.-Más a la izquierda – Indicó el moreno.

.-A tus órde… - El dichoso aparato rugió de nuevo - ¡Mierda! – Rugió saliendo del moreno, que definitivamente había avanzado para cogerlo.

.-Es Harry – Anunció mirando la pantalla y descolgando.

.-¡Quién si no! – Suspiró.

.-Harry… dime…

._- Sirius, tienes que regresar _– Se oyó al otro lado del teléfono_ – Severus está grave en el hospital, y Remus…_

.-¡Merlín¿Qué ha pasado? – Se tensó llamando la atención de Lucius.

.-Pon el "manos libres" – Le indicó el rubio.

._- Ha ocurrido un accidente… creemos que es un ataque… Hermione está inconsciente _– Se le notaba sobreexcitado y que le costaba hablar _– ¡Espera¡un médico!_

.-¡Harry! – Llamó Sirius nervioso. Se escuchó ruido al otro lado del teléfono.

._- ¿Sirius?_ – Era la voz de Draco.

.-¿Qué está pasando? – Escuchó como el rubio tomaba aire antes de empezar a hablar.

._- La marca ha vuelto a aparecer…_

.-No es posible – Exclamó Lucius.

._- Lo sé… Bueno, algún antiguo amigo nuestro no debe de querer que se olvide el pasado… Han atacado la guardería de Remus, él está bien, tiene cortes y está algo conmocionado, pero consiguió salvar a los niños junto con Ginny… Severus y Hermione sin embargo no tuvieron tanta suerte. Están vivos pero no sabemos mucho más… Aún están apagando el incendio… Todo está muy… Esto es un caos_ – Dijo con tristeza.

.-Cojo el primer vuelo que parta – Respondió Sirius poniéndose los pantalones.

._- No, espera. Voy a negociar con el Consejo… si alguien es necesario ahora es mi padre… Tal vez tengas que traerlo... Dadme un par de horas…_

.-No… tú cuida de Harry. Yo negociaré. A mí me temen y me deben más de un favor… y no me hace falta estar ahí para convencerles. Ya me inventaré algo. No te alejes de él ni en el servicio ¿de acuerdo?

._- Pero…_

.-Draco… aún te queda mucho para llegar a tener la mitad de mi poder político… Obedece y no hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no necesitas saber.

._- ¿Padre?_ – Lucius miró a Sirius. Sabía que no lo conocía todo sobre el moreno pero estaba seguro de que no se estaba echando un farol.

.-Obedece – Respondió – No te alejes de Harry ni del teléfono.

._- De acuerdo_ – Colgó.

.-¿Y ahora? – Le miró serio mientras se vestía.

.-¿Ahora? Ya lo verás… por el momento recupera tu apariencia normal – Sugirió tirando de la caña de una de sus botas para colocársela - Tengo cosas que hacer. Espérame con lo indispensable para el viaje… Estaré aquí lo antes posible.

.-Por ahora no quiero saber qué es lo que vas a hacer… o mejor dicho cómo… pero espero que algún día…

.-Tal vez… Pero no pienses en magia negra ni nada tan retorcido…

.-¿No serás uno de los miembros del Consejo? – La idea le vino de repente a la cabeza.

.-Lo sabrías de ser así. Son puestos públicos.

.-No… Me refiero al "otro consejo" – Hizo la señal de las comillas con sus dedos – Al de Sabios.

.-Si lo fuera y te lo dijera, tendría que matarte… - Rió.

.-No bromees con eso.

.-Si lo fuera – Repitió algo más serio - ¿Habría pasado por Azkaban?

.-Tal vez te llamaron después – Insistió.

.-Si lo fuera… ¿no crees que ya habría hecho algo para no pasar por lo de Orión… o hubiese ahorrado el mal trago a Harry y a Draco?

.-No, no lo creo… Nunca te gustó esa relación y no confías tanto en mí como para usar un arma tan poderosa – Sirius se giró para mirarle con algo de frialdad.

.-¿En serio¿Si soy tan retorcido por qué sigues conmigo?

.-Porque te quiero y porque yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo… A veces lo más sabio es no hacer nada – La mirada del moreno se había vuelto metálica, lo que hizo a Lucius intuir que estaba pisando terreno minado - ¿Lo eres¿Perteneces al Consejo de Sabios?

.-No - Respondió besándole mecánicamente antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

.-Mientes Sirius – Susurró para sí mismo ya estando solo – Mientes, pero yo en tu lugar también te mentiría… - Suspiró y se puso a preparar su más que posible marcha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius entró en su casa de Tokio con algo de prisa dejando caer las llaves de cualquier forma en el mueble del recibidor. Saludó a sus elfos domésticos y se encerró en su cuarto. Allí se cambió de ropa, enfundándose en una túnica parecida a la de un monje medieval pero de color negro con un extraño símbolo en el medio. Se sentó en un sillón que estaba escondido en un rincón bajo un montón de papeles, y cerró los ojos.

Inmediatamente se vio flotando en medio de una sala oscura, sin paredes, suelo o techo… otros hombres y mujeres conocidos ya estaban allí.

.-Has tardado – Le regañó Sinistra.

.-Estaba ocupado, y el mensaje de Harry no estaba muy claro – Se disculpó.

.-Bien… comencemos… - Dijo un centauro que parecía ser el presidente – Lo primero que me gustaría saber es si hay motivo para que intervengamos.

.-El Primer Ministro y el Consejo nos han consultado, Señoría.

.-Cierto… cierto… Bien… ¿Y qué les contestamos?

.-¿Qué es lo que ellos piensan? – Preguntó con su voz aguda una bruja cercana a Sirius.

.-Que algún mortífago se ha enfadado por la ley del Olvido… – Continuó el presidente ya más concentrado – Algunos no están de acuerdo con la plena igualdad…

.-¿Se pueden estar reorganizando? – Preguntó Sirius.

.-Tu ahijado… está encamado con uno… tal vez él pueda decirnos algo – Gruñó un malhumorado Leprenchau.

.-Draco Malfoy no es una amenaza – Respondió conteniendo sus ganas de darle un fuerte izquierdazo – Al contrario… tal vez él pueda ser un gran aliado.

.-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó el presidente.

.-Porque me aseguré de ello antes de permitir avanzar esa relación… Harry Potter sigue siendo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, está bajo mi supervisión y no estoy descuidando mis deberes. Su pareja no es un peligro… Eso me lleva a pensar que tal vez… Lucius Malfoy quiere regresar a Londres – Rumores de desaprobación se escucharon en toda la sala, pero él continuó – Nadie conoce a los mortífagos como él… tal vez podríamos negociar.

.-¡Imposible! – Gritó un mago barrigudo que Sirius sabía era la mano derecha del presidente – Tiene delitos de sangre… ha sido cruel y despiadado…

.-Es cierto, pero fue la mano derecha del Lord… eso…

.-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no nos traicionará, Black? Además, todo el mundo sabe que él ha amenazado a su hijo por su relación con Potter… Es un mago violento y taimado. Si le llevamos a Londres las consecuencias pueden ser terribles.

.-Pero Sirius tiene razón – Afirmó Sinistra – Nadie conoce mejor que él a los que fueron sus compañeros…

.-¿Y si yo personalmente me hago responsable de él? – Voces de sorpresa se oyeron por toda la sala.

.-¿Por qué harías eso? – Preguntó el presidente.

.-Tengo mis motivos… Vamos… no seamos hipócritas… nunca nos damos toda la información que tenemos. Este consejo se basa en la confianza entre sus miembros… Tengo información privilegiada sobre Lucius Malfoy, podéis confiar en mi criterio… Como muestra… Él es la fundación anónima que mantenía esa guardería – Nuevos murmullos surgieron ante esa información - ¿Os vale con eso para confiar en mi decisión?

.-De acuerdo entonces… estará bajo tu mano… si nos traiciona sufrirás las consecuencias… asesoraré al Consejo en esa dirección. En unas horas sabrás la respuesta – Sonó un golpe de martillo en algún lugar… Sirius estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó sorprendido al no ver a Sirius entrando el primero. Delante de él había un funcionario bigotudo de los que antes de jubilarse piden un puesto en un país exótico un par de años, para trabajar poco y presumir ante sus amistades de haber viajado al extranjero.

El hombrecillo parecía sudoroso y asustado, pero intentaba disimularlo de mala manera. Tras él, Sirius, con una mirada fría parecía un mero invitado de piedra.

.-¿Señor Lucius Malfoy? – Preguntó intentando ser amable.

.-Sí – Dijo secamente.

.-Soy James Cameron, Delegado de Relaciones Internacionales del Reino Unido aquí en Japón… él es… - Se giró hacia Sirius.

.-Sé quién es él - Cortó.

.-¿Podemos pasar? Tenemos algo que ofrecerle… Señor.

Lucius se apartó de la puerta dejándoles entrar en la sala recibidor. Al pasar Sirius a su lado le rozó con un dedo la mano. Eso le hizo tranquilizarse.

.-Bien señor Malfoy – Comenzó Cameron – Los recientes sucesos acaecidos en Londres de los que supongo usted está enterado…

.-No… no sé que ha "acaecido" en Londres recientemente – Se burló irónico sentándose frente al funcionario que sacaba su pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la calva.

.-Tus antiguos compañeros de juergas han atacado una guardería – Respondió seco Sirius.

.-¿Una guardería?

.-Sí… la guardería de Lupin y tu amigo Snape… ¿Sabes de qué guardería hablamos, no? – Lucius asintió – Los niños están bien, pero tu amigo está muy grave – El rubio le miró preocupado – Aunque se salvará pero con menos pelo… total, la industria del champú no lo notará…

.-¿Para eso has venid Black¿Para insultar a mis amigos?

.-No – Cortó el funcionario temiendo que ambos hombres se enzarzasen en un cruce de insultos – El Gobierno Británico le ofrece cierta inmunidad a cambio de su colaboración.

.-Cierta inmunidad – Rió - ¿A qué llama cierta inmunidad?

Sirius sacó su varita tras el hombrecillo y susurró algo. Inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

.-No hay tiempo para que te lo explique este inútil. Severus está siendo intervenido de una fractura en la cabeza, pero tranquilo que me han asegurado que saldrá bien de eso. Hermione está en coma, están pendientes de su evolución, y el resto está bien… con algún que otro corte… Lo peor es que han vuelto a atacar, esta vez en el callejón Diagon, la tienda de bromas de los Weasley. Los gemelos están bien, pero han muerto tres adolescentes que estaban comprando en la tienda en ese momento.

.-¡Merlín¿Y mi hijo?

.-Draco y Harry están echando una mano en los incendios… Creo que ahora estaba siendo atacado algún sitio pero no conseguí enterarme. Seamus está en el hospital con Remus, intentando controlar todo lo que pasa por allí… y de paso acompañando a Severus y a Hermione. Es un auténtico caos… ¿Sabes quién ha podido ser?

.-Necesito estar allí y ver la forma de atacar… está claro que no es sólo uno, es una brigada completa… ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

.-Espera, escucha… te van a poner bajo mi custodia. Voy a ser el responsable de todo lo que hagas… Confío en que no me falles, Lucius.

.-Mi prueba de fuego… – Sonrió acercándose para besarlo – Después de esto… no va a quedarnos nada sobre lo que discutir – Bromeó – Anda… despiértalo.

Sirius se colocó en su posición anterior y le despertó con el contrahechizo.

.-Yo… er… Yo – Balbuceó James desorientado.

.-Me estaba diciendo que me ofrecía cierta inmunidad…

.-Sí, a cambio de su ayuda… si se resuelve este pequeño problema… se le permitirá regresar a Inglaterra… Pero hasta ese momento, estará bajo la custodia del señor Black, le hará entrega de su varita y…

.-Tranquilo Malfoy… te habilitaré una estancia en las mazmorras de mi Mansión dignas de ti.

.-No debe de ser tan pequeño el problema ¿verdad? – El hombrecillo se puso nervioso de nuevo y miró de reojo a Sirius – Tengo tres condiciones… la primera es que se limpiará mi historial además de dejarme regresar, la segunda es que se me devolverán mis propiedades… y la tercera es que antes de hacer nada, quiero una entrevista privada con mi hijo.

.-Yo no puedo asegurarle nada… pero puedo prometerle informar al Primer Ministro… y cuando lleguen…

.-¿Tenemos prisa? – Sirius le hizo desde atrás un gesto de que sí, y que dejase ya su papel de malvado para otro momento – Está bien… vamos – Dijo entregando su varita a Sirius – Iré sin saber la respuesta del Ministerio como prueba de buena voluntad. Espero que eso se tenga en cuenta.

Y se tuvo. Tras un largo viaje en el que Lucius comprobó que el sexo en los lavabos de un avión era demasiado incómodo salvo que se hechizasen para agrandarlos, lo primero que vio al aterrizar fue a su hijo, escoltado por dos aurores y por un enfadadísimo Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco estaba agotado tras dos semanas de ataques. Aún así, seguía a un incombustible Harry por los pasillos del hospital. Acababan de salir de la habitación de Hermione, quien era velada por un incansable Seamus, y ahora iban rumbo a la de Severus al que se suponía daban hoy el alta. Era pronto, pero necesitaban la cama, y Remus había insistido en llevárselo, así que los médicos no habían discutido demasiado la decisión del licántropo.

.-Buenos días – Saludó Harry entrando sin llamar – Sirius ha ordenado que le cuidarás en su casa. Quiere que los ratos que esté lúcido ayude a Lucius que, por lo visto, está avanzando mucho en sus investigaciones pese a no poder salir casi.

.-Me niego a… ¡Merlín! parece que lleváis siglos sin dormir – Severus decidió no regañarlos.

.-Y los llevamos – Respondió Draco dejándose caer en una silla cercana.

.-No nos dan mucha tregua… Lo siento, no quería entrar de esta manera, pero es que nos pasamos el día corriendo de un lugar para otro y…

.-Tranquilo Harry. Lo entendemos – Susurró Remus terminando de revisar el vendaje que su novio lucía en la cabeza - ¿Cómo está Hermione?

.-Igual – Dijo Draco - La niña está con sus abuelos en la Madriguera.

.-Pero Seamus nos ha dicho que los médicos son optimistas ya que el resto de daños están curando bien.

.-Entonces… vamos, tengo ganas de tumbarme tranquilo y de ver a tu padre – Dijo apoyándose en Remus.

.-No hay sillas de ruedas… ¿podrás andar o te levito?

.-Aún no ha llegado el día en que tú me levites Potter. Contadme – Pidió mientras Remus y él avanzaban detrás rumbo a las chimeneas de la red flú – ¿Qué ha descubierto tu padre?

.-Mejor te da él las malas noticias… Harry, por favor… vamos a casa a dormir un par de horas… necesito dormir.

.-Pues vete, yo te espero en casa de Sirius.

.-No… aunque empiezo a pensar que eres incombustible. Por favor… necesito descansar y eso sólo lo logro si sé que tú estás bien…

.-Draco tiene razón, Harry – Terció Remus – No has dormido en días… y las cosas no van a cambiar porque descanses unas horas. Además, agotado no nos eres útil. Ya hemos pasado por esto otras veces y…

.-Está bien… a quién quiero engañar. Vamos a tu cama a dormir, es más grande – Fue lo último que escucharon Remus y Severus antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Aterrizaron con suavidad, Sirius había preparado su chimenea para que no tuvieran problemas de aterrizaje. Según llegaron, los elfos les acomodaron en una amplia habitación con dos grandes camas y todo lo necesario para las curas de Severus. También había una silla de ruedas mágica para que el moreno se pudiera desplazar a placer, y en el enorme armario estaba todo lo necesario para su estancia.

.-No sabía que Sirius tuviera elfos… nunca los había visto.

.-Sí, los tiene contratados… con días libres, vacaciones, pagas extra… Pero suelen estar normalmente al cuidado de las casas en las que él no vive, cuidándolas… si los ha traído es por Lucius y por ti.

.-¡Qué considerado! – Ironizó besándole. Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta.

.-¡Adelante! – Invitó Remus animado. Lucius entró sonriente y se acercó para abrazar con cuidado a su amigo.

.-Espero que todo esté bien. Sirius está tan ocupado que delegó en los elfos… lo de las dos camas fue idea mía, creí que necesitarías descansar, Remus.

.-Sí, gracias Lucius… por ahora mejor así, no sea que durmiendo le dé un mal golpe…

.-Tienes mejor aspecto del que me esperaba Severus, me alegro. Sirius me había dicho que te ibas a quedar sin pelo – Bromeó.

.-No sé como haces caso de ese pulgoso…

.-Bueno, ponme al día.

.-Descansad. En un par de horas hay una reunión en la biblioteca, viene el jefe de aurores y el Primer Ministro – Severos le miró con gesto desconfiado, pero el rubio le sonrió tranquilizador - Las cosas van bien con ellos, nada que ver con los antiguos políticos… Ya lo verás. No me adoran pero tampoco me miran como si fuese el mismísimo demonio.

--- Gracias por leer: Continuará ---

Si alguien pensaba que ya estaba todo escrito referente al guión de esta historia… se equivocó… ¿desde cuándo soy tan previsible?

Bss.S.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, holita…

Ains… llega el verano… supongo que no podré seguir a este ritmo… además, estoy en casa de mi padre y él no me deja el PC mucho rato, así que tendré que seguir en un ciber y allí me cuesta más escribir.

Quería escribir lo que pasa en este capítulo pero no así, lo que pasa es que por más que lo intento, nada de nada… estoy algo baja. Pero es importante porque la guerra va a cambiar y los personajes lo van vivir de diferentes maneras, así que tenéis que conocer la historia del resto de los que intervienen, o al menos como se relacionan con nuestros protagonista. En realidad… bueno, lo subo porque mi beta me animó a ello, porque segura no estoy.

Siento el retraso, mi querida beta tuvo problemas informáticos, y la pobre ha estado muy agobiada hasta que me lo ha podido entregar. Muchas gracias por todo. En premio os subiré el 21 en un par de días, ya que está terminado.

Bss.S.

--- Capítulo 20: Nick ---

Harry sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar ese trabajo, pero ni de lejos había imaginado que le iba a costar tanto.

Su relación pública con Draco y, lo que era peor, el nacimiento de un nuevo grupo terrorista compuesto por antiguos mortífagos y algunos adolescentes muggles incautos, habían precipitado que tuviera que presentar su dimisión. Él era necesario en esta nueva guerra, y cuando estaba cansado quería estar con su esposo, no podía dividirse más.

Así que aguantando las lágrimas, sorbió otro trago de su bebida y sonrió a Heidi que se movía entre el resto de invitados de su despedida intentando acercarse a él.

.-Si llego a saber que os iba a ir tan bien que nos abandonarías, jamás habría dejado al jefe que te besara – Afirmó ya esquivando a los últimos invitados que la separaban del moreno.

.-Oh, pero es muy romántico – Exclamó Mandy abrazando al chico por detrás – Dejar el trabajo por el ser amado…

.-Bueno… ambos preferimos no trabajar juntos… y él no tiene fácil dejar su puesto… Pero no voy a dejar de trabajar… bueno, tal vez por un tiempo.

.-Si tú eres un rico heredero, confiesa Harry ¿cuál es tu historia? – Le preguntó Bruce rellenándole el vaso.

.-Mi padre era muy rico, su padre se había dedicado a la política y a negocios de importación. Murió con mi madre en un accidente de coche nada más nacer yo… Me crié con unos tíos maternos y bueno… a los 11 entré en un exclusivo colegio en el que conocí a Draco… y lo demás ya lo sabéis… Así que sí, puedo pasarme un tiempo sin trabajar y no morirme de hambre, y no, no me hace falta vivir del dinero de mi pareja.

.-¿Y quién gestiona toda tu fortuna? – Harry sonrió, sabía que ahora él había pasado al otro lado del papel rosa.

.-Mi padrino, el hombre moreno de ojos grises por el que David lleva años suspirando – Bromeó.

.-¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo exagerando el tono el aludido, provocando las risas de todos.

.-Te advierto que está muy bien emparejado…

.-Si tu fortuna la dirige tu padrino, el señor Black… y él no tiene herederos reconocidos salvo su ahijado – Bruce, el economista comenzaba a atar cabos – Que acabo de enterarme que eres tú… y si su negocio tiene el valor que se dice que tiene… ¡Cielos! – Abrió mucho los ojos – Eres inmensamente rico… eres al menos tres veces más rico que él…

.-¿Qué quién? – Pregunto Heidi.

.-Que yo – Respondió la voz cansada de Draco tras ellos – Es mucho más rico que yo, se lo podéis decir a todos en el edificio. Salgo con él por su dinero – Se acercó a Harry y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla – Hola amor, siento el retraso, tenía mucho trabajo.

.-No pasa nada – Mandy algo incómoda soltó a Harry para dejar su puesto al rubio.

.-Esto… señor Malfoy – El rubio miró a Bruce con detenimiento – Yo no quería… yo nunca he dicho que Harry…

.-Lo sé, lo sé… pero otros sí que lo han dicho. Era algo inevitable supongo.

.-Bueno… – Heidi sonrió – Tenemos unos cuantos regalos de despedida para ti…

.-Un minuto… no creo que la presencia del jefe en este momento sea lo mejor para que os animéis – Dijo Draco – Así que, Harry mejor me voy.

.-¿Entonces para qué viniste? – Preguntó Harry algo extrañado.

.-Porque me invitaron y no podía hacer ese desprecio. Ya he venido y he cumplido, así que ahora me voy antes de que me odien más…

.-¡Oh! No nos importa que se quede, de verdad – Mintió David que llevaba un rato pensando en que se les acababa de estropear el plan.

.-No es bueno para tu futuro que intentes mentir a tu jefe… Aunque sí que le hagas la pelota – Sonrió – Harry ¿no vemos luego?

.-Te busco – Prometió el moreno dándole un suave beso.

.-Harry – Suspiró Mandy – Si algún día te cansas de él… yo lo quiero – Harry casi soltó una carcajada.

.-No es tan perfecto como aparenta… creedme.

.-¿No, en serio?... ¿Cómo es en la intimidad? – Se animó a preguntar Susan.

.-Cariñoso.

.-¿Mucho? – El tono de voz era picante.

.-Sí, mucho…

.-Y… ya sabes… ¿en la cama? – Continuó la chica haciendo que todos prestasen mucha más atención.

.-Bueno… no ronca.

.-¡Harry! – Dijeron todos a coro con tono de decepción.

.-Es en dónde es más perfecto… ¿os vale con eso? – Preguntó dando un largo trago a su copa, era la primera vez que le avergonzaba hablar de sexo con sus amigos.

.-No – Negó Bruce más animado y rellenándole la copa de nuevo – Sigue…

.-Bruce… déjalo – Le regañó Heidi – Y trae acá los regalos.

Docenas de paquetes, con lazos de colores aparecieron sobre la barra improvisada. Harry reía feliz mientras los abría. Había de todo, libros, vídeos, ropa, algún que otro producto de perfumería… Pero se notaba que lo habían pensado mucho antes de comprarle los regalos, no había nada fuera de tono que pudiera molestar a su actual pareja y jefe de la mayoría de los presentes.

Draco se había trasformado en hurón y miraba todo con curiosidad desde el conducto del aire acondicionado. Sabía que no estaba bien espiar a Harry cuando estaba con sus compañeros, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de satisfacción al verle tan rodeado de gente que le quería y que le iba a echar de menos. Contó por encima y no faltaba casi nadie de la revista, incluso había trabajadores del edificio que no pertenecían a Sting… y todos estaban allí bebiendo y brindando por él.

Estaba a punto de subir hacia su apartamento en el ático cuando le vio aparecer. "Maldito actor de cuarta fila" – Pensó el hurón – "¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí y quién te ha invitado, Milton de las narices?". Harry se mostró gratamente sorprendido al verle, hacía tiempo que no se encontraban. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente lo que hizo que Draco comenzara a pensar en qué tipo de muerte iba a utilizar con ambos "Despellejarlos… no, a Harry primero le saco los ojos, luego le corto la lengua, luego el pene y después… después le despellejo… Y a ese Don Juan de quinta fila, perseguidor de esposos ajenos… a ese le meto vivo en un caldero de los de Severus… ¿Pero…?" – Draco observó como le susurraba algo al oído y el moreno asentía divertido. Harry estaba más bebido que de costumbre "Mataré a Bruce… y a David… y a todos los dueños y trabajadores de destilerías, bodegas… ¿Dónde vas¿Por qué te sigue ese?"

Harry tambaleante se dirigía hacia los servicios seguido de John que presto le sujetó para que no cayera. Draco corrió por los tubos, hasta que dio con la rejilla que buscaba… "Puaj, que mal huele" – Se quejó. Harry entró riendo seguido del actor que no le soltaba.

.-Creo que he bebido demasiado en poco tiempo – Afirmó apoyándose en la pared.

.-No te preocupes – Le dijo acercándose despacio.

.-Uf, claro que me preocupo… A Draco no le va a hacer mucha gracia verme así.

.-"Puedes jurar que no" – Chilló el hurón – "Y aparta a ese mierda de ti".

.-Eres un hombre muy atractivo ¿sabías? Es una pena que vayas a salir de la circulación – Había llevado una mano al botón de arriba de la camisa de Harry que miraba como hipnotizado como empezaba a desabrochársela.

.-Estoy borracho – Harry intentó moverse pero estaba torpe… para él todo funcionaba como a cámara lenta.

.-Vamos, Harry. Una última cana al aire… concédeme ese deseo – Draco contuvo la respiración, completamente impotente ante lo que veía.

John Milton metía sin pudor sus manos entre la camisa y la piel desnuda de su esposo mientras se fundía con él en un profundo beso que era ¡aceptado! "Harry… ¡Merlín¿Pero qué estás haciendo?" pudo pensar.

.-Ya está… ya está bien – Dijo Harry apartándolo de sí con cierta brusquedad.

.-Pero si lo estás deseando.

.-Vale… sí… eso puede parecer, pero mira, no soy ciego y estoy demasiado bebido… y ¡Joder! Sí, estoy caliente… pero… le amo… Y si algo me ha enseñado Draco es que puedo controlarme… y le amo… Mucho… - Movió la cabeza intentado que sus ojos mirasen al mismo lugar.

.-No se va a enterar.

.-Ya sé que no se va a enterar… pero aunque mi pene esté a punto… mi cerebro y mi corazón no, así que mejor lo dejamos aquí.

.-"Ese es mi chico. Ese es mi chico…" – Saltó con alegría.

.-Te vas a arrepentir… te lo juro –Respondió apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

.-"Seguro… El que se va a arrepentir vas a ser tú… Un momento… ¿qué está pasando ahí?" – Movió inquieta su naricilla… algo no estaba bien…

.-¡Merlín! – Se llevó la mano a la cara e intentó avanzar hacia los lavabos para echarse agua fría – No pensé que… hubiera bebido tanto… – Tropezó cayendo de rodillas – No me encuentro… bien – Veía desenfocado y los colores se separaban unos de otros dándole la impresión de estar viendo una película 3D sin las gafas.

.-Tranquilo… en pocos segundos ya no notarás nada… te lo prometo – Draco no esperó más.

.-A penas tomó su forma humana dentro del tubo del aire, se apareció en el servicio. John se quedó sorprendido mirándole, mientras que Harry terminaba de caer inconsciente al suelo.

.-¿Qué pensabas hacer¿Raptarlo delante de todos sus amigos?

.-¿Cómo… cómo has hecho eso?

.-¿El qué?

.-Salir de la nada ¿cómo lo has hecho?

.-¡Oh! Es un viejo truco… - Respondió tranquilo - Y para tu desgracia una de las últimas cosas que vas a ver antes de morir… - John escuchó perfectamente como se atrancaban solas las puertas y ventanas del servicio.

.-Pero… - Antes de terminar, fue empujado con fuerza contra la pared, quedando inmovilizado por unos grilletes invisibles.

.-¿Qué pensabas hacer? – Apretó un poco el grillete invisible del cuello.

.-Yo… yo… iba a desnudarlo… iba a hacernos unas fotos… - Señaló con la cabeza hacia un rincón en el que Draco vio perfectamente una pequeña cámara escondida. Con un gesto de la mano, la cámara saltó hecha pedazos.

.-¿Para qué¿Pretendías chantajearle?

.-No… no… quería venderlas… me pagarían bien por ellas y mi caché subiría… O tal vez tú quisieras hacerme algún favor para que no fueran públicas, eres importante… - Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero desgraciadamente Draco estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones en el pasado, y no pareció influirle.

.-Creí que erais amigos, al menos eso era lo que creía él.

.-Por favor – Suplicó mientras se le aflojaban los esfínteres – Tengo un hija… - Lloró.

.-Pues debiste de pensar en ella antes de hacer esta locura… ¿Tiene madre?

.-Sí.

.-Entonces no hay problema – Le dejó caer en el suelo.

.-Justo cuando iba a maldecirle recordó que sería un grave problema si el ministerio detectaba su magia en relación con un asesinato… Necesitaba ayuda… pero ¿de quién?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los dos pelirrojos miraron con ojos expertos el lugar. Los muggles, gracias a un buen hechizo de Draco, creían que el servicio de la planta estaba estropeado y no entraban. Harry seguía inconsciente en el suelo y el tipo problemático en cuestión temblaba envuelto en cuerdas tirado en una esquina.

.-¿Y tu problema es? – Preguntó Fred mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco que según llegó de avisarlos había vuelto a tomar entre sus brazos a Harry.

.-No puedo emplear una imperdonable sin que la detecte el Ministerio, sé que me tenéis bajo vigilancia – Respondió al jefe de aurores – Y sois las dos personas que más sabéis de pócimas que yo conozca… Después de Severus, pero él no está en condiciones de ayudarme.

.-Está bien… George, lleva a ese impresentable a nuestra trastienda y espérame allí… - El hombre tembló intentando resistirse negando con la cabeza y los ojos desorbitados – Tranquilo, has tenido suerte, no te mataremos ni nada parecido. ¿Hay algún sitio más cómodo para atender a Harry?

.-Mi apartamento en el ático.

.-De acuerdo… llévalo allí. Yo terminaré esta fiesta…

Fred salió del servicio de caballeros tranquilo, mirando con tranquilidad a su alrededor, como si llevase ya horas en esa fiesta. Disimuladamente comenzó a repartir por las esquinas, unas bolitas azules que había ideado hacía tiempo su hermano George, pero que hasta el momento no habían tenido tiempo de probar. Comenzó a salir de ellas una especie de humo también azul que comenzó a cubrirlo todo sin que los invitados se dieran cuenta. Algunos de ellos, le resultaban caras familiares de alguna fiesta en casa de Harry o alguna foto.

Poco a poco empezaron a tener hambre y como ya casi no quedaban canapés, fueron abandonando la fiesta pensando únicamente en atacar la nevera más cercana. Fred sonrió cuando todo quedó vacío, se suponía que el efecto para el que estaban diseñadas era otro, pero éste podía resultar también bastante útil. Había observado que los paquetes de regalos de Harry estaban en una mesa, los embolsó y redujo de tamaño para llevárselos, sería sospechoso que el moreno los hubiese dejado allí, y en el momento en el que escuchó que llegaban los del servicio de limpieza nocturno, desapareció rumbo al ático.

.-¿Ha despertado?

.-No, pero le está subiendo la fiebre – Respondió preocupado.

.-Yo no me preocuparía por una droga muggle, mañana tendrá algo parecido a una resaca.

.-¿Y tienes algo para eso?

.-Sí… toma – Se sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo – No es eso lo que te preocupa ¿verdad? Tú sabes de esto tanto como yo…

.-Gracias por vuestra ayuda, Fred – Respondió evitando la pregunta del pelirrojo - No es fácil solucionar determinados problemas siendo vigilado… - Draco acariciaba el cabello de Harry con cariño.

.-Gracias a eso no has matado a un… - Chasqueó los dedos mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada - Imbécil… No quería hacerle daño, ni violarlo ni nada… sólo quería aprovecharse de su fama – El pelirrojo se sentía extraño al ver como el malvado Malfoy de sus años de colegio, se derretía literalmente mirando el cuerpo dormido de su amigo – Además, tú no tienes vigilancia… no te la puse. Supuse que estando con Harry no haría falta destinar más efectivos para controlarte.

.-No sé qué le voy a contar cuando despierte… Otra vez no he podido protegerlo…

.-No es una dulce damisela, así que no tienes por qué hacerlo… pero lo mejor, en mi opinión, será que no recuerde nada…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Que no recuerde nada… que recuerde que le dijo que no y que el sueño le pudo y vino a dormir… - Sacó la pequeña bolsa con los presentes de su bolsillo y la devolvió a su tamaño, desparramándolos por el suelo.

.-Eso es muy Slytherin – Sonrió.

.-¿Ah, sí? Pues en Gryffindor lo utilizábamos muy a menudo… algunos de mis compañeros no recuerdan la mitad de las juergas que se corrieron… y de mis compañeras… bueno, eso mejor lo dejamos para otro momento…

.-¿Les borrabais la memoria?

.-Se la cambiábamos… ¿De qué te sirve recordar que terminaste lleno de vómito en una bañera… o con los calzoncillos en la cabeza imitando a Dumbledore? La norma era recordar juergas felices. Me figuro que a mí también me evitaron más de un recuerdo bochornoso.

.-¿Y a Harry? – Draco no sabía si admirarlos o escandalizarse.

.-No… no tuvo la suerte de vivir muchas juergas… y el resto de recuerdos… bueno, Sirius nos habría matado… eran vitales para ganar la guerra.

.-Ya, la guerra – Suspiró mirando a Harry con algo de lástima - ¿Qué vais a hacer con John?

.-Oh… bueno… por ahora salvarle la vida… borrarle todos sus recuerdos relacionados con nuestro mundo y… que su carrera caiga en picado o no, es cosa tuya… - No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como colocaba uno de los mechones de pelo de Harry.

.-¿Algún problema Weasley? – Draco se empezaba a sentir incómodo.

.-Ninguno – Sonrió aún más – Es sólo que acabo de descubrir que hasta tú tienes un punto débil – El rubio le miró algo sorprendido.

.-¿Por qué os cuesta tanto creer que lo amo?

.-Lo que me llama la atención no es que lo ames… sino que lo demuestres – El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras dirigía de nuevo la vista al durmiente - Has debido de asustarte mucho si has sido capaz de llamarnos a nosotros y si te importa un pimiento que yo te vea velando su sueño.

.-No le traicionaríais, sois sus amigos… y para vosotros la amistad es algo más que un pacto de conveniencia.

.-Cierto… Tengo que ir a casa de Sirius… tu padre está empezando a desmantelar los escondites de esas ratas y suponemos que eso les va a alterar.

.-Mi padre sería un gran primer ministro.

.-Tal vez… aunque para mí lo haría mejor Sirius… por cierto ¿entre ellos hay algo?

.-No sé… tolerancia supongo, han hecho muchos negocios juntos… Pero deberías de preguntárselo a ellos, no a mí – Draco repasó mentalmente hasta qué punto los pelirrojos estaban implicados en el tema de Orión… la conclusión fue que ellos no sabían nada.

.-Extraoficialmente… - Se sentó en una silla cercana – Hasta donde yo sé… tuvieron algún lío de cama… y algo me dice que Sirius planeaba traerlo de vuelta…

.-¿Extraoficialmente?

.-Sí.

.-Pregúntales a ellos, Fred.

.-Me debes un favor.

.-¿Para qué quiere esa información el jefe de aurores?

.-Para relajarme… no sé si tu padre es… - Cogió aire mientras pensaba como continuar – De los nuestros.

.-Tuvieron algo… pero no sé en qué punto están ahora… Y sí, mi padre es de los nuestros, me ha dado su palabra y la palabra de un Malfoy es sagrada.

.-Bueno… al menos se ha tranquilizado y parece más tolerante con Harry – Draco comenzó a inquietarse, Fred sospechaba algo.

.-Sólo te puedo decir que amo a Harry, que pienso casarme con él en diciembre le guste o no a la gente… y respecto a mi padre y a Sirius… habla con ellos. Si saltó la chispa una vez, tal vez lo vuelva a hacer o tal vez no… Fred, estoy cansado.

.-No vas a decirme nada… está bien, lo respeto, pero sé que vosotros seis… y probablemente Seamus y Hermione, tramaban algo. Por su bien que no sea nada…

.-¿Crees que tenemos algo que ver con los ataques? Por Merlín… somos más imaginativos. Además…

.-Tranquilo… no habríais atacado tan cruelmente la guardería de Remus.

.-Exacto.

.-Gracias, Draco. Me acabas de dar la información que necesitaba – Afirmó poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole su mano.

.-¿Cómo?

.-Esta noche dormiré en paz. Gracias.

.-De nada – Respondió sin mostrar lo confuso que estaba. Le apretó la mano que le ofrecía y al instante quedó a solas con Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la mañana, Harry tenía una resaca increíble, y antes de que Draco le diera la solución a todos sus dolores y mareos, tuvo que soportar su regañina por haber llegado tarde y en ese estado a dormir.

Debía estar muy mal, porque a penas recordaba la conversación con John en los lavabos, pero al menos sabía que una vez más, Draco podía presumir de tener su frente despejada, así que sonrió provocando más enfado del rubio, que en el fondo también se felicitaba por lo mismo. Claro que Harry nunca sabría que él le había visto rechazar a nadie.

Mientras se duchaba y se vestía, Draco bajó a dar un par de órdenes a los jefes de la revista. A Heidi le extrañó que mandase investigar a John Milton, ellos no eran una prensa especializada en personajes de ese tipo, pero ante sus dudas y quejas, se encontró con que el frío rubio amante de uno de sus mejores amigos le respondió.

.-Somos prensa política y económica principalmente ¿no? – La chica asintió – Bien, yo te aseguro que tiene que ver mucho con nosotros… Si no me crees, investiga y quítame la razón. No tengo problema en reconocer públicamente que estoy equivocado si lo estoy… pero creo… no, estoy seguro, de que no me equivoco.

.-De acuerdo entonces – Respondió más convencida. El resto de los jefes presentes asintieron también.

.-Satisfecho se subió de nuevo al ático, indicó a su secretaria que estaría en la reunión del Ministerio en casa de Sirius Black y entró feliz a su despacho.

Harry miraba por los amplios ventanales, sentado en la silla presidencial de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio hasta que le tuvo sentado encima, devorándole a besos.

.-Draco – Susurró arqueándose ligeramente para acercarse más a él. El rubio movió la cadera como respuesta – Por favor… ya llegamos muy tarde a la reunión.

.-Cierto – Le respondió segundos antes de devorar su boca – Así que un poco más no importa.

.-Sí que importa – Metió sus manos bajo la chaqueta del rubio acariciando su espalda a través de la tela de la camisa. Draco le miró con intensidad quedándose quieto.

.-Vamos a ver Harry… o follamos o no, pero no me digas que no, mientras me quitas la ropa… no sé qué interpretar – Harry sonrió haciendo brillar sus ojos esmeraldas.

.-¿No? – Preguntó divertido.

.-No… porque si lo hacemos, luego me siento culpable por llegar tarde, y si no lo hacemos, me paso toda la reunión sintiéndome culpable por dejarte con las ganas.

.-¿Entonces por qué empiezas? Tú eres el que se ha lanzado a mi yugular - Draco le miró sorprendido, después de todo, el moreno tenía razón – Si te digo que no, me siento mal por rechazarte, y si te digo que sí… llegamos tarde y Sirius y tu padre me miran como si yo fuera el obseso sexual de la pareja.

.-Estupendo – Se quejó suspirando – Estamos en un círculo vicioso… No estás obligado a abrirte de piernas siempre que yo te lo pida…

.-Ni tú tampoco.

.-Vale… entonces ¿nada de culpas?

.-De acuerdo… pero ¿qué hacemos ahora? – Draco suspiró de nuevo y cogiendo la mano del moreno la puso en su entrepierna.

.-Yo solucionaré esto… si quieres puedes ayudarme… si no, adelántate a la reunión – Harry respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

.-Creo que… te presto mi mano derecha si tú me prestas la tuya… - Draco no le respondió, simplemente volvió a besarlo con fuerza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

.-¡Una hora tarde! – Gritó Severus - ¿Pero es que se os han olvidado los modales a los dos?

.-Creímos que era a las once – Mintió Draco – En serio… ha sido un error.

.-Tranquilo cariño – Remus intentaba masajearle los hombros – Los chicos se equivocaron de hora.

.-¡Son unos inconscientes! Eso es lo que son… La gente está muriendo en las calles y ellos…

.-¡Merlín! Remus… o le callas tú o le callo yo – Rugió Sirius – Desde el golpe tiene un humor de mil demonios.

.-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo caballeros – El Primer Ministro les miró con tranquilidad desde su sillón – Y ya hemos perdido mucho.

Nicolás James Bates se había criado en Italia tras el divorcio de sus padres. Pero una vez que tuvo la mayoría de edad decidió volver a su tierra natal y ponerse a trabajar. Harry había sentido una gran simpatía por él desde que se conocieron en un control de apariciones. Sirius le conoció al poco tiempo, y le presentó a sus primeras cinco o seis novias inglesas… le divertía mucho ver al italiano "en acción". Sin embargo, Hermione se contaba entre una de sus más acérrimas enemigas, ya que decía que más oscuros que sus ojos negros, eran su alma, su ambición y su forma de tratar a las mujeres.

El rubio oscuro no era un mago poderoso, pero sí listo y divertido, y un gran jugador de quidditch, por lo que le consiguió pronto trabajo como golpeador en los Chudley Cannons para deleite de miles de quinceañeras y de Harry. Una lesión le había retirado demasiado pronto, así que con mucho tiempo por delante y a Seamus como amigo de juergas, se dedicó a la política de bajo nivel hasta que de la mano de su amigo, de Sirius y de Harry había dado el gran salto. Pasó, en un par de semanas, de escribir discursos para otros y pegar carteles, a gobernar todo el mundo mágico del Reino Unido.

Harry siempre le había ocultado esta amistad a Draco, y pensaba seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo. Conocía a su esposo y sus celos, y conocía a Nicolás, Nick como solía llamarlo, lo suficiente como para saber que si descubría este pequeño defecto del rubio, lo usaría sólo para divertirse. A Nicolás, las personas de la clase de Draco le parecían dinosaurios en extinción, y una persona aparente fría con un punto débil tan grande era una tentación en la que él no dudaría en caer, haciendo del rubio el centro de sus burlas si llegase la ocasión. Pero por ahora Harry creía que no sospechaba nada, aunque lo cierto era que el Primer Ministro tenía en demasiada estima al moreno como para dedicarse a hurgar en los puntos flacos de su pareja, a la que, para ser sinceros, no soportaba.

Draco admiraba con envidia la capacidad de Nick para dirigir un país con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y fumando puros canarios, sin inmutarse por casi nada. Aunque había desconfiado de su padre, en cuanto se conocieron encajaron a la perfección. El anglo-italiano no era muy fuerte pero sí inteligente, y sabía en quién podía y en quién no podía confiar. Si hubiese estudiado en Hogwarts sería Slytherin con toda seguridad.

Se reencontraron en una de las múltiples fiestas de la Alta Sociedad a las que tuvo que asistir recién llegado de Tokio. Ya no recordaba aquel verano en la Toscana cuando tenía los 15 recién cumplidos… Nicolás estaba en su clase de pintura renacentista, y desde que le escuchó decir que a él un hombre nunca se la pondría dura, decidió que sería su objetivo de ese verano. Nunca vio en él nada que le llamase la atención, y se preguntaba por qué tenía tanto éxito con el sexo femenino, pero había que bajarle los humos… Al final del verano, Nicolasito hacía las mejores felaciones de toda Italia, pero en cuanto Draco volvió a Inglaterra, él volvió a ser un hetero convencido… y nunca había tenido problemas con esa decisión. Si algo tenía claro Draco, en el momento de sentarse en la mesa de reuniones, era que jamás le contaría nada de esto a Harry.

Sabía que Harry y él se conocían, pero ninguno de los dos le había contado nada del tipo de relación que les unía, lo que le ponía algo celoso en cierta manera, aunque también sabía que el italiano no iba a ser ningún problema en su relación, salvo que decidiera serlo... Lo que más le dolía al rubio era que Sirius le respetaba y parecía congeniar con él a la perfección, incluso con su padre se llevaba bien. Definitivamente, Draco era de la misma opinión de Hermione, quizá de una manera más… "políticamente correcta" por respeto a Harry, pero no se encontraba precisamente entre los que le votarían.

.-Por favor, Harry – Dijo Fred dirigiéndose al moreno que se sentaba en silencio avergonzado – ¿Me puedes acercar el informe del último ataque? Está a tu izquierda.

.-Si, claro… - Afirmó extendiéndoselo.

.-Comencemos – Ordenó Nicolás con suavidad – Hemos conseguido hasta ahora desarmar un par de pisos francos, pero la documentación no nos está sirviendo de mucho. Necesitamos los nombres de los cabecillas.

.-Mis hombres están cansados, muchos ya no pueden doblar más turnos, así que voy a pedir al Consejo de Gobierno permiso y dinero para reclutar voluntarios – Informó Fred, a lo que Nick respondió con un gesto de duda.

.-Ya discutimos eso anoche… pero vale, inténtalo – Sin querer se fijó en como Draco apretaba la mano de Harry con cariño, y como el anillo del rubio giraba en su dedo divertido cuando el otro le había respondido con una sonrisa.

Al final de la reunión, ya llegaban noticias de las últimas redadas y parecía que todo comenzaba a marchar bien, aunque aún no habían capturado magos, pero sí unos cuantos muggles aterrorizados a los que estaban interrogando en el Cuartel General de aurores, así que Fred había partido hacia allí.

.-Bueno, estoy hambriento – Concluyó Sirius estirándose.

.-Quería pedirte un favor Sirius – Dijo Nick con suavidad – Tengo un asunto personal que resolver… ¿Puedes sustituirme digamos… dos horas?

.-Sí, claro… no hay problema, pero…

.-Es que salvo que sea el fin del mundo, no quiero que me interrumpan.

.-Claro, claro – Asintió tan extrañado como el resto de los presentes.

.-Harry, por favor, acompáñame. Tenemos que hablar – A Draco el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Lucius miró a su hijo sorprendido.

.-Pero… - Nick le sonrió y le agarró del codo tirando de él hacia la habitación en la que Sirius tenía la red flu.

.-No te preocupes, no te dolerá… ¿qué prefieres comida china o italiana?

.-¿Puedo ir yo? – Preguntó Draco reaccionando – No puede ser nada tan secreto como para que…

.-No, lo siento. Es algo entre tu novio y yo, pero tranquilo, no va a pasar nada que él no quiera – Fue la respuesta que escuchó ya alejándose.

.-¡Mierda! – Respondió furioso tirando los papeles que estaban aún en su mano.

.-Hijo… ¿hay algo que no sepamos y que deberíamos? – Severus, Remus, Sirius y su padre le observaban con atención.

Una hora más tarde, el gran secreto de Draco ya no lo era… Salvo para Harry, que estaba recorriendo con un bol de papel lleno de arroz tres delicias mezclado con pollo en salsa agridulce, todas las joyerías del centro de Londres.

.-Odio comer mientras ando y lo sabes – Protestó Harry terminando su ración.

.-No tenemos mucho tiempo… tal vez en esta – Dijo mirando el nombre de la joyería – Cartier… suena bien.

.-Nick, no me tomes el pelo – Metió los palillos dentro del bol y buscó una papelera – Si en esta no encuentras el anillo para tu chica, me doy por vencido. ¡Merlín! Draco me va a matar…

.-No creo – Afirmó abriendo la puerta de la joyería – Sólo le falta ronronear cuando estás cerca… ¡quién lo hubiera dicho! Con la pinta de capullo estirado que tiene.

.-¡Eh! Es mi capullo estirado, así que no te metas con él o empezaré a relatar las "virtudes" de tu novia… que como ya sabes, lo fue mía en el colegio.

.-Ginny me lo contó.

.-Ya, me lo dijo… Me pareció bien que no te ocultara esa tontería – Nick le miró de un modo extraño pero no dijo nada. Un amable dependiente les miraba sonriente esperando su petición.

.-Buenas… tardes. Quería un anillo de compromiso.

.-Si señor… ¿Qué tenía pensado?

.-Saque los modelos exclusivos – Pidió Harry. El dependiente sonrió y con una leve reverencia desapareció en la trastienda.

.-¿Serás mi testigo verdad Harry? – Preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban.

.-Por supuesto. Lo seré encantado.

.-A tu marido no le va a gustar la idea.

.-Draco tendrá que… - El moreno le miró con intensidad - ¿Desde cuándo…?

.-Desde esta mañana, vi como su anillo jugaba… eso sólo pasa con un rito de boda muy antiguo que se llama…

.-Sé como se llama.

.-No te preocupes, tu secreto y los de tu esposo están a salvo conmigo. Es un gilipollas… gracias – Dijo sonriente al dependiente que comenzaba a enseñarles el catálogo - Es un gilipollas que no te merece pero… éste es bonito…

.-Demasiado recargado para ella.

.-¿Tú crees?

.-Estoy seguro… No me merece ¿pero? – Le animó a continuar.

.-Pero tú también besas el suelo que pisa, así que tendré que vivir con ello – Bromeó - ¿Y éste?

.-Este, señor, es un modelo del que sólo hay cinco en todo el mundo. Sólo uno en Reino Unido… es un diamante amarillo cortado brillante, montado en oro blanco de 24 quilates. Se lo montaríamos a medida del dedo de la señorita… Su precio es de… - Harry y Nick se miraron y se sonrieron.

.-Da lo mismo… la talla de la señorita es la 12.

.-Dedos finos – Respondió sonriendo y cogiendo uno de los cuestionarios a rellenar.

.-Sí… no sabe cuanto – Rió Harry por detrás.

A Harry se le borró la sonrisa en cuanto entró en casa de Sirius y vio la mirada de Draco que no le devolvió ni el saludo. Miró a Sirius y a Remus que sonrieron.

.-No te preocupes… ya le conoces – Susurró el licántropo.

.-¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia? – Preguntó divertido el Primer Ministro.

.-Sí. Ya sabemos que magos encabezan la revuelta – Lucius le contestó mirando hacia su hijo – Draco… vamos, tenemos trabajo… - A la vez que el rubio volvía a la mesa con los demás, observaba como su padre le hacía un gesto de "No le ha contado nada"

.-Sí, Draco – Nicolás parecía molesto no sólo por su gesto, sino también por su tono de voz al dirigirse al rubio – Vamos a trabajar… y no, no le he contado nada. Creo que no soy yo el que tiene que contarlo. Sí, he notado como me leías la mente Lucius y… Sí… ha sido una comida muy romántica… Aceptó mi proposición.

.-¡SERÁS MALNACIDO! – Rugió el rubio tirándose sobre él para golpearlo.

.-Petrificus Totalus - No llegó a tocarlo porque Remus le paró en seco, un presentimiento le había puesto sobre aviso y tenía la varita preparada.

.-Vamos a ver… - Dijo Sirius serio – Aclaren ya lo que haya que aclarar porque hay gente en peligro – Harry se dejó caer sobre su silla con disgusto. Nick se acercó a Draco que ya liberado del hechizo le miraba amenazante.

.-Harry va a ser mi testigo de boda. Hemos ido a comprar el anillo de compromiso para Ginny… Y creo que te estoy dando más explicaciones de las que mereces.

.-¿Harry? – El rubio se giró para mirarlo, pero esta vez fue el moreno el que no contestó, limitándose a esconder la cara entre las manos – Harry – Susurró intentando acercarse a él, que nervioso se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a su padrino en la silla de Remus.

.-Sea lo que sea lo que tengáis pendiente sobre todo tú, Draco, no me interesa, no quiero saberlo y por favor… no me metáis en medio – Dijo conteniendo su ira – Y ahora… quiero saber a quién nos enfrentamos.

.-Harry escucha.

.-¡No! No quiero escuchar ¿de acuerdo? Me sé tu discurso de memoria – Draco asintió despacio sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para insistir, y se dirigió a su sitio.

.-Siéntate Draco – Dijo Severus tirando con tranquilidad de su brazo – Ya la has fastidiado bastante por hoy. Luego un buen polvo y todo olvidado – Remus y Lucius le miraron con cara de asesinato. Nicolás se sintió un poco culpable al ver el enfado de Harry con su pareja y decidió suavizar la situación.

.-Venga Harry… yo le he picado… Sabes que me gusta fastidiar de vez en cuando.

.-Lo sé – Cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó – Lo sé… Hazme un favor, no toques más esa tecla ¿de acuerdo? – Le miró calmado.

.-Prometo no volverme a reír con los celos de tu chico… Palabrita de mago – Respondió sonriendo. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ante la cara del Primer Ministro que hizo a Draco sentirse aún peor – Y tú Lucius – El tono cambió radicalmente al dirigirse al rubio – Tal vez no esté a tu altura, pero no he llegado hasta aquí por bobo. No vuelvas a intentar hacer algo como eso otra vez – Amenazó – O me encargaré personalmente de abrir la puerta del dementor en tu ejecución.

.-Estupendo – Cortó Sirius – Ahora vamos a enfriar los ánimos y a ponernos a trabajar… Porque nadie va a hacer nada a nadie al menos hoy… Los elfos van a traer refrescos y nos vamos a poner a trabajar.

.-Vaya… con lo que me estaba divirtiendo – Bromeó Fred estirando unos mapas sobre la mesa.

La reunión pasó sin más incidentes. Por fin empezaban a ver resultados y a poderse adelantar a los movimientos de sus adversarios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco observó como el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Estaba claro que Harry no pensaba ir a dormir esa noche a casa. Se quitó la chaqueta y se levantó de la mesa en la que la comida fría y los restos de las velas le recordaban que había vuelto a equivocarse con su esposo.

Miró la cama vacía llena de pétalos y se le encogió el corazón. Se descalzó y decidió irse a trabajar a su despacho. Sabía que esa noche no iba a dormir, así que al menos se distraería. Su anillo estaba quieto lo que le indicaba que Harry no estaba cerca o que si lo estaba su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno.

Por la mañana se preparó para una nueva reunión en la que estudiarían los resultados de sus últimas decisiones. Se vistió y se desvistió hasta verse perfecto, no quería que nadie supiese que había pasado una mala noche… luego suplicaría a Harry hasta que el Gryffindor volviera a su lado, pero eso sería después de la reunión.

Aterrizó con suavidad y con su mejor cara de "no pasa nada" entró cuando sonaban las campanadas en la sala de reuniones.

.-Llegas a tiempo de tomar un té antes de empezar – Le saludó Fred alegre - ¿Te has enterado? Hermione ha despertado.

.-Eso es fantástico… - Miró a su alrededor – Harry estará en el hospital con ella ¿no? – Preguntó esperanzado.

.-¡Eh! No, no, que va… aún no le hemos visto para decírselo.

.-¿No ha dormido aquí? – Miró hacia Sirius que negó sorprendido - ¿Seguro?

.-Segurísimo. ¿No sabes dónde está Harry?

.-Estoy aquí – Anunció entrando por la puerta - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Draco observó que se había cambiado de ropa, así que el moreno debía de haber vuelto a su casa.

.-Hermione ha despertado – Anunció Fred de nuevo.

.-Genial… me voy al hospital si podéis prescindir de mí.

.-Espera… te acompaño – Anunció contento. Eso iba a facilitarle mucho las cosas.

.-No… no… alguno tiene que quedarse – Dijo el moreno tranquilo.

.-Los dos os quedáis – Anunció Nicolás entrando tras Harry – Lo siento pero os necesito a ambos. Traigo maravillosas noticias, hemos capturado a un tal Nott y a un tal… Gregory… Guyle o Goyle… No se lee bien.

.-Goyle… - Corrigió Lucius – Entonces vamos por buen camino – Draco miró su anillo y seguía quieto…

.-Necesito… cinco minutos… mientras os tomáis el té… - Dijo acercándose a Harry, no podía esperar a que terminase la reunión – Harry… por favor… tengo algo que decirte.

.-Claro… no hay problema – Respondió Nick – Cinco minutos… ¡Vamos Harry! – Dijo animándole al ver que el moreno era reacio a seguir a Draco – Date prisa – Harry hizo un gesto contrariado pero siguió a Draco hacia el cuarto de al lado. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, todos se miraron.

.-Ni se os ocurra – Anunció Remus – Es una conversación privada.

.-Aguafiestas – Susurró Severus.

.-¡Merlín! Ese golpe te ha devuelto a los 6 años – Protestó el castaño.

Harry se mantuvo de pie junto a la ventana sin mirar a Draco que abrió la boca un par de veces intentando decir algo sin éxito. Notó como las lágrimas empezaban a ganar la batalla que llevaba librando desde la noche antes de poder susurrar…

.-Por favor Harry – Suplicó – Por favor… Perdóname… - Harry bajó la cabeza soltando el aire y le miró de reojo.

.-No puedo más, Draco… no sé qué más puedo hacer para que veas que te quiero… Me he casado contigo, he dejado mi trabajo, me he metido en política para liberarte, me he separado de todos mis folloamigos… no sé qué más puedo hacer… Tal vez, simplemente, lo nuestro no deba ser.

.-Harry – Levantó la mirada hacia él bañado en lágrimas.

.-No puedo, en serio, Draco. No puedo… No quiero seguir.

.-No digas tonterías – Se acercó abrazándolo con fuerza – Estamos hechos el uno para el otro… - Harry se giró para mirarlo y Draco aprovechó el momento para besarlo con dulzura en los labios – Yo también renuncié a cosas por ti.

.-¿A cuales? Porque a parte de no cerrar negocios en la cama…

.-No te pases… Ya no soy una puta.

.-Perdona. Perdona, no he sido justo con eso. Lo siento… - En el fondo a Draco en ese momento le daba todo igual.

.-Me lo prometiste… prometiste que lucharías por lo nuestro – Susurró enseñándole su anillo – Tienes que cumplir tu palabra.

.-Pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo Draco… Haga lo que haga todo te produce celos… Todo está mal… Salvo estar a tu lado… Si estoy pegado a ti no hay problema, pero en cuanto estoy fuera de tu vista… En serio que no puedo seguir así.

.-Hasta ahora no nos ha ido tan mal – Draco comenzó a mover una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del moreno que en ese momento se alejó unos metros.

.-¿Sabes por qué no fui a casa anoche? Porque sabía lo que me esperaba… cientos de disculpas y un montón de sexo.

.-¡Ahora me dirás que te disgusta tener sexo conmigo! – Replicó enfadado.

.-No, claro que no… me encanta... – Suspiró. Si seguía hablando con él, al final no podría dejarle nunca – Pero no es suficiente… No es que quiera ya el divorcio – Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

.-Pero Harry…

.-Sólo estaremos separados… Yo en mi casa y tú en la tuya. Cada uno llevando su vida… y si en algún momento volvemos a coincidir… pues…

.-Ni loco.

.-Me estás arrasando… ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo con tus sentimientos y los míos. Te amo con locura, pero como siga contigo acabarás…

.-¿Acabaré qué? – Gritó interrumpiéndole – No puedes dejarme… No puedes… No ahora… - Terminó susurrando mientras nerviosamente se echaba el pelo para atrás con la mano.

.-Dime otra alternativa…

.-Durante un tiempo… tal vez hasta la boda en diciembre… Durante ese tiempo – Estaba pensando deprisa – Viviremos separados, pero seguiremos juntos como pareja – Harry soltó el aire con disgusto – Es un termino medio… si quieres acudiré a un psicomago… – Se había acercado de nuevo despacio a Harry y le volvía a abrazar con lentitud - ¿Nos damos otra oportunidad?

.-Te daré otra oportunidad, Draco. Pero es la última… y quiero que les pidas perdón.

.-¿A quienes?

.-A ellos, por tu numerito de ayer…

.-Te fuiste sin mi permiso.

.-Es que no lo necesito. Me fui a comer con un amigo y para eso no necesito tu permiso.

.-Tenía miedo de que te lo contara – Draco había apretado el abrazo y ahora apoyaba la cabeza en su cuello.

.-¿De que me contara el qué? – Harry se dejó acunar abrazando los brazos que le rodeaban.

.-Éramos unos críos…

.-¡Merlín! Draco… él es lo más hetero que conozco…

.-Le pudo el vicio… además, yo nunca dejo escapar a mis presas.

.-Creías que me iba a enfadar por algo que hiciste hace… una eternidad… ¡Qué poco me conoces! Porque fue hace una eternidad ¿no?

.-Sí, ya te dije que éramos unos críos.

.-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

.-Tengo miedo a perderte, Harry – Afirmó besándole el cuello.

.-Pues como sigas así, lo harás – Respondió mirándole a los ojos.

.-Señores – Interrumpió Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta – Tenemos que empezar la reunión.

Harry suspiró soltándose de Draco. Al final no había conseguido romper con él, pero tenía que reconocer que tampoco quería… sólo quería respirar y tener un poco de espacio para él mismo. Tal vez ahora ocurriese…

--- Gracias por leer. Continuará muy muy pronto ---

() Folloamigo – Es un término que escuché en Sexo en Nueva York al personaje de Shara J. Parker (Sex in the city – Creo que es el nombre original de la serie) y me hizo mucha gracia. Se refiere a aquel al que solo llamas para el sexo, pero no mantienes una relación de amistad o amor con él. Yo nunca he tenido ninguno, pero suena divertido, y en la mentalidad de Harry le pegaba tener unos cuantos.

Níck James Bates era el teclado de un grupo llamado Durán Durán del que mi madre lo tiene todo, todo, todo… y como no se me ocurrían nombres lo copié de una carátula de un CD.

Bss. S.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, holita…

No os enfadéis… pero me encanta veros tan, tan, tan desorientadas/os. Es que no os podéis imaginar lo que estoy disfrutando… Os leo sufrir… muajajajajajajaja, y a mi lado, Voldy, se afila las uñas con satisfacción, mirándome de reojo y partido de risa.

Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios a este capítulo… (Lo sé, estoy sonriendo de medio lado) a ver qué tal os parece el "principio del fin"… ¡Eh! Bonito título para un capítulo.

Lo quería terminar antes de la publicación del séptimo libro, pero no me da tiempo. Es que algo me dice que una vez que la saga termine… Puf… adiós a estos fics… J.K. me va a matar mis ilusiones, lo presiento.

Como siempre gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y a mi beta Anna Lylian por su paciencia.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 21: La trampa ---

--- Flash back ---

.-Tienes que dejarle – Afirmó rotundamente Lucius más serio de lo habitual hablando de su hijo – Tiene que aprender que no siempre tiene que estar pegado a sus pantalones.

.-Pero yo no quiero dejarle – Se quejó Harry. Después del espectáculo que Draco había montado aquella tarde, había decidido pedir consejo a Sirius, pero Lucius no había querido dejarles a solas.

.-Conozco a mi hijo… Nunca fue celoso, envidioso sí, pero nunca desconfió de sus parejas, tal vez porque nunca le importaron. Eres lo primero bueno que ocurre en su vida, y tiene terror a que algo salga mal.

.-Pues lo está haciendo de pena – Comentó Sirius al fondo.

.-Draco quería a su madre con locura, y creo que se culpa por lo que pasó, por no estar con ella…

.-Nunca me habla de Narcisa – Dijo Harry.

.-Y es muy probable que nunca lo haga.

.-No sé cómo demostrarle que cuando no estoy con él, no estoy con otro.

.-Sí, lo sabe – Sorprendidos miraron a la puerta. Fred estaba tranquilamente apoyado en ella – Lo siento, volví por mis papeles… - Señaló su carpeta sobre la mesa.

.-¿Lo sabe?

.-Sí. El otro día te espiaba en tu fiesta de despedida… perdón, anoche te espiaba.

.-¿Me espiaba?

.-Veo que es peor que tú, Lucius – El rubio miró con enfado a Sirius que tomaba un trago de agua sonriendo.

.-Sí, te espiaba y vio como decías que no a otro.

.-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

.-Porque yo le espiaba a él – Mintió - Lo siento, pero el que sea tu pareja…

.-Ya, ya… lo entiendo… ¿Me espiaba¿Draco me espía? – Preguntó a su padre.

.-No lo sé – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que sí…

.-¿Pero me espía de vez en cuando o lo hace muy a menudo? – Preguntó inquieto.

.-Harry, da lo mismo – Sirius apoyó su mano en él – Eso sólo es parte del problema. Estoy con Lucius, debes de romper la relación temporalmente, o al menos guardaros mucha distancia. Te estás convirtiendo en su obsesión y eso hay que arreglarlo antes de que sea tarde.

.-Y nada de sexo.

.-Fred – Protestó Harry pensando que el pelirrojo bromeaba.

.-Lo digo en serio… si le dejas que te la meta estás perdido. Lo primero porque es una de sus fuentes de manipulación favorita… que leo la prensa – Lucius miró hacia Sirius que le acercó una botella pequeña de agua – y lo segundo es que si vives en tu casa pero duermes en la suya…

.-Vale, vale, lo entiendo… pero algo rápido, esporádico…

.-Si es muy esporádico… - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

.-Tú, no deberías de estar aquí – Puntualizó Sirius señalando la puerta al pelirrojo – Gracias por tus sugerencias y adiós – No quería ser descortés, pero Lucius y Harry estaban ahora más nerviosos que antes.

.-Espero haber servido de ayuda… ¿Remus?

.-Con Severus, curándole los puntos… la segunda puerta a la derecha.

.-Gracias… Hasta mañana – Se despidió.

.-¿Qué hago? – Preguntó Harry desesperado.

.-Sepárate de él por un tiempo, y consuélate con tus juguetes… Weasley tiene razón. Draco es muy capaz de matarte a polvos con tal de tenerte cerca. ¿Tienes dónde pasar la noche?

.-Tengo mi casa.

.-Pues pon un par de hechizos de protección y vete a dormir allí… Será mejor que habléis mañana.

--- Fin del flash back ---

Era la primera noche que había dormido bien en tres semanas sin pociones, desde que Harry se fue. Todos los días recordaba como el moreno había recogido sus cosas y había desaparecido por la chimenea despidiéndose con un leve gesto con la mano y una sonrisa. Desde entonces sus noches se habían vuelto largas pesadillas en su cama vacía.

Veía a Harry casi todos los días y pasaba con él todo el tiempo que podía, parecía que todo iba mejor en la relación… salvo que dormía solo y su casa se le caía encima. Hoy era domingo y confiaba en poder comer con el moreno, cosa que llevaban sin hacer desde la discusión. Harry no le evitaba pero tampoco le buscaba, estaba completamente absorbido por la guerra y eso le ponía a él en un segundo plano que no le gustaba nada, así que empezaba a buscar en su mente la mejor solución para ese problema.

Se duchó deprisa y rebuscó en su armario algo que fuera informal pero no demasiado, y sobre todo que no tuviera problemas a la hora de enviarlo a la tintorería ya que la chimenea de Harry últimamente parecía decidida a fastidiar la ropa de todo aquel que se presentase sin avisar.

Suspiró intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de uno de sus mejores Armani lleno de hollín y cuando iba a entrar en la chimenea, el hollín y el aterrizaje forzoso de Harry le llevaron al suelo.

.-¿Pero es que nunca vas a aprender a salir bien de la red flú? – Preguntó confundido debajo de Harry.

.-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Dijo el moreno sonriendo sin moverse – Si te beso ¿me perdonarás?

.-Depende del beso – Respondió presuntuoso acomodándose entre las piernas del moreno.

Harry se inclinó con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando que su cadera aprisionara la del rubio que ante el toque inesperado se tensó. Iba a decir algo pero la boca de Harry atrapó la suya con un deseo que hacía meses que Draco no sentía en su esposo. Había que aprovechar este arranque de cariño, desde que discutieron no había conseguido mucho más que un par de besos rápidos y alguna caricia a escondidas, así que se enroscó en él como buena serpiente y con un giro se colocó encima sin dejar de besarlo.

.-¿Vamos a hacerlo? – Preguntó ya con la voz entrecortada por la excitación – No voy a permitirte que me dejes con las ganas, Harry.

.-Pero si eres tú el que se ha vuelto escurridizo como una pastilla de jabón.

.-¿Yo¡Maldita sea¡Harry! No dejas que me acerque.

.-Es que te intentas acercar en situaciones que no son las adecuadas.

.-¿Adecuadas? Pero si hoy es la primera vez que te veo a solas… siempre estás con alguien, con tus amigos magos, con tus amigos muggles, con aurores… y si no, estás cansado por la escaramuza de turno.

.-No valgo para estar en un despacho, ya lo sabes… es lo que hay hasta que termine esta maldita guerra… y francamente, me estás quitando las ganas.

.-Dime… ¿sigues convencido en romper nuestra relación? – Harry frenó su intento de salir de debajo del rubio para ponerse en pie – Porque no pienso quemarme en una batalla perdida.

.-Draco – Exclamó con tono de queja.

.-Si tú lo estás intentando yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, pero si simplemente estás alargando la agonía… - Harry se acomodó sonriente.

.-No te imaginas como me pone verte así – Susurró – Como si estuvieras negociando algo muy valioso.

.-Y lo estoy haciendo. Lo más valioso que hay para mí.

.-Que bonito – Sonrió de nuevo – Pero ¿te has planteado que a lo mejor te estoy dando espacio? No quiero romper lo nuestro… eres el mejor amante que he tenido.

.-No quiero espacio, te quiero conmigo… - Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad antes de empujar a Harry en el hombro - ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

.-Un poco… es que… jo… suenas tan desesperado… Draco, estamos casados, si quisiera romper lo nuestro lo haría sin ningún remordimiento… Hasta que no te des cuenta de eso… - Negó con la cabeza – Seguiremos así.

.-Separados.

.-Más o menos.

.-Quieres que me dé cuenta de que aunque tú tengas una vida en la que yo no soy el actor principal…

.-Siempre eres el actor principal… lo que pasa es que no puedes estar en todas las escenas… Y hablando de actores ¿has leído lo de John Milton? Me quedé de piedra… no pensé que fuera así… hasta su ex mujer ha pedido la custodia de la niña.

.-Sí, lo leí… la verdad es que a mí no me extrañó… y que sobornase al concejal de cultura para contratarle en exclusiva para las galas de verano… Lo que a Heidi sí que le llamó la atención fue que se acostara con el millonario ese de las galerías por el regalo de cumpleaños de su hija… - El rubio sonrió mentalmente, había sido muy divertido montar todo ese escenario para hundir al actor.

.-Y por el ático que le regaló en pleno Picadilly. Yo no me acostaría con nadie por eso.

.-Yo lo he hecho… y no es tan malo… al menos no me lo pareció en ese momento - Le miró fijamente - ¿Vienes a vivir conmigo? Sé que…

.-No… aún no lo sabes… date tiempo, si no lo solucionamos bien lo arrastraremos eternamente.

.-Está bien – Suspiró desilusionado – Pero te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre hasta que te quedes afónico.

Harry rió con ganas cuando Draco, imitando a un vampiro, se le tiró al cuello. ¡Merlín¡Cómo había echado de menos sentir el peso del rubio sobre su cuerpo! Pero esperaba que esta vez, el sacrificio mereciera la pena.

No había juguete en el mundo que pudiera sustituir los dedos y los labios de Draco sobre su piel. Llevaba tres semanas sin sentirlo y todo le parecía poco en ese momento, necesitaba fundirse con él. Gimió al sentir las manos del rubio acariciando todo su pecho después de haberse desecho de la camisa. Sus manos le acariciaban con una delicadeza extrema y experta que le hacían sentirse en las nubes.

Draco movía rítmicamente su cadera, de forma que ambas excitaciones comenzaron a hacerse patentes a través de la ropa. Era su momento y no lo iba a desaprovechar, tenía a Harry a su merced y era una oportunidad de oro para conseguir algo más del moreno.

Trazó un camino con su lengua desde el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del moreno hasta su pezón erecto hacía rato por el trabajo de sus dedos. Lo tomó con suavidad entre sus dientes, estrujándolo mientras los gemidos y los movimientos de Harry se volvían más profundos y sugerentes. Sabía que con muy poco el moreno perdería la razón y ese sería su momento. Con su mano acarició el prominente bulto de la entrepierna por encima de la ropa provocando un suave gemido de Harry que abrió los ojos sonriendo. Se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a besarse con deseo. Ya quedaba poco.

Mientras seguía besando a Harry consiguió desabrocharle el maldito vaquero con botones para liberarle la erección. Se descubrió a sí mismo mirándola con deseo… el tiempo de separación le había abierto más apetito del que no recordaba haber tenido nunca por un hombre. Se deslizó por el cuerpo ligeramente moreno para quedar entre sus piernas. Sonrió cuando al tocar con la lengua la punta del pene, Harry dio un pequeño bote.

.-Dime qué quieres – Susurró mientras repartía besos por toda la zona de alrededor.

.-¡Merlín! Draco… chúpamela… - Draco rió bajito.

.-Chupártela… cómo prefieres… ¿así? – Dio un largo lametón en toda la extensión interna haciendo que Harry gimiera de nuevo - ¿O prefieres así? – Con los labios recorrió toda la longitud de la erección rodeándola como una espiral…

.-Entera… Sabes de sobra como me gusta.

.-Vaya… que exigentes estamos hoy por la mañana – Ronroneó comenzando a jugar con los testículos.

.-Perdona… no quería ser desagradable – Harry había levantado la cabeza para mirarle – Es sólo que… - No pudo terminar la frase, Draco comenzaba a meterse toda la erección en la boca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar – Aj… ¡Merlín!... Sigue… Sig… Sigue… – El rubio paró para reírse de nuevo.

.-No te sienta nada bien la abstinencia, querido.

.-No te imaginas lo que te echo de menos – Respondió.

.-Si eso fuera cierto no me habrías echado de tu lado – Dijo sin pensar. En ese momento la mano de Harry le impidió seguir - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañando.

.-¿Crees que yo estoy disfrutando con esta situación? – Preguntó serio apartando las manos de Draco de su cuerpo – No tienes ni idea… ¡Merlín! Ni te has parado a pensar en lo que te dije y en por qué hemos llegado a esto – Bruscamente se puso en pie y se abrochó el pantalón.

.-Harry… Harry ¿Qué haces?

.-Me largo.

.-Venga… vamos a hablar – Draco le miraba de rodillas algo sorprendido por el giro que estaba dando la situación.

.-No… creo que ya hemos hablado mucho y no ha servido de nada… Adiós.

.-¿Adiós¿Cómo que adiós¿No estarás pensando en…? Harry ¡Harry!

Harry se metió a medio vestir en la chimenea y soltó con rabia los polvos flú mientras pronunciaba la dirección de su casa. El rubio miró unos instantes la chimenea vacía antes de reaccionar y seguir al moreno. Cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar, algo en la chimenea de Harry le hizo rebotar de nuevo hacia la suya.

.-Así que esas tenemos… - Susurró – Si crees que me vas a evitar así, estás equivocado. Nadie se libra así de un Malfoy… No he montado todo esto para perderte ahora.

Se concentró para aparecerse, pero los hechizos que protegían la casa del moreno volvieron a impedirle su entrada, obligándole a aparecerse en un callejón cercano. Miró sorprendido el lugar y se maldijo. Luego salió vigilando que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta y caminó los quinientos metros que le separaban de la puerta de Harry.

Llamó al timbre enfadado varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Luego dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa, para probar la puerta trasera y todas las ventanas, pero la casa estaba cerrada. Por fin, a través de la ventana del porche consiguió verle. Intentó tranquilizarse, enfadado no sacaría nada de su esposo.

.-Harry… Harry… por favor… hablemos… Déjame entrar no seas crío – Harry se acercó a la ventana con Tao jugueteando en sus manos.

.-Se acabó Draco.

.-No… no… no se acabó. No puedes dejarme por una tontería… no pensaba cuando te dije eso… estaba… ¡Merlín¡Tenía tu pene en mi boca!

.-No es por eso ¿ves como no lo entiendes? Habla con tu abogado, firmaré lo que quieras – Respondió mientras bajaba el store de la ventana dando por finalizada la conversación.

.-No puedes hablar en serio – Comenzó a golpear el cristal - ¡Harry! No puedes estar hablando en serio… Mira… entiendo que ahora estás enfadado… pero no pienso hablar con ningún abogado… Vamos a hacer una cosa – Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna clase de apoyo – Yo me quedo sentado en tu porche hasta que te tranquilices ¿vale? y cuando estés más tranquilo hablamos… Yo espero… ahí sentado – Señaló el banco como si Harry pudiera verle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A las diez de la noche sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Harry abrió con tranquilidad.

.-Buenas noches agente – Saludó al policía que estaba en la puerta.

.-Buenas noches Señor… Sus vecinos han llamado porque…

.-Lo sé… lo siento pero es algo personal.

.-¿Conoce a ese hombre entonces?

.-Sí, claro. Es mi prometido. Hemos discutido.

.-Ah, entonces es un tema doméstico. Buenas noches, Señor… si hay algún problema no dude en llamarnos – Ofreció el policía saludando con la gorra.

.-Lo haré, pero espero que no ocurra nada. Gracias – Se despidió Harry.

.-Señor – Llamó justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase del todo. Harry la abrió de nuevo.

.-¿Si?

.-A riesgo de meterme en dónde no me llaman… Esta noche va a hacer mucho frío… - El moreno miró al policía y sonrió con dulzura.

.-Ya entiendo… sí. Va a hacer mucho frío… Buenas noches.

.-Buenas noches, Señor.

Al cerrar la puerta soltó el aire con disgusto. Tenía que hacer algo o esto se le escaparía de las manos. Cogió una manta y un termo con caldo y salió a su porche.

Draco se incorporó al escuchar la puerta. Harry le ofreció la manta que aceptó agradecido envolviéndose en ella, y luego le sirvió un vaso de caldo. Sabía que todos sus vecinos estaban mirando a ese punto exacto de la calle… Una pelea de enamorados siempre era algo que levantaba curiosidad.

.-Draco… estas cosas no se solucionan así.

.-¿Estás muy enfadado? – Dijo calentándose las manos con el vaso.

.-No, no estoy enfadado… No es eso…

.-Haré lo que me pidas… lo que sea… Jamás volveré a dudar de ti, viviremos en casas separadas si es lo que quieres para tener más espacio. Me conformo con que me reserves una hora al día… y que no dejes de ser mi esposo.

.-No es eso Draco. No quiero imponerte nada, sólo quiero que comprendas…

.-¡Y lo comprendo! Te comprendo perfectamente… pero no puedo evitarlo… No puedo evitar sentir miedo… Sólo quiero que tú me comprendas a mí… que si me dejas… yo no quiero vivir…

.-No digas tonterías.

.-No es una tontería… Sé que no es lógico… sé que no debería… pero eres el centro de mi vida.

.-Sólo dime que vas a trabajar en tus inseguridades… Con eso me vale… - Draco asintió dando por primera vez un sorbo al caldo - Y vete a casa. Aquí lo único que haces es coger frío… además, mañana trabajas.

.-Abrázame – Pidió – Sólo un ratito – Harry suspiró.

.-Mejor dentro… aquí hace demasiado frío… Hoy ponen una película de vaqueros muy buena en la tele. Sé que te gustan, si quieres la vemos juntos – Se había puesto en pie y le ofrecía la mano. Casi pudo escuchar los aplausos de los vecinos. Draco la aceptó sonriendo para sus adentros, el muy sentimental había vuelto a ceder, ahora era cuestión de tiempo el volver a meterse en su cama.

Por la mañana abrió lentamente los ojos. Seguía rodeado por los brazos de Harry, se habían dormido en el sofá viendo la televisión. Miró el reloj de muñeca del moreno, eran las 8, así que ya llegaba tarde a trabajar, pero le daba lo mismo, para eso servía ser jefe, para poder llegar tarde de cuando en cuando. Sabía por experiencia que podría disfrutar un rato corto del cuerpo de Harry, era demasiado sensible como para no despertarse, y aunque normalmente le sonreía y tenían sexo, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que el moreno le dejase. Había estado a punto de perderle de verdad, le había apretado de más esta vez, y con la guerra de nuevo en la mente de todos, Harry estaba demasiado presionado. Al final le volverían loco… tal vez sus ideas no fueran tan brillantes como creía.

Estaba claro… tenía planes de futuro y en esos planes estaba Harry, si quería estar él en los del moreno tendría que ser su remanso de paz, no otra de sus innumerables batallas. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, decidió renunciar a acariciar el cuerpo que tenía debajo, ya sería suyo en el momento adecuado… por ahora tenía que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Harry. Apagó la televisión y despacio se levantó. No era un gran cocinero, pero sabía preparar buenos desayunos.

A Harry le despertó el olor del beicon friéndose.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucius tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevaba ya un par de días con él y ninguna pócima se lo quitaba. Aún así, estaba en aquella reunión urgente a última hora de la tarde. Sirius le miraba preocupado, pero no decía nada al mirarle a esos ojos ahora rojos por el dolor de cabeza, sólo le tenía cogida la mano y se la apretaba de vez en cuando. Ya no ocultaban nada. Hermione, aún recuperándose en el hospital bajo la atenta mirada de Seamus, había hablado con Fred que había levantado las medidas de seguridad sobre el rubio sin consultar a nadie. El por qué la chica había hablado con el jefe de aurores descubriendo esa relación, era algo que tanto Sirius como Lucius ignoraban.

Nick se había prometido ya con Ginny, pero habían postergado la boda hasta mejores tiempos, en realidad ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por firmar el contrato desde que la pelirroja se había trasladado a vivir con él.

Severus ya no llevaba vendas y sus heridas estaban en un estado inmejorable. Hasta su sentido del humor se había normalizado, haciendo que Remus por fin se relajara y empezar a dirigir la casa de Sirius como si fuese la propia. Nadie había dicho nada porque todos conocían el defecto organizador del licántropo, y sabían que su estancia allí sería temporal.

Mientras Fred seguía describiendo la situación que le había llevado a convocar aquella reunión urgente, Harry no paraba de observar su anillo dando vueltas felizmente por su dedo. Draco estaba sereno y concentrado en las palabras de Fred. Desde que había llegado a la reunión le estaba observando y el rubio parecía mucho más tranquilo que todos los días anteriores. Por la mañana, se había despedido de él con un beso en la mejilla, y le había recibido de la misma forma al llegar a la reunión. Un dulce "¿Qué tal el día?" y una rosa amarilla en el sitio en el que él se solía sentar en esa mesa. Nada que ver con los interrogatorios y reproches con los que últimamente le recibía.

.-Así que esta vez no se trata de algo tan espectacular como lo fue Voldemort… pero creo que lo mejor es cortarlo de raíz – Concluyó Fred.

.-Siempre habrá alguien que quiera dominar el mundo – Dijo Draco que sonrió unos segundos cuando Harry le puso la mano en la rodilla – Aunque les borrásemos la memoria a todos y quemásemos todos los escritos… siempre habría alguien que…

.-Ya, Malfoy, no vamos a matar a todos aquellos que conocíais la doctrina del Lord… siempre alguno se escaparía y sería peor – Lucius se llevó la mano a la cabeza que cada vez le dolía más – Pero es que cada vez que cortamos la cabeza a este nuevo movimiento, le salen tres…

.-Pues entonces cortémosle los pies – Pudo pronunciar entre pinchazos – Si no sirve de nada lo que estamos haciendo… es que lo estamos haciendo mal. Un movimiento de este tipo no puede tener tantos líderes… se matarían entre sí… - Hizo un gesto de dolor.

.-Lucius… al hospital… esto ya dura demasiado tiempo – Dijo el primer ministro – Fred… monta un dispositivo y trasládalo.

.-No se va a escapar – Se quejó Draco.

.-Ya, lo sé… pero por ahora hay que guardar un poco las apariencias…

.-Claro… Señor Primer Ministro – Respondió el rubio con ironía. Harry le miró durante un segundo y luego apartó la mano de su rodilla para coger un vaso de agua. Sólo Severus se dio cuenta del relámpago de pánico, que en unas décimas de segundo cruzó los ojos del rubio – Lo siento… Nicolás, es sólo que…

.-Ya… es tu padre. Lo entiendo – Harry sin haberse dado cuenta de que un gesto tan tonto casi provoca una crisis, terminó su agua y volvió a acomodar la mano en la rodilla de su esposo, que automáticamente la apresó con la suya – Remus… acompáñales tú. Necesito a Sirius y a… Draco aquí.

.-De acuerdo.

En pocos minutos, todo el dispositivo estaba en funcionamiento y Lucius iba camino de San Mugo para que lo revisasen.

.-Lucius tiene razón – Comentó Sirius reanudando la reunión – No es normal que haya tanto líder… algo no lo hacemos bien.

.-Sí… Pero no es eso de lo que yo quería hablar… ya lo trataremos cuando vuelva Fred, para eso es el jefe de aurores.

.-¿Entonces? – Preguntó curioso Harry.

.-Quiero hablar de esto – Tiró un periódico que llevaba fecha del día siguiente frente a todos – No quería que Lucius estuviera presente con ese inmenso dolor de cabeza.

.-"El Malfoy perdido" – Leyó Draco – "Según este periódico ha podido saber, existe un heredero más en la familia Malfoy. Orión Malfoy, hermano gemelo mayor del famoso Lucius Malfoy…" ¡Mierda¡Mierda¡Mierda! – Miró a Sirius y a Harry. Todos habían olvidado que estaba esa historia en marcha. Harry le quitó el ejemplar y continuó.

.-"Por lo visto, Orión Malfoy fue salvado por su madre y gracias a un elfo doméstico, de morir en sacrificio a cambio de poder. Cambiado por un bebé muggle ha vivido desde entonces en la India cerca de la frontera de Pakistán… Fuentes cercanas a nuestro reportero en la zona nos han informado de que Orión murió asesinado en las últimas revueltas junto con su esposa – Sirius suspiró aliviado, no sabía que había pasado pero eso les beneficiaba – Dejando huérfana una niña de tres años – Los ojos de todos se agrandaron con sorpresa – Llamada Bhagyashree… () que debido a la falta de medios, está recogida en un orfanato muggle de la zona"

.-Eso no puede ser cierto – Exclamó Severus – Han debido de cometer un error en la investigación.

.-Una niña muerta de hambre no es buena publicidad para vosotros… no concederán la amnistía a tu padre si le pasa algo – Aclaró Nick.

.-Pero es que no puede ser cierto… Mi padre no tiene gemelo… fue hijo único…

.-Pues mañana todo el mundo mágico va a pensar lo contrario, Draco.

.-La adoptaremos – Afirmó Harry.

.-¿Cómo? Harry esa niña no es nada mío.

.-Esa niña es bruja… y está en donde no le corresponde. Sé lo que es eso. Me importa poco si tiene o no sangre Malfoy. Tú y yo estaremos legalmente casados en el mundo mágico en dos meses… tiempo más que suficiente para que sobornes a quién creas conveniente y la adoptes.

.-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Sirius sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente.

.-Totalmente Draco.

.-Harry tiene razón, limpiaría vuestro apellido, sería una señal de ruptura con vuestro pasado de cara a los demás – Afirmó Severus.

.-Me importan un rábano los demás – Respondió sin apartar la mirada de Harry - ¿Quieres que la adoptemos?

.-Sí.

.-Entonces lo haremos.

.-Harry… no estás siendo un poco… ¿tirano? – Susurró Sirius.

.-Un poco no… mucho – Respondió el moreno sonriendo.

.-No es tan fácil, Harry - Comenzó a comentar Nick – No son sólo los trámites… es que es una decisión para toda la vida. Una vez que esa niña entre en vuestras vidas, no hay marcha atrás.

.-Si él quiere que la adoptemos lo haremos – Cortó Draco.

.-¿Y si te pido que te cortes una mano?

.-¿Cuál quieres la derecha o la izquierda?

.-Draco – Le reprochó – No tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te pida.

.-Lo sé… pero ya hemos hablado otras veces de la adopción… y estábamos de acuerdo… Y quiero a mi padre cerca, Harry. No es sólo por ti.

.-En ese caso os ayudaré pero por favor… no os pongáis pastelosos ahora – Rogó Nicolás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius no podía dormir. Demasiadas preocupaciones. Su trabajo, la guerra, Harry y ahora Lucius… Afortunadamente no había sido nada muy grave, le habían traído completamente drogado y como toda cura estaría durmiendo una semana aproximadamente. Agotamiento nervioso había sido el diagnóstico, por eso las pociones normales no habían funcionado… ¡Quién iba a decir que un Malfoy pudiera agotarse o que sus nervios podrían fallar! Pero claro, Lucius no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos… Detenido, con su hijo en la cuerda floja haciéndose cargo de todos los negocios familiares… luchando contra un monstruo de siete cabezas… Suspiró… no iba a dormirse, así que lentamente se levantó de la cama.

Al entrar en la cocina no le sorprendió ver a Severus ahí.

.-¿Nunca duermes? – Preguntó amable.

.-No mucho… ¿Preocupado? No lo hagas – Sirius observó que tenía algo en las manos – En una semana estará recuperado.

.-¿Tú fumas?

.-A veces… para relajarme… ¿Quieres? Es mi mezcla especial… me he venido aquí porque Remus se enfada cuando me descubre.

.-Bueno… si a ti esto no te mata, dudo que pueda conmigo – Respondió sentándose frente a él y aceptando el ofrecimiento – Aunque hace siglos que no pruebo nada de esto, a Remus… - Sonrió antes de terminar la frase. Severus soltó una carcajada.

.-Te tenía dominado – Rió.

.-Sí… cierto… tú le manejas mejor – Respondió comenzando a liar su cigarrillo - ¡Merlín! hay cosas que no se olvidan.

.-Dime Sirius… ¿Cómo crees que terminará esto? – Preguntó retomando su tono serio de siempre.

.-Pues… Con esos estúpidos en la cárcel.

.-Lucius cree que perteneces al Consejo de Sabios… - Sirius pegó el papel y prensó la mezcla – Pero yo no lo creo… De ser así, no hubieses permitido la relación de tu ahijado con el mío.

.-¿Por qué no?

.-No es una relación sana.

.-¿Y cuál lo es? – Encendió el cigarrillo ya terminado justo en el momento en el que Severus apagaba el suyo.

.-Draco está tras todo esto… lo sabes ¿verdad? – El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

.-Quiere traer a su padre, y apartar a Harry de los muggles.

.-Pero casi pierde a Harry y no contaba con Nick y eso le ha desestabilizado… Y la niña esa… - Hizo un gesto de desagrado – No sé, Black… no sé cómo sacarle de todo este lío.

.-Tal vez estás minusvalorando a tu ahijado… creo que igual que planeó toda esta guerra para traer a su padre y sacar a Harry del mundo muggle… planeó como salir airoso de ella. A Harry lo tiene en su mano aunque parezca lo contrario, ya se ha dado cuenta de su error, y conoce los puntos débiles de su esposo demasiado bien como para que se le escape. Estoy convencido que lo de la niña también ha sido obra suya… Después de todo, encontrar una niña bruja en un orfanato muggle en un país como ese, debe de ser muy fácil, y una adopción les atará aún más.

.-¡Merlín! Voldemort le enseñó bien…

.-Por eso permití su relación con Harry… porque si no… con una ambición como la suya, buscaría dominar el mundo… de esta manera sólo busca dinero y dominar "su" mundo.

.-Así que sí que eres de "Ese" Consejo… Pero has sacrificado tu alfil… - Dijo refiriéndose a Remus.

.-No… he protegido a mi rey… la partida quedará en tablas… ¿Y tú… qué eres en esta partida?

.-Supongo que otro alfil… Desde cuando sospechaste que era Draco.

.-Desde el principio. Nunca confié en él así que hice mis averiguaciones… y sabía que estaba moviendo los hilos que aún le quedaban desde la guerra.

.-Yo cuando le vi tranquilo en medio del ataque a la guardería… Alguna vez estuve con él en los viejos tiempos y conozco sus reacciones. Además Lucius me lo confirmó – Sirius sonrió de medio lado. Lucius lo había sabido en cuanto pisó el lugar… pero había guardado silencio incluso ante su pareja - ¿Harry lo sabe?

.-No… no. No quiero que tenga que elegir. Está enamorado de Draco y lo está pasando mal, así que no voy a contarle nada.

.-Bien.

.-Por cierto… Creí que Draco no tenía delitos de sangre…

.-No los pueden demostrar que no es lo mismo… pero vamos, nada que ver con su padre. A penas estuvo en alguna escaramuza. De protegerlo me encargué yo… Bueno… estoy cansado, voy a ver si descanso unas horas.

.-Claro. Buenas noches Quejicus.

.-Pulgoso – Respondió saliendo por la puerta.

Sirius no se movió de la mesa. Con la varita trajo dos cervezas de mantequilla y a los pocos segundos Harry se sentaba frente a él.

.-¿Así que yo no sé nada?

.-Es mejor que crean que no tienes ni idea, Harry… Son listos. Se han frenado por tu enfado con Draco… en el fondo hizo todo esto porque te ama.

.-¡Merlín! y yo a él… pero no voy a permitir ni una muerte más.

.-Tienes que aguantar o se descubrirá todo. Draco puede reaccionar como no queremos… y no queremos un nuevo Lord ¿verdad? Mientras crea tener el control y ronronee para ti… todo irá bien. A ver si por evitar unas pocas muertes más, vamos a generar un monstruo que asesine a millones.

.-El mal menor… - Susurró disgustado.

.-Exacto… Harry… Tienes la suerte del enamorado de tu parte, te quiere y lo quieres… sólo tendrás que estar atento a que no se desmadre de vez en cuando, pero nada más.

.-Ya, eso… y que no decida gobernar el mundo.

.-Una ambición bien dirigida no tiene por qué ser mala… Vamos, Harry, no te hagas la víctima, gran parte de la culpa es tuya – Susurró antes de darle un trago a su botella – Además… estoy terminando de perfilar un plan.

.-Tus planes me asustan.

.-No te quejes tanto… Mis planes siempre funcionan.

.-Tengo que irme a casa… - Suspiró apurando su cerveza.

.-Harry… Si en algún momento no quieres seguir… todos lo entenderemos. Si hay que luchar, lucharemos, no sigas con él si no lo tienes claro.

.-Gracias, Sirius. Lo sé – Respondió poniéndose en pie – Pero si hay algo que tengo claro es que quiero seguir con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se estiró la ropa, releyó la etiqueta de la botella de champagne para asegurarse que era la que le gustaba a Harry, cogió dos copas de pie largo y se apareció en casa del moreno. Llevaba más de un mes consolándose solo, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar una noche más sin sexo.

La sala estaba oscura, lo que le extrañó. Sabía que Harry estaba en casa ya que la última refriega había terminado hacía… unas tres horas, y no habría ningún enfrentamiento más en el día de hoy, ya se había encargado él de dejar muy claro que nada de batallitas hasta dos días después. Dejó sobre la mesa la botella y escuchó el primer gemido. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza… ahora entendía qué estaba pasando. Su esposo no tenía necesidad de echarlo de menos. "¡Tenía a otro!" Pensó enfadado.

Bien, esta vez no habría excusas. Comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido. Les pillaría in fraganti y los mataría antes de que pudieran decir ni su nombre. Escuchó con claridad el segundo gemido… pero algo le sonó extraño. Ese no era el tipo de gemidos de Harry cuando estaba disfrutando. Aceleró entonces el paso y entró sin llamar.

.-Ayúdame – Pudo a penas escuchar del moreno que yacía en la cama rodeado de un gran charco de sangre

.-¡Merlín! Pero… si estabas bien… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Harry quiso responderle, pero de su boca surgió sangre en vez de palabras. Sus ojos verdes se dilataron por el miedo, haciendo que Draco le sujetase con fuerza segundos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Draco Malfoy entró en San Mugo con su pareja desmayada en los brazos, ensangrentado y apartando todo lo que se ponía frente a él y sin escuchar las protestas de los que esperaban en la puerta de urgencias. Las voces de queja se fueron silenciando poco a poco al reconocer a la persona que yacía en sus brazos y el estado en el que estaba.

Los doctores de urgencias reaccionaron con rapidez, le colocaron en una camilla y le metieron en la zona de enfermos dejando al rubio en la puerta, peleando con el de seguridad.

Sirius apareció con Remus, no saludó y no preguntó si podía o no pasar… directamente lo hizo. El licántropo se quedó con Draco.

.-¿Qué ha pasado?

.-No lo sé… Llegué a su casa para darle una sorpresa y me lo encontré lleno de sangre. ¿Estaba herido cuando volvió de la redada?

.-Aparentemente no… El médico le ha dicho a Sirius cuando le avisó, que creen que ha sido veneno.

.-¿A Sirius¡Merlín! Yo soy su…

.-Legalmente no. Sirius es su único familiar… hasta diciembre al menos.

.-Estoy harto – Comentó enfadado – Tengo unas ganas de que termine todo esto…

.-Bueno, por ahora eso no depende de nosotros ¿verdad? – Draco no contestó. Se sentó en silencio en uno de los bancos y así continuó hasta que Sirius salió de ver a Harry.

.-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó avanzando hacia él – Por favor… dime que está bien…

.-Está grave, no consiguen pararle las hemorragias. En cuanto le cierran una herida se abre otra – Su voz denotaba mucha preocupación – No saben qué veneno es… Lo perdemos, Draco… Lo perdemos – Susurró dejando que Remus le abrazase para consolarlo. El rubio sintió que el corazón se le iba a parar en pocos minutos.

.-Tenemos que descubrir qué fue que tomó – Afirmó Remus - ¿Viste algo que te llamara la atención?

.-Ahora no, Lupin… Ahora quiero verlo – Respondió nervioso apartándose de ellos y acercándose de nuevo a la puerta – No estoy para pensar.

.-¡Pues piensa! – Soltó a Sirius y le agarró a él de los hombros obligándole a mirarlo - Se muere Draco… Si no sabemos qué emplearon lo único que verás será su cadáver… - El rubio parecía no poder reaccionar o pensar con claridad.

.-Volveré dentro… a ver qué puedo hacer para que lo veas… No quiero que muera solo. Supongo que querrá estar a tu lado – Los ojos grises del animago temblaban aguantando las lágrimas.

.-Yo… iré… volveré a su casa, a ver qué encuentro – Respondió al fin – Yo…

.-Date prisa – Le apremió Remus. Draco dudó unos segundos, pero luego salió corriendo.

.-Vamos – El moreno cogió a su compañero del codo y se metieron dentro. Harry les miró mientras terminaba de lavarse la sangre. El antídoto ya había hecho su efecto.

.-¿Se lo ha creído? – Preguntó. Una enfermera le ayudaba con una toalla.

.-Si hubieras visto a tu padrino… como para no creérselo "Lo perdemos, Draco… Lo perdemos" – Imitó provocando la risa de los presentes.

.-Muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda – Dijo Sirius al equipo médico.

.-De nada… Si esto salva vidas…

.-Créeme, James… las salvará. Tal vez… algún día te lo explique – Se volvió hacia su ahijado - ¿Cómo estás Harry?

.-Pues me siento muy culpable…

.-Estamos jugando con sus reglas… no te preocupes… si este plan no falla, la semana que viene todo habrá terminado.

.-Espero que no os equivoquéis o no me lo perdonaré nunca.

.-Tranquilo que funcionará.

.-Ya debe de estar a punto de volver – Informó Remus – Todos a vuestros puestos… tómate la otra poción, tienes que parecer moribundo.

.-¿Está sufriendo mucho? – Preguntó preocupado.

.-Lo necesario. Vamos… que no tenemos toda la noche. Saldré fuera para que no sospeche.

Draco había revuelto toda la habitación. Estaba desesperado por encontrar algo pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Bajó las escaleras y escuchó como alguien aterrizaba suavemente por la red flú. Se quedó quieto y en guardia esperando… La luz se encendió.

.-¿Severus¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido al ver a su padrino saliendo de la habitación en la que estaba la chimenea - ¡Papá! – El cuervo negro que hasta el momento no había visto se trasformaba en su padre.

.-Sirius habló con el Primer Ministro… Nos enviaron para ayudarte a buscar – Respondió su padrino.

.-No encuentro nada… iba a la cocina…

.-No te preocupes hijo – Lucius le abrazó – Todo se solucionará.

.-Pero… - Comenzaron a revisarlo todo – No entiendo ¿quién querría matarlo?

.-Estamos en guerra, Draco. Harry es el mago más poderoso ¿qué esperabas? – El rubio no respondió. Nunca pensó que fuera traicionado así por los suyos.

.-Yo lo hice todo – Susurró derrumbado. Lucius y Severus pararon de revolver y se giraron para mirarle.

.-¿Tú has envenenado a Harry?

.-No… yo… financié a unos pocos para que empezaran las revueltas.

.-Están matando gente, Draco – Dijo Lucius enfadado - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

.-No es el momento… Harry se muere – Cortó Severus – Luego podrás darle los azotes que se merece.

.-¡Merlín, Draco! Cómo has podido ser tan inconsciente – Murmuró girándose hacia la nevera – Si tu esposo muere… - Abrió la puerta con furia contenida - Me voy a encargar personalmente de que no olvides nunca esto… En cuanto todo esto acabe… - La cerró de un portazo – No lo vas a volver a ver nunca ¿me has escuchado? Nunca…

.-Padre… yo…

.-No volverás a ver el sol… de eso me voy a encargar yo… ¡Demonios! Voy a encerrarte en una mazmorra de la Mansión y voy a perder la llave – Lucius estaba iracundo y Draco paralizado.

.-Eh… voilà – Cortó Severus triunfante mostraba una caja de bombones que acababa de rescatar de la mesita baja del sofá – Viejo pero efectivo… Saint Malo.

Draco le arrancó la caja de bombones y desapareció sin decir nada. Severus se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró a Lucius.

.-¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó al fin el moreno.

.-Que no somos los únicos que sabíamos lo de mi hijo.

.-Por supuesto que no… Tu novio será muchas cosas, pero de tonto no tiene un pelo.

.-¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – Preguntó contrariado.

.-Porque te estaba dando la oportunidad de que tú confiases en él – El rubio bajó la mirada – Supongo que se ha cansado de que muriera gente y ha decidido que ya era hora de actuar…

.-Yo soy el Slytherin… Yo soy el que…

.-Ya… pero él es el que pertenece al Consejo de Sabios… No te preocupes… si no te amara ya estarías en Azkaban con tu querido hijo… - Respondió incorporándose – Trasfórmate, tenemos que regresar. Y cuando todo esto pase… habla con él. Y por Draco no te inquietes, con el susto que le están metiendo ya tiene suficiente castigo.

--- Continuará. Gracias por leer ---

() Significa: "La más afortunada, o la más grande" depende un poco del traductor.

Mira que os lo he dicho veces… Nunca confiéis en mis fics… Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios. Bss. S.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, holita…

He escrito cosas raras en mi vida, pero creo que esta historia es probablemente la más extraña. Más que nada porque no tenía planeado que pasase casi nada de lo que al final pasó. Draco y Sirius se revelaron al plan inicial y no hubo forma de que los personajes entraran en cintura. Yo que quería escribir una empalagosísima historia de amor…. ains… jajajajajaja. No, es broma. Cierto que los personajes se revelaron algún capítulo, pero han sido obedientes al plan original. Lo que os quiero decir con todo esto es que Sting ha llegado a su final.

Me voy a tomar un descansito de nuevas historias, y voy a arreglar y retomar cositas que tengo por ahí. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad.

Gracias por haber estado ahí.

Bss.

S

--- Capítulo 22: La condena ---

Harry movió los ojos sin abrirlos. El olor a hospital entraba por su nariz recordándole dónde estaba. Sentía el peso de la cabeza de Draco sobre su abdomen y sus manos sujetando con firmeza las suyas… Debía de haberse quedado dormido esperando a que la poción le hiciera efecto.

Suspiró… El antídoto contra la poción que le puso enfermo para disimular que ya estaba curado del veneno que había tenido que tomar para engañarlo… La pugna entre el bien y el mal en su cabeza no estaba resuelta aún… Se sentía terriblemente culpable de haber mentido a Draco, pero el rubio y sus celos patológicos no le habían dejado muchas opciones. Sólo a él se le podía haber ocurrido generar una nueva guerra para mantener a sus seres queridos a su lado… Suspiró de nuevo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando se acostumbró a la luz blanca, miró hacia Draco que dormía plácidamente sentado en un incómodo sillón y con la cabeza apoyada sobre él. Tenía la cara sucia con restos de haber llorado. Que él recordase, era la primera vez que le veía con la cara sin lavar, lo que le hizo sonreír. Definitivamente, el rubio había pasado una mala noche.

Liberó sus manos y le acarició la cabeza y la cara, haciendo que lentamente Draco volviera a la realidad. Sus ojos grises miraron desorientados hasta que se encontraron con los verdes de Harry que le sonreían a modo de saludo mudo. Con rapidez se sentó en la cama y comenzó a besar el rostro de Harry.

.-¡Merlín! – Beso – Creí que te perdía – Beso.

.-Pues ya ves… aquí sigo dando guerra – Respondió abrazándole.

.-En cuanto te den el alta te vienes conmigo… o me voy yo a tu casa, como prefieras. No pienso dejarte un segundo más solo.

.-Draco… Eran bombones, todo el mundo sabe que me encantan. La culpa fue mía que los comí sin pensar que podían ser peligrosos.

.-¿Tenían remite o algo que nos de una pista de quién te los mandaba?

.-Sí… tú.

.-¿Yo? Te juro que yo…

.-Ya cálmate, Draco. Sé de sobra que lo último que quieres es envenenarme.

.-Harry… yo… - Le miró fijamente a los ojos. ¡Merlín! Ahora sí que la había fastidiado bien.

.-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

.-Recuerda siempre que te quiero.

.-Sé que me quieres – Respondió sonriendo y acariciando su cabello - ¿Sabías que estoy desnudo bajo la sábana? – Draco cambió su expresión a la de sorpresa.

.-Pero… - El moreno le sonrió con picardía – Estamos en un hospital… en cualquier momento pueden abrir la puerta y…

.-Excitante ¿verdad? – Ronroneó Harry jugando a enrollar uno de sus dedos en los largos cabellos del rubio - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tú y yo no…?

Draco, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry, recorrió con la mano el cuerpo del moreno que cubría la sábana… Era cierto, no llevaba nada. Harry le sonrió arqueando las cejas a modo de interrogación.

.-¿Y bien?

Draco sólo sonrió un poco antes de acercarse a besar a Harry. Un beso largo y profundo como hacía semanas que no se daban. Se incorporó para comenzar a quitarse la ropa lo más rápido posible, el riesgo de ser pillados era grande. Estuvo tentado de poner un hechizo a la puerta, pero sabía que eso no le gustaría a su marido, así que decidió darse un poco de prisa.

Lo malo de esto era que a Harry le gustaba el riesgo pero no las prisas… así que decidió poner un poco más nervioso a Draco. Con una agilidad que el rubio no esperaba ver en ese momento, salió de entre las sábanas y tiró de él hacia atrás. Draco se quedó un poco sorprendido ante este gesto. Harry le desabrochaba lo que quedaba de su camisa y sus pantalones. Iba a hablar, pero el moreno no tardó ni diez segundos en meterse su miembro aún dormido en la boca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y decidió no resistirse. No quería una pelea tonta que como las últimas veces, le dejase con la miel en los labios. Harry a cuatro patas a su lado, se esforzaba por endurecer el pene del rubio que respondía con lentitud.

.-Es la primera vez que yo quiero y tú no – Susurró apartándose.

.-Sí que quiero – Draco se apoyó sobre sus codos contrariado.

.-Pues… algo no está funcionando – Con dos dedos movió el flácido pene de Draco de un lado a otro. El rubio le miró disgustado y se dejó caer de nuevo llevándose las manos a la cara - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Draco? Deberías de estar contento de que esté con vida… de que estemos juntos.

.-Y lo estoy… tal vez son los nervios… o no sé… estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

.-¿Puedo hacer yo algo para ayudarte? – Preguntó tranquilo sentándose sobre la almohada y apoyando su espalda en la pared. El rubio le miró dudando unos segundos.

.-Escúchame unos minutos… - Harry asintió serio – Nunca, jamás, había sentido nada parecido a lo que siento por ti. Es tan fuerte que… - Cerró los ojos y cogió aire – Tengo tanto miedo a que todo se estropee que hago cosas que…

.-¿Qué cosas? – No tenía pensado obtener una confesión del rubio, pero no se la negaría si él confiaba.

.-Cosas que te hacen daño, Harry. Te espío, te reprocho… me enfrento con tus amigos…

.-Que lo reconozcas es un buen primer paso.

.-Harry… si algún día hago una estupidez demasiado grande… ¿me perdonarás?

.-Um… - El moreno pareció meditarlo unos segundos, mirando hacia un lado - ¿Cómo de grande?

.-Mucho…

.-Draco… o me precisas más…

.-Muy grande… como… tal vez… matar a alguien o mandar matarlo… o…

.-Vale, vale, vale – Le frenó, en el fondo no quería oírlo – Si llegases a hacer algo así… No te voy a mentir… me lo pensaría. Supongo que dependería de las circunstancias… pero ya sabes que para mí la vida es sagrada.

.-Lo sé… pero ¿si yo…?

.-Draco – Llamó interrumpiéndole - Yo he matado a gente en la guerra… en las dos guerras… Puedo entender muchas cosas... y hoy por hoy… tu eres muy importante para mí… - Le miró con seriedad - ¿Has matado a alguien?

.-Era sólo un supuesto… estoy algo nervioso. Casi te pierdo y no quieres que vivamos juntos y… Te echo mucho de menos.

.-Yo también a ti – La sonrisa que dibujó en su cara relajó la situación entre ambos.

.-Estoy mirando lo de la adopción y…

.-Ah, no. No lo hagas todavía… Estamos en guerra. Está más segura allí. Al menos hasta que aquí se tranquilicen las cosas… Lo mejor es que esperemos… - Draco frunció el ceño - Y no sé si nuestra boda…

.-Eso no es negociable, Harry – Todo se le estaba poniendo en su contra – Por mí lo haríamos mañana, no pienso dejar que acabe el año sin que nos desposemos oficialmente.

.-Tienes razón – Cedió pensando que no era bueno presionarle tanto – La boda tiene que seguir adelante… un rato alegre nos vendrá bien a todos… Pero tengo que hablar con Fred de las medidas de seguridad… No sea que nos ataquen.

.-Yo no me preocuparía tanto… tengo el presentimiento de que todo está a punto de terminar – Porque si no lo terminaba pronto le estallaría en las manos, pensó.

.-Ojalá, así podremos dedicar un poco más de tiempo a lo nuestro. Aunque no lo creas te necesito a mi lado, pero estando todo así… estamos nerviosos y… - Suspiró triste - Estoy algo cansado, Draco ¿Quieres algo más?

.-Sí – Cogió su varita y atrancó la puerta – Pero no quiero estar pensando que nadie que no sea yo lo pueda disfrutar… - Su voz se había vuelto más ronca. Se giró quedando de medio lado y observando al moreno – Quiero que abras un poco más tus piernas y te acaricies para mí – Harry se sorprendió del giro que acababa de dar la situación, pero sonriendo le obedeció. Si el miembro de Draco estaba empezando a reaccionar, era porque su cabeza ya tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

Se lamió los dedos sin apartar la mirada del rostro del rubio que le miraba con satisfacción. Lentamente los fue deslizando por su cuerpo, parando un poco en sus pezones pero no demasiado. Draco llevó su propia mano hasta su entrepierna a la vez que Harry comenzaba a mover la suya sobre su erección con estudiada lentitud.

El moreno echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Concentrándose en lo que hacía. Draco recordó la primera vez que vio a Harry masturbándose… él tras la rejilla de ventilación en su forma de hurón, y el moreno, apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto oscuro, gimiendo su nombre. Harry subía y bajaba su mano, entreteniendo el pulgar en la punta, mientras que su otra mano, soltaba el pezón que tenía preso y bajaba despacio por su cadera rumbo a su trasero… eso se lo había enseñando el rubio. Inquieto y acelerando el ritmo, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y luego los posicionó en su entrada. La mano de Draco le detuvo.

.-No te pienso dejar llegar… ahora. Sin mi dentro – Susurró sujetándole también la otra mano.

Le besó con deseo y llevó una de las manos del moreno a su propia excitación. Harry sonrió en el beso y soltó sus manos con cierta brusquedad.

.-Se me ocurre otra forma mejor de ponerte a tono – Susurró cambiando su posición. Bajó por la cama hasta llegar a su antigua posición, y retomó la tarea antes interrumpida.

Pronto Draco comenzó a mover las caderas para pedir más profundidad y más ritmo, su erección había crecido gracias a la lengua y los labios del moreno, hasta una dureza más que considerable. Cuando Harry notó que ya era el momento se apartó provocando una ruidosa queja del rubio.

.-No te pienso dejar llegar fuera de mí – Bromeó.

Draco le miró con cierto enfado fingido y con un movimiento brusco lo tumbó a su lado. Le besó de nuevo con deseo y le giró un poco sobre su lado izquierdo, mirando directamente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Metió su pierna derecha entre las dos de Harry para tener un acceso más cómodo, y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el brazo extendido de Draco, y llevó su brazo libre hacia atrás para tocar al rubio, que una vez colocado a gusto, comenzó a empujar y a masturbarlo con la mano libre.

Si alguien hubiese podido abrir la puerta, hubiese visto al moreno gimiendo bajito totalmente expuesto, y a Draco medio vestido detrás, disfrutando como un loco. Los besos se hacían difíciles y por tanto más deseados. Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a acelerar el ritmo… Alguien desde fuera intentó entrar. Harry vio perfectamente como el pomo de la puerta giraba, pero no cedía gracias al encantamiento de Draco. No pararon, al contrario, el moreno sintió un golpe de excitación tan fuerte, que instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su erección atendida por Draco y le obligó a dar dos empujones fuertes. Se corrió arqueándose contra el cuerpo del rubio que sin salirse, sonreía ante la situación.

.-Eres un exhibicionista – Susurró lamiendo su cuello y empujándolo para ponerlo boca abajo y así estar más cómodos, mientras Harry terminaba de empapar las sábanas con su orgasmo.

.-En tus manos soy lo que tú quieras – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa notando como el rubio le llenaba con su esencia y un gemido ahogado.

Fuera, habían dejado de intentar entrar, Sirius cruzaba los brazos algo contrariado mirando la puerta, mientras que Remus miraba al suelo aguantando la risa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Para estar ya en invierno, la tarde era cálida y luminosa. Anna jugaba a los pies de Sirius con los cordones de sus zapatos, había descubierto cómo atarlos y desatarlos sin usar sus pequeñas manitas, y estaba perfeccionando su técnica.

Lucius movió su torre negra y miró al distraído moreno. Suspiró para llamar su atención y lo consiguió, haciendo que dejase de observar a la niña y volviese a la partida. En cambio, él aprovechó para enseñar a Anna que con un giro de muñeca era más que suficiente.

El silencio era agradable, sólo roto por la cuchilla de afeitar que Remus usaba con destreza para dejar perfectamente limpia la cabeza de Severus. Sus cicatrices estaban perfectamente, pero el castaño quería vigilar todo el proceso, y su novio se había acostumbrado a no tener ya melena.

Severus sorbía despacio té caliente y miraba a través de los ventanales como Hermione y Seamus paseaban por el jardín de la mano, mientras que Draco, volvía a atrapar al escurridizo de su marido contra un árbol para de nuevo devorarle a besos.

.-Parece que ya todo vuelve a la normalidad – Susurró antes de beber otro pequeño sorbo.

.-Sí… La guerra terminó hace una semana… Creo que tú y yo ya deberíamos de volver a casa ¿no crees?

.-Oh, sí. Lo estoy deseando… Y los que deberían de volver a vivir juntos son esos dos, porque Draco parece un animal en celo… ¡Merlín, Lucius! Deberías de haber enseñado a tu hijo algo de contención.

.-Le enseñé a ser un buen amante. Creo que Harry apreciará más esa educación que la que tú propones.

.-No lo dudes – Respondió Remus sonriendo.

.-¡Merlín¡Qué paz! – Susurró Lucius. Sirius levantó la mirada hacia él que se agachaba para recoger a Anna del suelo – Te voy a enseñar a levitar cosas – Afirmó.

.-Mejor que no lo hagas todavía – Le advirtió Hermione entrando a la casa – Déjame algo de tranquilidad durante un tiempo. Ahora puedo dormir tranquila – Cogió a la niña en brazos que enseguida se abrazó a su cuello.

.-Nosotros nos vamos ya – Anunció Seamus – Estamos algo cansados – Se dirigió a Sirius – Ha sido una comida estupenda. Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

.-Un placer – Respondió el moreno sonriendo.

El ruido de alguien llegando por la chimenea llamó la atención de todos. Tras esa persona, llegaban muchas más. Sirius se levantó disgustado y abrió la puerta de la estancia antes que los visitantes lo hicieran.

.-Señor Primer Ministro – Susurró con algo de disgusto.

.-Lo siento Black… lo siento de veras… Pero son demasiados muertos… No he podido hacer nada y te juro que lo he intentado – Dentro, todos se quedaron quietos mirando a Lucius.

.-Ya – Respondió con pena, apartándose – Te creo.

.-Lucius Malfoy – Anunció entrando en la estancia seguido del jefe de aurores y tres de los suyos – Quedas detenido. ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

Harry abrió los ojos tras un largo y húmedo beso, se encontraba feliz en los brazos de Draco. Instintivamente miró hacia la casa y se tensó.

.-¡Cielos! Draco… tienes que irte – Dijo soltándose bruscamente del abrazo del moreno.

.-¿Irme, a dónde? – Preguntó sin entender la reacción de Harry.

.-A dónde sea… huye… han venido a detenerte.

.-¿Detenerme? – El rayo de la comprensión cruzó su mente – Lo sabías… sabías que yo…

.-Da lo mismo Draco – Le agarró con fuerza de los brazos – Vete por favor.

.-No… No huiré más, Harry. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba… Y además… me equivoqué… no debí de haberlo hecho nunca – Se soltó de agarre de Harry y le besó con dulzura.

.-Draco – Suplicó Harry aún en sus labios – Por favor… - Nicolás se asomó a la terraza esperando.

.-No me esperes ¿de acuerdo? Sé feliz y enamórate de nuevo – Agarró su mano nervioso mientras Harry se deshacía en lágrimas – Y si muero…

.-Draco – Harry se abrazó a él con fuerza. Nicolás meneó la cabeza con disgusto, tenía que llevárselo ahora o Harry haría alguna estupidez. Avisó a Fred que salió tras él.

.-Harry… si me condenan, por favor no vayas a mi ejecución… no quiero que guardes ese recuerdo de mí…. Prométemelo.

.-No – Respondió en medio del llanto abrazándolo con más fuerza.

.-Harry… prométemelo – Nick había llegado a su altura. Remus y Hermione también iban con ellos dos.

.-Draco – Susurró Fred – Por favor, no te resistas.

.-Promételo, Harry – Volvió a pedir mientras se soltaba de su abrazo para acompañar a Fred que le quitaba la varita.

Harry asintió entre lágrimas. Remus le sujetaba intentando calmarle mientras que a Draco le esposaban. El rubio miró a Nick y a Fred que asintieron despacio, antes de acercarse de nuevo a besar a Harry.

.-Te quiero. Has sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, Harry – Volvió a besarlo ya más tranquilo después de limpiarle con los pulgares las lágrimas – Sé feliz – Se despidió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry entró despacio en la Mansión Malfoy. Tras él, Sirius, Remus y un montón de elfos domésticos que se empezaron a repartir por toda la mansión para ponerla de nuevo en marcha.

.-¿Estás seguro Harry? - Preguntó el licántropo.

.-Ahora esto será mío… Y pienso volver a hacer que brille tanto que su luz ciegue a esos malditos estúpidos asesinos. No van a olvidar a Draco nunca… de eso me encargo yo.

.-El Consejo de Sabios aún no nos han respondido – Suspiró Sirius mirándolo todo con cierto disgusto – Tal vez ellos…

.-¿Ellos? No creo que nos vayan a ayudar.

.-No sé, Harry. Comprendo tu odio y tu decisión pero…

.-En una hora, seré viudo. Si mi anillo deja de brillar, van a echar de menos a Voldemort, os lo aseguro. He dado todo por ellos… por el mundo mágico… Mi vida, mi infancia… Mi familia ¡Todo! Y lo único que les he pedido a cambio es que me devuelvan a mi esposo… Que le castiguen a trabajos forzados si es necesario, pero que lo dejen con vida y me permitan estar con él al menos un par de horas al mes… ¿Y qué me respondieron?

.-Que no era su culpa si te habías enamorado de la persona equivocada – Afirmó Sirius – Lo mismo que me dijeron a mí.

.-Nunca me imaginé estar al otro lado – Susurró Remus acariciando una pequeña estatua de un extraño ave.

.-Y no lo estarás Remus… - Contestó Sirius - Creo que alguien debe de continuar con su vida…

.-¿Bromeas, verdad? – Miró a Harry que decidió ignorar la conversación – Severus y yo lo hemos hablado largamente… alguien tiene que mantener la mente fría y esos somos nosotros dos. Si vais a acabar con medio mundo mágico, nos necesitareis.

.-Voy a la capilla – Anunció Harry cortando su discusión – Si me necesitáis estaré allí. Necesito estar solo – Remus y Sirius asintieron con tristeza.

Mientras, Harry recorría los pasillos imitando el recorrido que aquella noche hizo tras de Draco. Cada paso que le acercaba a su destino le resultaba más doloroso, hasta el punto de pensar que no podría dar el siguiente.

A duras penas llegó a la Capilla de la mansión. A la luz del día no parecía tan lúgubre como le pareció al principio en su boda.

La Capilla era redonda y de una hermosa piedra marrón clara, con ventanas hojivales en lo alto de la cúpula. En el centro estaba el altar que ahora acariciaba recordando el rito matrimonial. La decoración era escasa o estaba tapada por la hiedra que la cubría casi por completo. Harry no podía verlo, pero sí intuirlo… Se quedó pensativo unos segundos… Draco le había explicado alguna vez que en esa capilla residía gran parte del poder de los Malfoy, no de su magia, pero sí de su poder. Él era Malfoy por matrimonio. Su magia y la de su esposo estaban unidas por el rito, así que…

Con más fe que convencimiento, se colocó en el mismo sitio que en su boda y, poniendo las manos sobre el altar se concentró en esa noche y en todos los que estaban allí. Notó un fuerte pinchazo en su pecho, como si algo le atravesase el corazón, y preguntó "¿Por qué¿Qué hice mal para terminar así?"

Severus leía tranquilamente una de sus novelas policíacas cuando notó que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Intentó moverse, pero no podía, era como si algo o alguien lo estuviese trasportando. Notó como se golpeaba al caer en la piedra fría del suelo. Aguantó la respiración mientras despacio llevaba la mano a su varita…

.-Abre los ojos – La voz de Remus le sorprendió – No estás en peligro… Creo.

.-Pero ¿qué demonios? – Se incorporó con dificultad - ¿Qué hago en la Capilla… Malfoy¡Merlín¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

.-Pues…

.-Parece ser que Harry tiene poderes con los que no habíamos contado – Le aclaró Sirius.

Severus se levantó despacio y observó. Harry seguía concentrado con las manos en el altar y la luz que manaba de él iluminaba toda la estancia. La hiedra había desaparecido de las paredes, y extraños escritos y figuras se movían lentamente por ellas. Danzaban al compás de una música que sólo parecían escuchar ellos y tal vez Harry que murmuraba palabras en una lengua que él jamás había escuchado.

Una luz verde brilló con fuerza en frente a ellos tres, al otro lado de la habitación y segundos después un cuerpo cayó con fuerza contra el suelo. Lucius, desorientado apartó las manos sucias de su cabeza y las miró perplejo, no había argollas ni cadenas, su cuello y sus tobillos también estaban libres… Una mano le obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

.-Sirius… - Susurró - ¿Estoy muerto?

.-Creo que aún no – Respondió el hombre abrazándole y notando lo delgado que estaba bajo sus ajadas ropas – Bienvenido a casa.

.-¿A casa? – Preguntó de nuevo confuso. Pero no esperó respuesta… Sus ojos reconocieron el lugar aunque nunca lo había visto exactamente así - ¡Cielos! Harry… Sabía que se podía hacer – Explicó poniéndose en pie con ayuda de su pareja – Los libros y leyendas antiguas así lo decían, pero… ¡Merlín! Es más poderoso de lo que nadie imaginó nunca – Sonrió.

.-Al menos tú sabes lo que está pasando.

.-Sí… Ha invocado a la magia que aceptó su unión con Draco. Ha pedido justicia para vosotros, por eso la magia nos ha reunido de nuevo… Deberías de convocar al Consejo de Sabios, Sirius… Si la magia trae a Draco a su lado no podrán ejecutarle como planean… Ese sí que es un juicio inapelable – Se colocó frente a Harry y puso sus manos en el altar.

.-Luego les enviaré un mensaje… Es más de lo que se merecen.

.-Nosotros fuimos los testigos… Por eso nos ha traído, así que poned vuestras manos en el altar… Nuestra magia tiene que dar explicaciones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nick miraba admirado la celda en la que estaba Draco, la magia que de repente se había instalado en ella impidiendo que nadie se acercara al rubio era, con mucho, lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

.-¿ESTÁS BIEN? – Preguntó a gritos aunque a penas estaban separados un par de metros.

.-SÍ – Respondió el rubio- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

.-SEGÚN PARECE TU MARIDO HA DECIDIDO NO QUEDARSE VIUDO TAN PRONTO.

.-¿ESTA MAGIA ES DE HARRY? – Draco gritaba a pleno pulmón pero a penas se le oía al otro lado.

.-LA HA INVOCADO ÉL, SÍ – Respondió sonriendo – HA PEDIDO EXPLICACIONES A LA MAGIA ANTIGUA… SU PARTE VEELA TE ELIGIÓ Y LA MAGIA ANTIGUA NO SE OPUSO… NO LE PUEDEN CASTIGAR A ÉL POR TUS ERRORES… - Se estaba quedando sin voz de tanto gritar.

.-¿ENTONCES?

.-NO LO SÉ… HABRÁ QUE ESPERAR… SÓLO SÉ QUE EL JUICIO DE LA MAGIA ANTIGUA ES INAPELABLE.

Nicolás no tenía a Draco entre sus amistades, pero Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos y verle como le estaba viendo los últimos días por la separación de su pareja le dolía en extremo. Había intentado todo lo que su cargo le permitía, incluso más, para conseguir que al rubio le perdonasen la vida, pero no había conseguido nada. Incluso tanteó la posibilidad de una amnistía… pero sólo podía perdonar a uno, y el menos culpable en esta ocasión había sido Lucius, al que anularon su condena a muerte por una cadena perpetua con trabajos forzados. De Draco, el Consejo de Justicia no quiso ni oír hablar.

.-¿PUEDE CONDENARME A MUERTE? – Gritó.

.-SÍ… SUPONGO… HERMIONE ESTÁ INVESTIGANDO… HACE SIGLOS QUE NO SE INVOCA UN JUICIO DE LA MAGIA ANTIGUA… SÓLO HAY UNAS POCAS REFERENCIAS ESCRITAS Y POR LOS VISTO EL MAGO QUE LO INVOCA TIENE QUE TENER MUCHA FUERZA.

.-ME PREGUNTO… - Tragó saliva – ME PREGUNTO SI HARRY SABE LO QUE HACE – Grito.

.-Lo dudo…. Seguramente se dejó llevar – Susurró para sí. Levantó la vista y miró al rubio a través de la luz. Draco agarraba los barrotes de su celda y esperaba con mirada interrogante la respuesta del Primer Ministro – CONFÍA EN ÉL. SÉ QUE TE CUESTA, PERO CONFÍA EN ÉL.

.-NECESITO QUE ME HAGAS OTRO FAVOR – Draco había pensado durante los últimos días si pedir o no ese favor a Nick, pero el italiano había mostrado un cariño enorme hacia Harry, así que lo haría.

.-LO QUE QUIERAS.

.-SI MUERO – Tragó saliva – LLÉVALE A HARRY MI ALIANZA, Y… ASEGURATÉ DE QUE SE QUITE LA SUYA Y LAS GUARDE… ASEGURATÉ DE QUE REHAGA SU VIDA.

.-PUEDO PROMETERTE LO PRIMERO, PERO NO LO SEGUNDO… NO CREO QUE JAMÁS LLEGUE A…

Una luz muy fuerte cubrió la celda de Draco, obligando a Nick y a todos los que estaban allí a apartarse y cubrirse los ojos. Fred fue el primero en reaccionar.

.-¡Merlín! Sí que ha sido un juicio rápido.

Todos se acercaron corriendo a ver el interior de la celda. Estaba vacía y ennegrecida, como si hubiese sido arrasada por un gran incendio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius y Remus aparecieron de nuevo en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, mientras que Severus aterrizaba bruscamente en su sillón de lectura.

Harry se apartó del altar. La Capilla estaba algo más oscura que cuando había entrado, y la hiedra había vuelto a ocultar sus paredes. Observó que algo estaba consumiéndose en el centro del altar… eran dos varitas… y el mango de plata ennegrecido que había sobrevivido de una de ellas le indicó que era la de Lucius, así que la otra tenía que ser la de Draco.

Por la puerta entraron corriendo Sirius y Remus. El moreno fue a abrazar a su padrino mientras que Remus observaba las cenizas.

.-¿Qué querrá decir esto? – Preguntó el licántropo.

.-¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS? – Gritó Severus corriendo por los pasillos.

.-Debemos ir a Ministerio… Para ver si han vuelto a las mazmorras – Remus les miraba con el corazón en un puño mientras que ambos no decían nada - ¡Vamos! – Les apremió. Severus llegó en el momento que ellos salían.

.-¿Qué ha pasado¿Están aquí? – Preguntó alterado. Remus negó triste con la cabeza.

.-Sólo están las cenizas de sus varitas – Informó Harry preocupado.

.-¿Las cenizas? – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el profesor de pociones no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

.-Vamos al Ministerio – Volvió a apremiar Remus – A ver qué saben allí.

.-Los señores tienen visita – Anunció un pomposo elfo.

.-¿Visita?

.-El señor Bates y la señorita Granger quieren ver a los señores – Informó.

Harry aceleró el paso por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a las salas, y de allí al salón.

.-¿Dónde están¿Está Draco con vosotros? – Preguntó agitado y sin saludar.

.-No. Creímos que estaban aquí con vosotros. Ni Draco ni Lucius están en sus celdas – Un tintineo les avisó de la llegada de más gente. Fred aterrizó despacio.

.-Así que esta es la Mansión Malfoy – Exclamó soltando un silbido de asombro.

.-Pero… ¡Tienen que estar en algún lugar! – Dijo desesperado Harry.

.-Estarán… escuchando su sentencia… - Comentó dubitativa Hermione – Según he leído en estos viejos tratados – Mostró unos pliegos muy viejos y estropeados que llevaba entre sus manos – Has pedido justicia a la magia que os unió. La magia antigua ha decidido… supongo que les hará saber su sentencia.

.-Lo único que tenemos son sus dos varitas quemadas sobre el altar – Informó Sirius que mantenía la calma.

.-¡Ah! Eso es… Creo que es bueno – Dijo la chica. Hermione abrió sobre una mesa cercana uno de los pliegos – Aquí pone que uno de los castigos mayores que se imponen a parte de la muerte claro, es la retirada de la magia… Creo que eso es lo que ha pasado… la magia los ha dejado vivos pero… sin magia.

.-¡Claro! – Exclamó Severus – Necesito un mapa y un péndulo… Tú pediste justicia y arrebatarte lo único que te han dado después de todo lo que tú has dado por la magia no era lo justo. Así que te lo devuelven pero… menos dañino - Un elfo trajo un puñado de mapas del antiguo despacho de Lucius, que Severus comenzó a inspeccionar detenidamente.

.-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el italiano.

.-Buscar a dos muggles – Extendió uno de los mapas que mostraba el Londres muggle y comenzó a mover el péndulo por encima – No podemos buscarlos como magos ya… seguramente no podrán usar ni la red flú sin uno de nosotros.

.-Pero saben usar un teléfono… llamarán – Suspiró Sirius.

.-¿Tú viste cómo estaba tu novio? No creo que lleve dinero encima de esos andrajos, y mucho menos un móvil – Le regañó – ¡Aquí! – Señaló un punto en el mapa - En… ¿Este no es el callejón del Caldero Chorreante?

.-Estupendo – Dijo el moreno viendo como Harry desaparecía – Quedaos aquí.

.-Tranquilo Sirius… déjalo todo en mis manos – Respondió Remus – Yo me encargo… Esta casa será una guardería genial cuando la desinfectemos de magia negra – Afirmó pensando en voz alta.

.-¿Quieres rehacer aquí tu guardería? No sé si Lucius… - Severus se rascó la cabeza cerca de la cicatriz.

.-Draco destrozó la otra, es lo justo – Aclaró Nick sonriendo – Os facilitaré todo el papeleo.

Hermione miró inquieta a su alrededor. Sería un buen sitio para una guardería, pero ahora no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, hasta qué punto habían sido expulsados del mundo mágico, y sobre todo, en qué condiciones sí que era un gran motivo de preocupación para ella. De nuevo a su mejor amigo le tocaba tomarse un jarabe amargo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius apareció tres meses después de haber sido convocado, tranquilo en medio de los otros miembros del Consejo de Sabios. En su mano llevaba una bola transparente como en las que se encierran las profecías, pero que en su interior llevaba un humo dorado que era la sentencia, y la dejó rodando en medio de ellos.

.-La magia antigua ha hablado… No podéis hacer nada en contra.

.-Tu ahijado fue muy descarado pidiendo explicaciones – Protestó una voz estridente.

.-¿Asustado? – Sirius sonrió de nuevo – Ni tú ni yo podríamos haberlo hecho.

.-Yo creo que hizo bien – Dijo una mujer tras ellos – Estaba pagando el que menos debía – Afirmó pensando en Harry.

.-¿Cuál ha sido la sentencia? – Preguntó el presidente del Consejo.

.-Han sido expulsados del mundo mágico y se les ha quitado la magia. A cambio mantienen la vida – Un murmullos de voces mezcladas recorrió el lugar.

.-Dime Sirius... – McGonagall dudó unos segundos - ¿Habéis hablado con ellos de todo lo que ha pasado?

.-Sí… bueno… Lucius no podía traicionar a su hijo ni yo a Harry… ambos entendemos la decisión del otro.

.-¿Y Draco y Harry?

.-Ellos… han decidido que lo mejor para cerrar esa herida es no tocarla más. Draco pidió perdón y afirmó comprender la actuación de su esposo, y Harry ha decidido olvidar lo sucedido.

.-Fue una suerte para Draco el estar casado con Harry – Comentó la mujer que se sentaba cerca de Sirius.

.-No creo en la suerte, querida – Respondió el moreno – Pero no voy a pensarlo más… ya es pasado.

.-De todas formas, su fortuna en el mundo muggle es inmensa… así que muy mal no quedan.

.-¿En serio crees eso? – Se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir – ¿Cómo vivirías tú si te quitasen la magia? Lucius y Draco se están adaptando. Harry y yo simplemente intentamos mantenerlos… ocupados.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry devoraba su boca con avidez mientras le empujaba ya casi desnudo contra la encimera de la cocina. Que Draco no tuviera acceso a ingredientes mágicos, no impedía que desarrollase sus habilidades entre calderos de otra manera. Su recién descubierto gusto por cocinar les estaba proporcionando más de un placer a ambos. Y aunque en secreto seguía intentando algún truco fácil con la esperanza de ver su magia volver, se intentaba mantener lo más distraído posible. Afortunadamente, su esposo se lo hacía todo muy fácil, pensó mientras el moreno le terminaba de desabrochar los pantalones y metía su mano entre su ropa interior.

Seguía llevando con su padre los negocios que les quedaban, que eran muchos, y había vuelto a vivir con Harry. Ambos habían descartado por ahora la idea de adoptar, querían adaptarse poco a poco a su nueva situación, pero habían buscado para Bhagyashree un hogar cálido en el que vivir feliz allá en la India.

No había vuelto al mundo mágico todavía, pero pronto sería la boda de Nick y Ginny, la inauguración de la nueva guardería de Remus y, la boda de éste con su padrino… Severus se había tomado un par de años sabáticos para estar con Remus y con ellos, pero sobre todo con su futuro esposo. Además, quería perfeccionar más la poción Matalobos y había decidido investigar sobre la maldición de los hombres lobos, para ver si podía hacerse algo antes de la primera trasformación de la víctima, o en las primeras veces… quería que ningún niño tuviera una infancia como la de Remus.

Ellos habían anulado su boda en el mundo mágico, Harry a penas volvía de cuando en cuando y era más por ver a sus amigos que por otra cosa, pero en el muggle todo seguía como lo tenían planeado. No dejaba de ser irónico, pensaba el rubio, que hizo todo lo que hizo por tener a sus seres queridos cerca y apartar a Harry del mundo muggle, y ahora él era el que tenía que estar ahí de por vida, ya que no tenía ni categoría de squib

Lucius, sin embargo, había vuelto a su Mansión varias veces de la mano de Sirius o de Severus. Que no tuviera magia no significaba que no supiera cuáles eran los hechizos que protegían su antiguo hogar. Además, aunque no podía entrar en ninguna de las tiendas, le gustaba pasear por las calles del Londres mágico de la mano de su pareja. Ambos habían decidido no casarse con la excusa de que era más práctico de cara a los impuestos y a las herencias, pero la realidad era que Sirius sufría un ataque de risa cada vez que se imaginaba a sí mismo en esa situación, y a Lucius no le hacía falta ningún contrato o rito para estar seguro de que el resto de su vida lo iba a pasar con el moreno de ojos grises.

Draco se corrió en la boca de Harry y se dejó caer relajado en la encimera, mientras el moreno recorría con besos el camino que llevaba a sus labios. El rubio le acarició el cabello con cariño.

.-He tomado una decisión, Harry – Dijo algo cansado cuando el moreno le ayudaba a incorporarse con cariño.

.-Dime – Le besó en el cuello con intención de marcarlo.

.-Veo que te has quedado con ganas – Comentó irónico. Harry sólo sonrió llevando una de sus manos a su erección – Oh… me encanta que estés siempre tan preparado – Susurró – Vamos arriba, la encimera está helada y quiero hacerte sufrir un poquito.

.-¿Látigos y cadenas? – Ronroneo Harry lamiéndole el lóbulo.

.-Tal vez te dé unos azotes…

.-¿Qué es lo que has decidido? – Preguntó siguiéndole por las escaleras con la vista clavada en su trasero desnudo.

.-Que es hora de que dejes de postergar tus planes por mí – Harry levantó la vista y le hizo frenar en medio de las escaleras – Me refiero a que… Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, tu vida a girado en torno a la mía… creo que ya es hora de que deje de ser así. He hablado con mi padre y con Sirius y están de acuerdo, ellos llevarán nuestros negocios mientras tanto.

.-¿Mientras que…? – Harry había aprendido a desconfiar de las ideas impulsivas de Draco.

.-Mientras viajamos alrededor del mundo y tú haces las fotografías para ese famoso libro de retratos que siempre quisiste hacer… - Harry le miró sorprendido.

.-¿Estás seguro?

.-Tanto como lo estoy de que el haberme casado contigo es lo mejor que hice en mi vida.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a besarlo, pero Draco le apartó sonriendo y echó a correr hacia la habitación. El moreno le atrapó contra el armario, y comenzó a besarlo con deseo.

.-Yo tampoco me arrepiento. Y eso que lo hicimos sin pensar – Susurró dejando que el rubio tomara el mando.

.-Claro, Harry. Sin pensar – Una extraña sonrisa ladeada apareció fugazmente en la cara del rubio mientras se giraba para abrir el armario y sacar algún juguete.

--- Gracias por leer. Fin ---

No habrá epílogo, ya que creo que ha quedado suficientemente claro en qué queda cada personaje, y no sería un epílogo, sino otra historia… y ¿quién sabe?, jajajajajajaja. Bss y muchas gracias por haber leído mis locuras.

Como os anuncié arriba, durante un tiempo voy a corregir historias antiguas y hacer dos epílogos que tengo pendientes. Pasado el verano regresaré con algo que me está rondando la mente, espero que lo leáis. Bss. S.


End file.
